My Long Lost Hyung
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi.hati orang mudah berubah,bisakah mereka bersama? baca ndiri ajalah. . WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo dan penuh dengan keGeJean.
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Long Lost Hyung.

Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER

Star Guess: Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) as KYUHYUN D'EVIL

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk (Super Junior) as Angel Without Wings.

Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi.

Desclaimer : milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves.

_SUMMARY : gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. _

WARNING : ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Happy Reading~

~0~

" yaampun. . ada cewek cantik lagi duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. . samperin ah! " ujar seorang cowok yang cukup tinggi dan berperawakan evil. Malah bisa dibilang devil.

Semakin dekat jaran antara namja ini dengan seseorang yang sedang melamun sendirian, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada seperti air yang megawang dan mengitari tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan untuk mengitari tubuh namja ini. Namun karena risih akhirnya dia mengibaskan sedikit angin dari tangannya akhirnya air itu pun menghilang.

Kemudian dia kembali focus untuk mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Kini namja itu sudah ada di belakang pohon dan sedikit lagi dia akan menyentuh pundak cewek itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada segulungan ombak yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan tidak berperi ke'devilan' ombak itu langsung menabrak mukanya dengan sangat keras.

" PUAHH~ apa-apaan sih eomma ini? Masa' anak sendiri di bangunin pake acara siraman segala nggak terima dikit lagi. . " keluh namja devil yang ternyata baru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

" itu semua salahmu Oh Se Hun. . !" ujar sang eomma geram pada anaknya yang diketahui bernama lengkap Oh Sehun dan akrab dipanggil Sehun.

Setelah mengelap air di mukanya Sehun melihat ke arah eommanya ini " lho eomma kenapa?" Tanyanya polos, emh lebih tepatnya sok.

Biasanya kalau acara 'siraman-pagi' begini yang basah Cuma Sehun, tapi kenapa sekarang sang eomma a.k.a Suho alias Kim Joonmyun juga ikutan basah.

" kau Tanya kenapa? Dasar anak kurang ajar . . kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan. Bukannya berterima kasih dibangunkan malah menangkis airku. . .!" ujar Suho geram dan segera menyeret Sehun untuk segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Walaupun Suho juga adalah seorang namja tapi nggak tahu kenapa Sehun suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma, mungkin itu lebih cocok untuknya.

Oh ya mereka berdua ini adalah salah satu orang terpilih yang memiliki kekuatan special. Sehun dengan kekuatannya yaitu pengendali angin, dan sang eommanya memiliki pengendalian air.

Bukan, ini bukan negeri avatar atau apa. Tapi mereka memiliki kekuatan ini untuk digunakan membantu kebutuhan sehari-hari, misal Suho nggak perlu repot-repot harus memiliki penampungan air, karena dia bisa memiliki air kapanpun dia mau.

Kalau untuk Sehun nggak tahu gunanya untuk apa yang jelas gak berguna untuk kebaikan sama sekali paling paling untuk mengerjai orang lain, dan untuk membalas dendam.* pantesan dapet julukan devil*

Kehidupan di dunia ini sangat biasa, setiap pagi harus sekolah dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya layaknya di planet bumi. Disini planet bernama EXOPLANET.

" hahh~ mimpi apa aku punya eomma kayak gitu? Ini anak sendiri, setiap pagi musti kena siram gimana kalau gue anak tiri bisa bisa tiap pagi tuh orang bawa cambuk terus berpakaian sexi ala catwoman dan dengan seringaiannya nyambukin aku .. .uwahh! nggak bisa bayangin!" teriak Sehun di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya.

'hari ini makin membosankan, kenapa sih apa gak ada kehidupan lain apa? Aku merasa bosan ada disini aku ingin ke tempat yang jauh dan menemukan kehidupan baru yang lebih menyenangkan. . ' keluh Sehun dalam hati walaupun matanya tetap focus pada apa yang diajarkan gurunya.

Skip time.

Sekarang Sehun sedang berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Nggak tahu kenapa satu-satunya tempat yang dirasa aman dan nyaman adalah rumahnya. Yah walaupun dengan adanya nenek Lampir maksudnya ibu Sehun.

Pintunya sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang sepatu, menandakan kalau ada tamu soalnya kalau anggota rumah pasti menaruh sepatunya di rak.

" aku pul-"

" NGGAK BISA GITU DONG. .!" suara Sehun tertutup oleh teriakan eommanya. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"maaf, maksudku adalah sekarang kami sudah bahagia disini, aku tidak mau mengejar hal yang tidak pasti apalagi mengajak Sehun. . " ujar Suho melemah.

" kau tahu kan alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu yang mengasuh Sehun bukan orang lain, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk tujuan ini . ." terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tubuhnya terpancar aura kedisiplinan dan tidak menerima penolakan.

" dia juga bisa menuntunmu menemukan suamimu. . " ucapnya lagi, sepertinya ucapan kali ini mampu membuat Suho terdiam dan berpikir keras.

" appa-ku. . tapi eomma bukanlah eommaku berarti dia juga bukan appaku lalu kenapa harus aku yang menuntunnya.. .?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat kedalam lagi sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan hendak keluar segera saja Sehun berlari ke samping rumah supaya tidak ketahuan.

Setelah jarak beberapa menit akhirnya Sehun masuk kedalam dan segera menemui eommanya.

" ada apa eomma?" tanyanya seolah-olah dia sedang shock.

" mulai besok kita harus pergi dari sini, Sehunnie" ujar Suho dengan tatapan kosong.

Disebuah kereta yang biasanya mengantarkan orang-orang menyebrang planet * mungkin sekarang belum ada, siapa tahu masa depan nanti ada*.

Mereka berdua sedang terdiam canggung. Sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

" jelaskan padaku eomma! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. . semuanya! gak ada yang boleh ditutupi. ." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Suho sempat tercengang namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan menceritakan semuanya.

" kemarin itu ada pimpinan tertinggi EXOPLANET dia meminta anggotanya yang dulu untuk dikumpulkan dan kembali ke EXOPLANET." Jelas Suho dengan sabar.

" memang semuanya pada kemana? Dan mengapa mereka pergi?" Tanya Sehun runtut.

" kamu nggak ngerti ya? Kita semua ini yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa terlahir dari sebuah krystal yang memiliki symbol tersendiri, jadi karena aku keluar lebih dulu jadi aku yang mengasuhmu bukan krystal yang lain, dan kamu itu anakku tidak perduli siapa pasanganku nanti. . " jelasnya lagi dan kali ini membuat Sehun tenang.

" lihatlah tanda di telapak tanganmu, tanda angin yang akan terus berputar dan berhembus. . dan di punggung tanganku ada tanda air yang tidak akan berhenti menetes. . ."

" walaupun begitu aku ingin melihat orang yang sangat dicintai eommaku ini, dan menjadi appa-ku kelak. ." goda Sehun.

"ya! Dasar anak kurang ajar. .! kau mulai menjahili eomma-mu ha?" Teriak Suho sambil memukuli Sehun. dia sedang malu jadi hanya bisa memukuli Sehun saja, untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

" ah ampun eomma, beneran aku nggak ada maksud gitu?" teriak Sehun kesakitan.

" ini. . . dimana eomma?" Tanya Sehun sambil melongo menatap sekitarnya.

" kita sekarang ada di Bumi. ." jawab Suho sambil menatap di sekelilingnya.

" memangnya kita bisa menemukan mereka? Ditengah-tengah orang sebanyak ini eomma? Gimana caranya? Lihat mukanya aja belum, lagian aku kan keluar dari krystal terakhir jadi nggak tahu yang sebelumku gimana?" keluh Sehun panjang lebar bikin siapapun yang denger pengen bekep tuh mulut pake apapun yang penting nggak ngomel lagi.

" gini nih hasilnya selama ini kamu berteman dekat dan bangga banget kalau sudah sama KYUHYUN D'EVIL yang katanya cerdas tapi nggak nular sama kamu, yang nular Cuma yadong sama jahilnya aja. ." ledek Suho.

Sehun nggak terima dikatain, emang beneran udah ketularan ke'evilan kyuhyun. " jadi gini-nih selama ini berteman sama 'Leeteuk Angel without Wings' tapi masih suka menghina anaknya. . " ujarnya meremehkan.

" mati kau Oh Sehun!" teriak Suho a.k.a Kim Junmyun.

.

" ini apa eomma?" Tanya Sehun sambil menerima peta yang diberikan Suho, " peta harta karun" jawab Suho ngasal.

" lihat itu! Ada tanda yang mirip dengan punyamu kan? Jadi tanda yang lain itu dimiliki orang yang harus kita temukan. ." jelas Suho kali ini dia baik hati.

" oh ya eomma, apa diantara anggota kita ada yang cewek?" Tanya Sehun soalnya dia keinget mimpinya, jangan-jangan berhubungan kan lumayan juga.

" eh! Kenapa kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Sama siapa? Bukannya selama ini kau Cuma bergaul sama KYUHYUN D'EVIL. . dan paling nggak sempet ngurusi yeoja dan sejenisnya . ?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

" ada apa enggak?" Sehun maksa. " ya nggak adalah. . kau pikir. . . " jawab Suho menurunkan mood Sehun seketika. " ah anak eomma sedang jatuh cinta. . pasti yeoja itu sedang sial disukai anak seperti ini. . " gumam Suho meledek.

" ya eomma! Bukannya di dukung malah bicara kayak gitu. . aku ini anakmu bukan sih?" ujar Sehun lemas.

.

.

Disebuah perayaan melihat kembang api, dua orang yang datang dari tempat jauh sangat antusias menikmatinya, yah berlibur sebentar tidak apa kan? Tidak ada batas waktu penentuan kan?.

Dibumi Sehun terlihat berumur 18 tahun padahal aslinya lebih tua lagi, begitu juga dengan sang eomma alias Suho dia terlihat sangat muda untuk dipanggil eomma, sekitar 21 tahun.

Sehun sedang asyik menatap bazaar yang ada di sekeliling tempat itu, banyak hal yang menarik yang belum pernah ditemuinya di tempat asalnya dulu. " kau mau sesuatu,Hunnie?" Tanya Suho sambil senyum.

Sehun hanya menatap heran pada eommanya. ' nggak papa deh, nggak punya eomma angel without wings, asalkan guardian dalam diri eommaku sedang berkembang' batin Sehun dalam hati.

" ne, eomma aku mau itu, " nunjuk penjual makanan khas Jepang, atau biasa disebut Takoyaki.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati kedai itu, " aku minta satu bungkus. ." ujar Sehun memesan. Sementara Suho mengambil uang di dompet yang ada di belakang sakunya.

Kempes?

Dia menggerayahi sakunya yang satu lagi

Tidak ada juga!

Akhirnya dia menggerayahi semua bagian tubuhnya dan hasilnya nihil.

" Sehunnie. . dompet eomma nggak ada" gumamnya sambil tetap mencari dompetnya. Sehun langsung menatap eommanya heran, sebentar lagi pesanannya akan jadi tapi uangnya malah nggak ada.

" nggak jadi beli nih?" Tanya Sehun agak kecewa. " ah gwechanna Hunnie, ini uangnya . . " ujar Suho sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak hanya untuk membeli makanan.

" lho?"

" kan eomma bilangnya dompet yang nggak ada, bukannya sehun nggak boleh beli. . " jawabnya kali ini senyumnya makin merekah. Mereka meninggalkan kedai itu dan menuju ke tempat acara utama.

Sementara ada seseorang yang menggenggam dompet hitam, menatap heran kepergian mereka berdua, seorang laki-laki sepertinya masih muda. " aku yakin, ini satu-satunya benda yang dia bawa? Tapi darimana uang tadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, akhirnya dia memutuskan mengikuti dua orang yang menurutnya aneh itu.

" eomma darimana uang tadi? Kenapa eomma tahu tentang uang dibumi ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil asyik menikmati makanan yang baru saja mereka beli. " siapa juga yang mau menjalani misi tanpa ada uang saku dan imbalan. . " ujar Suho sambil menyeringai seram.

' waduh, ternyata eomma gue matre juga' dumelnya dalam hati.

" HUWEHHH~ HIKS. ." terdengar suara tangis anak perempuan sekitar berumur 7 tahun di tengah kerumunan orang, namun dia menangis sendirian. Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan 'ganggu-jalan-aja nih-bocah', maklum devil. Sementara Suho yang memang ada hawa Angel dan aura keibuan, akhirnya dia mendatangi anak itu dan mensejajarkan tubuh dengannya.

Saat merasa air matanya diusap oleh seseorang anak itu berhenti menangis dan membuka matanya.

" ada apa chagiya?" Tanya Suho lembut, dengan sedikit terisak anak itu mencoba menjawab. " balon yang kubeli untuk dongsaengku sekarang terbang dan tersangkut di pohon tinggi itu hiks. ." jelasnya. Suho melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk anak itu.

Di sebelah lampu taman, ternyata benang dari balon itu tersangkut di kabel listrik. Sempat ada keinginan untuk mengambilnya dengan kekuatan airnya, tapi meningat tempatnya ada kabel listrik dia urungkan niatnya, bisa-bisa dia yang kesetrum duluan.

' apa nggak ada yang lebih ringan dari air ya? Misal angin gitu—

—tunggu, angin?' dia melirik ke arah Sehun yang acuh banget dan tetep makan, heran dari tadi nggak habis-habis.

" Sehunnie.~ . mau bantuin eomma nggak?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan menurut Sehun. Dilihatnya dia udah ber'smirk' alanya yang pasti akhir-akhirnya merepotkan Sehun. #anak baik nggak boleh contoh sehun ya?#

Sehun menatap balon biru itu sebentar kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan dari sekitarnya muncullah angin yang sangat besar berkumpul jadi satu dan mengelilingi Sehun

Tangan Sehun menuntun angin itu untuk menyentuh balon itu dan membawanya pada Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa dia belum terlalu bisa mengendalikannya, jadi anginnya terlalu kuat sampai balonnya ikut terbang, reflek Suho langsung menahan dengan airnya.

GEROBYAK!

Eh suara apa itu?

Perasaan kalau balon jatuh nggak ada suara deh? Kok tadi keras banget. Semuanya bergerak slow motion menatap horror pada tiang listrik yang jatuh serta beberapa kabel yang putus akibatnya lampu di sekitar padam seketika.

" eomma sumpah aku nggak sengaja!" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan dua jari peace nya. " ini adik kecil, sana temui eommamu. . " ujar Suho menenangkan anak itu dan menunjukkan jalan karena separuh lampu masih bisa menyala.

" siapa yang merusakkan lampu!" terdengar teriakan mendekat kearah mereka. " haduh gimana ini Sehunnie? Salahku juga sih nyuruh orang kayak kamu!" omel Suho pada entah siapa.

" aku bisa membantu kalian. Tapi kalian berdua harus menuruti permintaanku!" riba-tiba orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam menampakkan dirinya yang masih terlihat gelap.

Suho segera mendekatinya " apapun permintaanmu, asalkan bukan keperawanan(?)ku. Cepatlah. .!" ujar Suho membuat Sehun melongo nggak percaya.

Setelah berhasil mendirikan tiang listriknya, orang yang berniat menolong tadi segera memegang ujung kabelnya dan.

Walla

Listriknya kembali menyala seperti sedia kala. Dan orang-orang yang hampir mendekat tadi melihat jalanan sudah terang, diurungkannya niat untuk pergi lebih jauh lagi, karena pos tidak ada yang jaga.

" keren! Kau ini tukang PLN ya?" Tanya Sehun bodoh. Langsung mendapat jitakan gratis dari emaknya.

" kamsa hamnida!, anda telah membantu kami. . oh ya soal permintaan anda tadi apa? Tidak enak juga kalau ditolong tidak memberi balasan, . ." jelas Suho.

" itu namanya nggak Ikhlas" celetuk Sehun dan lagi-lagi dia harus merasakan pukulan sang eomma. #wah abang devil tahu ikhlas?.#

" maafkan aku sebelumnya telah lancang pada kalian, bukannya aku menolong tidak ikhlas atau apa, tapi hanya dengan ini kalian mau mendengarkan permintaanku, ajaklah aku bersama kalian. . oh dan maaf aku yang mengambil dompetmu. . " ujar seorang lelaki yang berpipi tiris dan tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun, malah Sehun lebih tinggi namun cukup tinggi jika bandingannya Suho.|suho: nih author buka aib#bawa parang+golok|au: tolongin ada Lucifer!|suho :apaan Lucifer?|au: angel yang jadi devil|author dimutilasi Suho|# harap abaikan percakapan dua baris nggak sampai ini.#

" bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan uang itu? Padahal aku yakin satu-satunya benda yang kau bawa adalah dompet ini?" tanyanya kali ini berharap ada yang menjawabnya.

" maaf, aku terpaksa melakukan ini, karena aku baru saja dipecat dari tempatku bekerja. . ." ujar laki-laki itu lagi.

" pasti ahjushi bekerja di PLN ya? Dilihat dari kemampuannya tadi!" Tanya Sehun.

" yah dulunya tapi aku dipecat, hanya karena aku melebihkan sedikit saja. . " ujarnya. " tentu saja yang kau lebihkan itu Voltnya, sudah pasti meledak . "ujar Suho.

" aku mau ikut kalian, tolonglah!" pintanya. Tiba-tiba symbol tetesan air di kalung Suho menyala begitu juga dengan simbolnya Sehun.

Dan di tangan kanan orang itu tepatnya di jari manisnya muncul sebuah tanda dan berubah menjadi cincin yang berbentuk seperti kalajengking. Sehun hanya melongo melihatnya.

" benda ini muncul lagi, padahal dulu sudah bisa kuhilangkan, , " ujar orang itu sambil mengambl cincin itu, kemudian melihat kedua orang tadi. " lho Suho-hyung, kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Sehun makin terheran sebenarnya ada apa sih ini, tadi seperti nggak kenal sekarang malah panggil nama.

" selamat datang Chen. . " ujar Suho sambil senyum kemudian memeluknya. Jangan Tanya Sehun dia masih melongo dan tidak ada yang memberi penjelasan sedikitpun padanya.

" aku pulang hyung. . " gumamnya.

.

.

" sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa ahjushi ini, apa dia itu appaku? Kalau iya pasti aku kecewa sekali. . masa' eomma suka sama orang kayak dia? " ujar Sehun sebenarnya dia Tanya tapi dijawab sendiri sebelum siapapun menjawabnya.

Mereka sedang berada di apartemen kecil milik Chen sendiri, dia terpisah dari keluarga yang selama ini memebesarkannya di bumi.

" siapa ini, Suho-hyung? Cerewet sekali!" Tanya Chen tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun.

" kau tidak ingat dia ini krystal terakhir yang aku jaga, namanya Sehun. ." jawab Suho menanggapi Chen dan memilih tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang sedang kumat cerewetnya.

" ah! Jadi dia ini krystal yang sangat kau pertahankan itu? Kau rela menjaganya siang malam, tapi sedikitpun dia tidak mirip denganmu .. ." ujar Chen, sebenarnya itu celaan.

" masih untung, daripada punya kekuatan tapi dimanfaatin untuk hal yang enggak-enggak, pakek nyolong lagi?" sahut Sehun nggak terima.

" hush diamlah kamu, kamu nggak tahu apa-apa, Chen ini sebenarnya orang baik kok— "

" masa' ada orang baik nyolong" ucapan Suho terpotong.

" aku yakin dia sebelumnya tidak pernah mencuri, hanya saja di dalam dompet itu ada magnit yang membuat seseorang yang punya pengendalian petir ingin mengambilnya, mungkin sudah diatur sama atasan. . " jelas Suho.

" pantas saja, aku terus merasa ada benda aneh di sakumu, jadi aku mengambilnya tapi belum sempat aku buka kok. . " jawab Chen.

" tapi dia bukan appa-ku kan? Dia bukan orang yang kau sukai kan eomma?" Tanya Sehun mengulang pertanyaan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

" hah? Kau mencari appamu?, ya bukan akulah, aku saja punya eomma sendiri. Eommaku itu lahir di masa yang sama dengan Suho-hyung tapi di waktu yang berbeda (#ngerti kan?). lagipula aku juga sudah suka seseorang dia hyung yang imut, baik dan cukup manis, tapi lebih manis hyung kedua sih, dia hyung pertama tapi dia bukan seorang eomma. . dia sayang banget sama aku, kata eomma saat aku masih dalam krystal dia yang jagain aku. . ." Chen bercerita panjang lebar.

" eomma, apa aku nggak punya hyung yang sayang sama aku?" Tanya Sehun kayaknya dia jealous.

" ah ada, sebenarnnya banyak karena kau yang terkecil jadi banyak yang memperhatikanmu, saat itu aku sedang menunggu keluarnya krystal ke 9. jadi dia yang menjagamu, dia sangat manis. . kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan, dia dari krystal nomor 2. Terus ada juga Baekhyun dia suka bicara dengan krystalmu dia sangat ingin berteman dan bermain denganmu kalau kau sudah besar nanti. . " jawab Suho membuat Sehun tersenyum senang dan berguumam mengingat nama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dulu ' Luhan dan Baekhyun'.

" terus bagaimana kalian semua bisa terpisah, kenapa semuanya di bumi dan kenapa Cuma kita berdua yang ada di planet EXO. .?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" ini menurut apa yang kulihat saja ya? Selebihnya aku nggak tahu pasti, saat itu semuanya berkumpul dan terbagi dalam 2 rumah. ." cerita Suho dan dua orang ini langsung menyamankan posisi, sementara Chen langsung mengambil beberapa cemilan # dikata nonton bioskop apa?#

" kalian sudah tahukan kalau lahir dari krystal kalian tidak mengalami masa kecil. tiba-tiba setelah aku keluar dari krystal pimpinan tertinggi datang padaku dan memberikanku rumah sendiri dan memintaku supaya membawa beberapa krystal bersamaku soalnya sebelumnya krystal hanya didiamkan di suatu tempat yang nggak akan terjangkau siapapun. . . tapi karena kulihat semua krystal sudah berwarna biru tua itu berarti sedikit lagi mereka keluar, jadi aku hanya mengambil satu yang masih berwarna putih kebiruan. . dan itu krystalmu . ." ujarnya sambil menatap pada Sehun.

" dan mendengar itu orang dari krystal sebelumnya sering datang ke rumahku, eommamu Chen, dia bernama Lay, dia lahir beberapa saat setelahku dan dia yang paling sering datang ke rumah buat masakin aku, biasanya dia datang bertiga dengan anak pertama dari krystal pertama namanya Xiumin dan anak yang paling manis, Luhan. ." ujar Suho tapi kali ini dia menerawang ke luar jendela solanya posisi mereka dekat dengan jendela.

" aku harap bisa segera bertemu dengannya dan mempertemukanmu dengannya begitu juga dengan Baekhyunnie. setelah 9 orang hadir diantara 2 keluarga, kami semua sangat bahagia tinggal menunggu dua orang dan lengkaplah kebahagiaan kita, tapi tiba-tiba saja tempat persembunyian krystal diketahui oleh seseorang dan disana dia mengambil 1 krystal yang tersisa, untung kau kubawa pulang kalau tidak pasti dia juga menculikmu. ." ucapnya pada Sehun.

" aku masih ingat dimana appa-eomma dan hyungdeul serta dongsaengku terpisah dari keluarga Suho-ahjuma . . setelah itu eomma memeluk dongsaeng terkecil kami yang baru saja keluar, appa sedang memeluk Luhan-hyung dan Xiumin-hyung sedang menggenggam tanganku. . tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun, aku terbangun di bumi ini dan diasuh oleh orang yang menemukanku. .. " sela Chen.

" hahh~ kau memanggilku dengan ahjuma lagi, tadi saja aku sudah senang kau memanggilku hyung, disini umur kita hanya beda setahun. . " gumam Suho.

" hah ahjushi ini hanya beda satu tahun dengan eomma?" Tanya Sehun.

" tolong berhentilah juga memanggilku ahjushi, aku ini hyungmu! Walau kita beda eomma" pinta Chen.

Setelah lama bercerita dan mengingat apa saja yang terjadi di planet tempat asal mereka, karena terlalu capek akhirnya mereka tertidur di ruang tengah, Chen tidur dengan posisi normal sedangkan Sehun dia sedang merangkul eommanya, sampai sebesar ini dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa merangkul eommanya. Beda amat sama muka devilnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chen mengajak dua orang ini jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul ini. Suho dan Sehun sih seneng-seneng aja di ajak berlibur ibaratnya nih mereka pelancong.

Di sebuah danau yang cukup sepi dari keramaian membuat mereka tenang berbaring ditepian sambil menikmati beberapa makanan ringan yang mereka beli.

Sehun berbaring malas-malasan sambil bermain-main dengan angin(?), Suho berbaring ditengah, karena bosan dia mulai duduk.

" apa kalian mau lihat pertunjukan air, aku baru beberapa bulan mempelajarinya. .?" tanyanya pada semua. Chen hanya mengangguk antusias dan segera bangun dari tidurannya.

Mulai dari gerakan ringan beberapa molekul air mulai terpisah dari danau dan mengikuti gerak tangan Suho, dia sengaja bermain-main sesekali mengagetkan Chen ataupun Sehun dengan gerakan seperti hendak menyiramnya namun tertahan.

Sekarang dia putar cepat air itu sehingga tampak seperti tornado, Chen hanya bertepuk tangan sementara Sehun nggak minat dia udah tahu semua trik eommanya.

Karena saking senangnya Suho bermain air tanpa sadar dia terpeleset dan kehilangan kendali airnya dan menuju ke arah Sehun yang nggak siap sama sekali dia bahkan nggak tahu eommanya sedang ngapain.

" SEHUNNIEEE!" barulah teriakan sang eomma membuatnya menatap kedepan dan betapa terkejutnya air yang bergerak dengan cepat pasti sakit kalau sampai menabrak(?) muka Sehun yang katanya ganteng itu. | Sehun: stop! Pause bentar, eh gue emang ganteng dari lahir lagi nggak usah diraguin lagi| au: *kabur karena takut*|.

Mari kita lihat dengan gerak slow motion, Sehun memejamkan matanya takut, menolak pun percuma airnya sudah terlalu dekat jangankan menangkis dengan kekuatan angin, sekedar menutupi muka dengan tangan aja nggak sempat. Air itu semakin dekat, Sehun makin merapatkan matanya, Suho makin berteriak gaje #ingat ini slow motion#, begitu juga dengan Chen dia Cuma bisa teriak-teriak.

Bertambah dekat tinggal beberapa cm lagi. ..

Dan. . .

Dan ..

10 detik berlalu, Sehun masih memejamkan matanya ' udah sampek belum sih? Kok gak kerasa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

25 detik. akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia, ternyata ada segumpalan es eh salah segumpalan air yang telah dibekukan menjadi es # kayaknya nggak ada beda#, dia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil mencoba menyentuhnya dan memastikan apa itu halusinasi bahwa dia sudah mati.

Dingin

Dan benar itu benar benar sebongkah es, dilihat kearah lain eomma dan hyungnya sedang celingukan bukannya memeperhatikan Sehun malah seperti mencari sesuatu yang lain.

" ya kalian berdua sedang cari apa? Bukannya memperhatikan aku—" sehun menghentikan kata-katanya setelah mengerti situasinya.

" Sehunnie apa tanda di tanganmu menyala?" Tanya Suho setelah melihat simbonya tidak ada reaksi apapun. Sehun hanya menggeleng dan menunjukkannya pada Suho. Mereka bertiga terus mencari di sekitar danau itu pasti orangnya sangat dekat.

' siapa diantara kita yang memiliki kekuatan es ya ?" pikir Suho dalam hati sambil terus mengingat-ingat.

Flashback.

" huwaaa! Hiks hiks hiks. . ." teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang terbilang imut dan cukup tinggi untuk ukurannya padahal dia bisa dibilang lahir 2 hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya keluar 2 hari yang lalu dari krystal.

Terlihat sang kakak mulai mendekati, sebenarnya sekali lihat pun akan mengira dia adalah adiknya soalnya tinggi badannya lebih tinggi sang adik. "Channie ada apa?" tanyanya pada sang adik yang aslinya bernama Chanyeol. Sang kakak yang bernama Baekhyun ini selalu saja perduli dengan adik-adiknya.

" aku benci sama Minnie-hyung!" teriaknya sambil nangis. " memangnya Xiumin-hyung kenapa lagi. . bukannya dia orang yang baik. . " tenang Baekhyun.

"Tadi aku main bakar-bakaran sama Chen-hyung, tapi tiba-tiba aja Minnie-hyung dateng terus padamin apiku dia juga membekukan tanganku. . huweehh. ." setelah cerita bukannya berhenti malah nangis makin keras. Dan menunjukkan tangannya yang sedikit membiru karena kedinginan, soalnya Chanyeol ini nggak suka dingin.

Karena mendengar tangisan keras Chanyeol, Suho pun langsung keluar dari rumah. saat ini chanyeol adalah anak terkecil jadi paling diperhatikan. " Baekhyunnie. . kenapa dengan Chanyeol?" karena nggak mungkin Tanya sama orang yang nangis Suho memutuskan nanya orang yang bisa menjawab.

" kata Chanyeol tangannya dibekuin sama Xiumin-hyung. ." ujar Baekhyun separoh membuat Suho ingin menelisik lagi, dia ini pengertian walau sama orang lain nggak langsung marah dan berpikir dua kali.

" memangnya kamu ngelakuin apa Chanyeol, sampai Xiumin-hyung yang baik itu menghukum kamu ha?" tanyanya sabar dan nggak memperlihatkan sedikitpun kemarahan dimuka indahnya itu.

" tadi Channie ngajak Chen buat main api sambil bakar-bakar sesuatu, tapi Xiumin-hyung datang dan langsung memadamkannya dan membekukan tangan Channie. Kan Channie sensitive sama hawa dingin" jelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin keras nangisnya.

" kalau itu sih kamu yang salah ya jadi terima akibatnya. . sudah jangan nangis dan jangan ganggu eomma sama tangisanmu itu. . " ujarnya terlihat sarkatis, Chanyeol makin nyesek setelah tidak dihiraukan eommanya, malah ditinggal pergi lagi.

" hyung! Dingin. ." keluh Chanyeol, karena nggak tega akhirnya Baekhyun segera menggenggam tangan beku adiknya itu dan keluarlah cahaya terang dari kedua tangan Baekhyun.

" sudah hangat kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, Chanyeol mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Ternyata Suho kembali lagi menemui mereka berdua.

" eomma akan ngomong sama Xiumin-hyung asal Channie janji setelah ini nggak bakal manja sama eomma dan hyung. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan punya adik baru, berarti Channie akan jadi hyung dan harus bisa jagain dongsaengnya. Janji?" ujar Suho.

Flashback end.

' kenapa yang kepikiran malah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang lagi nggak akur sama Xiumin sih—' sepertinya Suho mengingat sesuatu.

" panggil namanya dan salah satu akan menuntunmu padanya. ." perkataan orang tertinggi di EXO terus terngiang di benak Suho.

" Minnie-hyung. . Xiumin-hyung" ucap Suho lirih dan langsung saja cincin Chen bereaksi dan menyeretnya menuju tempat dimana seseorang sedang sembunyi.

Di tempat orang itu, tiba tiba dari dada kanannya keluar semacam snowflake dia segera menggenggamnya dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menemui orang yang tadi memanggil namannya.

TBC. . . .

Huahhh.. . author mikir dengan segala keterbatasan pengetahuan author tentang EXO maklum mereka baru debut jadi belum tahu aslinya. Ini OOC apa nggak aku nggak tahu.

Dan maaf bukannya ngelanjutin fic lama malah buat yang baru lagi… mumpung idenya belum ilang jadi tulis aja, kan kepala gue nggak bisa dimasukin file*apaan?*yang terlalu banyak..

So. Buat hargain usaha saya buat ngetik ni fic… saya harap reviewnya. .

Jebal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MY LONG LOST HYUNG.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*_

**CHAPTER 2. **

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) as KYUHYUN D'EVIL**

** Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk (Super Junior) as Angel Without Wings. **

** Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi. **

**Desclaimer : milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. **

_**SUMMARY : gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Preview Chapter 1

"Panggil namanya dan salah satu akan menuntunmu padanya. ." perkataan orang tertinggi di EXO terus terngiang di benak Suho.

"Minnie-hyung. . Xiumin-hyung" ucap Suho lirih dan langsung saja cincin Chen bereaksi dan menyeretnya menuju tempat dimana seseorang sedang sembunyi.

Di tempat orang itu, tiba tiba dari dada kanannya keluar semacam snowflake dia segera menggenggamnya dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menemui orang yang tadi memanggil namannya.

. . . .

Start Chapter 2

Melihat ada orang yang baru keluar dari persembunyiannya, Suho segera berlari mendahului Chen dan memeluk orang itu.

"Xiumin-hyung. . . selamat datang!" ujar Suho membelakangi Chen dan Sehun sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat jelas rupa dari Xiumin ini.

"Suho-ah aku pulang. . " gumamnya sama dengan yang diucapkan Chen ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Minnie-hyung. . kaukah itu?" Tanya Chen dari belakang punggung Suho, Xiumin segera menengok siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia berhenti sejenak menatap Chen yang sepertinya bergetar, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan.

Melihat adik kesayangannya sudah 'tumbuh' sampai seperti ini, Xiumin langsung saja menerjang tubuh Chen.

"Benarkah ini hyung yang selalu menemaniku disaat apapun? Benarkah ini Xiumin-hyung yang dulu selalu merawatku? Benarkah ini Xiumin-hyung yang melindungiku disaat-saat terakhir kebersamaan kita dulu?" Tanya Chen beruntutan, soalnya hanya itu kata rindu yang ingin dia ungkapkan.

Ditengah pelukannya Xiumin membelai lembut rambut Chen dan mengatakan "Iya ini aku, aku yang selalu ada untukmu dan melindungimu" kata itu terus dia bisikkan di telinga Chen.

"Hai, aku Sehun siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun sebenarnya pertanyaannya sangat nggak sopan, bukan hanya dia berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya tapi dia mengganggu acara peluk-peluk hyung yang sudah lama nggak ketemu.

"Ah pasti kau ini krystal terakhir ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. . aku Xiumin, panggil aku hyung dan kita akan berteman" ujar Xiumin.

"Xiumin-hyung? Kau dari krystal pertama?" Tanya Sehun lagi dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Kau kenal kakakku tidak? Dia dari krystal ke 2 dan dari krystal ke 6 . . namanya—"

"—Luhan dan Baekhyun kan? Aku lebih tahu darimu!" ujar Xumin bangga.

"Ah iya itu, , memangnya bisa kau ceritakan mereka padaku?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

Mereka ber-4 saling mengakrabkan diri, tidak butuh waktu lama karena Xiumin sendiri orangnya mudah beradaptasi dan menyesuaikan. Dan dia juga bukan tipe pemalu.

Apalagi Suho dan Xiumin sudah seperti teman dekat, dari dulu mereka selalu bersama dalam mengatasi Chanyeol yang masih kekanak-kanakan, dan sering menyesatkan Dongsaengnya.

Karena mereka tertua di masing-masing rumah, mereka diberi keistimewaan dengan sikap mereka yang dingin dan tidak suka gegabah, kalau Suho adalah air maka Xiumin adalah Es. Mereka sama-sama dingin untuk mendinginkan hati yang panas.(?)

"Aku kangen Chanyeol, walaupun sampai sekarang mungkin dia masih membenciku. ." gumam Xiumin walaupun dia tidak bersalah.

"Aku juga, aku jarang pehatian sama dia, malah Baekhyunnie yang paling dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain, tapi dia telah berjanji padaku akan menjadi hyung yang baik setelah ini, karena itu kadang dia juga perhatian pada Baekhyun mereka nggak bisa dipisahkan, walau sering bertengkar . . . " gumam Suho menanggapi.

"Kalau aku ingin ketemu adikku yang terakhir, dia sekarang seperti apa ya? Mukanya sangat berkebalikan dengan sikap aslinya, walaupun mukanya sangar kayak preman tapi dia lembut dalam hatinya, Tao-nnie, bogoshipo. . " ujar Chen merespon pembicaraan dua orang tadi.

"Kau tidak senang setelah bertemu denganku Chen-ah? " Tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba berubah jadi muka sarkatis.

~0~

Sore harinya mereka kembali ke apartemen Chen yang makin hari makin sempit, dulu dia hanya tinggal sendirian lalu datanglah dua orang keluarganya yang ingin menemukan anggota yang lain , bayangkan jika ke 12 anggota berkumpul. Akan jadi sesempit apa apartemen kecil ini.

Suho serasa dapat teman baru (dalam hal memasak), baru kali ini dia memasak sendiri, biasanya selalu menyuruh anaknya atau dapat kiriman dari eommanya Xiumin. Tapi karena biasanya Xiumin bantuin eommanya masak jadi dia sedikit banyak juga bisa dan bersama-sama dengan Suho mencobanya.

Sementara di ruang tengah dua orang sedang malas-malasan, dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Hari ini Xiumin-hyung, besok siapa lagi ya?" Tanya Chen pada Sehun.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa, bisa kau jadwal seenaknya tadi hanya kebetulan bertemu, nih ya aku bilangin, aku udah nyari puluhan tahun tapi baru ketemu kamu. . ." ujar Sehun mendramatisir padahal da baru diutus 2 harian.

"Jangan mulai sok deh Hunnie!" tiba-tiba Suho datang dari dapur dan membawa hasil masakannya dan dibelakangnya dibuntuti Xiumin.

"Memangnya kalian telah mencari berapa lama?" Tanya Xiumin setelah meletakkan makanan di meja.

"Jangan hiraukan Sehun dia terlalu mengada-ngada, baru saja kami diutus sekitar 2-3 hari yang lalu. ." jelas Suho.

"Eomma!, itukan saat kita mendapat ijin, sebelum ini tuh aku selalu mencari hyungku jadi sama saja dengan bertahun-tahun. . " ujar Sehun nggak terima.

"Hei anak setan, udah jangan ngeles mulu, kamu kan baru tahu kalau punya hyung juga 2 hari yang lalu. ." hendak Suho memukul kepalanya dengan centong yang dia pegang namun diurungkannya niat itu.

"Kalau melihat pertengkaran kalian aku jadi ingat siapa gitu?" ingat Xiumin. " ah! Ya aku ingat sekarang kau seperti KYUHYUN (hyung) D'EVIL dan Suho seperti eommanya. . ." ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau aku anak setan berarti eomma emaknya setan dong. . "ledek Sehun.

"Kau tahu tidak dia ini muridnya KYUHYUN D'EVIL, yah aku harap dia tidak terlalu meniru segala keburukannya. .saat disana paling-paling yang dia bisa Cuma " Suho terus bercerita dengan Xiumin, sementara Sehun mendengarkan dengan hati yang dongkol karena kebanyakan adalah menjelek-jelekkan dirinya.

Akhirnya Sehun menyelinap keluar apartemen, dia ada dibalkon menghirup sebentar segarnya angin yang sangat dia sukai itu.

"LUHAN-HYUUNG~ AKU INGIN SEGERA BERTEMU DENGANMU DAN MENINGGALKAN EOMMA YANG NGGAK ADA RASA KASIHAN SAMA ANAKNYA SENDIRI. .!" teriak Sehun sengaja dia keraskan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya dan agar eomma dan yang lainnya mendengar.

KLONTANG

"Aw! Appo, eomma . . !" ternyata dari dalam Suho langsung melemparnya dengan piring yang terbuat dari seng, untung saja bukan piring dari beling, pasti udah end tuh kepala.

"Berisik! Ganggu tetangga tau nggak!" teriak Suho, mendengar itu Sehun langsung pundung di pojokan#poorSehun.

.

.

.

"Biarin aja, nggak ada yang perduli sama aku, semakin bertemu dengan hyung-ku, semakin eomma melupakan aku. . dulu aku anak satu-satunya jadi aku selalu jadi perhatiannya sekarang apa?. ." ujar Sehun ngedumel di jalanan, dia sengaja keluar dan nggak bilang sama orang rumah.

"Oke, lupain aja aku, lupain anakmu ini. ." teriaknya lagi makin prustasi, orang-orang yang berjalan melawatinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak ini, mereka hanya mengernyit heran.

Karena dilihat banyak orang Sehun mulai sadar diri dan hanya membalas orang yang menatapnya dengan senyum gejenya yang sebenernya cukup ganteng sih *kalau yang lewat author#abaikan*.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong ini dimana ya? " ujar sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat keadaan sekitarnya maklum dia juga baru kenal daerah ini dan tadi pas pergi nggak perhatiin jalanan sekitar.

"Waduh, tadi aku datang dari arah mana? Kok jalanannya sama semua sih?" ujar Sehun sambil memutar.

Akhirnya dengan tidak yakin Sehun mulai menelusuri jalan kemanapun itu tanpa tujuan, tapi yang jelas ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya segera. Siasatnya sih biar orang-orang sadar kalau dia ilang dan bakal nyariin.

"Haduh~ makin dingin aja nih hawa. . udara dingin kan nggak baik buat kesehatan, aku nggak mau pulang!, tapi aku juga nggak tahu musti kemana. . ?" gumamnya sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri yang semakin sepi karena hari semakin malam dan dia berada di sebua komplek perumahan.

~0~

"Ya tadi aku tiba-tiba aja pengin kesana, eh nggak tahunya malah kita ketemu, jangan-jangan kamu punya pheromone untuk menarik seseorang agar mendekat kearahmu ya? Aku saja jarang bahkkan nggak tahu ada tempat kayak gitu. . " ujar Xiumin dan Suho mereka sedang ngobrol bersama di ruang makan.

"Memangnya kau sebelum ini tinggal dimana hyung?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku hanya tinggal tempat seperti asrama yang disediakan oleh tempat kerjaku. ." jawab Xiumin.

Chen sedang nonton tv, mereka mengira Sehun sedang ngambek dikamarnya jadi nggak ada yang datengin atau mastiin dia.

"Sehunnie? Mau sampai kapan kau ngambek? Cepat turun dan makan malam lah! Kalau tidak jangan sarapan besok atau seterusnya!" teriak Suho berharap Sehun turun.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa ini ke kamarnya Sehun, mungkin dia masih marahan. . " pamit Xiumin dengan baik hati dia mau mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar Sehun.

"KYYYAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan histeris dari Xiumin dua orang yang beda tempat itu langsung menuju sumber teriakan yang mengerikan itu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Chen setibanya dikamar.

"Sehunnie. . Sehunnie. . dia. . dia. ." Xiumin kena virus gagap#PLAK!

"Kenapa dengan Sehunnie?" Tanya Suho, dia nggak melihatnya langsung hanya bertanya pada Xiumin.

"Dia menghilang!" seru Xiumin yang mendapat tatapan horror dari Chen dan gumaman santai dari Suho.

"Sudah, dia mah kebiasaan pasti besok pagi udah pulang kok! Nggak usah khawatir tunggu aja!" ujar Suho yang emang bener-bener udah tahu gimana kelakuan anaknya.

"Ahjuma yakin nih?" pasti Chen, dan Suho hanya mengangguk mantap dan segera pergi ke dapur lagi.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sehun-ah! Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan!" teriak Suho yang sedang jengkel dengan sikap anaknya. " eomma pokoknya aku nggak mau pulang sampai eomma ngijinin aku sama Kyuhyun-hyung!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Suho sendiri. #kayak nggak direstui antar kekasih aja? Tenang, mereka hubungannya beda#_

"_Huhh~ anak itu selalu saja, apa aku memang tidak bisa mengasuhnya sendirian ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. _

"_Kau kenapa lagi Joonmyunnie?" tiba-tiba seorang om-om datang di depan rumah Suho. _

"_Eh, pimpinan! Bikin aku kaget saja. Tidak, aku merasa aku tidak bisa mengasuh Sehun kalau hanya sendirian. . " belum selesai Suho ngomong sang pimpinan yang diketahui bernama Lee Sooman. " kau butuh pendamping hidup ya? Kalau begitu pikirkan tawaranku untuk mencari calon suamimu. ." ujarnya._

"_Ani. Aku tadi tidak bilang ingin cari pendamping hidup atau calon suami, aku kan hanya bilang tidak bisa menjaga Sehun. ." tolak Suho. _

"_Tapi secara tidak langsung kau juga berpikiran seperti itu, tenang saja dia akan menunjukkan siapa jodohmu nanti." Ujar Sooman lagi._

"_Tapi aku tidak—" belum selesai ngomong kali ini Sooman sudah menghilang Begitu saja._

"—_hahh~ dia mulai lagi, datang seenaknya, pulang juga seenaknya!" gumam Suho._

_\~0~/=_='_

"_Pulanglah, tidak ada untungnya kau ada disini! Kau belum terlalu siap. " ujar Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia pergi meniggalkan Sehun sendiri. _

_Karena kebingungan akhirnya Sehun kembali berbalik pulang. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun hanya melihat dan dibelakangnya sudah ada seorang Angel maksudnya Leeteuk sang eomma. _

"_Dia hanya sebatang kara kalau sampai terpisah dengan eommanya! Kasihan, semua keluarganya sudah pergi, lagipula emosinya masih labil. .hiks" ujar Leeteuk sambil nyesek maklum dia orangnya terharuan, akhirnya khyuhyun hanya bisa mendekap eommanya. Sebenarnya kisah Sehun juga tidak jauh berbeda dia juga hanya tinggal dengan Leeteuk-eomma keluarganya juga nggak tahu dimana. _

_~0~_

_Suho yang menanti di depan pintu segera berlari menghampiri Sehun yang berjalan lambat untuk pulang. "Sehunnie jangan pergi lagi ya? Jangan tinggalin eomma!" ujar Suho sambil terus mendekapnya. _

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

Sehun tetap berjalan tanpa arah, dia juga mengingat kalau dulunya dia juga pernah minggat bentar niatnya mau ke tempat Kyuhyun, tapi disuruh pulang Kyuhyun, mengingat itu dia semakin tidak ingin pulang.

"Hai cantik!" Sehun begitu terkejut ketika ada orang yang bertubuh kekar dan sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan seketika sudah ada di depan Sehun oh dan jangan lupakan dia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan cantik.

"Ya! Siapa kau? Dan aku ini namja, N-A-M-J-A. . jadi aku tidak cantik!" teriaknya kesal.

"Tapi kau begitu cantik dimataku bahkan aku meragukan kenamjaanmu?" ujar cowok itu pada Sehun, karena mereka dipinggir jalan jadi sesekali ada mobil yang lewat dan memperlihatkan sekilas rupa orang ini, kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan dan seringaiannya semakin terlihat jelas.

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung mengeluarkan jurus devil yang dipelajari langsung dari sang Evil sejati. Tatapan membunuh yang sangat familiar yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun kini sedang dipakai Sehun. Agak begidik juga melihatnya soalnya aura hitam mulai menyebar.

Dengan gaya sok akhirnya Sehun melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan cowok itu yang melongo heran, "Huh dasar ternyata garang juga dia, makin menarik!" bukannya menyerah setelah mendapat deathglare malah semakin ingin memangsanya.

"Ya KAI apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepatlah kemari. Ayolah jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. . " teriak seseorang yang memanggil seseorang yang bernama kai, ternyata orang yang menggoda Sehun tadi bernama kai.

Kai menoleh sebentar, lagi-lagi kilatan cahaya mobil menynarinya tapi kali ini menunjukkan benda mengkilat di dadanya seperti liontin sama dengan yang dipakai Suho, namun beda bentuknya. Kai memiliki bentuk segitiga di tengahnya ada pusaran angin.

~0~

"Hoammm~ aku ngantuk sudah nggak tahu jalan pulang nggak punya tempat buat tidur, dan lagi makhluk dibumi ini sangar-sangar, sama aku yang calon pangeran evil aja nggak takut!, ," gumamnya di sepanjang jalan. Di depan sebuah apartemen dia menatap ada salah satu pintu yang masih terbuka dan menampakkan sedikit cahaya lampu.

Tanpa ragu Sehun mendekatinya walau itu berada di lantai 2, yah numpang tidur semalam masak nggak boleh.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, dia menengok ke dalam ruangan yang emang nggak dikunci sebelumnya, karena di depan apartemen itu banyak tulisan kanji membuat Sehun berpikir mungkin ini adalah orang asing, jangan tanyakan dia tahu darimana, semua ilmu pengetahuan bisa masuk dengan sekali lihat, itu juga yang dipelajari dari seorang KYUHYUN D'EVIL.

"Konbawa! Man on!" ujarnya dalam bahasa Jepang dan Canton mengatasi segala kemungkinan, kalau-kalu dia orang China.

Dia masuk kedalam siapa tahu orangnya sedang ada di dalam, oke mungkin ini adalah tindakan yang kurang baik masuk rumah orang sembarangan. Tapi sungguh ini karena kepepet.

Semakin ke dalam rumah itu makin dipenuhi barang-barang China, makin yakinlah Sehun kalau pemilik apartemen ini adalah orang China.

"Halo! Ini bukan rumah 7 kurcaci yang harus kosong kan? Dan aku jadi Snow White nya gitu? . . ." teriak Sehun sambil terus melengang masuk dan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan orang. #Shee:Bentar, tau dari mana oppa tentang Snow white?|Sehun: yah dari guru besar gue lah siapa lagi? Kenape ada masalah?|shee : *geleng-geleng*|.

Karena kelamaan mencari akhirnya Sehun tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur yang Cuma ada satu-satunya di tempat ini, menandakan kalau pemilik rumah ini Cuma seorang.

Tanpa ragu Sehun bahkan memakai selimut yang ada.

"Haduh! Aku tadi terburu-buru sampai lupa mengunci pintu. .." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berasal dari pintu depan, kayaknya dia pemilik apartemen ini.

Akhinya seorang laki-laki yang berperawakan manis masuk kedalam apartemen dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sambil membawa beberapa belanjaannya yang berupa kebutuhan sehari-hari yang dibelinya dari supermarket depan apartemen ini, memang jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"Sepatu siapa nih!" ujarnya sambil menyingkirkan sepatu itu supaya tidak berada di tengah jalan. Dan meletakkan sepatunya sendiri disebelah sepatu yang sebenarnya milik Sehun itu.

Setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di tempatnya, orang itu duduk-duduk di sofa sambil berpikir lama.

"Kalau ada sepatu. . berarti ada orang? Dan orangnya ada di dalam ruangan ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. # yah pikirannya lagi lemot. Tolong dimaklumi ya?#.

"Jangan-jangan ada maling lagi?" kali ini orang itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sapu yang dekat dengan tempatnya saat ini.

Dengan cara mengendap-negendap, pemilik apartemen-pun mencari seseorang yang menurutnya adalah maling, disegala penjuru rumahnya, tapi tujuan utamanya adalah kamar tidur, soalnya segala barang berharga ada di lemari dekat tempat tidur.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria yang sedang tertidur pulas dibalik selimutnya.

"Buset nih maling! Kagak pernah lihat kasur bagus ya? " ujarnya, dia mulai mendekati sosok itu dan melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi dia tetep maling gimanapun juga, jadi –"

BUAGH BUAGH KLOTAK GEDEBRUK GROBYAK * anggep sound effect *

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini? Aw. . ah appo!" Sehun yang terbangun karena serangan bernafsu dari pemilik rumah.

"Kau pasti maling ya? Masuk- masuk rumah orang. ., sudah pasti kau itu seorang maling!" teriaknya sambil tetap memukuli Sehun dengan sapu.

"KYAA! mati kau! Pergi!pergi!pergi!" teriak orang itu, dengan terus dan terus memukul ke arah Sehun.

"SETOOPP!," Sehun memegang gagang sapu itu supaya tidak dipukulkan lagi. "Huwaatsss. . kau menuduhku maling? Nggak lihat ya? Wajah ganteng dunia akherat begini!" ujar Sehun lagi.

~0~

"Jadi kau ini siapa? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba ada di kamarku?" Tanya sang pemilik apartemen yang kini sudah duduk di sofa bersama Sehun dan sedang mengobati lukanya Yang sebenanrnya dia sendiri yang membuatnya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat ruangan ini terbuka, lampu menyala dan kosong. Kupikir ini kosong atau apa? Karena terpaksa daripada harus tidur di luar jadi aku kesini. ." jelas Sehun seolah-olah dia nggak salah.

"Kau gelandangan ya? Sampai tidak punya tempat untuk tidur?" Tanya pemilik itu lagi.

GUBRAK!

'Perasaan dari tadi gue nggak enak mulu deh!, disangkain maling lah? Sekarang malah disangka gelandangan! Nasib banget' ngedumel Sehun dalam hati.

"Gini ya ahjuma yang baik hati, aku kesini itu sebenarnya hanya numpang tidur, soalnya aku nggak punya tempat, maaf kalau caranya radak maksa, habis ahjuma nggak ada disini jadi aku keburu ngantuk da tertidur di kamar. ." jelas Sehun, sementara sang pemilik mulai naik darah.

"Kau tidak lihat ya? Aku ini namja.! Jadi kenapa kau panggil aku ahjuma?" ujarnya geram.

"Apa? anda ini namja? " tanya Sehun horror. Jangan salahkan Sehun lihat saja orang yang ada dihadapannya ini sungguh terlihat seperti Yeoja, bajunya yang kebesaran, dan jangan lupakan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi sampai ke matanya, yang membuat wajahnya begitu imut.

"Lagian berapa sih umurmu pakai memanggil ahjuma segala?" Tanya Lay.

"Aku, sekitar 18 tahun, habis Ahjuma sih pakainnya kayak gitu. Makin mirip Ahjuma-ahjuma. . " jawabnya seolah tanpa dosa.

"Hiyahh! Kau menghina ku ya?" Ujar pemilik itu dan langsung memekuli Sehun dengan sapu yang daritadi dipegangnya.

"Aduh! Aw. . habis aku belum tahu nama anda?" ujar Sehun ditengah tengah pukulan itu.

"Ngapain kau Tanya-tanya nama segala? " Tanya orang itu.

"Eh . . niatnya sih mau akrab, soalnya aku mau disini lebih lama. . " ujarnya sambil senyum geje.

"Nggak bisa! Sana pulang kerumahmu sendiri!" teriak orang itu.

"Ayolah! Aku mohon!, tidak kasihan kah kau denganku yang telah diusir dari rumah dan tidak diperhatikan sama sekali oleh eommaku, tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga yang mau memperhatikan aku. . . selama ini aku selalu ditelantarkan tidak pernah diurusi dengan benar, karena aku tidak punya appa, aku hanya sendirian dengan eomma. Sekarang eomma malah tidak memperhatikanku. ." ujarnya mendramatisir keadaan. Hahh~ siapa juga yang mau mempercayai cerita yang hampir mirip dengan drama sabun yang biasanya ada di tipi itu?

Hiks

Eh?

Ternyata sang pemilik apartemen sedang menangis tersedu dan nyesek sambil mengusapi air mata dan emh ingusnya dengan ujung kaosnya.

"Kisahmu tragis sekali ya? Oh ya siapa namamu?" akhirnya pemilik itu yang menanyainya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, anda sendiri?"

"Namaku Yi Xing, tapi aku paling senang dipanggil Lay."

"Yi Xing? Berarti anda—

—orang China ya?" Tanya Sehun bodoh, sudah tahu namanya begitu masih ditanya juga.

"Ah, sebenarnya yang China itu orang yang mengasuhku, aku sih hanya mengikuti namanya. . " ujarnya.

"Aku mohon izinkan aku tinggal disini!" kini Sehun sudah mulai memaksa dengan cara menggenggam *emh sebenarnya dari pada dibilang menggenggam lebih pantas di sebut mencengkeram *kedua lengan orang yang baru diketahui bernama Lay.

Keesokan paginya.

Lay terbangun di pagi hari dengan sedikit malas mengingat dia hari ini harus masak untuk dua orang sejak kemarin malam dia mengijinkan orang aneh yang mengaku bernama Sehun dan mengaku sedang diusir keluargnya.

Lay hendak bangun dan bersiap-siap tapi kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat dan seperti dia tidak bisa bangun. Setelah lama Dia merasa ada tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Lay hanya menatap horror dengan orang yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya dan jangan lupakan dia sedang melingkarkan tangan di perut Lay.

JEDUAAKK

Akhirnya Lay menendang sosok yang diketahui adalah Sehun, dan dengan na'asnya sehun menabrak lemari.

~0~

Sehun duduk di meja makan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang tadi tertabrak(?) lemari, sedangkan Lay dia sedang mempersiapkan makanannya, dia sudah biasa masak. Hanya menambah satu orang tidak masalah baginya.

"Kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba ada di kamarku? Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan beberapa peralatan makan.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak terbiasa tidur sendirian. " Ujar Sehun sambil ngeluarin jurus melas.

"Ternyata kau ini masih sangat sayang dengan eommamu, mau tidur saja kau masih ingat dia. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja sih? Kalau melihat dari kelakuan manjamu pasti eomma-mu menyayangimu dengan sangat. ." Ujar Lay dan kini dia juga ikut mengambil sarapan dan duduk di depan kursi Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang eommaku!, "

"Walaupun begitu, apa dia pernah meninggalkanmu? Apa dia pernah bilang tidak senang punya anak sepertimu? Apa dia pernah tidak mementingkanmu?" Tanya Lay membuat Sehun diam dan berpikir.

Saat ini Sehun sedang terdiam sambil membayangkan, waktu dia dan eommanya sedang bersama, tertawa bersama, saat Sehun menangis eommanya pasti sigap disampingnya untuk menghapus air matanya. Meskipun kadang eommanya suka berbuat seenaknya tapi tidak pernah sedikitpun hal itu untuk tidak membahagiakan Sehun.

Lay yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun mulai tersenyum dalam hati. 'bagus sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pulang, anak manja macam dia kalau sudah di ceritain tentang eommanya pasti luluh juga' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Dia pasti sangat tidak menyayangiku, buktinya aku sudah menghilang semalaman dan tidak ada yang mencariku. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pulang!" ujarnya kekeh dengan pendiriannya. Sehun mulai makan sarapannya dengan beringas.

'Hah~ susah juga. Tapi tenang yang namanya anak makin lama terpisah makin kangen, tinggal menunggu waktu aja' pasti Lay dalam hati.

"Woi, jangan habiskan semuanya! Kenapa makanmu banyak sekali? Bisa tekor aku kalau harus memasak banyak terus!" celoteh Lay dan Sehun hanya senyum bentar kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Sebenarnya alasan Lay menerimanya di rumah ini adalah untuk temannya, sudah lama sekali sejak ditinggal orang yang menagasuh Lay apartemen ini jadi sepi. Sekarang lumayan ada seseorang yang menemaninya untuk ngobrol.

~0~

"Hyung ! aku bener-bener khawatir sama Sehun. Tidak bisakah kita mencarinya dengan menggunakan symbol yang kita miliki. .?" Tanya Chen.

"Bisa saja aku melakukannya! Tapi sayangnya Sehun meletakkan ini di kamarnya. . ." jelas Suho sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gelang yang menunjukkan symbol angin milik Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Biar nanti aku saja yang mencarinya kalau begitu!" usul Xiumin.

"Huh aku tahu ini pasti berat untuknya, selama beberapa tahun hidup sebagai anak tunggal, walaupun dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan hyung-nya tapi itu hanya ucapan dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan pada kenyataannya dia belum terlalu siap bila segalanya harus dibagi. ."jelas Suho.

Chen dan Xiumin hanya mendengarkan dengan hikmat(?).

"Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak mamanjakannya. Tapi selalu gagal jika sudah melihat senyum tulusnya. Aku hanya ingin melidunginya saja dengan segala kemampuanku. . ." ujar Suho lagi.

TING TONG~

"Ah! Siapa?" Tanya Chen hendak membuka pintu.

"Jangan-jangan Sehun pulang?" namun Xiumin mendahuluinya dan membuat dia terjatuh karena terbentur badan Xiumin yang nggak bisa dibilang kecil itu.|#author dihajar masa|

"Kau—"

**Tbc . .. . . . . .**

Jiah endingnya nggak enak. Lagi-lagi Shee nulis dengan segala keterbatasan Shee,* mian baru memperkenalkan nama*.

Seneng bisa nulis walaupun kepala sedikit mumet dan akhirnya diendingi kayak gitu *maksudnya di chap ini*.

Author's Note:

Konbawa : selamat malam (B. jepang)#udah tahu semua kali.

Man on : selamat malam (B. Cantonese) #itu author lihat dari bukunya eonninya author.

Oh ya chap ini Shee tulis sesuai saran yang telah diberikan. Semoga nggak ngecewain.

Balesan REVIEW.

**Park Sung Rin**: annyeong!, hahaha Bukannya belajar buat UN malah baca nih FF. tapi gpp kan?. Jeongmal Kamsa Hamnida atas sarannya, semoga bermanfaat selalu buat saya yang baru masuk ini. Oh ya untuk UN nya Fighting!. Semoga berhasil!, kalau author sih tahun depan ngadepin UN. Ini Chap 2 nya semoga suka ya?

**blacknancho21**** : **Suho jadi appa? Emh gimana ya? Ini menurut aku aja nih. Pertama aku lihat Suho tuh cantik, terus lihat kedua kali jadi Ganteng dan manly, tapi pas lihat nyanyi 'Angel' eh dia cantik lagi.#hadeh.

Tapi karena disini anaknya adalah sehun, jadi butuh yang radak keras, kalau menurutku D.O terlalu lembut dan kalem. Dan lagi Suho dan Sehun adalah Roomate jadi kayaknya Suho lebih jagain Sehun deh.

Ah aku juga baca fact mereka, ternyata D.O adalah eommanya EXO-K, #jadipusing.

**Posseidon Ryuu**** : gomawo! **ini aku udah update secepet yang aku bisa. Soalnya banyak tugas yang aku sampingin gara-gara nih ff#ketahuan malesnya. Kyahaha.

**Park YUIrin**** : **hahaha! Khamsa Hamnida. Semoga tetap suka dengan segala keanehannya.

Oh ya soal ide Sehun yang temenan sama Kyuhyun, itu habisnya mereka sama-sama maknae, sama-sama punya muka evil, sama-sama suka deket hyung mereka yang paling imut (read: Luhan n Sungmin). Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuat mereka ada keterkaitan. Yang paling penting adalah ke'evilan mereka jika sudah jadi satu.

Iya aku juga suka bikin Chanyeol yang emang imut itu tambah imut.

Soal Chanyeol kapan muncul? Kapan ya? Belum bisa nentuin mungkin akan muncul sekilas saja, tapi untuk yang benar-benar munculnya mungkin agak lama.

**Choujiro21** : annyeong juga Chingu!

Gomawo atas dukungannya! Dukungan kalian semua bikin author makin semangat buat lanjut nulis nih fic. Semoga masih tetap mendukung sampai chap-chap kedepan ya?

Karena author udah berusaha sebaik mungkin, jadi hargailah karya ini#maksa sebenarnya.

Ahahai bercanda.

So to support me, or there are complain. Tell me in your review.

Please Review

JEBAL!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : MY LONG LOST HYUNG.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*_

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) as KYUHYUN D'EVIL**

** Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk (Super Junior) as Angel Without Wings. **

** Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi. **

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Preview Chapter 2

TING TONG~

"Ah! Siapa?" Tanya Chen hendak membuka pintu.

"Jangan-jangan Sehun pulang?" namun Xiumin mendahuluinya dan membuat dia terjatuh karena terbentur badan Xiumin yang nggak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Kau—"

. . . . .

Start Chapter 3

"Kau—

—Siapa?" Tanya Xiumin pada seseorang yang kini berada di depan pintu.

"Ah! Hyung dia pasti petugas yang biasanya datang setiap bulan. ., maaf, aku Chen. Biar aku saja yang urus " ujar Chen yang kali ini mendahului Xiumin. Dan sepertinya sedang mengurus sesuatu.

'hah~ kupikir Sehun eh nggak tahunya malah tukang listrik. .' gumamnya sambil meninggalkan Chen dan orang itu.

"Hyung, aku mau cari Sehun!" ujar Xiumin sambil melenggang keluar dari rumah itu.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Suho, karena jengkel Xiumin hanya menjawab seadanya yang sebenarnya juga ngasal "Tukang kredit".

"Ah Chen-ah, kau ada urusan apa sama tukang kredit?" Tanya Suho pada Chen yang sudah masuk kedalam.

"Hah? Bukan, dia hanya petugas yang mengingatkan bahwa hari ini aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di bank, bisa kutinggal sebentar kan? Lho Xiumin-hyung?" tanyanya.

"Dia keluar"

"Oh ya hyung, pinjem duit dong hyung. ." ujarnya sambil masang senyum aneh, dan dengan baik hatinya Suho memberinya beberapa lembar uang.#meski radak kepaksa#

Setelah Chen pergi tinggallah Suho sendirian di rumah, jadi terasa sepi rumah tanpa Sehun.

"Kalian disini kan keluarlah!" ujar Suho entah pada siapa soalnya rumah ini kosong. Tak berapa lama munculah dua orang namja yang satu sudah om-om yang satunya lagi walau lebih tua dari Suho tapi nggak terlihat dari wajah cantiknya.

Ternyata itu adalah pimpinan tertinggi dan sang Angel without wings.

"Suho-ah kau selalu saja curiga dan sinis terhadapku!" goda Sooman.

"Bagaimana aku tidak curiga padamu yang selalu memberi tugas-tugas aneh dan selalu semangat kalau soal menjodohkanku. ." jelas Suho.

"Tumben hyung, ada apa kok sama om-om ini? Kau ingin mengunjungi aku? atau melihat keadaan Sehun? " Tanya Suho yang heran kenapa tiba-tiba Leeteuk datang menemuinya.

"Ah, ani tadi aku sedang mencari Kyuhyun dia menghilang lagi. . , kukira dia sama Sehun, dan aku bertemu dengan Hyungnim, yang katanya ingin bertemu denganmu jadi aku ikut saja. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sehun. ." ujar Leeteuk sambil masang senyum angelnya.

"Tapi sayangnya hyung, Sehun sekarang sedang kabur dari rumah lagi. ., dan aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang Kyuhyun. . "ujar Suho.

"Sehun nggak dibawa Kyuhyun kan? Aku khawatir Kyuhyun membikin ulah. . "tambah Leeteuk. #emang wewe gombel pake dibawa segala? #

"Hyung selama ini juga tinggal disini?" Tanya Suho.

"Iya aku bersama semua keluargaku, ada dalam satu rumah, kuharap kau juga bisa secepatnya menemukan semuanya ya?" harap Leeteuk. Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya soal anak-anakmu yang lain, aku punya satu petunjuk dan hari ini kau harus kesana, dia sedang membutuhkanmu. Soal Sehun dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. . "sahut Sooman menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Memangnya siapa? Apa dia dalam masalah besar?" Tanya Suho khawatir. Maklum jiwa eommanya sedang keluar.

~0~

"Emh! Pimpinan?"

"Ya!" sahutnya

"—apa hubungannya anakku membutuhkanku dan dengan acara makan-makan kita sekarang ini?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Sudahlah, sekali-sekali kau temani akulah, makan-makan tidak ada salahnya kan?"ujar Sooman tanpa dosa.

"Jangan-jangan kau menipuku hanya karena kau ingin mengajakku makan dan mulai menjodoh-jodohkan aku lagi?"Tanya Suho yang kini sudah benar-benar mulai curiga. Soalnya dari tadi Leeteuk nggak boleh ikut. Hanya berdua saja.

'Orang tua ini nggak mau ngapa-ngapain aku kan?' Narsis Suho dalam hati.

"Lihatlah koki yang sedang memasak disana. ."ujarnya tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Suho, soalnya di tempat ini bisa untuk langsung melihat dapur.

"Memangnya dia itu Sia—"baru saja Suho hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada sang pimpinannya ternyata dia sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

"Hahh~. . Lain kali aku harus merantainya supaya nggak ngilang sembarangan lagi. . " ucap Suho #kayak buang sampah aja, sembarangan.#

Suho kembali memfokuskan pada tujuan utamanya, kenapa dia disuruh untuk meliatnya memang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Sekarang dia menghetikan aktifitas masaknya karena sepertinya atasannya sedang berbicara padanya, lebi tepatnya memarahinya, karena orang itu menundukkan mukanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu orang yang dari tadi diperhatikan Suho mendekat sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, mungkin pesanannya.

"Ini, silahkan menikmatinya~" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman wajib ala pelayan. Pelayan itu hendak kembali tapi diurungkannya niat itu karena mendengar sebuah suara "Aku tidak suka". Pelayan itu yakin kalau suara itu berasal dari satu-satunya pelanggan disini.

Dan itu berarti adalah Suho. "Maaf anda tadi bilang apa?" Tanya pelayan itu mencoba memastikan.

"Aku tidak suka" memang benar yang dari tadi berucap adalah Suho.

"Apakah masakan saya tidak enak, menurut anda?" Tanya pelayan itu agak ragu soalnya Suho belum menyentuh sedikitpun masakan itu.

"Aku tidak suka mendapat senyum yang tidak dari dalam hati, kalau kau tidak ingin tersenyum jangan tersenyum." Ujar Suho membuat pelayan itu hanya terdiam dan terpaku.

~0~

"Ahjuma mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang santai tiduran diatas sofa empuk dan melihat Lay sedang berwara-wiri sambil membawa beberapa buku dan tas yang sudah siap di punggungnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjuma, bocah!" responnya tapi tetap saja berwara-wiri.

"Kau seperti terlihat gugup, mau menemui orang yang penting hah?" tebak Sehun, namun tebakannya kali ini mampu menghentikan Lay dari kegiatannya yang membikin orang yang melihatnya pusing sendiri. "Melihat dari reaksimu, kau pasti sedang menyukai seseorang, dan sekarang kau mau menemui orang yang kau sukai itu kan?" jelas Sehun sejelas-jelasnya.

"Bocah sok tahu!" ledek Lay.

"Ahjuma belum pernah kuberitahukah? Kalau eommaku itu seorang yang bisa dengan mudah membaca perasaan orang lain, jadi itu sudah pasti menurun padaku!" ujar Sehun bangga.

"Sudah jangan banyak omong! Selama aku pergi kau jaga rumah ini baik-baik, jangan dikotori, jangan mengotak atik apapun yang ada disini dan satu lagi, rumah ini jangan dijual!" GUBRAKK!, Oke kalimat pertama masih bisa menerimanya tapi apa itu kalimat terakhirnya, memangnya Sehun punya tampang orang yang suka jual rumah apa?.

Setelah Lay keluar dari rumah Sehun sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Lay diluar sana. Dia juga kepengen tahu pada orang yang bisa disukai oleh pengasuh barunya *bisa dibilang gitulah*. Bukan maksud mencampuri urusan orang lain tapi, bukan devil namanya kalau tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Mungkin jarak antara sekolah Lay dan rumah agak jauh, jadi Sehun memperkirakan akan pergi dengan sepeda saja, tapi dia hanya menatap kosong kearah sepeda yang tergeletak berwarna hijau terang. Ini bukan masalah warna yang dia sukai atau tidak. Tapi, masalahnya adalah dia tidak pandai dalam menjaga keseimbangan # alias nggak bisa naik sepeda#

"Ah aku jalan kaki saja, ,"pada akhirnya dia mengucapkan itu dan segera menuju ke luar rumah.

Sesampainya di sebuah tempat yang cukup rame diyakini masyarakat sebagai Universitas #bahasa gue#. Karena dia berjiwa dEvil jadi dia mah santai-santai aja terhadap suatu ruangan yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya.

"KYAA! Manis banget!" teriak salah seorang yeoja yang melewati ruang itu dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun.

Melihat itu semakin besar saja kepala Sehun, dia lalu tersenyum menawan ala Kyuhyun yang telah diajarkan, seketika itu juga yeoja itu pingsan di tempat. Tanpa banyak bicara langsung saja Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"KYAA! KEREEN!" kali ini segeombolan yeoja yang teriak bersamaan di belakang Sehun, Sehun hanya menyeringai tanpa membalik badannya dia pikir ini adalah salah satu yang mengaguminya juga.

Tapi setelah lama yeoja itu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan hanya melewatinya dengan sedikit menyenggol Sehun menyuruhnya menyingkir. Seperti terlihat tatapan 'minggir-kau-jangan-menghalangi-jalan-kami'.

Ternyata para yeoja itu menuju ke lapangan basket, dan langsung saja menyemangati para pemain basket itu, emh dari penglihatan Sehun sepertinya semua yeoja itu hanya mendukung salah seorang diantara pemain basket itu.

Karena penasaran, Sehun mendekat ke arah lapangan basket. Karena hari ini adalah hari bebas setelah ujian yang mereka lalui, jadi kebanyakan mahasiswanya sedang santai atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di kampus.

"KRIISS! KAU KEREN!" lagi-lagi suara cempreng para yeoja yang mampu merusak pendengaran itu terdengar lagi dan malah makin keras setelah melihat salah seorang namja yang super tinggi melambai kan tangan pada yeoja itu. Sedang Sehun sedang menahan muntah(?). karena menganggap namja yang diketahui bernama Kris itu terlalu lebay #Sehun jealous

'Apaan sih mereka ini? Gantengan juga gue!, tunggu, kenapa saat melihatku aku dibilang manis, sementara dia dibilang keren! Gak adil' umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Karena kesal akhirnya Sehun mencari pemandangan lain, dia memutar matanya mengelilingi area lapangan itu dan ingat akan tujuan awalnya untuk membuntuti Lay.

Tapi tatapannya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja sedang asyik santai baca buku sambil dengerin music di headset nya berteduh dibawah pohon besar yang ada di dekat lapangan namun berseberangan dengan posisi Sehun saat ini. Ia tahu betul siapa orang ini.

"AHJUMMMA!" teriak Sehun sekeras mungkin, memang suara itu mampu membuat siapapun menoleh padanya tapi tidak dengan orang yang dipanggilnya yang ternyata adalah Lay.

Semua yang melihat pun merasa heran. Mereka melihat tatapan Sehun yang menuju ke arah orang yang ada di seberang lapangan dia sedang sendirian jadi pasti dialah orangnya tidak ada orang lain lagi disana.

Orang yang sedang bermain di tengah lapangan-pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan pandangan mereka mengikuti kemana arah Sehun pergi karena dia lewat tengah lapangan.

Sampai Sehun di hadapannya barulah ia sadar kalau dari tadi ada yang memanggilnya dan ternyata itu adalah bocah yang menunggu rumahnya.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau disini hah?" Tanya Lay sewot. "Aku? Sedang mencari ahjuma, kenapa? ada masalah?" jawab Sehun santai.

"Ya masalah lah! Ngapain pake kesini segala bukannya jagain rumah? Dan berhenti memanggilku ahjuma!" teriak Lay nggak nyante dan nggak menyadari seluruh tatapan di lapangan itu tertuju padanya.

"Karena umurmu nggak jauh beda sama Eommaku jadi aku panggil ahjuma saja!" jawab Sehun santai.

Tidak sengaja mata Lay menatap pemandangan sekitar yang menuju padanya dengan tatapan horror dia langsung menarik Sehun menjauh dari lapangan.

"Lho lho mau kemana?" ujar Sehun pasrah

Di depan gerbang Kampus

"Nggak mau tahu, pulang sekarang juga!" titah Lay.

"Tapi aku maunya nungguin ahjuma, habis dirumah bosan. Aku paling tidak bisa kalau sendirian. ." rayu Sehun. Akhirnya entah kenapa Lay luluh juga melihat jiwa kekanak-kanakannya. Senakal apapun Sehun ini masih anak-anak yang belum dewasa seperti dirinya.

"Kau ini ternyata manja. Segalanya musti ada syarat kalau tidur harus peluk lah tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri lah apa sih yang kau tidak merepotkan orang lain. .?" omel Lay. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum manis dan makin membikin Lay angkat tangan.

"Oke, fine aku kalah. Tunggu aku di kantin dan jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh!" ujar Lay pada akhirnya.

\~-~/

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Suho, dia sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman bersama orang yang baru ditemuinya di café tadi.

'Jangan-jangan dia salah satu anggota keluargaku lagi? Ini yang coba ditunjukkan pimpinan padaku mungkin?' pikir Suho dalam hati saat orang didepannya mulai ingin membuka suaranya.

"Aku tertarik denganmu. "

"hah?"

"Ah bukan begitu. Maksudku aku tertarik dengamu yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, apa kau peramal atau psikologis?" jelas orang itu.

"Memangnya ada apa? Oh ya aku belum mengetahui namamu. . bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?" pinta Suho sambil memajukan tangannya mengajak salaman. Rasanya Suho yakin kalau mengetahui namanya akan mengembalikan ingatan tentang dirinya.

"D.O atau bisa dibaca Dio. .lengkapnya Do Kyung Soo " jawabnya sambil ikut menyalaminya.

"D.O. . . " Suho mencoba memanggil, seperti yang sebelumnya jika Suho sudah mengucapkan namanya pasti sebentar lagi dia akan memanggil nama Suho.

"Ne, , lalu nama anda siapa ?" Tanya balik D.O. mungkin itu terdengar biasa bagi percakapan orang yang baru mengenal tapi Suho langsung kaku karena mereka adalah sekeluarga bagaimana dia tidak ingat namanya.

"Kau tidak tahu namaku?" pancing Suho. Berharap ini hanya bercanda.

"Tentu saja saya tidak mengetahuinya, kita kan baru saja bertemu. . " jawab D.O dengan muka yang menunjukkan tidak adanya kebohongan sedikitpun.

Suho yang shock langsung mencoba menggeggam dadanya tepatnya pada kalungnya semoga bereaksi dan menunjukkan bahwa dia ini adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya.

Karena melihat Suho yang terus melamun akhirnya D.O menggenggam tangan Suho. "Tolong izinkan aku tinggal bersama anda, entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan anda hati saya merasa sangat tentram. ." ujarnya sambil memohon.

"—hari ini kau harus kesana, dia sedang membutuhkanmu—" lagi-lagi setiap ada pertanyaan dalam hatinya selalu muncul jawaban dari sang pimpinan # kalau boleh author pinjem buat jawab soal ujian|Suho: yeh itu mah mau lo!, udah sana jangan ganggu!, gua lagi asyik nih|.

"Ne. tinggallah denganku dan panggil aku Suho." Ujar Suho walaupun hatinya sedikit sakit mengucapkan itu semua.

``````~0~``````

"Huwahh! Capeknya.. !" keluh Xiumin sambil berbaring diatas sofa dan mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Aku lapaaar!" keluhnya, berharap ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"Chen-ah!. . kemana sih mereka semua?" akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari di sekeliling rumah yang memang kosong.

TING TONG~

"Hah~ entah kenapa aku mulai membenci bunyi bel pintu. . siapa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan malas membukakan pintunya.

Setelah dibuka ternyata menampakkan muka Suho dan salah seorang yang dibawanya berkulit putih dan sangat manis dan kalem, kayak orang solo kalemnya# ngarang nih#. Xiumin hanya menatap heran dan bengong sampe lupa ngijinin mereka masuk.

"Xiuminnie. . minggirlah, . ." ujar Suho dan mengajak D.O masuk diikuti Xiumin yang masih bengong.

"Permisi" ujar D.O saat melewati Xiumin.

Mereka bertiga sudah duduk di sofa. Sebenarya dia menunggu Chen supaya nggak menjelaskan dua kali.

"Ada apaan nih kok pada ngumpul? Eh ada tamu!" tiba-tiba Chen yang baru datang langsung mendekat ke arah mereka setelah meletakkan mantelnya ke tempat biasanya.

"Begini dia ini orang yang tersesat dan membutuhkan bantuan kita untuk mengasuhnya jadi tidak apa-apakan dia tinggal disini?" Tanya Suho memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa ahjuma harus lapor dulu sih? Itu kan terserah ahjuma lagipula sejak kedatangan Xiumin-hyung aku sudah menerima akan kedatangan anggota keluarga yang lain. ." sahut Chen.

"Masalahnya dia ini bukan anggota kita selama ini, dia hanya orang yang ingin tinggal dengan kita. ." jelas Suho. Tapi sedikitpun Chen tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. Dia masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Permisi sebentar!" ujar Suho sambil menarik Chen dari tempat itu.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tinggal dengan Suho-ahjuma. . ?" Tanya Xiumin yang menaganggap Suho adalah seorang ahjuma karena dia tetangga dan teman ibunya. D.O hanya menatap heran akan pertanyaan itu bukannya menjawabnya. "Aku sudah tahu kalau ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Suho-ahjuma, kau tidak kenal kami semua tapi setelah melihat Suho-ahjuma perasaanmu berubah. . ?" Tanya Xiumin akhirnya mampu membuat D.O paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi sayangnya aku sendiripun tidak tahu. ." jelas D.O.

"Dia memang anggota keluarga kita, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat apapun setelah melihatku dan walaupun kalungnya sudah bereaksi tidak meununjukkan apapun padanya, dia hanya bilang ingin tinggal denganku, jadi mungkin untuk mendekatkan perasaanku padanya tidak dibutuhkan symbol tapi pendekatan dari dalam hati.. " Jelas Suho sejelas-jelasnya sampai Chen nggak Tanya lagi.

"Dan satu lagi, sejak dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita, jangan pernah menunjukkan kekuatan kalian!" peringat Suho. Dan kini sudah mengajak Chen kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Kau bisa memasakkannya untukku?" Tanya Xiumin pada D.O membuat Suho dan Chen hanya melongo heran, cepat sekali orang ini bisa akur dengan orang lain.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu!" ujar D.O sambil tersenyum manis dan segera menuju ke dapur diikuti Xiumin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebenarnya hampir sejam-an, akhirnya sudah banyak makanan yang tersedia di meja dan ada yang masih di masak oleh D.O, Xiumin hanya menanti dengan sabar.

"Aku makan!" teriak Xiumin senang sambil menyiapkan piringnya, namun sumpitnya yang dipegangnya langsung ditarik Suho dari belakang.

"Tunggu anggota yang lain Minnie-ah!, Chen-ah! Cepat turun!, kita makan bersama"

Mendengar teriakan Suho tidak begitu lama Chen sudah turun dari lantai 2. Dan segera bergabung dengan mereka dan tamu yang akan menjadi bagian dari rumah ini.

"Emhh~ ini ehnakm,, " ujar Xiumin walaupun mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Sesekali Chen yang ada disampingnya langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Xiumin supaya makanan yang kelewat banyak itu bisa masuk lancar melewati tenggorokannya.

"Senang rasanya ada yang bisa masak makanan yang enak!" ucap Xiumin lagi setelah berhasil menelan makanan itu dan kini mulai menyendok lagi.

Tapi Xiumin merasa ada tatapan yang sangat menusuk tajam, tapi segera ditepisnya dan langsung melanjutkan makan.

"Yah walaupun begitu sebelum ini kalian juga mau makan masakanku!, jelas saja dia ini adalah koki di salah satu restoran tahu?" jelas Suho.

"Emh Chen—" bukannya memperhatikan Suho yang sedang ngomong, ternyata Xiumin menatap Chen dengan pandangan aneh.

"Wae Hyung? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jatahmu untukku ya?" tanpa ada jawaban dari Chen, Xiumin segera menarik piring dari hadapan Chen menuju ke hadapannya. Karena sudah biasa dengan kelakuan hyungnya akhirnya Chen hanya pasrah saja.

"Senang rasanya bisa melihat orang yang menghargai makanan." Ujar D.O sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Ahjuma, kalau dilihat dari sikapnya dia itu kalem, apa sih memang kekuatannya ahjuma?, aku tidak tahu sama sekali dia anak Ahjuma yang mana?" Tanya Chen.

"Dia anak no.9, anak terakhir saat kebersamaan kita, baru beberapa hari dia keluar kita langsung terpisah. Mungkin karena itu juga dia tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang aku dan keluarganya. ." gumam Suho.

.

"Kemana sih ahjuma lama sekali?" gerutu Sehun di kantin dia tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya menunggu dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali lebih bosan.

"—kau ngerti ngak? Namja cantik keturunan china itu. Kita taruhan siapa yang bisa dapetin dia?"

"Siapa? Maksudmu Lay?"

Mendengar ahjumanya disebut Sehun langsung mendengarkan apa yang biasa orang disebut dengan 'kabar agin'.

"Aku terima tantangan kalian" tiba-tiba sosok namja super tinggi yang diyakini juga sebagai anggota dari mereka –oleh Sehun- langsung menjawab dan ikut nimbrung disana.

Sebenarnya Sehun nggak suka dengan namja tinggi ini, nggak tahu kenapa dari tadi pagi baru pertama lihat sudah nggak suka apalagi sekarang mereka bikin permainan yang melibatkan ahjumanya yang sepertinya walaupun galak tapi dia sangat polos nggak jauh beda sama Sehun yang luarnya sangar tapi dalemnya tetep 'anak-emak'.

"Weh yakin amat lo, kalo lo bakal dapetin dia yang sangat pendiam, nih ya para yeoja aja pada nganggep dia aneh, cantik sih cantik tapi dia galaknya minta ampun. ." celoteh salah seorang namja yang sedang berhadapan dengan namja tinggi yang dikenal dengan nama Kris.

"Kalau bisa dapetin dia lumayan bisa ngurangi fansgirl yang udah nggak karuan tingkahnya, seenggaknya setelah lihat dia ada disampingku semua yeoja yang mengharapkanku mundur secara teratur kan?" pasti Kris. "Tidak ada ruginya bagiku, jadi coba saja. ." ujarnya lagi dan kini sudah meninggalkan kantin.

'Seenggaknya nggak akan kubiarkan kalian yang mempermainkan orang itu. .'

Kris bergumam ditengah jalan keluar dari kantin. Memang tidak siapapun yang mendengarkan kecuali yang punya kekuatan pendengaran mistis.

"Sialan mereka mentang-mentang ahjumaku cantik, mereka seenaknya saja. . kalian tidak tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa? Oh SeHoon, calon penerus mahkota pangeran Evil. . . lihat saja!" ungkapnya dan dia segera bersiap-siap melindungi ahjumanya.

Selama ini entah kenapa ada perasaan Sehun nggak kepingin pulang dan ingin terus bersama orang yang dianggap ahjumanya itu. Dan perasaan itu hampir sama saat bersama eommanya. Rasanya Lay lebih membutuhkan orang lain daripada Suho yang sudah ada Chen dan Xiumin.

Karena sudah tidak sabaran, akhirnya Sehun menuju ke dalam ruangan belajar yang sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu yang mana kelas Lay.

Dia hanya berputar-putar saja di depan lorong kelas yang sepi karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian para siswa sudah keluar dari kelas dan berjalan melewatinya dan kadangkala menutupinya.

Ketika melihat Lay dia langsung saja menariknya dan menggandengnya, Lay hanya bingung dengan sikap anak ini yang berubah dengan cepatnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi hah?"

"Ani, pokoknya kita harus pulang sekarang, aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Aku lapar!"

Mungkin orang yang pertama kali melihat mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat possesive terlihat dari raut muka Sehun yang segera ingin membawa pulang Lay dan segera meninggalkan tempat mengerikan –menurut Sehun-itu.

Lay dengan malas mengikuti Sehun berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya sambil pasrah tangannya digandeng lebih tepatnya di tarik paksa. Karena Sehun lebih tinggi dari Lay jadi banyak yang menyangka kalau Lay pacaran dengan orang yang lebih muda.

Dengan cepat mereka berdua melewati bagian sekolah dan sekarang sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Bukannya itu si namja keturunan China?" Tanya salah seorang yang ada di hadapan Kris dan membuat Kris mengikuti pandangan dan memandang Lay yang sedang pasrah ditarik Sehun yang dikira adalah pacar yang menjemput ke kampusnya.

"Kayaknya kau dapat penghalang deh dalam taruhan ini, . . lagian kenapa juga kau yang selama ini jarang ikut taruhan yang kita lakukan sekarang ikut dan menerima bagian namja kayak dia lagi. . "nasihat teman Kris itu.

"Ini saatku, aku tidak suka selalu berdiam diri. Berarti anggap saja ini penampilan perdanaku untuk bisa mendapatkannya. ." ujar kris sambil menyeringai kemudian mengajak pergi dari sana.

'terlebih lagi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh dia dengan tangan kotor mereka. .' batinnya dalam hati.

…..

"Sekarang apa? Aku sudah memasak untukmu tapi kenapa mukamu masih kau tekuk, kau ngambek karena aku lama meninggalmu atau apa?" Tanya Lay yang menatap Sehun di meja makan dan menemanunya.

"Kau tahu orang tinggi yang suka main basket itu?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dan membuat Lay mengingat-ingat. "Yang tadi main basket di tengah lapangan? Kalau yang itu namanya Kris, dia satu jurusan denganku kenapa ? kau kenal dengannya?" ujar Lay, ditanyai bukan malah jawab malah Tanya lebih banyak.

"Ani, jangan dekati dia" ujar Sehun itu bukan seperti perintah hanya saja sebuah gumaman kecil tanda nggak suka.

"Kenapa kau cemburu kalau aku suka padanya?" Tanya Lay jahil.

"Ahni, kenapa aku harus cemburu pada ahjuma sepertimu. . " sekarang Sehun mengatainya tanpa ekspresi.

"kalau kau marah, berati kau seorang ahjuma. ." potong Sehun.

Lay yang hendak mengamuk dan ngomel-pun langsung diam mendengar kata-kata pedas Sehun yang satu ini. 'sabar, kalau aku meladeni bocah ini bisa berkurang umurku dan jadi tambah bikin kelihatan tua' yakin Lay dalam hati menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan orang yang kau sukai adalah dia ya?" Tanya Sehun membuat Lay harus menelan ludahnya bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya. Lay masih menganggap aneh hubungan antar namja di bumi ini tapi nggak tahu kenapa dia juga bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang namja. Dia menganggap dirinya sendiri aneh.

TBC, , , ,

Mungkin ada dari sebagian Readers yang mau ngasih masukan buat author, semuanya ditampung dan akan author pikirin lagi. #ngarep deh!#.

Saran atau apapun itu yang ditujukan untuk cerita ini harap di ceritakan di review ya?

Jadi mohon reviewnya! # B3 (bow bawa baek-ppa)#

Review-an. . #bahasa dari mana tuh?#

**Posseidon Ryuu:** Annyeong Ryuu-ssi *gpp panggil gitu kan?* Kamsahamnida udah mau Review, dan juga mau dukung saya, jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin. Semoga suka ya kelanjutannya?

**Hatakehanahungry: ** Annyeong chingu! Gomawo udah kasih dukungan buat saia. . di jadi Prince evil buat nerusin perjuangannya MinKyu *kyahahaha* itu mah maunya author.

Kris-nya udah muncul di chap ini. Tapi Tao kayaknya agak lamaan.

Nah itu chingu, enaknya siapa ya buat Suho? #curi-curi kesempatan#

Eh kalau chanbaek brarti Chanyeol Seme dong?

Hunhan? Pastinya!

kai? Belum dipikirin. Soalnya dia masih lama, hehehe *mau enaknya lagi*

semoga Hana-ssi suka ya ma chap nie?

**Cho Ji Hyeon: **Annyeong Ji Hyeon-ssi! Gomawo udah Review. Nih author update semoga suka ya?

Author persiapan buat Chapter 4 . . mohon dukungannya lagi ya?.

There are something you wanna tell me. Write it in Review box. .

So please review . . .

Jebal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : MY LONG LOST HYUNG.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*_

**CHAPTER 4**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) as KYUHYUN D'EVIL**

** Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk (Super Junior) as Angel Without Wings. **

** Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi. **

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baeki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Yayaya! Author a.k.a Kang Sang Seok yang gorgeous, adorable dsj. ini back #ditimpukin readers#, jarang-jarang nih author ngoceh di depan*kyahaha*.

Di chap ini Suho nggak muncul. . karena author culik *hahaha#ketawaEvil* . .semua side disini untuk Sehun dan karena ada penampakan*?* Chanyeol#author dibakar# jadi Suho tidak ditampilkan *alasan apa itu?*

Onkeylah daripada ngedengerin author yang nggak kelar- kelar ngocehnya mending mulai baca aja deh. .

Enjoy this chapter

-.

"Huwaaaahhhh! Aku kesiangaaaannn!" teriak Lay langsung menghambur kemanapun asal ada ruang*?*. dari mulai mengambil tasnya dengan berlarian memakai sepatunya sambil di mulutnya mengunyah sepotong roti yang dia ambil dari meja makan.

Hari ini sudah seminggu Sehun tinggal disini, karena itu Lay sudah biasa menemani Sehun tidur dan mereka tidur dalam satu kamar. Kalau tidak begitu Lay akan terbangun semalaman hanya karena Sehun tidak bisa tidur.

Sehun yang baru bangun dan keluar dari kamar masih mengantuk dan belum menyadari apa yang ada disekitarnya dia mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan menguap lebar untuk menghilangkan ngantuknya.

Lay segera pergi ke gudang dan mengambil sepeda hitamnya, karena dia yakin jam segini pasti dia sudah ketinggalan bus jadi dia putuskan untuk naik sepeda saja.

Sehun mulai tertidur lagi di sofa dan rumah Nampak sepi setelah kepergian Lay.

1 menit dia masih tertidur.

. . .lebih 5 detik

. . .lebih 10 detik

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan seketika dia memaksakan membelalakkan matanya sepertinya dia lupa akan sesuatu, ah iya dia lupa untuk mengikuti Lay hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, untuk menjauhkan dia dari namja super tinggi yang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Aish! Kenapa kemarin aku begadang sampai tidak bisa bangun pagi sih!, sudah lah begini saja. Nggak mandi akupun tetep ganteng" jiah abang Sehun narsisnya.

Dia segera mengambil jaketnya dan segera berlari setelah mengunci apartemennya-sebenarnya itu milik Lay-.

Setiap haripun Sehun selalu mengikuti Lay, mengingat banyak hal yang dilakukan namja itu untuk mendekati Lay, dan sepertinya Lay juga sudah menyukai namja itu entah dari dulu atau baru-baru ini.

**Flashback On**

_Sehun sedang menarik tangan Lay-lagi- soalnya dia tidak mau sampai ahjumanya jatuh ketangan namja-namja yang nggak berperasaan itu. Entah kenapa saat ini Sehun lupa akan kekuatannya sama sekali dan yang terpikir Cuma melindungi ahjumanya saja. _

_Tiba-tiba saja namja itu datang dari arah berlawanan dan langsung menabrak Lay yang digandeng Sehun otomatis pengangan itu terlepas dan kini bergantilah Kris-nama namja itu- yang menggenggam tangan Lay agar tidak jatuh. _

_Karena tidak tahu apa-apa Lay hanya menatap wajah Kris yang sangat terlihat lebih ganteng beribu-ribu*?* kali dari biasanya dengan bingung dan sedikit tersipu. _

"_Gwechannayo?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang begitu berat dan sangat mengena dalam hati-Lay maksudnya-._

"_Sudah jangan lama-lama, minggirlah kau mengganggu tahu!" ujar Sehun nggak terima dan segera menolong ahjumanya agar menjauh dari orang tinggi itu. _

'_hah, namjachingunya protective juga. .' gumam Kris dalam hati sambil tersenyum-sebenarnya menyeringai-. _

**Flashback Off **

Di kelas Lay.

Hari ini adalah jam kosong dan mereka mendapat tugas sebagai ganti atas ketidak hadiran dosennya itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, kalau mengerjakannya bersamaku saja. ." Tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

'siapa yang bilang sih kalau dia itu galak lah? Aneh lah? Buktinya sekarang dia bisa manis melebihi yeoja-yeoja nggak jelas itu . .' gumam Kris dalam hati setelah mendapat senyuman termanis dari Lay.

"Nanti siang bisa kan ikut denganku, akan kita kerjakan bersama. ." ujar Kris lagi dan kini dia sudah mengambil bangku disebelah Lay. "Ne" jawab Lay singkat.

"Apa tidak akan ada yang marah? Bagaimana dengan namjachigumu yang lebih muda darimu itu?"

"MWO? Namjachigu?" bagaimana mungkin orang-orang bisa menganggap bocah itu sebagai namjachigunya Lay, apa sih yang mereka pikirkan?.

"Lho bukan ya? Tapi dia sangat over protective padamu, kupikir dia namjachigumu?" Tanya Kris mencoba memperjelas.

12:00 tepat siang hari.

Hari ini para siswa sudah pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya tapi khusus untuk kelas Lay. Lay sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Kris menyusuri koridor menuju ke tempat parkiran sepeda Lay yang dia bawa.

"Sehunnie! Kau pulang saja sendiri hari ini aku ada pekerjaan, ." teriak Lay saat melihat Sehun ada di dekat sepedanya. "Oh ya bawa saja sepedanya, pulanglah aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang tinggal hangatkan saja. ." jelas Lay. Sehun hanya menatap tak percaya karena dibelakangnya sudah ada orang yang paling dia tidak sukai.

"Tapi ahjuma!"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku ahjuma!"

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu? Kau kan bukan yeoja lagipula kau tidak setua itu kan? Jangan-jangan kau baby face ya ? mungkinkah sekarang umurmu sudah 30-an?" Tanya Kris saat mendengar Sehun memanggil Lay dengan sebuta ahjuma.

"Aniyo!, aku masih lebih muda darimu!. . nggak tahu, kalau kau Tanya tentang dia aku hanya tahu satu hal dia itu aneh, entah dia itu meniru siapa? Eommanya mungkin!" jawab Lay.

Sehun sedang mengendarai sepeda itu dengan pelan dan terkadang dia masih menjaga keseimbangan dengan kedua kakinya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Mentang-mentang dekat dengan orang lain lupa sama aku gitu. ., makin mirip cewek kalau udah sama cowoknya pasti keluarganya dilupain apalagi yang nggak penting kayak aku gini . ."

Akhirnya dia pulang sendirian karena ditinggal pacaran oleh ahjumanya, karena pikirannya yang sedang sebal tidak terasa dia dia mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat bahkan dia belum pernah menaiki sepeda sebelumnya itu berarti dia belum tahu menghentikannya.

"Lho lho lho, kenapa dengan sepeda ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri padahal kan dia yang mengayuhnya.

Disebuah perempatan dia berharap semoga tidak ada yang lewat dari sisi kanan maupun kiri yang berarti akan menabrak dirinya yang nggak tahu dimana rem itu.

Namun Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada keturunan evil ini. tiba-tiba dari belokan di kanan Sehun muncullah namja yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh dengan sepedanya dan itu berarti mereka berdua sama-sama dalam kecepatan tinggi kalau diperkirakan dari jaraknya mereka akan sampai tengah bersamaan dan. . .

BRUAKKK

"ARRRGGHH"

"HIYYAAAAH!"

Bukannya sang pengendara, malah sepeda orang yang ditabrak Sehun-lah yang terlempar jauh sedangkan Sehun dia sedang merasakan kerasnya aspal dan orang yang ditabraknya ada diatas tubuhnya dan sepeda Sehun menimpa seorang namja yang terjatuh bersama Sehun. Intinya Sehun dibawah-namja itu ditengah-dan yang teratas sepeda Sehun-milik Lay sebenarnya-.

"Awh! Appo! Aku tidak akan naik sepeda lagi " keluh Sehun dan dia tidak menyadari apapun kalau tidak orang yang sedang menimpanya bergeliat diatas tubuhnya, barulah dia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Sehun menatap pelan orang yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu dan imut di mata Sehun.

_I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseeultte_

_no hanappegi modeun-goseun get in slow motion_

_Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon_

Nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saat Sehun mentap sosok namja di depannya dengan usil author langsung bawa sound dan nyetel tuh music.#hiyahhh! Ngarang!#

Tapi mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan isi hatinya Sehun soalnya dia serasa dapet slow motion dan serasa kehilangan kendali otaknya saat itu juga dia memandangnya dengan mengatakan bahwa namja ini adalah namja tercantik yang pernah dia temui.

"Emh berhenti memandangiku dan cepat bantu aku berdiri. !" bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang terlampau imut tapi entah kenapa suaranya pun terdengar indah di telinga Sehun. Karena itu dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang diperintahkan orang itu.

~0~ HUN_HAN~0~

"Take 1, scene 3 , rolling, Action!" teriak sang seorang namja yang di yakini sebagai sutradara.

Sekarang author ajak ke tempat Shooting ya?, tentu saja ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita ini.

Kesibukan seperti biasanya di tempat-tempat seperti itu. Di sebuah ruang make-up ternyata ada seorang namja yang duduk dengan manisnya dan sambil tersenyum khas sambil memandang cermin. Dia sedang dikelilingi banyak nuna-nuna staf.

"Yeollie. . sebentar lagi bagian-mu bersiaplah. .!" teriak seorang staf namja dari luar ruangan, dari cara bicaranya dia sangat akrab dengan orang yang dipanggil Yeollie ini.

Chanyeol atau yang lebih akrab disapa Yeolli oleh para staf dan teman terdekatnya. Dia bekerja sebagai model dan actor di bawah sebuah naungan salah satu entertainment.

Dia berjalan riang menuju ke lokasi, namun tiba-tiba saja senyumnya memudar ketika melihat orang yang sedang menantinya sambil mendekapkan tangan di depan dadanya. Dari konsep baju mereka yang sama bisa dipastikan kalau namja itu adalah lawan main Yeol.

Dibawah sebuar pohon yang rindang di sebuah taman mereka mengambil foto disana, soalnya filmnya bergenre nature. "Oke semuanya stand by!" aba-aba sang director.

Terlihat di dada Chanyeol ada sebuah liontin yang berbentuk seperti burung phoenix, terkadang dia menggenggamnya kalau ingin meminta keberanian.

. . . .

"Kau yakin nih bisa naik sepeda?" Tanya Namja imut yang sedang dibonceng Sehun, namja itu memeluk pinggang Sehun erat karena takut soalnya saat ditanya Sehun pasti jawab kalau dia bisa, tapi sekarang berjalan di jalanan lurus dan sepi saja dia tidak bisa seimbang.

"Sudah pasti aku bisa!, lagi pula kan ini salahku juga kau sampai terluka seperti itu, sebagai permintaan maafnya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat. ." ujar Sehun mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan.

Sebenarnya dia maksa walaupun aslinya nggak bisa sama sekali. Tapi karena ada cowok imut dia mah bisa-bisa aja dah!. "Yang ada malah aku yang khawatir keselamatanmu dan orang yang kau bonceng ini. . " ujar Namja itu.

Sehun sih seneng-seneng aja apalagi namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun "Oh ya siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Namaku—

Itu!. .itu!" ujar orang itu panic, tapi Sehun tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Hah? Namamu itu? Itu apa?" Tanya Sehun cengo.

"Bukan itu. . tapi ITU!. ." namja imut itu menunjuk ke arah depan dan Sehun langsung mengikuti arah telunjuknya dan itu mengarah pada. . pada. .

"Huwaaahhhh!" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

"Rem..rem. . tarik remnya!" teriak namja itu sambil memukul bahu Sehun dan satu tangannya lagi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hah?rem? aduh yang mana?" Sehun semakin panic karena tidak tahu apa-apa, rem-pun dia tidak tahu.

BRUUAAKKK~GEROBYYAAKKK*dan segala suara-suara aneh yang lain*

Akhirnya mereka berdua harus jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, namun na'as untuk saat ini karena mereka melibatkan banyak orang.

"Awh.. apa ini?"

"Yeollie? Gwechannayo?"

Ternyata dua orang-Sehun dan namja imut-itu menabrak ke tempat dimana sedang ada sesi pemotretan disalah satu taman. Pemotretan yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol dan lawan mainnya.

Setelah bisa bangkit dari ketertimpukan barang-barang berat untuk pemotretan, dua orang itu sedang dihakimi massa*kru pemotertan*.sementara Chanyeol langsung diamankan kedalam ruangan make-up. Dan orang yang menjadi lawan main Yeol sedang duduk di depan dua orang namja ini.

"Jadi kenapa bisa seperti ini ?" tanyanya.

"Mianhamnida, ini semua kesalahan saya, membiarkan bocah ini menaiki sepeda" jelas namja imut yang bersama Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya bisa ngedumel dalam hati karena dia dipanggil bocah. "Jujurlah! Sebenarnya kau belum terlalu bisa naik sepeda kan?" Tanya Namja imut itu pada Sehun.

"Emh. . sebenarnya bukannya belum terlalu bisa, tapi memang aku tidak bisa sama sekali menaiki sepeda. ." ujar Sehun yang langsung mendapat tatapan horror dari namja yang diboncengnya tadi.

"Kenapa tadi kau bilang bisa hah?" Tanya namja itu mengintrogasi Sehun, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun saja yang harus diintrogasi.

18:00 PM

"Kemana anak itu? Ngilang bawa sepada lagi? " gumam Lay dia sekarang berada di meja makan menunggu Sehun. Biasanya mereka jam segini sudah makan malam bersama tapi sekarang Sehun belum pulang juga.

"Kok, aku ngerasa ada yang nggak beres ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

TING~TONG~

Karena mendengar suara bel akhirnya Lay membukakan pintunya, mungkin itu Sehun pikirnya.

"Ahjuma mianhamnida. . aku merusakkan sepedamu. ." ujar Sehun yang berada di depan pintu, memang dia yang memencet bel itu. Dan disampingnya ada namja imut yang tidak luput dari perhatian Lay.

"Mwo? Aishh jjinyayo?" Lay hanya menatap nanar pada sepeda yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu. Dan Sehun dia seperti seorang kuli, wajahnya kusut dan pakaiannya sudah lusuh, begitupun dengan orang yang ada disampingnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa! Lagipula aku jarang memakainya. . kalian masuklah dulu mandilah dan berganti pakaianlah dengan milikku. . " ujar Lay, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara namja imut itu masih ada di luar pintu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Lay.

"Ani. Aku tidak perlu mandi, tapi aku butuh sepedaku. Gimana nanti caraku pulang?" ujarnya pada Lay. Lay melihat sepeda yang ada disamping sepedanya yang rusak, dia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menarik namja itu masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah kau mandi saja dulu, nanti sepedamu aku saja yang urus. ." ujar Lay yang kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya sepertinya dia mengambil sesuatu.

Dia membuka lemarinya, mencari diantara sela-sela bajunya dan dia mengambil sebuah benda yang sepertinya terbuat dari besi. Mirip dengan milik Suho namun berbeda bentuk, milik Lay berbentuk Unicorn.

Lay keluar lagi membawa dua sepeda itu masuk ke garasi.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang melihat dia mulai menggantungkan benda itu pada kalungnya yang awalnya tidak ada liontinnya dan sekarang sudah terisi dengan symbol Unicorn itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sepeda yang sudah hampir tidak berbentuk itu, sekarang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa dipergunakan, Lay hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di dekat benda itu, dan segala benda yang rusak akan kembali menjadi lebih baik.

Lay tidak membenarkannya terlalu bagus nanti ada yang curiga. Pokoknya sepeda itu bisa digunakan.

Dan segera setelah membenarkan sepeda itu dia kembali ke dalam apartemen. Tenyata kekuatan Lay adalah membenarkan sesuatu menjadi lebih baik.

Dia juga anggota dari keluarga, dan orang yang dicari Suho, Sehun tidak bisa merasakannya karena dia bukan anak Lay dan dia tidak sedang membawa symbolnya.

Namja imut sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi dia merasakan aura-aura aneh disekitar rumah ini dia mulai mencarinya dengan cara sedikit demi sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ternyata orang yang mengaku padanya bernama Sehun itu sedang tersenyum sambil menatapnya entah apa yang dia tatap.

'ternyata kalau rambutnya basah, makin imut saja dia. . makin mirip yeoja? Tapi dia kan namja? Suaranya tadi seperti namja kok?' ternyata Sehun melamun sambil mikir itu semua.

"Sudah jangan melihatku seperti itu, dan maaf sudah menyelamu. . sekarang kau silahkan mandi. ." ujar namja itu.

"Apa bajunya kebesaran?" Tanya Lay yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didalam rumah.

"Ah aniya!, lagipula ukuran tubuh anda tidak terlalu jauh beda dengan saya. ." ujar namja itu. "Oh ya dari tadi saya merasa ada yang aneh di sekitar sini, tapi apa ya? Tadi saya ingat. . "lanjut namja itu sambil mengingat-ingat.

Lay merasa jangan-jangan anak ini merasakan aura yang dihasilkan dari kekuatannya tadi.

"Ah iya, sekarang saya sudah ingat. Yan aneh itu . . kenapa anda tadi dipanggil ahjuma? Walaupun saya tinggal bersama orang China tapi saya tahu kalau ahjuma itu untuk yeoja yang sudah menikah?, anda bukan yeoja dan sepertinya anda belum menikah. .?" ujar namja itu panjang lebar.

"Ah, ,I itu . . molla, tanyakan saja pada anak itu. Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku ahjuma tapi dia masih meneruskannya, aku juga tidak tahu alasan pastinya kenapa. ." jawab Lay.

"Jadi ahjuma itu hanya panggilan sayang begitu?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"yeah. . mungkin, tapi kau tidak dipanggil noona kan? Habis wajahmu cantik, Sehun bilang karena wajahku cantik jadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjuma. .hahaha" ujar Lay.

"Ahjuma! Kemana dia tadi?" Tanya Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa? Namja imut disini tadi? Kalau dia sudah pulang dan dia titip pesan buatmu supaya nggak naik sepeda lagi. ." jelas Lay sambil meminum green tea di sofa dan bersantai.

"Apa? Dia sudah pulang? Huwahh kenapa kau biarkan pulang!" Tanya Sehun pada Lay.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yah inikan bukan rumahnya pantas dong kalau dia pengen pulang? Dan dia juga sudah tidak ada keperluan disini . .." ujar Lay.

"Tapi kan aku belum tahu namanya?" teriak Sehun yang kini sudah ikutan duduk disamping Lay.

"yah itu nggak ada hubungannya sama aku dong?" ujarnya santai sambil sesekali meneguk teh hijaunya. "Kenapa kau memaksakan bisa naik sepeda padahal kau tidak bisa sama sekali? Kau ini dari planet mana sih, di umurmu yang segini kau tidak bisa naik sepeda ?" Tanya Lay tanpa bermaksud apapun dia Cuma ingin menghina Sehun #gantian gitu?#.

Namun kali ini Sehun tidak merespon dan dia hanya terdiam sebal sambil meletakkan kepalanya di paha Lay, dia sudah terbiasa seperti ini begitu juga dengan Lay. Soalnya Sehun menganggap bahwa aura yang dimiliki Lay sama dengan aura yang dimiliki eommanya.

Aura penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang, walau parkataan dan perbuatan tidaklah sama namun itu bisa menghangatkan hati Sehun seenggaknya.

Lay yang melihat wajah tenang Sehun yang sedang tertidur tanpa sadar mengelus-ngelus kepala Sehun lembut seakan menyuruhnya untuk semakin terlelap, kadang dia tersenyum aneh sambil melihat Sehun, dia hanya mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai membuat Sehun menyebutnya sebagai ahjuma, dia juga pernah mendengarkan sekilas dan tidak jelas sama sekali, sepertinya ada hubungan dengan eomma Sehun, tapi Lay tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Dasar. . apa aku terlihat seperti eommamu ha?" Tanya Lay pada Sehun yang tertidur dan nggak akan mungkin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa eomma anak ini benar-benar sudah melupakannya atau apa ya? Seminggu dia terus disini. .! aku hanya kasihan padanya. . biar beginikan aku ini namja dan pastinya berbeda dengan eommanya!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hari ini aku mau lari pagi ke taman. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Lay pada Sehun yang masih ada dibawah selimut di kamar. Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia bisa sampai di kamar tidur padahal kemarin dia tertidur di pangkuan Lay dan masih berada di sofa ruang tengah.

Dengan susah payah, ternyata Lay lah orang yang membopong Sehun ke kamar, karena hawa dingin nggak bagus untuknya.

"Hah? Ani, aku malas. ." ujar Sehun dari balik selimut.

"apaan itu alasan malas?" Tanya Lay, dengan sedikit seringaian yang dia pelajari seminggu ini diam-diam dari Sehun akhirnya dia langsung menuju ke kamar menghampiri Sehun yang masih bermalas-malasan di balik selimutnya. "Ya, kau bocah bangun sekarang!. . aishh bagaimana bisa bocah malas dan kekanak-kanakan ini bisa dikira sebagai namjachingu-ku. ."ujar Lay sambil menyibakkan selimut Sehun.

"Mwo? Mereka mengira aku namjachingu seorang ahjuma? Pasti teman-temanmu adalah orang yan aneh, tapi lumayan jika itu bisa menjauhkanmu dari namja namsan tower itu. . " ujar Sehun yang kini sudah terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Apapun lah sebutanmu, sekarang ayo kita lari-pagi . ." ucap Lay yang kini sudah menarik Sehun supaya mengikutinya.

Di Taman yang sudah dipenuhi para pe-jogging pagi ini. Sehun hanya mengikuti Lay dengan malas, terkadang Lay menyapa seseorang yang ditemuinya dan sehun hanya bisa menjauh dari Lay, saat Lay berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

"Huwaahh~ capeknya!. Ah ada kedai minuman. ." ujar sehun senang dan langsung berjalan kesana, Sehun yang sebal dari tadi ditinggal terus akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

"Jiejie. . minta minumannya satu, , !" teriak Sehun saat sudah berada dalam kedai, dia tahu kalau pemiliknya adalah orang China. Yang dipanggil Sehun hanya menoleh kemudian tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian dia menuju dapur.

Sehun menunggu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar, dia mengamati gerak-gerik seseorang yang mungkin sangat dia kenal.

Yang dia lihat adalah Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang jogging juga mungkin, dilihat dari pakaian mereka, Sehun hanya melihat dibelakangnya apa ada eommanya atau tidak. Dan ternyata Cuma mereka berdua.

"Kalau mereka berdua ada disana, berarti eomma sedang sendirian dong sekarang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, perasaan bersalah itu mulai muncul mungkin bukan hanya itu saja, yang terpenting adalah perasaan seorang anak yang merindukan eommanya.

Hendak Sehun menemui mereka dan meminta izin untuk tidak pulang beberapa hari ini, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam lengan Sehun dan mendudukkannya kembali.

"Kau mau pesan terus kabur karena nggak mau bayar ha? Bocah yang tidak bisa naik sepeda!" Sehun langsung menatap pada orang yang baru menarik tangannya itu.

Setelah tahu bahwa dia adalah orang imut yang dulu dia tolong sekalian dia juga yang menjatuhkannya, Sehun hanya melongo kaget dan seperti jiwanya entah terbawa sampai ke planet mana, soalnya dia seneng banget bertemu dengan orang ini. Mungkinkah ini adalah pertanda bahwa Sehun menyukainya.

"Ya, kau mulai melihatku dengan pandangan anehmu, berhentilah mulai sekarang! Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" akhirnya orang itu ikut duduk disamping Sehun menemaninya bicara, karena sekarang masih terlalu pagi dan belum ada orang.

"Oh ya! Aku belum mengetahui namamu?" pinta Sehun Setelah sadar dari acara 'lost-his-mind'.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahukan namaku, pada orang yang dulu menabrakku dan merusakkan sepedaku. Tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa karena ahjumamu sudah memperbaikinya. ." ujar namja manis itu.

"Hah? Ahjumaku yang memperbaikinya? Apa dia bisa?" Tanya Sehun nggak percaya.

"Lihat saja sepeda itu, sudah bisa digunakan kan?" tunjuk namja manis itu ke arah dia meletakkan sepedanya dan ternyata sekarang sudah lebih baik.

"Huwahh. . ahjumaku memang keren!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya ahjuma dia kan namja? Lagipula dia belum menikah?" kini namja itu mulai menanyakan hal yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Kenapa ya? Emm. . mungkin karena dia mirip eommaku. Dan kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku kan Tanya siapa namamu?" paksa Sehun sebelum ada yang mengganggunya dan akhirnya tidak pernah bisa tahu siapa namanya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Panggil aku gege 1000 kali dan akan kuberitahu namaku. ." pinta orang itu dan Sehun hanya melongo nggak percaya. Mereka kan jarang bertemu jadi mana mungkin bisa memanggil sampai 1000 kali.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau sampai menyerah pada hal-hal yang terdengar sedikit mustahli itu. "Oke, kita setuju ya? Gege!" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau yakin nih?" Tanya orang itu kayaknya tadi dia bilang itu supaya dia menyerah deh.

"Sehunnie! Ayo pulang sekarang!" teriak Lay dari kejauhan, Sehun lalu membayar minuman yang belum sempat dia rasakan itu. Dan pergi meninggalkan gegenya. Sebelum dia benar-benar menyusul Lay dia menoleh ke orang itu lagi "Dan setelah aku sudah tahu namamu. . ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu gege!. ." akhirnya dia benar- benar pergi dan orang itu hanya terpaku, menatap senyuman Sehun yang memang tidak biasa jika dibandingkan dengan senyuman lainnya.

"Ya! Ahjuma kau mengganggu acaraku tahu!" mereka sudah berjalan beriringan hendak pulang.

"Oke kalau mau, kau kembali saja sana, dan nanti kalau kau tersesat dan tidak mendapat sarapan jangan salahkan aku!" ujar Lay.

"Dia kemana Hannie. .?" Tanya Jiejie yang tadi dipanggil Sehun.

"Disuruh pulang sama ahjumanya, kenapa sih memangnya jiejie suka sama dia? Kok tiba-tiba nanyain dia!" tanyanya konyol.

"Mana ada ahjuma? Tadikan itu gegenya!" ujar sang jiejie nggak ngerti apa-apa. Dan orang yang baru dipanggilnya dengan nama Hannie itu hanya tersenyum aneh.

"oh ya, dan harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. . dari tatapanmu spertinya kau yang menyukainya?" goda sang Jiejie dan langsung kembali ke belakang.

"Ani, Jiejie. Siapa yang bilang aku menyukainya" orang itu nggak terima.

"Mengaku sajalah Luhannie. . aku ini jiejiemu jadi aku tahu semua tentangmu. ." ujar sang jiejie.

Tbc . .. .

Huahh~ author tahu namanya? Kasih tahu abang Hunnie nggak ya? Hehehe bercanda. .

Oh ya buat para readers yang penasaran. . tentang keluarga EXO m kan author udah jelasin di Chap 1 . . .

Pahami aja kalimat ini . . . kalian semua akan tahu struktur keluarga EXO M.

" dan mendengar itu orang dari krystal sebelumnya sering datang ke rumahku, eommamu Chen, dia bernama Lay, dia lahir beberapa saat setelahku dan dia yang paling sering datang ke rumah buat masakin aku, biasanya dia datang bertiga dengan anak pertama dari krystal pertama namanya Xiumin dan anak yang paling manis, Luhan. ." ujar Suho.

" aku masih ingat dimana appa-eomma dan hyungdeul serta dongsaengku terpisah dari keluarga Suho-ahjuma . . setelah itu _eomma memeluk dongsaeng terkecil kami yang baru saja keluar, appa sedang memeluk Luhan-hyung dan Xiumin-hyung sedang menggenggam tanganku_. . tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun, aku terbangun di bumi ini dan diasuh oleh orang yang menemukanku. .. " sela Chen.

Sudah ngarti kan? Mian kalau nggak sesuai soalnya butuh sosok appa dan eomma dan Cuma mereka berdua yag cocok.

Huaah . . You know what time it is? Its time for 'Balesan Review! *apa sih itu?*

**Posseidon Ryuu** : Annyeong (lagi) Ryuu-ssi. . ^-''

Gomawo udah mau review lagi di chap nie . .

Appanya si Sehun masih dalam pembuatan alias masih dalam pikiran authornya. .*kyaa pelit!*

Luhan sama Chanyeol muncul di chap ni!

Yeol : yeh gua muncul Cuma buat figuran doang *ngambek*

Shee : pokoknya kan muncul! *maksa*

Yeol : eh apaan tulisan diatas tadi? Kok kemunculanku dikira penampakan sih? *mulai nggak nyante*

Ini udah apdet secepet yang author bisa. . semoga suka ya di chap ini. . .

**winterheenim : **Annyeong. . . .Gomawo udah review. .

eh D.O? maunya sama siapa?

Sama author boleh nggak?*maruk*

Somoga suka chap ini ya? Tetep dukung author ya?

**kyuaniee fiee : **Annyeong. . fiee-ssi *hah?* aku panggilnya apa nih?. Gomawo udah Review. ..

pasangannya Sehun kalau nggak Luhan pasti author *abaikan opsi terakhir* udah pasti HunHan dong *tereak bangga*

Kris sama Lay?. .em mereka ituu. . *sok mikir* pasti udah bisa dibayangin kok.

Ini udah update secepat kilatnya Chen*halah*, semoga suka dan tetep dukung author ya?

**hatakehanahungry** : Annyeong (lagi) hana-ssi. . *seneng nggak ketulungan* gomawo udah dukung author terus ya?

Emang yang cocok jadi eomma itu Lay. . and nggak tahu appanya sapa. Ya jadi narik Kris aja *maksa*

Tapi udah siapin something alias sesuatu buat Tao. . kyahahaha*minjem ketawa evil ala Sehun Devil*

Oh gitu ya? Soalnya dulu Shee pikir Yeol itu imut dan dia yang jadi ukenya Baek-ppa, soalnya pas MV History wajah Baek-ppa mirip Sehun saya dulu belum bisa bedain. . author masih polos *fitnah*

Hunhannya bentar lagi. . .*tebarkembang*

sehun baik kenapa emangnya?

Hana –ssi saya mulai takut dengan anda. . apa anda bisa membaca pikiran saya. .? hah? Hahaha*ketawa aneh*, sebelum saya publish saya udah siapin chap selanjutnya biarpun Cuma setengah, dan itu sudah ada pikiran ada Luhannya sedikit.. . Khamsa hamnida udah mereview. . semoga tetep suka ya?

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent :**

Annyeong~ ! Shee panggilnya sapa nih?

Ne saya pikir juga begitu *sok dah* Lay dan Kris memiliki satu hati *kayak iklan*

Sbenarnya kris tu suaminya lay kah? Itu udah Shee jelasin apa masih belum paham ? soalnya temen author bilang bahasa saya raadak mbulet *?*

Ne, , nanti Shee pikirin lagi. . Gomawo udah mau Review! Saya updatenya Nggak lama kan? Ini udah secepet yang saya bisa?

Semoga suka chap ni dan tetap dukung author a.k.a Shee

Oh ya satu lagi permintaan author *banyak maunya ni orang?*.

Tolong kasih saya saran. . tentang Baekyeol, beri saya banyak penjelasan dan alasan antara siapa yang uke dan seme diantara mereka? Jebal ini untuk kelangsungan fic ini?

There are something you wanna tell me. Write it in Review box. .

So please review . . .

Jebal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : MY LONG LOST HYUNG.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*_

**CHAPTER 5**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi. **

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baeki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Nggak mau banyak ngoceh langsung ja mulai ceritanya. . . enjoy!**

"Ayo Minnie-hyung. . kau harus mengurangi lemak yang bersarang di dalam tubuhmu itu. . sejak ada D.O di rumah kau selalu makan terus kalau kau kelebihan lemak dalam tubuh terus diabetes terus terkena penyakit obesitas dan hypertensi akhirnya harus stroke gima—"

"STOOOPP, woi! Kau ini sebenarnya mau membantuku apa gimana sih dari tadi kok ngomongin penyakit mulu. Bikin nggak mood tahu nggak"

Ternyata Chen dan Xiumin sedang lari pagi karena paksaan Chen pada Xiumin yang harus segera menurunkan berat badannya. Oke mungkin Xiumin tidaklah terlalu gendut tapi tubuhnya terlalu berisi dan itu membuatnya terlihat ehm. . seksi.

"Kan hyung sendiri yang memintaku untuk membantu hyung? Sekarang kok akunya yang dimarahin?" Tanya Chen sok ngambek.

"Ya habis aku kan sudah lelah, tidak bisakah aku istirahat sebentar. . dari rumah kesini itu sangatlah jauh. . mungkin kalau aku sendirian kesini bisa kesasar . ." ujar Xiumin dan kini dia sudah duduk di salah satu bangkus sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang dia bawa, disampingnya sudah ada Chen yang sepeti asistennya selalu siap untuk mengipasi Xiumin.

"Tadi Suho hyung kemana aku bangun kok sudah nggak ada?" Tanya Xiumin sambil relaks dan mengalihkan mode pembicaraan.

"Mungkin ke pasar sama D.O? mereka seperti apa ya? Mungkin anak-ibu yang sama hobinya , , belanja" jawab Chen.

"Seenggaknya dengan adanya D.O, Suho-ahjuma bisa melupakan sedikit masalah soal Sehun, " gumam Xiumin.

"Bukannya malah bikin kangen ya? Kemarin saat aku makan malam bersama dengannya. Suho ahjuma terlihat sangat sendu dan makin merindukan si bocah cengeng itu. . aku nggak tahu kenapa Suho-ahjuma sedih?" jelas Chen.

"Sudah jangan sok tahu, ayo kita lanjut program menghilangkan beberapa lemak ini. . " ujar Xiumin dan kini dia sudah menggandeng Chen agar mengikutinya. "Hah? Beberapa? Itu banyak hyung!" beo Chen.

"Sikureo!" potong Xiumin.

". .—Hunnie ayo pul—. . " Chen hanya menatap pada orang yang sepertinya sedang memanggil sesorang sebenarnya dia adalah Lay tapi dia belum tahu. Karena mendengar seperti dia memanggil nama Sehun, Chen hanya teridam sebentar dan membiarkan Xiumin berjalan duluan.

"Eh?" Xiumin sadar kalau Chen sudah tidak ada di belakangnya, dia melihat Chen yang melongo sambil menatap orang yang sangat cantik menurutnya.

"Sudah matanya jangan dibuat jelalatan!" Xiumin yang nggak terima pun akhirnya menarik tangan Chen agar segera menjauh dan tidak lagi menatap orang cantik itu.

"Kenapa sih hyung? Aku tadi itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu!" jelas Chen sambil pasrah ditarik Xiumin.

"Iya tapi ngeliatnya gak usah lama-lama kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin sewot.

"Emangnya kenapa kalau aku melihatnya hyung? Kan nggak ada hubungannya sama hyung?" Tanya Chen polos *sok sebenarnya*.

Xiumin hanya diam dan tidak berani menjawab maupun menatap orang yang berstatus lebih muda darinya itu. Chen yang bingung dengan sikap hyungnya itu akhirnya mulai paham.

"Ah hyung jangan-jangan cemburu ya?"

". . . ."

"Hyung?" Chen mulai membalikkan tubuh Xiumin Dengan memegang kedua lengannya.

Xiumin hanya terdiam menatap Chen penuh arti, Chen yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu juga terdiam menatap hyungnya. Jangan-jangan dia memang beneran marah pada Chen. Kalau sudah begini kan Xiumin susah untuk dibujuknya.

Mereka berdua tetap dalam keadaan terdiam satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Suho dan D.O pulang membawa beberapa belanjaan, ternyata mereka habis belanja untuk keperluan pagi ini. Biasanya mereka bergiliran tapi kali ini sebenarnya tugas Suho tapi D.O bilang ingin menemaninya.

Mereka memasuki rumah yang memang kosong itu, mereka belum tahu kalau Chen dan Xiumin pergi soalnya sebelum mereka pergi mereka berdua *Chen dan Xiumin* masih tertidur.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya D.O pada Suho yang sudah mendahuluinya di dapur.

"Mereka pergi untuk jogging nanti pulang jam 8. ." ujar Suho dari dalam dapur.

'Wah dia memang benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang seperti peramal' ujar D.O dalam hati karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak diberitahu tapi Suho sudah mengetahuinya.

"Dari mana hyung tahu?" Tanya D.O sambil menyusul Suho di dapur.

"Nih mereka ninggalin ini di depan kulkas. . "

yahh GUBRAAK kirain tahu kekuatan pikiran malah tahu karena sebuah nota.

"Oh ya D.O-ah. . kau santai saja hari ini, tema hari ini adalah masakan special dariku, jadi kau duduk diam saja ya? Jangan ikut masak!" ujar Suho.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Ani. Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Akhirnya D.O hanya nurut dan dia hanya diam di sofa sambil melihat acara tv yang entah apa itu.

"Kenapa ya?"gumam D.O pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hari ini ada berita perampokan di toko berlian 'BLINK JEWELS'. Perampokan ini tergolong tidak biasa karena sang perampok sudah mengirim surat bahwa dia akan mengambil seluruh barang berharga. Pemilik-pun sudah mengadakan pengawalan ketat dari dalam dan luar area. Tapi nyatanya perampokan ini masih bisa terjadi dan perampok yang mengirim surat itu menamai dirinya dengan sebutan 'KKAMAN'. .. '

Ternyata D.O sedang melihat berita, tapi dia hanya menatap malas tv itu, toh berita itu tidak hubungannya dengan dia. Akhirnya dia mengganti chanelnya.

'Bagaimana perasaan anda bisa bermain dalam film terbesar tahun ini bersama Park Chanyeol? Apa perasaan anda?' sepertinya ini suara dari sang penanya. dan di tv terpampang seperti acara konfrensi pers untuk promosi film yang akan mereka rilis.

'Yah saya cukup tersanjung apalagi setelah melihat langsung Chanyeol-ssi ternyata orangnya sangat totalitas dan lagi dia sangat ramah terhadap saya. . '

"hahh~ acara infotainment . ." keluh D.O dia mengganti lagi tv itu .

Kita intip Suho di dapur yuk!

Suho sedang mengiris beberapa sayuran menjadi bagian lebih kecil dan menunggu air di panci masak. Dia sedang membelakangi pintu masuk dari arah dapur.

Sesekali terdengar isakan, Suho sedang. .

Dia sedang. ..

Menangis.

Oke mari kita cek di sekitar sana, tidak ada bawang yang terlalu dekat dan bisa mengganggu indra penciuman itu, tidak ada kecoak yang sedang mendekatinya dan disana tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang menyakitinya jadi ada apa sebenarnya?

Suho beberapa kali mengusap air matanya itu, namun karena terlalu banyak terkadang air mata itu meluncur mulus melawati pipi putihnya dan jatuh kebawah.

"Ahjumaaa. .D.O-ah .. . kami pulang!" teriak Xiumin seperti biasanya mulai mengganggu indra pendengaran a.k.a telinga.

"Wah, hyungdeul. . kalian habis lari pagi kemana saja?" Tanya D,O menyambut mereka berdua, Xiumin sangat bersemangat sementara Chen di belakang sangat lemas, terakhir kali kita lihat Chen yang semangat dan Xiumin yang lemas kenapa sekarang terbalik ya?

"Ah Xiuminnie-ah. . kebetulan sarapannya baru saja selesai!" ujar Suho yang muncul dari dapur sambil tersenyum dan membawakan beberapa masakan yang terlihat hijau sekali.

"Ahjuma apa itu?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"hari ini karena hari spesialku jadi aku yang masak, dan menunya terserah aku. . . maka tema untuk menu hari ini adalah 'Go Green' itu artinya seharian ini kita makan sayuran yang ada daun hijaunya. ." jelas Suho membuat XIumin melongo nggak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Suho-ahjuma~! Kau jahat sekali padaku. . ! D.O-ah kenapa bukan kau yang masak dan masak yang enak-enak.?" Tanya Xiumin nggak terima sambil mulai mengguncang-ngguncang bahu D,O yang nggak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Aku tahu Minnie-ah kau harus menjalani program diet ya kan Chen? Ini semua adalah saran darinya lho. . " ujar Suho.

Xiumin hanya menatap Chen tajam. Seperti berkata 'mengapa-kau-lakukan-ini-padaku?'

Karena capek dan sangat lapar akhirnya dengan *sangat* terpaksa Xiumin memakannya, D.O dan Chen sih biasa aja.

"Emh~! Ini enak juga.. tumben ahjuma memasaknya pas dan enak sekali . . walaupun ini adalah sayuran tapi aku merasakan sedang makan daging*?*" ujar Xiumin dan Suho hanya tersenyum manis karena telah dipuji.

"Wah benar . . ini enak asin dan gurihnya pas sekali. . apa kau punya ramuan rahasia?" Tanya Chen.

Suho makin mengembangkan senyumnya tapi mulai terselip senyuman aneh disana.

"Jadi karena kau punya ramuan rahasia itu kau tidak membolehkanku ikut masak , , tenang saja hyung aku punya resepku sendiri. . dan masakan hyung kali ini adalah yang terenak yang pernah kumakan.. " puji D.O. Suho hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Xiumin menyadari perubahan ekspresi Suho mungkin Xiumin tahu kenapa alasannya.

Suho mulai teringat saat dia menangis di dapur tadi tidak sengaja air matanya yang tidak sempat di usap jatuh kebawah dan terkadang itu ada di bumbu dan terkadang itu jatuh langsung ke dalam panci kecil itu. Jadi yang mereka maksud dengan ramuan itu adalah air mata Suho. *buat para readers don't try this at home|Shee: yaiyalah bukannya enak malah buat keracunan aja #peace|*.

Setelah sarapan. Chen dan D.O sedang asyik nonton tv berdua, emang kalo nonton tv sendiri itu boring beda kalau nontonnya dengan orang lain.

Sementara Suho dan Xiumin sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Memangnya apa sih yang membuat ahjuma sedih, bukannya harusnya sekarang ahjuma senang karena sudah bertemu dengan D,O?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku senang bertemu dengan D.O karena dia adalah anakku, tapi sekaligus aku juga sedih. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau adalah seorang umma dari anakmu tapi anakmu tidak mengingatmu dan malah memanggilmu hyung seperti halnya kau adalah orang lain yang tidak ada keistimewaan dalam hidupnya. ." ujarnya tanpa menoleh dan tetap mencuci piring.

"Chen-ah! Kemarilah aku ingin bicara denganmu . ." panggil Xiumin, akhirnya Chen meninggalkan D.O.

"Wae hyung?"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang membuat Suho-ahjuma sedih. .. "

"Hah? Memangnya apa hyung?"

Xiumin menoleh ke kanan-kiri soalnya mereka sedang bersembunyi dan mencari tempat yang tidak ada orangnya.

"Ini karena D.O, kau tahu kan D.O memanggil Suho-ahjuma apa? Dia memanggilnya Hyung. . sebagai seorang eomma mungkin itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan. ." bisik Xiumin. "Aku tidak terima. . bagaimanapun aku itu terlalu sayang sama Suho-ahjuma tidak akan kubiarkan orang imut itu menyakiti ahjuma. . !" ujar Xiumin be res-es *?* ( biasanya berapi-api? Tapi itu untuk Chanyeol hahaha).

"Hahh~ mulai lagi deh. . persaingan orang imut. . ! hyung~ ingatlah umurmu, kalau D.O masih pantas dia lebih muda dariku. . sedangkan kau?" tenyata ucapan Chen diacuhkan dan dia ditinggal pergi.

Kenapa mereka bisa balik lagi kayak semula bukannya tadi Xiumin ngambek sama Chen ya? Ikuti saya yuk!

_**Flashback **_

"_Ah hyung jangan-jangan cemburu ya?" _

"_. . . ."_

"_Hyung?" Chen mulai membalikkan tubuh Xiumin Dengan memegang kedua lengannya. _

"_Pabboya! Kalau kau lama-lama memandangnya aku keburu lapar tahu. . aku ingin makan masakan D.O setelah ini, setelah berlelah-lelah dahulu berkenyang-kenyang kemudian. . hahahaha!" Xiumin mulai tertawa aneh. Dia berjalan mendahului Chen. "Sudah ah ayo cepat kita pulang!" ajaknya. _

_Chen hanya terdiam sedih. "Kenapa hyung bilang begitu?" teriak Chen. _

'_Kupikir inilah saatnya kau menganggapku, hyung. ternyata kau masih menganggpku seperti anak kecil yang tidak pantas untukmu. . ' gumam Chen dalam hati. _

_Sementara Xiumin yang sudah ada di jauh depan 'Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku cemburu padamu? Kitakan tidak ada hubungan yang seperti itu. .' ujar Xiumin dalam hati. _

_**Flashback End. **_

"Sehunnie!. . kenapa sih kau begitu egois dan labil, dan kenapa keegoisanmu harus berakhir dengan meninggalkan eommamu ini? Mungkin saat ini yang paling mengerti eomma adalah kau, walaupun kau radak nggak beneh kau satu-satunya anak eomma yang memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma. ."ratap Suho dia sedang sendiri dalam kamar.

"Hei kau om-om tua keluarlah!" teriak Suho berharap orang itu a.k.a Lee Soo Man pimpinan tertinggi dan orang yang memberi perintah keluar untuk memberikan petunjuk dimana Sehun berada.

"Kenapa saat tidak dibutuhkan kau tiba-tiba muncul dan saat dibutuhkan kau tidak ada hah? Apa maumu?" ujar Suho.

"Itu karena kau membutuhkannya untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting. ." akhirnya sang pimpinan pun keluar dan ada dibalik punggung Suho.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuatnya menjadi asistan klub mu hah? Kudengar dia tidak pernah memihak klub manapun sejak semester awal . .?" ternyata sedang ada perkumpulan beberapa namja nggak jelas teman-temannya Kris.

"Saat dia mulai ku beritahu tugas-tugas yang ada di klub basket dia mulai tertarik dan dia selalu ada di sampingku . . menguntungkan sekali ada dia. . dan aku bisa bernafas lebih lega sekarang, karena tidak ada yeoja yang mengerubutiku. ." ujar Kris sok santai.

"Apa dia benar-benar jatuh ke tanganmu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin saja dia tidak bisa menolak pesonaku. ." ujar Kris, sungguh kalau Sehun mendengar saat ini mereka tidak akan selamat dari amukannya, itu juga kalau dia masih bisa mengendalikan angin tanpa simbolnya. "Sebentar lagi aku ada pidato pembukaan Klub untuk semester depan dan pengembangan planning. ." ujar Kris yang segera meninggalkan gerombolan itu.

Di lorong.

"Dari mana saja kau hah? Semua orang termasuk aku mencarimu dari tadi?" tiba-tiba Lay menjajari langkah kaki Kris dan mereka sedang berjalan bersama, kalau Kris bos maka Lay adalah sekertarisnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru itu tidak baik. ." ujar Kris santai.

"KYYAAAA! KRIS-OP—" suara para yeoja itu terhenti ketika melihat Lay ada disampingnya dan yeoja yang hendak mengerubuti Kris seperti biasanya pun langsung terdiam kaku. Merasakan hawa tidak enak dari Lay. Kris hanya tersenyum dalam hati dan diluarnya tetep stay cool.

"Aku mulai risih dengan suara mereka! Apa selama ini kau tidak risih. .? kulihat kau hanya tersenyum. apa benar kau bisa menikmati kekaguman mereka itu?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak juga, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum, kalau aku memarahi mereka pasti keesokannya mereka akan lebih dan lebih lagi, jadi aku hanya bisa senyum dan mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari tidak akan ada yang berlebihan selama aku juga tidak berlebihan. ." jawab Kris bijak.

"Apa membawaku ada disampingmu itu hal biasa?" Tanya Lay lagi.

"Kau tidak membawa sepedamu lagi?" Tanya namja imut pada Sehun, namja imut yang dulu ditabraknya dan sekarang meminta syarat supaya memanggilnya gege 1000 kali dan sehun akan mengetahui namanya.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir jalan yang rindang sambil menikmati minuman dingin mereka.

"Kenapa sih setiap ada kau, pasti terasa ada angin disekitar sini?" Tanya namja itu yang sebenarnya namanya adalah Luhan. Kalau diperjelas lagi, dia adalah hyung Sehun yang dia cari andaikan dia bisa merasakan dan mengetahui namanya.

Tadi Sehun sengaja menunggu di tempatnya bekerja, karena malu dengan jiejienya akhirnya dia memilih tempat lain.

"Gege-ah. . bisakah kau menunjukkan sekolah disini padaku?" Tanya Sehun kalem. Logat ini berbeda dengan yang digunakan dengan Lay dan orang-orang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak bersekolah disini, jadi aku tidak tahu sama sekali. . " ujarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama cari tahu. .?" usul Sehun dengan seringaian anehnya.

"Ayolah gege! "

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba diusir dari sini , , emh. .siapa namamu? "

"Namaku Oh Sehun"

"Umur?"

"Kata eommaku kira-kira 17-18 lah. . ."

"Baiklah Sehunnie tolong berhentilah memikirkan hal yang aneh. . dan aku tidak mau masuk ke sekolah ini. ." ujar Luhan.

Karena permintaan Sehun tentang mengetahui dalamnya sekolah di bumi akhirnya mereka berdua sudah ada di depan sebuah SMA yang cukup bagus.

"Ayolah Gege, lagipula ini sudah waktunya mereka pulang paling-paling sudah tidak ada orang di dalam. ." paksa Sehun.

"Kalau ada yang ekstra bagaimana? Pasti mereka ada di kelas kan?" jelas Luhan.

"Hah? Emangnya Ekstra itu apa? Sudahlah pokoknya kalau aku kepengen tahu harus dipenuhi saat ini juga!" kali ini Sehun langsung menarik Luhan masuk kedalam sekolah itu walau terkadang Luhan menarik Sehun dari belakang pertanda dia tidak mau.

~0~

"Kalau di China sama sih kayak gini tapi mungkin radak berbeda sedikit. . "Gumam Luhan sambil melihat ruangan-ruangan kelas yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Eh? Kok disana ada satu murid sih? Apa dia belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun kemudian dia menghampiri murid itu.

"Sehunnie. . tunggu jangan sembarangan ah!" Luhan mencoba mencegahnya tapi tetap saja Sehun mendekati murid SMA itu.

"Annyeong~. . " sapa Sehun dan Luhan barengan tapi beda nada.

Namja itu menoleh sebentar kemudian berbalik merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Mianhamnida. . . dia ini masuk sembarangan, kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. . " ujar Luhan meminta maaf.

"Ne, kalau kalian sudah selesai keluarlah jam 5 sekolah akan di tutup, . ."ujar namja itu kemudian dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kau mau kemana ada kegiatan ekstra kah?" Tanya Luhan. Namja itu berbalik sebentar.

"Aku mau pergi menunggu bis di halte depan. . sebenarnya aku ini seorang trainee dan sekarang aku mau latihan sudah ya?" ujarnya dan dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gege. . trainee itu apa?" Tanya Sehun sedangkan dia tidak mengerti apapun yang diucapkan namja itu.

"Emh.. . apa ya? Mungkin kayak calon artis dan mereka masih dalam pelatihan . . kalau nggak salah sih artinya gitu. ." jelas Luhan sambil memikir-mikir ulang.

Sehun mulai tersenyum aneh. Tapi sayang Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

"Ayolah mumpung kita sekarang sudah masuk, mari kita lanjutkan 'journey in the school'. .." ujar Luhan semangat. Luhan sudah keluar tapi Sehun tidak mengikutinya.

"Sehunnie? Kau kenapa diam begitu..?"

"Gege—. . ."

"Kau ini sebenarnya maumu apa sih?" kini Luhan sudah menahan emosinya yang sedari tadi dia tidak keluarkan.

Mereka kini berada dalam bus. Salahkan rasa penasaran Sehun dan keinginannya yang harus dipenuhi hingga membuat Luhan menurutinya. Sehun mengikuti namja yang ada di kelas tadi menuju tempat trainee. Dan mereka berdua dalam 1 bis, namja tadi ada di depan mendengarkan music dengan headphone dan ada di bangku depan, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan ada di kursi belakang.

"Tadi kau ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan sekolah sudah kuturuti tapi kau sekarang meminta yang lain . .kalau bukan karena ahjumamu sudah kutinggal kau sekarang. ." ujar Luhan marah.

"Ani, bukan Cuma itu saja. Sejak gege bilang gege ingin dipanggil gege 1000 kali berarti itu pertanda bahwa aku harus sering-sering bertemu gege dan memanggil gege kan?" ujar Sehun watados.

"Hahhhh~ capek deh kalau harus berdebat denganmu. ." keluh Luhan dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa menuruti Sehun dan sekarang dia hanya menatap kearah pemandangan di luar jendela.

Tidak berapa lama namja itu turun di sebuah halte Sehun dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka memasuki gedung yang cukup megah, mungkin ini adalah salah satu agen yang terpercaya di sini.

"Wahhh! Disini sangat ramai!" teriak Sehun seperti anak kecil dia berlarian melihat disetiap bagian dan Luhan hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan 'kekanak-kanakan'. Tapi itu yang membuatnya Lucu.

"Tunggu Sehunnie! Jangan kesana itu tempat trainee untuk Girlba—" belum selesai Luhan ngomong Sehun udah sampai di lorong yang hampir didominasi oleh warna terang yang itu artinya kebanyakan disana adalah cewek. Dan itu khusus untuk Girlband.

Dan banyak cewek-cewek keluar dari salah satu pintu karena Sehun sudah jauh jadi yang terlihat Cuma Luhan saja.

"Wah imutnya! Kau trainee baru ya disini? Salam kenal panggil aku eonni saja ya?" terlihat banyak yeoja yang mengerubutinya dan ada yang bersalaman dengannya.

"Tapi dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau ber-image tomboy tapi tidak pantas dengan wajah imutmu. . " sahut yeoja yang lain.

"Mianhae Noona tapi aku—"

"Wah memang perusahaan kita tidak pernah salah dalam memilih calon artis ya?" ujar salah seorang yeoja memotong perkataan Luhan dan yang lain hanya mengiyakan.

"Gege?" Sehun clingak-clinguk karena dibelakangnya sang gege tidak ada. Dia melihat sekumpulan yeoja yang sedang mengerubuti gegenya, karena tidak tahan akhirnya Sehun ambil tindakan 'mari-mengambil-kembali-gegenya-dari-para-yeoja-aneh'.

"Heh! Kalian minggirlah!" mendengar ada suara angker milik Sehun akhirnya semua yeoja itu mulai menjauhi Luhan dan memberi jalan untuk Sehun di lorong itu.

"Jangan ganggu gege-ku!" ujar Sehun dan langsung menarik Luhan agar menjauhi tempat itu dan para yeoja itu.

Sedangkan para yeoja itu melongo heran, bukan! Mereka bukan terkagum-kagum pada Sehun tapi mereka shock karena orang yang dikira yeoja tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan gege dan itu artinya dia namja.

"Hah? Jadi dia namja, omona! Tadi aku suruh panggil eonni!"

"Tapi kayaknya mereka berdua cocok deh!"

"Iya saling melindungi, the perfect couple"

Oh abaikan omongan para yeoja yang menjadi fujoshi dadakan, akibat melihat langsung moment HunHan. *author juga pengen!#mupeng*

"Chanyeol-ssi sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya seorang bintang besar tidak akan datang ke tempat traineenya ya?" gurau seorang teman yang dulu pernah jadi teman seperjuangan Chanyeol saat di trainee, dan beruntungnya Chanyeol dia mengalami masa debut lebih dulu.

"Ah, kau ini dari dulu bisa saja!, jangan mengarang, inikan juga tempat latihanku jadi wajarlah aku disini. " jawab cowok tinggi yang dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

"Oh ya kudengar kemarin ada seseorang yang baru direkrut dan dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganmu, mungkin dia temanmu tapi aku tidak tahu dia kelas berapa?" ujarnya memberi tahu.

"Jjinjayo? Aku ingin tahu dimana dia?" Tanya yeol pada temannya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menuju salah satu ruangan untuk trainee baru.

"Kau masih mengingatku ha?" Tanya namja yang tadi diikuti Sehun dan Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi ada angin apa sampai kau mengikuti trainee di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Aku? Aku fans beratmu! Apa tidak boleh aku jadi fansmu kau kan sekarang bintang besar jadi wajar kalau kau mempunyai fans yang selalu mengikutimu kan?" ujar namja itu panjang lebar.

"haha. . berhentilah bercanda hyung, dulu waktu kutawari kau tidak mau tapi tiba-tiba kau masuk kesini sendirian. ." ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa kaku.

"Kalaupun aku masuk disini dan itu adalah karena aku ada hubungan denganmu aku tidak akan puas. . selain jadi penyanyi aku punya tugas lain yang seperti dari kecil ada padaku. ." jelas namja itu.

"Memangnya apa hyung? Tapi hyung juga yang berjasa sampai membuatku bisa diterima dan hanya dalam beberapa bulan aku bisa debut. . hyung banyak membantuku di kelas. . hyung juga yang—" Chanyeol tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa . . kau yang berlebihan sudah jangan mengganggu jadwal latihanku. ." ujar namja itu sok sibuk.

"Hah? Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu Byun Baek-hyung!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Gege-ah! Bagaimana ini? Apa nanti kita bisa pulang?" Tanya Sehun soalnya mereka daritadi hanya mengelilingi gedung ini tapi tidak menemukan namja yang dari awal mereka ikuti.

"Salahmu! Kau juga mau seenaknya kau pulang saja sendiri!" ujar Luhan.

"Gege tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku ini orang yang mudah tersesat. .?" ujar Sehun sok manja. Biasa itu jurus andalannya yang sering dia gunakan pada Lay. Namun sepertinya Luhan (berpura-pura) tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tinggal dengan ahjuma. Itu karena aku tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke eommaku. ."

Mendengar itu Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap dalam Sehun.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Luhan menelisik.

"Jadi gini sebenarnya, aku dulu kabur dari rumah karena tidak dihiraukan eomma. Niatnya sih mau sampai 1-3 hari tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa pulang dan bertemu ahjuma yang baik, karena dia cantik dan mirip eomma jadi aku panggil saja ahjuma. . jadi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. . " ujar Sehun memelas. Soalnya dia nggak tahu kalau dia harus tersesat dua kali.

Masalahnya apakah dia bisa menemukan orang yang baik kayak Lay lagi apa nggak?

Karena nggak tega lihat Sehun akhirnya Luhan mendekat dan mendekap Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah dong iya deh gege nggak akan ninggalin, tapi ganti dong mukanya *?* jangan masang muka cemberut dan pengin nangis gitu dong. ." bujuk Luhan walaupun dia sendiri juga dalam keadaan yang nggak biasa.

Sedangkan sehun dia ber-smirk evil dibalik sana. Dasar emang, udahlah dia emang keturunan evil.

"Ayo, nanti gege antar ya?" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis yang bikin author mimisan dan pingsan seketika itu juga *hahaha*.

"Lho! Kalian berdua? Yang tadi ada di sekolah kan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara nan merdu nan indah nan menggelora dan membahana *apaan sih bahasa gua? Yah gitulah saking indahnya tuh suara*

Sehun dan Luhan langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Annyeong~ sedang apa kalian disini?" ternyata itu adalah namja yang mereka ikuti tadi beruntung sekali. Yah kita semua tahu dari Chanyeol bahwa namja ini bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Disebuah lapangan indoor milik universitas, para anggota basket yang baru akan mendapat pengarahan dan pengetahuan mengenai kegiatan basket di uniiversitas ini.

Dan tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kris lah yang akan menyampaikan itu semua. Dia sudah bersiap di depan para audience. Dengan Lay yang setia di sebelah kirinya.

Terkadang Lay membenarkan pakaian Kris terkadang juga dia mebawakan barangnya saat Kris tidak bisa membawanya sendiri. Para namja yang mengikuti taruhan ini dan tidak sengaja melihat hanya menyeringai senang, sedang yang lain yang tidak tahu apa –apa tentang ini pasti cemburu abiss *?*.

". .. untuk kegiatan tahun depan mungkin akan ditambah ekstra jam, karena universitas kita mulai bisa diperhitungkan dan beberapa kali kita hampir masuk final, diharapkan tahun depan target bukan hanya final tapi akan sampai pada juara . ." ujar Kris dia memang pembicara yang baik, Lay hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama. Entah dia ngerti atau enggak istilah dalam basket pokoknya dia dengerin aja.

Tiba-tiba tidak sengaja seseorang menyenggol meja itu dan mengakibatkan meja bergerak dan piala yang terpampang di meja di dekat Kris jatuh, tapi karena reflek Kris bagus dia berusaha menangkapnya. Namun tidak disangka bukan hanya dia yang reflek ternyata Lay juga reflek mengambilnya namun karena saling memegang satu sama lain malah pialanya tidak jadi diambil dan dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja.

Lay yang merasa tangannya digenggam erat pun akhirnya menoleh pada Kris soalnya dia tahu itu pasti tangan Kris. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam. Untung saja pembicaranya bukan kris lagi dan sekarang sudah berganti orang lain jadi tidak ada yang menyadari pergerakan mereka.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya!" ujar Lay membuyarkan lamunan mereka dan Lay mengambil piala yang ada di lantai itu.

"Gamsahae, ," ujar Kris pelan.

"Sehunnie kau baru pulang darimana saja kau?" Tanya Lay mereka berdua bersamaan pulangnya dan sama-sama di depan rumah.

"Ahjuma juga darimana saja jam segini . .?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu ditanyakan dengan nada tidak ingin meminta jawaban, hanya membalas pertanyaan yang tadi *?*.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah setelah Lay membukakannya.

"Hari ini tidak ada bahan untuk dimasak? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Lay.

"Ani. Tidak usah pun tidak apa" jawabnya sambil dia tersenyum aneh dan dengan pose memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah ada yang aneh dirumah ini? Tidak hanya Sehun yang sedang tersenyum aneh, Lay di dapurpun sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Sehun segera menuju kamar diikuti Lay. Kayaknya mereka berdua hari ini tidak membutuhkan makan malam? Sebenernya ada apa sih ini?.

Sehun dan Lay sama-sama berbaring tapi mereka menghadap berbeda arah.

'Dipeluk gege. . huwaah. . aku harap itu bukan mimpi' oke ini pikiran Sehun

'Tangannya dingin dan tatapannya yang bisa menghipnotis itu. . .' dan ini pikiran Lay

Walaupun mereka memikirkan objek yang berbeda namun senyum yang dihasilkan sama. Senyuman orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Tbc

Huwaaaahhh makin geje kah? Shee nggak tahu musti gimana lagi. Ini udah saya coba panjangin sesuai permintaan apa masih kurang panjang? Atau malah kepanjangan?

Yaudahlah ini ada sedikit 'Hint' Chapter depan mungkin Baekyeol.

Kalau ada yang mau complain tentang adegan *?* disini silahkan terutama yang adegan couple, kasih saran untuk author yang banyak ya? *jebal*

Mungkin Chap depan kemungkinan agak lama apdetnya mianhaeyo!

And . . this is time for review . . .

**Park Sung Rin : **Annyeong~ Gomawo udah Review. . dan juga udah mau ngedukung saya!

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Chap depan Sungrin-ssi. . semoga makin suka ya ma Chap ini. . ?

**kyuaniee fiee : **Hah? Kurang panjang? Boleh deh ntar author panjangin tapi dikit aja nambahnya *pelit*

Annyeong juga fiee shery-sii~

Shee radak kaku kalau sama moment percintaan, tapi Shee berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Suho? Sama siapa ya? Masih dalam pemikiran authornya!

Gamsahae sudah Review dan dukung saya terus ! semoga Suka ya sama Chap ini.

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent** : Annyeong juga~ ira-ssi. ..

Boleh kok, kalau Shee-ssi kayak apaan bacanya? *emang saya ingus?* Mendingan Shee-chan.

Gomawo udah Dukung Shee, ne akan saya sampaikan pada Kris supaya berjuang mendapat istrinya kembali. . Lay fighting! *?*

Sama, saya juga cinta sama lay *ahahai*

Ne, jadi gitu alasannya. Okelah gomawo atas jawabannya!. Soalnya Shee masih bambang *?* eh bimbang.

Ne gomawo udah mau nungguin. Dukung Shee terus ya? And Semoga suka sama Chap ini. .

**shin young rin : **annyeong juga young rin-ssi. .. *tereak*

Ne Gwechannayo. ..mian juga ya? Tapi di Chap ini bagian Xiumin agak panjang tapi untuk bagian Kai masih nanti dulu.

Gomawo udah Review tetep dukung author ya? Dan semoga suka Chap ini. .

Oke lah nanti author sampe'in salam buat abang xiumin sama abang kai . .

**Posseidon Ryuu : **Khamsa hamnida~~ *teriak kesenengan*

Gomawo udah mau dukung authornya . . . Chanyeol? Kayaknya dia juga agak entaran kalau untuk benar-benar keluar. . HunHannya .. ada dikit di Chap ini moga suka ya? Author bener-bener radak gak ngeh kalau soal adegan percintaan mian kalau kurang romantis. . *ketahuan authornya kagak pernah*

Mereka semua bertemu Suho-eomma lewat perantaran Sehun karena dia yang menemukan*?*nya.

Aniyo. . Gwechannayo. . Tetep dukung author ya!. Dan semoga suka ma Chap ini. .

**Cho Ji Hyeon: ** Mian Suho-nya sedikit tapi di chap ini saya nyobak banyakin kok? Cup cup ya *?*

kris sama lay ? Ne saya suka sama Lay. . *curhat*

suho? Nantilah author pikirin dulu!

Emangnya kenapa kalau mereka. (chen xiumin lay *tidak ada kemungkinan* ama tao) ?

Nih Saya update. yah moga-moga cepet lah. . dukung terus Shee ya? Dan semoga suka Chap ini. .

**hatakehanahungry :**

Annyeong! Hana-ssi #deep hug back

boleh lah. . malah Shee seneng bangettssss *muncrat*

huwatttss? Baekki seksi? Ommo nggak kuat?.

Tunggu aja Tao mau saya apain? Hahahaha *ketawa evil*

Tolong restuin Kris ma Lay ya? Kyahaha maksa,

Yeolli nyobak tak munculin di chap ini nggak tahu dikit apa banyak?

Moga suka ma HunHannya ya? Soalnya saya nggak tahu adegan romantis radak canggung. .

Kris ada kok disini. . .

Ne saya seneng bgt. . gpp. . saya lebih seneng kok kalau reviewnya panjang. *maunya*

Boleh dong. . . harus malah. . *maksa*

**Choujiro21 : **Annyeong juga ~~

Ne Gwechannayo. . .

gomawo udah Review semoga tetep suka dan dukung author ya?

Dan semoga suka sama Chap ini. . .

Ne, author akan semangat Fighting!

. . . . .. . .. . .

And the last thaks to all readers yang mau dukung dengan cara membaca dan mereview this story. So if you have uneg-uneg in this story just tell me in Review. .. .

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : MY LONG LOST HYUNG.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*_

**CHAPTER 6**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi. **

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baeki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

\~0~/

Happy reading

'oke aku merasa semakin ada banyak kejadian janggal di rumah ini, sebenarnya ini apasih?' pikir D.O di dalam hati, dia mulai merasakan ada aura aneh di sekitar rumah itu. Suho bersikap seperti biasanya tidak ada yang mencurigakan begitupun dengan dua hyungnya. Mereka seperti biasa selalu bikin berisik seisi rumah.

D.O's POV

"Ahjuma! Bagaimana cara membenarkan ini?" itu suara Xiumin-hyung, mungkin aku bisa menerima *walaupun maksa* kalau mereka memanggil namja dengan sebutan ahjuma. Itu mungkin karena Suho-hyung merawat kami bertiga layaknya seorang eomma yang nyatanya dia bukan eomma kami. makanya Xiumin dan Chen-hyung selalu menyebutnya dengan ahjuma.

Apakah hanya aku yang normal? Memanggil dia dengan sebutan hyung.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang bicara denganku, kenapa ya? Padahal jika aku sudah berbicara dengannya pasti perasaan sejuk itu selalu datang.

Tapi ada juga rasa bersalah saat memanggilnya hyung. Memangnya aku harus panggil apa ikut-ikutan panggil ahjuma? Atau malah panggil eomma? Hah aneh sekali pikiranku ini.

Ada juga hal aneh lain yang aku rasakan di rumah ini. Disini banyak terasa aura aneh dan banyak sekali seperti sebuah kekuatan yang ditekan agar tidak dikeluarkan.

Kayaknya bener-bener ada yang aneh dengan penghuni rumah ini apakah harus kutanyakan langsung? Oh tidak kalau begitu bisa-bisa mereka tidak memberitahunya padaku. Kalau begitu biar aku selidiki saja sendiri.

"D.O-ah. . kenapa kau hanya diam saja disitu bantu aku membenarkan benda ini. ." teriak Xiumin-hyung padaku mungkin dia tidak ingin melihatku melamun terus sedari tadi.

Aku memegang benda itu, benda kecil yang sangat unik kayaknya disekitar sini tidak ada yang menjual kalung dengan liontin unik seperti ini. Bentuknya seperti snow flake nggak tahu kenapa tanganku juga ikut dingin saat menyentuhnya.

Kulihat Xiumin-hyung tersenyum aneh saat aku mulai memegang benda yang kuyakini miliknya itu.

Disebuah SMA.

Suasana seperti biasanya layaknya sekolah kebanyakan. Namun apa rasanya jika sekolah itu memiliki satu bintang besar. Seorang artis.

Yah keributan karena kedatangan Park Chanyeol yang jarang-jarang ke sekolahnya paling seminggu bisa 1 atau 2 kali.

"KYYAA! CHANYEOL-OPPA!" karena disini Chanyeol sudah kelas 3 walaupun untuk ukuran umurnya harusnya dia kelas 2. Kebanyakan fansnya adalah dari hoobaenya.

Mungkin kelas 3 yang lain sudah biasa melihat Chanyeol tapi tidak semuanya. Tapi Yeol masih saja dengan tenang memasuki kelasnya .

Dia mengambil tempat duduk yang disampingnya sudah ada orangnya tapi namja itu sedang tertidur menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandangnya dan dia memasang posisi memandang namja yang ada disebelah bangkunya dengan dagu yang disangga kedua tangannya posisi mereka berdua sangatlah dekat.

Bukan orang-orang lain yang ada dikelas tidak menyadarinya, mereka tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Yeol. Bukan Yeol rasanya kalau dia tahu malu jadi yah biarkan orang melihatnya.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi semua yang ada dikelas mulai memperhatikan tv wajib mereka a.k.a papan.

Begitu juga dengan namja yang satu bangku dengan yeol dia mulai berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya namja itu mendapati wajah Yeol yang sangat dekat dan hampir saja wajah itu bersentuhan kalau bukan namja itu yang langsung menarik wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak diteruskan saja!" ujar Yeol menggoda.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ternyata yang ada di sebelah Yeol adalah Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget soalnya ini adalah hari dimana Yeol meninggalkan pelajaran, tapi kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba dia nongol di samping Baekhyun yang memang adalah bangkunya.

"Aku? Tentu saja belajar? Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan di sekolah?" beo Yeol.

"Bukan itu Park Chanyeol, inikan bukan jadwal kau sekolah. . bukannya kau itu sekolah Cuma dua kali seminggu dan ini adalah hari ketigamu? Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Wah kau perhatian sekali padaku. . bahkan jadwal sekolahkupun kau sampai tahu. ." goda Yeol lagi nggak tahu kenapa suatu kesenangan tersendiri jika dia berbicara dengan Baekhyun soalnya orangnya asik buat digoda.

"Jangan membuatku naik darah PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun keras.

"Byun-ssi bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar!" teriak songsaeng karena terganggu teriakan baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku sementara Chanyeol tersenyum meledek.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang di depan sudah ada songsaeng hah?" bisik Baekhyun pada Yeol.

"Salahmu sendiri yang kau perhatikan hanya wajahku saja sedari tadi. ."jawab Yeol.

"Jangan mengikutiku. .!" ujar Baekhyun karena dari tadi Chanyeol terus saja mengantil*?* padanya.

Sampailah mereka ditempat yang sepi sebenarnya baekhyun ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendiri tapi akhir-akhir ini setiap Chanyeol masuk satu-satunya yang menjadi teman Yeol adalah Baekhyun.

Itu memang pilihan Chanyeol. Soalnya dia merasa yang lain kalau bertemannya hanya pura-pura sedangkan Baekhyun dia sangat tulus dan terkesan cuek walaupun Yeol adalah seorang artis. Kalaupun dia menyebutkan tentang keartisan Yeol itu pasti hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku masuk karena ingin melihatmu, habis kemarin kau langsung pergi setelah bertemu dengaku di gedung trainee, . ." ujar Yeol.

"Kurangkah melihatku 2 kali seminggu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak menjadi artis harusnya aku bisa melihatmu seminggu penuh. ." jelas Yeol.

"Berhentilah berbicara hal yang aneh seperti itu dan katakan apa maumu, bukankah kau sudah ada pilihan home schooling tapi kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah biasa? Kau tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. ." tutur Baekhyun.

"Memang Cuma kau ya yang mengerti tentang aku dari siapapun bahkan mungkin orang yang mengasuhku. . tapi kalau aku home schooling disanakan tidak ada kau bagaimana kalau aku kangen?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang berhentilah bicara yang aneh-aneh. .hahhh~ aku heran aku ini teman apa eomma mu sih. . kok rasanya sering banget aku nasehatin kamu. Walaupun tidak kau hiraukan tetap saja aku menasehatimu. ." ujar Baekhyun.

_**Flashback**_

"_Heh kau anak yang baru naik ke kelas 3 . . kudengar kau mempercepat kelasmu karena kau akan menjalani trainee ya? Sombong sekali ya anak jaman sekarang. . kau seperti bayi premature *apa deh* lahir sebelum waktunya. Dan kau belum waktunya ada disini. ." ujar seorang namja yang diketahui sebenarnya adalah sunbaenya. Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri pasalnya dia adalah seorang hoobae yang harus menghormati sunbaenya. _

_Mata Chanyeol tidak sengaja menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang mengawasinya dari jauh soalnya bukan hari ini saja dia melihat Baekhyun ada disekitarnya. _

_Setelah Sunbae songong itu pergi. Akhirnya Baekhyun datang mendekat. _

"_Kalau kau mau mintalah pindah ke kelasku. Disana tidak ada bocah seperti dia. ." ujar Baekhyun singkat kemudian dia pergi ke kelasnya diikuti Chanyeol. 'Hahh~ kenapa aku tadi membantunya sih?' keluh Baekhyun dalam hati. _

_Sejak saat itu Chanyeol memiliki satu teman baik dan tidak menerima yang lainnya. _

"_Kau tahu kenapa mereka membancimu, itu karena mereka ingin sepertimu tetapi tidak bisa, mereka juga ikut audisi tapi tidak lolos dan mereka iri padamu yang bisa masuk kesana dengan mudah. . " _

"_Jjinjayo?"_

"_Maka dari itu kau harus bisa membuktikan pada mereka kau terpilih bukan alasan keberuntungan tapi memang benar-benar bisa dan mampu. Dan satu lagi mereka itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. .."_

"_Tentu saja yang tahu aku kan Cuma Byun Baekhyun seorang . ." dan baekhyun tidak menanggapinya lagi. _

_Obrolan mereka berdua terhenti karena sang songsaeng sudah ada di kelas. Memang Baekhyun serasa seperti seorang kakak yang selalu menasehati dongsaengnya *emang gitukan?*._

"_Hari ini yeollie tidak masuk katanya ada shooting iklan. . . "_

"_Kudengar kemarin dia juga sudah menandatangani kontrak selama 4 tahun dan menerima tawaran bermain film. ."_

"_eh. .eh. . itu ada temennya tuh"_

"_Masih bisa dianggap temen nggak ya? Habisnya sekarang mereka beda status sih? Kasihan Yeol dong kalau harus punya temen orang biasa kayak dia. ."_

"_Bukan hanya orang biasa tapi emang dia biasa banget. ." _

_Baekhyun yang mendengar pun pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Biasalah yeoja kurang kerjaan. _

'_Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan status ini. .' yah ternyata kepikiran juga ama omongan tuh yeoja. _

_**Flashback end**_

"Hahh~ salahku juga kenapa aku dulu baik padamu. ." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Jadi katakan padaku sejak kapan kau ada disana hah?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan mode pembicaraan karena memang ini alasan dia masuk sekolah.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai debut?"bukanya menjawab Baekhyun malah balik Tanya.

"Sejak 3 bulan yang lalu " jawab Yeol.

"Berarti aku juga disana sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. ." ujar Baekhyun.

"Sehunnie!. . kenapa sih kau begitu egois dan labil, dan kenapa keegoisanmu harus berakhir dengan meninggalkan eommamu ini? Mungkin saat ini yang paling mengerti eomma adalah kau, walaupun kau radak nggak beneh kau satu-satunya anak eomma yang memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma. ."ratap Suho dia sedang sendiri dalam kamar, tidak segaja D.O yang lewat mendengar itu semua diaberhenti sebentar dan membuka pintunya sedikit Suho sedang memunggunginya.

'Sehun?eomma? anak? Apa sih yang hyung bicarakan?' Tanya D.O dalam hati soalnya dia mendengarnya setengah-setengah.

"Hei kau om-om tua keluarlah!" teriak Suho berharap orang itu a.k.a Lee Soo Man pimpinan tertinggi dan orang yang memberi perintah keluar untuk memberikan petunjuk dimana Sehun berada.

D.O semakin takut, pasalnya Suho berbicara sendiri dan teriak-teriak memanggil seseorang.

"Kenapa saat tidak dibutuhkan kau tiba-tiba muncul dan saat dibutuhkan kau tidak ada hah? Apa maumu?" ujar Suho.

'Sebenarnya Suho-hyung itu bicara sama siapa sih?' Tanya D.O dalam hati.

"Itu karena kau membutuhkannya untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting. ." akhirnya sang pimpinan pun keluar dan ada dibalik punggung Suho.

'Omo darimana dia datang? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada seseorang di dalam kamar itu?' pertanyaan dalam diri D.O terus keluar dan membuat keluarga ini semakin aneh. D.O memutuskan untuk tetap mendengarkannya rasa pengen tahunya lebih besar daripada kekagetannya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak terlalu penting?" Tanya Suho.

"Sehun dia sedang menolong orang, jadi biarkan dia disana, ,"

"Disana dimana? "

"Tidak akan kuberitahukan padamu, nanti kau akan menyusulnya. Selama dia tidak lupa misinya aku akan membiarkannya disana, karena dia sudah bekerja keras kau disini juga harus bekerja keras. . bantu Chen dan Xiumin menemukan keluarga mereka dan juga temukan keluagamu. . dan juga yang terpenting carilah pasangan hidupmu. . "

"Yah kau membicarakannya lagi. . sudah kubilang aku bisa mengasuh mereka sendiri. Lagipula aku belum kepikiran sama sekali soal itu. . " ujar Suho mengelak.

"Sehun pingin sekali tahu siapa appanya nanti? Apa kau tidak memikirkan Sehun. .?" bujuk orang itu.

'Hah? Suho-hyung punya suami? Oke mungkin aku tidak kaget soal hubungan sesama jenis tapi kenapa mereka membicarakan ini seolah biasa ya?' ujar D.O setelah melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. 'Suho-hyung sudah punya anak? Apa itu?' oke untuk saat ini tidak akan ada yang menjelaskan padanya tapi dia akan terus mencari tahu.

Kini D.O sudah ada di cafe pasalnya harus bekerja, walaupun sudah dilarang Suho tapi dia tetap bekerja.  
tapi dia terlalu tidak konsen dengan pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya dia disuruh ke bank untuk mengambil uang oleh majikannya. Karena D.O termasuk orang yang sangat jujur dia sangat dipercaya.

Sesampainya di sebuah Bank pusat di kota ini. D.O memasukinya namun hari ini kenapa sepi sekali bank nya,D.O melihat ke sekitarnya benar-benar tidak ada seorangpun tapi kenapa bank itu buka.

"Oke ini bukan hari libur. .jadi tidak mungkin Bank tutup. Ini juga belum waktunya makan siang. Jadi kemana semua karyawannya. .?" Tanya D.O pada dirinya sendiri. Dia semakin masuk kedalam bank itu.

Betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata di dalam sebuah ruangan semua karyawan dan nasabahnya sedang duduk berjongkok jadi satu seperti disandera saja. Apa jangan-jangan di Bank ini sedang mengalami perampokan.

"Berani-beraninya seekor kelinci masuk kedalam wilayah harimau. . " tiba-tiba seorang namja yang cukup tinggi datang dari belakang D.O dengan reflek D.O menatapnya dia tidak memakai masker jadi dia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

'Mungkinkah dia perampoknya? Tapi dia tidak membawa senjata apapun? Jadi apa yang mereka takutkan?' Tanya D.O dalam hati. Wajah D.O tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali malah wajah tenangnya semakin tenang.

"Ada apa anda kemari? Apa anda mau menjemput D.O?" Tanya sang pemilik café pada Suho, nggak tahu kenapa dia hari ini pengen menjemput D.O.

"Mian, saya tahu ini belum waktunya jam kerjanya berakhir tapi bisakah saya menemuinya. .?" Tanya Suho kayaknya dia merasa cemas dan merasa ada apa-apa dengan D.O.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, dia kusuruh mengurus sesuatu di bank sebentar lagi juga pulang, sudah dari tadi dia berangkat. ." jelas pemilik itu.

"Kalau begitu boleh saya menunggunya disini?" izin Suho. Dan pemilik itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"kenapa sih daritadi pikiranku nggak enak mulu, ada apa dengan D,O ya? Atau malah sehun?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Biasa jiwa eomma kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada anaknya.

"Huatchii~ uhuk~uhuk~!" Sehun sedang terbaring lemas di kasur sambil di bungkus *?* selimut tebal dan lengkap dengan kompres di dahinya. "Ini flu apa ada yang membicarakanku ya?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. . gara-gara kau semalam tidur tidak memakai selimut dan lupa mematikan ac sekarang kau demam dan aku harus tidak masuk kuliah hanya untuk merawatmu. ." ujar Lay sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur dan mulai menyuapi sehun dengan bubur.

"Aku tidak mau makan bubur. . aku mau makanan biasanya. " tolak Sehun.

"Jangan cerewet ini tuh makanan untuk orang sakit. Jadi makan saja . . kalau kau mau makanan seperti biasanya, sembuhlah!" paksa Lay.

"Cepatlah. Kau mau aku suapi apa makan sendiri?" Tanya Lay.

"Ah iya deh, aku mau Ahjuma suapi. ." ujar Sehun akhirnya dan dia mau memakan bubur itu dengan bantuan Lay.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidur sambil tersenyum aneh hah?" Tanya Lay, soalnya dia bangun duluan jadi dia tahu dan Sehun dia tidak tahu tentang Lay.

"Aniyo. . " beo Sehun.

"Gawat!. Terjadi perampokan di bank dan semua yang ada disana disandra, D.O juga ada di bank itu . kemungkinan dia juga di sandra. . jadi aku harus menyusulnya kesana. " ujar sang pemilik café pada Suho.

Karena melihat keadaan sang pemilik café yang sudah berumur dan tidak memungkinkan untuk keadaan berbahaya akhirnya Suho melarang orang itu pergi.

"Anda tunggu disini saja. Biar saya saja yang kesana saya harus melindungi keluarga saya. ." ujar Suho kemudian dia berlari secepat mungkin setelah menerima alamat Bank itu.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak takut sedikitpun ya? Semakin senang aku melihatmu, , ," ujar namja yang tinggi dan berkulit coklat.

"Kau sendirian, kau juga tidak membawa senjata? Lalu apa yang harus ditakuti?" Tanya D.O santai.

"Hehh~ perlu kau ketahui ya? Tadi aku sudah bersama dengan teman-temanku tapi sekarang setelah mendapatkan uangnya mereka pergi dan harusnya aku juga pergi kalau aku tidak melihatmu . ." ujar namja itu, perlu saya beritahukan bahwa namja itu dulu pernah bertemu dengan Sehun dan sempat mengganggu Sehun.

Namja ini bernama Kai, dia adalah salah satu kunci penting dari kelompok pencuri 'KKAMAN (dark)' dia juga punya kekuatan karena menyadari symbol yang ada padanya bisa digunakan.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan mereka. . sementara mereka kabur kau harus menghadapi para polisi. ." ujar D.O. "Apa kau tidak takut tertangkap kau tidak memakai penutup muka bisa saja kan aku melaporkanmu ke pihak berwajib. .dan kau harus masuk penjara" lanjut D.O.

"Penjara? Aku bisa masuk dan keluar semauku jadi untuk apa aku menakutinya. . " ujar Kai dan kini dia sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher D.O tidak sulit karena dia lebih tinggi dari D.O.

"KALIAN SEMUA KELUARLAH! KALI INI AKU BAIK HATI MELEPASKAN KALIAN. . BILANG KALAU ADA YANG MENCARI ANAK INI AKU TUNGGU DI GEDUNG TERATAS. . itupun kalau masih ada yang memperdulikanmu.. . " ujar Kai pada semua sandranya dan bergumam lirih pada D.O. mereka langsung berbondong-bondong keluar karena takut kai berubah pikiran.

Akhirnya setelah mereka semua keluar Kai segera menyeret D.O yang dalam pelukannya untuk keatas gedung jangan Tanya D,O masih memasang tampang kalemnya.

Setelah sampai diatas Kai mulai melepas D.O dari pelukannya dan membiarkan dia bernafas.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melaporkanku karena kau akan mati disini. . tapi akan lebih seru kalau ada polisi atau bahkan keluargamu yang mencarimu kesini . .jadi kita tunggu beberapa saat. ." ujar Kai sambil menyeringai.

Di luar

Para polisi yang baru datang pun kaget karena orang-orang sudah selamat jadi mereka membatalkan evakuasi ke dalam. Dan para Sandra yang ketakutan pun lupa akan D.O yang masih ada di dalam.

Suho yang baru datang langsung mencari dimana D.O dari semua Sandra yang selamat ternyata D.O tidak ada. Dia terus mencari disekeliling orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dia menatap pada gedung itu sepertinya ada tameng berbentuk segitiga yang mengitari bank itu. Dan membuat orang tidak mau dan tidak bisa masuk.

"Percuma kau menunggu, aku tidak punya keluarga yang akan menyelamatkanku. . jadi terserahlah kau mau apakan aku. . " ujar D.O *ommo! Dia terlalu pasrah*

"Kuapakan ya? Ku rekrut jadi pencuri kau terlalu jujur dan kau bukan orang yang mudah diancam. . karena tidak berguna kulenyapkan saja dari sini. ." Kai mendekatkan tangannya dan mencekik D.O.

"ukh.. " walaupun merasa kepayahan tapi D.O tidak melawan sedikitpun.

BRUUAAAKKK

Pintu yang menutup ruangan inipun terbuka dan menampakkan Suho yang sedang terengah-engah karena berlari dari atas kebawah. Namun D.O sudah kehabisan nafas dan terjatuh lemas.

"Jangan apa-apakan anakku. . !" teriak Suho dia sedang mencari cara untuk mengalahkan orang ini. Suho tahu orang ini juga memiliki kekuatan karena itu dia tidak ragu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya juga.

Suho langsung mendekap D.O yang tergeletak lemas "Gwechanna D.O-ah. . eomma disini. . " ujar Suho sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala dan leher D.O bergantian.

Kai hanya menatap heran tapi dia tidak mau tahu. "Kau keluarganya? Tapi kenapa dia seperti tidak punya harapan. . aku suka anak putus asa yang ingin segera mengahiri hidupnya. ." ujar Kai pada Suho.

Akhirnya Suho melihat ke sekeliling, dia melihat sebuah tandon air di seberang gedung Bank. Suho mengambil symbol airnya dan memasangnya di leher sebagai liontinnya.

Suho mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan akhirnya symbolnya mulai bercahaya dan beberapa air mulai masuk kedalam gedung bank, semua yang ada dibawah tidak ada yang bisa melihat karena tameng yang dibuat Kai tadi.

"Oh jadi kau juga punya kekuatan. . pantas saja kau bisa masuk kesini. . menarik " ujar Kai.

Pertarungan-pun dimulai Suho mulai menyerang Kai dengan airnya tapi Kai yang memiliki kekuatan teleport pun dengan sigap menghindarinya. Pada akhirnya Kai langsung muncul di belakang Suho dan merengkuh lehernya dari belakang. Dan menarik kalung Suho yang ada symbolnya.

Suho pun terjatuh Lemas dengan Kai yang masih mencekiknya.

"Lepash. .kan. .ukh. "

"Eomma. ."

Suho menoleh kearah D.O yang ada dikanannya betapa terkejutnya Suho ternyata D.O lah yang tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma. Apa D.O sudah ingat semuanya?

Tangan kanan Kai bercahaya ternyata di tangannya ada symbol seperti sayap dan taring yang menjadi satu, sebenarnya itu milik D.O nggak tahu kenapa symbol itu bisa ada di Kai.

Kai mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke D.O dan symbol itu makin bereaksi. 'Ternyata ini miliknya. .' pikirnya dalam hati.

"D.O-ah gwechannayo? Nde eomma disini eomma akan selalu ada disamping D.O . . " gumam Suho.

Suho mulai bangkit lagi dan akhirnya mendatangkan air yang lebih besar dan kali ini Kai memang berhasil menghindar tapi dia menghilang dan menyisakan dua orang di ruangan ini.

Suho kali ini langsung memeluk erat D.O takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Apa benar hyung adalah eommaku?" Tanya D.O ditengah-tengah pelukannya. Suho hanya mengangguk dan D.O bisa merasakan karena dia berada di pelukan Suho dia tahu kalau Suho mengangguk.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Suho.

"Sebenarnya belum, tapi bisakah kau izinkan aku tetap memanggilmu eomma sampai aku benar-benar ingat. . " ujar D,O membuat Suho hanya menatapnya dalam. "Tapi janji ya nanti ceritakan padaku semuanya. . " lanjut D.O sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne tapi kita pulang dulu dan mengobati lukamu di rumah ya?" ujar Suho.

Di lain tempat

"Kutarik kata-kataku, ternyata aku butuh orang seperti dia. . akan kuambil dia suatu saat nanti. . " ujar Kai sambil melihat dan memegang symbol di tangan kanannya yang sebenarnya milik D.O.

"Dia orang yang bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan dahsyat ini. . " gumamnya,

Dirumah

Karena dua orang ini (Chen & Xiumin) pergi jadi rumah kosong dan mereka berdua tidak harus memberi penjelasan apapun. Suho langsung membaringkan D.O di tempat tidur milik D.O dia tidur di kamar tamu yang dulunya milik Xiumin tapi Xiumin suka pindah ketika tidur akhirnya diputuskan dia tidur dengan Chen.

"Kan yang terluka eomma tapi kenapa aku yang diobati. . ?" Tanya D.O soalnya dia ngerasa nggak pa-pa.

"Lihatlah lehermu ini. . dia tadi mencengkeramnya terlalu keras. . aku heran kenapa dia bisa memiliki kekuatan ya?" gumam Suho.

"Bukannya aku yang harus heran kenapa eomma memiliki kekuatan dan kenapa kau jadi eommaku?" Tanya D.O. Suho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata eomma meluncur mulus tanpa ragu sedikitpun dari mulut D.O.

" Kalau aku cerita . . pasti panjang sekali. ." ujar Suho.

"Ah eomma sudah janji akan menceritakan semuanya. . kalau begitu aku tidak mau memanggil eomma. ." ancam D,O.

"Ne, , ne kau mulai lagi bersikap keras kepala. ."

"Jadi kau itu dulu lahir dari sebuah krystal—"

"Jjinja? Bagaimana mungkin?" sela D.O.

"Kau ini mau aku cerita apa mau gimana sih dengarkan dulu ceritaku . . " oke mari kita skip bagian ini kalau saya tulis pasti panjang sekali |Suho: ketahuan authornya males|. Intinya sih sama kayak sebelumnya.

D.O hanya tercengang saat mendengar cerita Suho bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Dan bagaimana mungkin Suho begitu banyak tahu tentangnya kalau bukan mereka memang berhubungan.

_**Flashback **_

_**Di planet EXO**_

_Terlihat seorang namja tinggi sedang berjalan mendekati tempat bermain hyungdeulnya, namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol sesekali dia menyeringai. _

"_Baekhyun-hyung tadi aku melihat Kelinci lho. ." ujarnya saat mendekati namja imut yang lebih pendek darinya. Walaupun begitu namja itu adalah Hyung Chanyeol._

"_Jjinjayo Channie? Mana kelincinya? Dimana sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun—nama namja itu._

"_Ada didalam hutan di belakang rumah kita. Ppalli hyung-ah. . nanti keburu pergi. Nggak jauh kok. ." bujuk Yeol dan akhirnya dengan perasaan senang Baekhyun berlari kebelakang rumah. Padahal mereka sudah diperingatkan agar tidak masuk kedalam hutan. _

_Melihat hyungnya sudah pergi Yeol terkekeh senang tapi dia kembali berjalan kali ini dia mendekati D.O yang bermain dibawah pohon. _

"_D,O-ah. . tadi kulihat diatas rumah pohon itu ada bonekamu yang hilang kemarin. . bukankah kau sangat menyayanginya apa lagi itu dari eomma jadi kenapa tidak kau ambil saja?" ujar Yeol._

"_Jeongmalyo Hyung? Dari kemarin aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada. . aku takut eomma marah sama aku. ." ujar D.O polos. _

"_Ayo naiklah hyung bantu, ," ujar Yeol dan mulailah acara saling menyunggi. Akhirnya D.O sudah sampai diatas rumah pohon itu dia celingukan mencari bonekanya, sementara Chanyeol langsung pergi._

"_Hyung? Hyung? Hyung dimana? Bagaimana caraku turun?" rengek D.O setelah melihat hyungnya sudah tidak ada dibawah. _

_Sementara Chanyeol melanjutkan misinya. Kali ini dia mendatangi Tao yang ada di tepian danau. _

"_Tao-nnie .. tolong tadi aku lihat kucing hitammu tercebur kedalam danau. . !" ujar Yeol sok panic. _

"_Dimana Hyung? Jjinjayo?" Tanya Tao polos dan panic jadi satu. Melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya yang emang mudah buat dikibulin Yeol malah seneng banget, _

"_Disana . . tadi aku lihat disana . ." tunjuk Yeol dan tanpa ragu Tao langsung masuk ke dalam danau, dan lupa kalau dia sendiri juga tidak bisa berenang. _

_Yeol hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat Tao sudah ada di dalam danau, dia punya jiwa heroic jadi itu yang Chanyeol manfaatin. Chen yang tidak sengaja melihat langsung kaget karena dongsaengnya yang pasalnya masih terlalu kecil dan tidak bisa berenang sekarang sudah ada di dalam danau. _

"_Ya! Tao-nnie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chen panic. Dia mau masuk juga untuk menolong Tao percuma malah nambahin korban saja pasalnya dia juga tidak bisa berenang. _

"_Tadi kata Chanyeol-hyung disini kucing hitamku tercebur jadi aku tolong tapi sekarang kucingnya sudah tenggelam aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. . " ujar Tao sambil nangis dalam air dan dia berpegangan pada seperti akar pohon yang menjalar sampai ke tengah danau. _

"_Jangan nangis ya Tao-nnie. . soalnya Tao nggak salah emang nggak ada kucing yang tercebur kok! Kucingmu lagi sama Luhan-hyung" ujar Chen. _

"_Ha? Maksud hyung?" Tanya Tao polos. _

"_Nanti hyung jelasin tapi sekarang Tao bisa balik ke tepian kan?" Tanya Chen. Dan Tao hanya menggeleng dan makin mengeratkan pegangannya. _

"_Oke tunggu hyung ya. . akan kupanggil eomma dan Xiumin-hyung .. " ujar Chen dan dia segera berlari menuju rumahnya beruntung hari ini Lay dan Xiumin sedang ada dirumah mereka sedang sibuk di dapur dan dibantu Luhan. _

"_Eomma! Hyungdeul.. ppalli. .. Tao masuk kedalam danau. ." ujar Chen sambil terengah-engah. _

"_MWORAGO!" Lay langsung berlari ketika mendengar Tao ada di danau diikuti mereka bertiga. _

"_Tao-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau tidak bisa berenang kenapa kau ada di dalam danau. . Xiuminnie. . cepat tolong dia. .!" perintah Lay dan segera saja Xiumin membuat bebatuan dari es di tengah sampai ke pinggiran. _

_Tapi tetap saja Tao terlalu takut menaikinya untunglah tiba-tiba Suho datang entah dia datang darimana. _

"_Tao-nnie?" Suho sangat kaget. Dengan segera dia membelah danau itu menjadi dua bagian dan danau seperti terbelah dan akhirnya Tao berhasil melangkah ke pinggiran. _

"_Hahh~hahh~ aku susah bernafas ditengah tadi . ." ujar Tao kini dia sudah dalam pelukan Lay dan didampingi Xiumin. _

"_Kenapa kau memaksakan diri ke danau pasti ada apa-apa?" Tanya Suho. _

"_Nde, itu semua karena Chanyeol-hyung. . " jawab Chen karena nggak mungkin Tao yang ngomong. _

"_Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho._

"_YEOLLIE?" teriak Suho di depan rumah. _

"_hiks ..hiks. ." _

_karena mendengar suara isakan dari atas rumah pohon yang biasa di tempati sama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dia mengira Yeol ada disana. _

"_Yeollie!" panggil Suho, namun yang keluar bukan Yeol melainkan D.O dengan mata yang sembab dan sepertinya menangis dalam waktu yang lama. _

"_Hiks. . eomma! ." panggil D.O._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau bisa naik keatas bukannya kau phobia ketinggian?" Tanya Suho dia tahu kebiasaan anaknya. _

"_Tadi aku disuruh Channie-hyung kesini untuk menemukan boneka yang eomma berikan. . mianhae aku menghilangkannya. . " ujar D.O sambil tetep nangis. _

"_Kau ini bicara apa? Bonekanya kan eomma cuci di belakang habis kau selalu membawanya sampai kumel jadi eomma cuci. ." jelas Suho. _

"_Jadi bonekanya tidak hilang?" Tanya D.O polos. "Channie-hyung membohongiku?"tanyanya lagi. _

"_Anak itu .. sudahlah sekarang kau turunlah!" titah Suho. D.O hanya menggeleng soalnya dia takut ketinggian. _

"_Aniya tidak apa-apa eomma akan menangkapmu.. " ujar Suho sambil memasang kuda-kuda orang yang mau menangkap orang yang jatuh. _

"_D.O percaya sama eomma kan?" ujar Suho memastikan dan memasang senyumannya yang membikin D.O percaya dan akhirnya dia melompat. _

_HAP _

_Dengan sekali tangkap akhirnya mereka jatuh tapi Suho tetap melindungi aegyanya. _

"_Sekarang dimana Chanyeol. .?" Tanya Suho. _

"_Molla tadi aku ditinggal di atas, dia membantuku naik dan meninggakaku begitu saja. . aku kan tidak bisa turun.. " jelas D.O _

_Sesampainya di dalam rumah ternyata Chanyeol lagi asik main sama kucing putihnya. _

"_PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak Suho murka. Kalau ini anime mungkin di belakangnya udah ada api nyala dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah polos sok nggak tahu apa-apa. _

"_kenapa kau membohongi D,O dan Tao. . ? kau ini kenapa hah?" Tanya Suho mulai mendekatinya. _

"_Oh D,O kau sudah bisa turun? Aku kan hanya membantu mereka mengatasi phobia mereka? Aku baik kan? " ujar Chanyeol. _

"_Nggak mau tahu malam ini kau harus minta maaf pada Tao, dan sekarang kau harus minta maaf pada D,O. . " titah Suho dan akhirnya dengan segera Yeol langsung merangkulnya. _

"_Maafin hyung ya? Habis kalau aku main sama Baekki diatas, kamu Cuma ada di bawah . . aku kan pengen kita main sama-sama diatas. ."ujar Yeol. _

"_Ne, aku akan coba untuk bisa segera main dengan hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung diatas. . " ujar D.O manis, mendengar itu Suho jadi ingat sesuatu. _

"_Lho Baekhyun dimana?" Tanya Suho, Chanyeol merasa ada bahaya dan akan menambah hukumannya setelah ini. Melihat gerak-gerik kaku Yeol kayaknya Suho menyadari sesuatu. _

"_Chan-Yeol-kau sedang-tidak-mengerjainya-kan?" Yeol langsung begidik ngeri mendengar suara eomma dan auranya sudah mulai gelap._

"_Mianhaeyo eomma! Tadi aku menyuruhnya masuk kedalam hutan dan sampai sekarang dia disana. ." Chanyeol langsung mendekap eommanya berharap kemarahannya akan mereda. _

"_Masuk ke kamar sekarang! Kau tidak mendapat makan malam dan jangan keluar kamar sampai kau benar-benar menyesal!" ujar Suho. _

_TOK~TOK_

_Karena kedua orang ini tidak memungkinkan untuk membuka pintu akhirnya D.O yang membukakannya dan disana sudah ada Luhan. _

"_Mana Suho-ahjuma? emh aku Cuma mau bilang kalau Baekki ada dirumah kami sekarang, tadi appa menemukannya sedang menangis di dalam hutan. . " ujar Luhan. _

_Akhirnya mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke rumah Lay yang ada di samping rumah mereka. _

_Terlihat Lay sedang mengobati Baekhyun karena dilututnya sedang terluka entah karena apa. _

"_Baekhyunnie. . kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Suho yang baru datang dan langsung ada disampingnya untuk memastikan apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja. _

"_Ne, dia hanya tergores sedikit dan sepertinya dia terkena cakar di lututnya. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh . ." ujar Lay kini dia sedang mengobati Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya. _

_Dibalik punggung Suho ternyata Chanyeol mengikutinya dia tertunduk. _

"_Mianhae Baekki-hyung aku hanya ingin kau supaya tidak takut kegelapan lagi. . " gumamnya dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. _

"_Gwecahnnayo. . yeolie-ah. . aku tadi pengen dapet kelinci soalnya biar kita kembaran punya peliharaan yang sama-sama punya bulu putih. . tapi bukannya kelinci malah serigala yang ada. ." ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoba sendikit tertawa. _

"_Jadi tadi hyung dicakar srigala. .?" Tanya Yeol dan Baekki hanya mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara Yeol langsung menghambur dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun._

"_Hyung mianhae. . " gumam Chanyeol. _

_CUP_

_Ternyata tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibirnya dengan posisi Baekhyun yang masih berbaring *bayangin sleeping beauty aja*. Padahal di ruangan itu masih ada Suho dan Lay. Tapi mereka melihatnya sih dengan pandangan biasa saja. _

"_Baekhyun-hyuuunggg!" teriak D.O dan Chen bareng yang bikin pusing kepala karena kalau sekali mereka teriak 2,3 oktaf terlampaui *kayak pribahasa aja?*_

_Sehun dan Lay saling berpandangan, dua anaknya yang masih polos akan masuk dan melihat adegan ini oh tidak. Mereka berdua langsung menghadang di depan pintu. _

"_Lho eomma mana Baek-hyung? Aku mau melihat keadaannya!" ujar D.O_

"_Nde aku juga" tambah Chen. _

"_Ani kalian tidak boleh masuk!" ujar Suho._

"_Wae?" D.O nggak terima masak mau melihat keadaan hyungnya saja nggak boleh. _

"_Pokoknya tidak boleh. ."_

"_Aku mau masuk. ."_

"_Sudah ayo ikut eomma dan ahjuma ya?" paksa Suho dan mereka berdua berhasil menyeret anak mereka masing-masing._

"_Tapi eommma!. . "D.O masih tetap ngengkel walau dia sudah ditarik paksa. _

_Xiumin dan Luhan yang lagi asik di ruang keluarga pun mendengar keributan yang dihasilkan kalau sudah D,O dan Chen jadi satu. _

"_Kenapa mereka? Berisik sekali" Tanya Xiumin sambil makan beberapa makanan ringan dari dalam toples. _

"_Nggak tahu biarin aja itu urusan orang tua . ." jelas Luhan. Dan Xiumin hanya angguk-angguk maklum saja. _

_**Flashback End**_

"Sebentar ya? Aku mau membeli bubur untukmu. ." pamit Lay pada Sehun.

"Ani aku tidak mau makan bubur lagi. . " tolak Sehun. Namun Lay tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berangkat ke supermarket.

"Kau baik-baik dirumah ya?" ujar Lay kemudian dia langsung menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di dalam rumah dalam keadaan sakit.

"Ya! Ahjuma!. . "

Lay berjalan menuju ke swalayan dengan santai dan senang rasanya bisa menggoda Sehun. Nggak tahu kenapa dia sudah mulai menerima anak itu sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

Dia tersenyum sendiri sepanjang jalan entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncullah seseorang yang langsung menutup kedua matanya.

"Nugu ya?" Lay kaget dan langsung memegang tangan yang meutupi kedua matanya. Tangannya terasa sangat besar dan dingin tercium bau-bau khas seorang namja.

Lay langsung membalik tubuhnya dan melepaskan jari orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya Lay saat mengetahui siapa yang membekap kedua matanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak masuk kelas hah?" ternyata itu adalah Kris dan dia sepertinya baru selesai latihan basket dilihat dari pakaiannya dan keringat yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Emm. . ani aku hanya sibuk harus mengurus Sehun dia sedang sakit. . " ujar Lay.

Mereka memilih duduk-duduk santai di sebuah bangku di pinggir sebuah taman dan saling mengobrol sebentar.

"Apa tadi ada hal penting yang aku lewatkan. .?" Tanya Lay.

"satu-satunya yang kau lewatkan adalah pertandingan pentingku melawan universitas sebelah. ." ujar Kris dia mencoba untuk membuat Lay merasa bersalah.

"Lalu gimana hasilnya? Kalah? Menang?" Lay mulai penasaran.

"Pentingkah untukmu?"

"Ne tentu saja. . cepatlah ceritakan. .!"

"Dari pada itu lebih baik kau ceritakan tentang seorang Sehun-mu itu. . kau tidak masuk kelas karena mengurusi dia. Siapa dia? Apa dia serumah denganmu? Dan kenapa kau terlihat sangat mencemaskannya. . kelihatannya kau sangat menyayanginya. . " ujar Kris panjang lebar. Dan Lay hanya bisa menatapnya dan tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"emmm. .emm. .." Lay berpikir keras.

"Oke mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan yang mudah, Siapa dia?" jelas Kris.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas sekarang dia membutuhkan aku. . dia sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku. . . wajar kan kalau dia sakit aku yang merawatnya karena dia terpisah dari eommanya. . " jelas Lay.

"Aku tahu dia itu tipikal anak manja, mungkin dia mengiramu sebagai eommanya. . " ujar Kris dan memang semuanya itu benar ternyata dia punya pengamatan yang bagus tentang menilai orang.

"Kau benar. . dia menganggapku seperti eommanya, dia juga sering bermanja-maja padaku. ."

"eh" Kris seperti tercekat dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi untung saja Lay tidak mendengar kekagetannya. Entah kenapa rasanya kata 'bermanja-manja padaku' terus terpikirkan di benaknya. "Kau serumah dengannya?" Tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja. Karena itu aku merawatnya. .." jawab Lay santai. "Tapi entah kenapa dia seperti tidak suka padamu. . apa kau pernah melakukan hal buruk padanya. . soalnya dia itu orangnya bukan tipe pendendam kalau bukan orang lain yang menyakitinya. . " tambah Lay.

'aku tidak menyakitinya sedikitpun. . satu-satunya orang yang kusakiti saat ini adalah kau. . ' jawab Kris tapi dalam hati.

"Kemana sih ahjuma ini lama sekali. . . oke aku tidak menanti bubur yang dia bawa tapi aku mulai lapar, tidak ada yang bisa dimakan, dan sekarang sudah masuk waktuku minum obat, , ," Sehun hanya bisa mengeluh saja pasalnya dia masih merasa pusing untuk bergerak jadi dia tidak bisa minum obatnya sendiri.

"Kalau aku tidak sakit pasti saat ini aku sudah sama gege. . . , ini gara-gara aku terlalu senang karena dipeluk gege, rasanya tidak pakai selimutpun seperti hangat dipeluk gege, eh malah paginya harus nggak enak badan begini. . " Keluhnya lagi.

Dia benar-benar bosan ditinggal dirumah sendirian, walaupun kalau ada Lay dia serong diomeli itu masih mending daripada ditinggal seperti ini.

Sehun mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam sakunya, dia menatap foto itu malas. Sehun mendapat foto itu dari dompet Lay jangan Tanya bagaimana dia mendapatkannya, orang ini didalam otaknya penuh dengan akal bulus.

"Huhh~ dia memang orang yang disukai ahjuma . . aku ingin menolong ahjuma tapi aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kukorbankan. . kalau aku mengatakan kalau 'namja-namsan-tower' ini hanya mempermainkannya pasti ahjuma langsung sedih dan drop. Kalau aku biarkan dia pasti akan mempermainkan ahjuma dan pasti suatu saat dia akan drop juga.. aku binguuungg!" teriak Sehun geje.

"uhuk!uhuk!" saking bingungnya sampai dia harus tersedak. 'Kalau yang menghadapi ini adalah eomma apa yang akan dia lakukan ya?' Tanya Sehun dalam hati, soalnya eommanya lah yang mengajarinya tentang kebijaksanaan.

Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama, dan itu semua tentang seorang Oh Sehun, Lay menceritakan apa yang diketahui tentang Sehun bagaimana dia datang dan sampai dia ada disana sekarang, walaupun terselip rasa yang mengganjal tapi Kris tetap mendengarkannya.

Saat mendengar tentang kedekatan Sehun dengan Lay entah ada rasa cemburu di hatinya, tapi Kris masih belum mengetahui itu rasa cemburu atau tidak, soalnya perasaannya pada Lay kan belum sungguhan.

"Oh ya.. . besok lusa, kau harus ikut bersama seluruh anggota basket baik yang senior maupun junior karena kita sebagai senior yang membimbing mereka, dan tidak ada alasan untukmu tidak ikut karena tugasmu sangat penting dan kau sudah disiapkan tempat khusus. . ." ujar Kris.

"Tapi aku masih punya urusan dirumah, tidak bisakah aku tidak ikut. Aku harus nengurus Sehun dia benar-benar lebih membutuhkanku daripada orang lain sekarang., seperti yang kau bilang dia tipikal orang manja yang tidak biasa melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri maka dari itu aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. . ." jelas Lay menolak karena dia benar-benar lebih kepikiran Sehun dari pada kesenangan dirinya sendiri. Sehun bahkan seperti 'anaknya' sendiri.

"Memangnya dia sakit apa sih?" Tanya Kris penasaran apakah penyakitnya parah.

"Dia hanya sedikit demam tapi dimalam hari tubuhnya panas, dan disiang hari dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. . ." jelas Lay.

"Permisi. . ." tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang menemui mereka berdua.

"Ya ada apa?. . ."

Tbc. . . . ..

Huaaaahhhhh#peres keringet.

Aneh kah? Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin hasilnya tergantung readers dan my feeling.

Saya bener-bener. . canggung banget kalau soal adegan lover. Bikin baekyeolnya bener-bener ngarang juga. . pengennya sih romantis tapi jadinya kayak gitu . . tapi yasudahlah.. .

Mian saya butuh waktu lama untuk menulis ini, karena ini akhir semester yang pastinya hampir semua pelajaran melaksanakan ulangannya secara bebarengan *walaupun saya kagak pernah belajar*. Tapi pikiran saya tetap terbagi dua*?*

Dan untuk Kai dia saya jadiin maling, karena saya ingat kekuatannya kan teleport bisa kemana aja. Yah saya kepikirannya Cuma dia jadi pencuri saja. tapi jadi pencuri hanya karena balas jasa saja kok!

Chap depan karena makin dekat dengan ujian kenaikan kelas saya nggak bisa janji cepet, tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin, buat para Reader-nim harap bersabar ya. . .

#curhat

Okelah ini saatnya untuk balesan Review.

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent : **

Annyeong~ Ira-ssi. .

Nde mereka berdua kena virus . . *beda virusnya.

Sebenernya D.O nggak ingat itu karena simbolnya dibawa Kai, dia ingat sebentar saat bertemu Kai.. setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. .

Emh. . Kai ? gimana ya? Emang dia sih rampoknya *bukan rempong lo. .

Ne nanti saya suruh Xiuminnya diet. . bareng-bareng sama saya. .#kyaa ketahuan deh.

aHahai. .. gomawo udah review.

**BLUEFIRE0805 :**

Annyeong juga~. .

Huwatss. . ini masih dikit? Padahal udah cobak tak panjangin tapi masih dikit? Okelah ntar author pikirin. .

Yang sabar menunggu ya? Mungkin agak lama. . untuk mereka bersatu. . .

Lay sama Yeol? Okelah karena author juga suka dua-duanya. . *hehehe curhat.

Moga tetep dukung author dan moga suka sama Chap ini. . .

gomawo udah review..

**shin young rin : **

Mian. . yang itu author salah tulis. . nde harusnya memang panggil ahjuma. .

Emang dia kan orang jahatnya. . habis author kepikiran Cuma dia saja ya. . .gitu deh jadinya. .cup cup ya. . nggak usah gitu. ..

D,O karena symbol miliknya diambil Kai. . makanya dia nggak bisa ingat . . .

Sehun. . setelah dia berhasil bantuin Lay dia bakal pulang kerumah saya #Plakk, maksudnya pulang ke Suho.

Ne, semoga suka sama Chap ini dan tetep dukung author terus ya?

Gomawo udah Review. . .

**Posseidon Ryuu : **

Annyeong juga,

Ne. semoga tetep suka dan makin suka ya? Chap ini momentnya sedikit apa banyak? Saya juga kagak tahu lah. .

Gomawo udah review. ..

Mian updatenya agak lamaan.. . .Pay. .pay *lambai-lambai.

**Choujiro21 : **

Annyeong juga~

Tao tak munculin dikit. . buat jadi korbannya Yeol. .. *hehehe

Ne, saya juga nggak tahu. . soalnya waktu nulis di comp. udah ada spasinya pas udah di upload nggak ada spasinya .. . saya bingung knapa? Apa ini sudah benar? Kalau belum benar kasih tahu saya caranya. . ya?ya? #kedip-kedip.

Semoga tetep suka ya? Ne author dengan segenap hati akan melanjutkannya *halah.

**Cho Ji Hyeon : **

air matanya suho bisa bikin masakan enak ? jangan dong. . ah. .ntar malah gak karuan…

Chap full Suho? Okedeh entar Shee pikirin lagi. .

Ne. .ne jadi begitu alasannya *angguk-angguk.

LayHo ? adakah? Author juga mau baca, . . soalnya author nggak pernah bisa nemu ff exo. .. kasih tahu saya dong. . paling nggak judulnya aja. .please! *masang muka aegyo tapi gagal

Ne Sehun pasti balik ke Suho kok! Kan udah ada D.O.

**hatakehanahungry : **

annyeongg~~ #hug hana *kita bukan teletubis kan?*

luhan terlalu polos jjinja?

Hun tahu namanya saat kapan ya? Mungkin saat dia mau pulang. .

Ahahai asik. . dah. . KrisLay. .. jjinjayo ?demi Shee?#sok tersipu

Kayaknya bukan Cuma Yeol yang mimisan, Shee bakal ikutan mimisan juga kali . .#siap-siap tisu.

Mian, mungkin baekyeolnya disini dikit amat. .

Chen sama Xiumin? Gimana ya? Mereka kakak-adek yang saling mengagumi dan berharap ada perasaan lebih maybe.

Molla. Tapi kayaknya karena xiumin lebih manis dan Chen yang suka sama orang yang lebih tua darinya. Jadi ya bikin sebisa saya saja.

Sama saya juga agak2 bingung . ..

Jjinja scene itu romantis? Ne tenang saja biar gimanapun Lay kan istrinya Kris. . so mreka pasti together. .*maklumilah bahasa campuran ini.

Gomawo sudah Review(s) sampai jumpa di Chap depan. . .

Semoga hana slalu sabar menunggu author yang suka berubah mood ini ya?

And the last thaks to all readers yang mau dukung dengan cara membaca dan mereview this story. So if you have uneg-uneg in this story just tell me in Review. .. .

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : MY LONG LOST HYUNG.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 7**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi. **

** All SHINee Family.**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baeki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**\0/**

Happy Reading. . .

"Permisi. . ." tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang menemui mereka berdua.

"Ya ada apa?. . ." jawab Lay dan dia langsung terkejut ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya ternyata itu adalah sosok namja cantik teman Sehun a.k.a Luhan.

"Anda ini bukannya ahjumanya Sehunnie ya?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Kris hanya mengamati namja manis yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lay itu.

"Ah. . aku juga ingat kau inikan temannya Sehunnie kan?" Tanya Lay.

"Ne, kamsahamnida . . dulu anda sudah memperbaiki sepeda ini dan sekarang sudah bisa saya gunakan dan juga aku tidak perlu kena marah . . ." ujar Luhan manis.

"Gwechanna, itukan salahnya Sehun. Oh ya sedang apa kau disini?" ujar Lay.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat saja, aku ada pekerjaan membantu jiejie-ku. Oh ya kemana Sehun. . hanya tumben saja biasanya dia selalu datang ke tempatku tapi hari ini tidak, apa dia ada keperluan lain. . " gumam Luhan.

"Ah kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi dia sekarang sedang sedikit demam. ."

"Jjinja? Pasti dia kebanyakan main denganku. .. mianhamnida. . " ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk, mungkin karena Luhan merasa dia merasa bersalah karena dialah yang seringkali bersama Sehun sampai sore, mungkin saja Sehun kecapekan.

"Bukan, itu memang dia sendiri yang teledor. . sampai harus sakit begitu. . " ujar Lay menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, masih banyak yang harus saya lakukan. . dan ini tolong berikan pada Sehun. . bilang dariku. ." ujar Luhan manis sambil memberikan bungkusan plastic kecil dan Lay dengan senang hati menerimanya. Setelah itu Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Lay.

"kelihatannya anak manis itu adalah tipe seorang Sehun. ." gumam Kris dan itu membuat Lay langsung menoleh mengiyakan. "Kau benar lagi, dia itu orang yang disukai Sehun. ." ujar Lay.

"Aku punya ide, supaya kau tetap bisa ikut tanpa menghawatirkan Sehun sedikitpun. .. " gumam Kris sambil menyeringai ala Vampire *kata temen2 Shee di kelas, dia itu kayak vampire*.

Lay hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan kepingin tahu, tapi setelah itu dia ingat bahwa dia harus membeli makanan untuk Sehun jadi dia pamit pergi ke supermarket.

.v.

.v.

.v.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagipula aku meninggalkanmu kan tidak ada se-jam. . " bujuk Lay pada Sehun dia sedang ngambek.

" . ."

"Sehunnie-ah. . ingatlah keadaanmu. . harusnya kau berusaha cepat sembuh. . " tutur Lay.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Oke, tadi aku ketemu temanku dan kita hanya ngobrol sebentar. . apa ada yang salah. . ?" Tanya Lay.

"Masalahnya adalah pada orang yang kau temui, pasti namja tinggi itu kan? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya ahjuma? Tidak bisakah itu adalah orang lain. . ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Lay tidak mengerti apapun yang dia tanyakan dan dia menganggap itu hanya gumaman orang sakit yang nggak karuan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kris? Dia salah apa padamu sampai kau membencinya?". Kini Lay sudah duduk disamping ranjang mendekati Sehun.

"Aku tidak membencinya, hanya tidak suka saja padanya. . " ujarnya tapi tidak berani menatap ahjumanya.

"Oke aku tidak memaksamu untuk tidak membencinya atau apa?, tapi pasti kau punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya kan?" Tanya Lay lagi.

"Tidak suka, ya tidak suka, , ,"

.V.

.v.

.v.

"D,O-ah. . . ambilkan peralatan eomma yang tertinggal di belakang, bawa ke dapur. . ."

"Ne, eomma!"

Xiumin hanya menatap santai D.O yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya sambil membawa barang-barang yang diperintah Suho.

Tapi lama-kelamaan ekspresi Xiumin berubah menjadi bingung dan seperti orang pabbo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, hyung. Daritadi kau terus menatap D,O dengan pandangan aneh, , apa dia ada salah padamu?" Tanya Chen yang sudah nggak tahan lihat wajah pabbo Xiumin.

"Sini duduklah disini, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. . ini sangat penting sekali. ." ujar Xiumin sambil menepuk sofa kosong disebelahnya.

"apa hyung?"

"Apakah ada hubungannya Penyakit telinga dengan orang yang kebanyakan makan. … ?" Tanya Xiumin aneh Chen hanya bisa berpikir lama, inikah yang dimaksud penting itu?—pikir Chen dalam hati.

"Sepertinya sih nggak ada hubungan hyung. . memangnya ada apa?" Chen makin bingug saja.

"Sepertinya hari ini pendengaranku mulai aneh. . " gumam Xiumin.

"Nggak ada hubungannya kok hyung, hyung jangan mulai ngarang deh. . ." ujar Chen.

"Nggak ada ya? Berarti—

"Apakah ini barangnya eomma?" teriak D.O lagi dan Xiumin makin melebarkan telinganya*?*

"Tuh apa kau dengar itu?" ujar Xiumin pada Chen dan Chen hanya bisa mengangguk soalnya dia dipaksa untuk berkata iya jadi ya dia ngangguk-ngangguk ajah.

"D.O-ah .. . kau, kau sudah ingat pada kami semua?" teriak Xiumin kencang dan langsung berlari ke dapur menyusul D.O dan meninggalkan Chen yang cengo namun pada akhirnya dia juga ikut berlari menyusul Xiumin.

Namun saat sampai di dapur Suho sudah menghadangnya, dan menatap Xiumin tajam.

"Stop sampai disana!. . jangan tanyakan apapun lagi. . " cegah Suho.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Xiumin pun terheran dan tidak jadi ngoceh panjang x lebar x tinggi= lega.*?*

"Dia masih belum tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan tanyakan apapun yang membuat dia semakin bingung. . arraseo!" seru Suho.

"Ne. gwechanna eomma. Aku ingin Xiumin-hyung bercerita banyak tentang keluarga kita . . mungkin aku bisa ingat sesuatu. . " ujar D.O sambil memasang senyuman khasnya yang meyakinkan Suho, senyuman itu mirip sekali dengan Suho namun berbeda tingkatannya.

"Okelah . . kalau Xiumin terserah. . tapi pelan-pelan saja ne. . ?" wanti Suho.

Mereka bertiga, termasuk Chen sedang duduk-duduk santai di sofa dan Suho sedang mempersiapkan makan siang sendiri.

"Jadi kita mulai dari mana ini?" Tanya D.O senang.

"Oke, kau kini sudah tahu kan kalau kau sekarang punya dongsaeng terakhir namanya Sehun. ."

"Oh ya. . aku pernah dengar soal Sehun tapi aku tidak pernah tanyakan pada eomma? Memangya dia dongsaengku seperti apa dia, kayaknya eomma sangat menyayanginya?" Tanya D.O

Dan mulailah cerita-cerita yang radak sedikit ngarang karena dia Tanya pada orang yang salah. Dan Chen hanya bisa diam saja dan terkadang menegur hyungnya itu.

.v.

.v.

.v.

Jam 05:00 keesokan paginya.

Sehun masih tertidur lelap lengkap dengan selimut, jaket dan kompres yang ada di dahinya. Karena Sehun sakit jadi Lay tidak berani untuk tidur di sampingnya, jadi dia hanya tidur di pinggiran kasur sambil menunggu sehun yang terkadang bisa mengigau di tengah malam.

Tapi Lay di jam yang cukup pagi ini dia sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan Sehun tapi dengan pakaian yang cukup rapi dan bukan untuk pakaian dapur. Soalnya hari ini dan besok dia akan mengikuti program ekstranya.

"Setidaknya aku masih membuatkan sarapan untuknya, ," gumamnya sendiri sambil membawa beberapa makanan yang sudah jadi di meja di samping Sehun.

Setelah itu dia menatap Sehun seperti menyesal dan ingin minta maaf tapi tertahan. Akhirnya dia mendekati Sehun membenarkan Selimutnya dan mengecup kening Sehun sekilas dan lalu dia pergi mengambil ranselnya dan akhirnya dia meninggalkan Sehun dirumah sendirian.

"Mianhae.. "

Lay tidak tahu kenapa seperti ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, bukan hanya karena meninggalkan Sehun saja tapi karena dia akan bersama Kris, orang yang dibenci Sehun.

Sesampainya di sekolahnya, semua orang sudah berkumpul di dalam bis. Dan Lay langsung masuk saja tanpa ragu tapi setelah ada di dalam bis dia sangat bingung soalnya banyak anak yang berlalu-lalang dan berdesakan jadi dia tidak tahu musti duduk dimana.

Lay mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan dia langsung terduduk di salah satu kursi yang berisi 2 orang dan orang yang menariknya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kris.

"Kau sudah menyerahkan semuanya padanya kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. . " ujar Kris, yah memang karena idenya lah yang berhasil membujuk Lay agar bisa meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Ne, tapi tetap saja aku masih kepikiran. Soalnya orang itu belum mengatahui asli sifat Sehun yang sesungguhnya yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan dan yang jelas Sehun itu anak eomma. . " gumam Lay.

"Sudah, kau pelajari ini saja, ini jadwal kita setelah sampai di tempat penginapan kau yang harus mempersiapkannya. ." potong Kris jengah dan segera memberikan kertas Schedule mereka.

Setelah lama mereka dalam perjalanan satu-persatu orang yang ada dalam bis itu mulai tertidur karena memakan perjalanan yang cukup lama. Tidak terkecuali dengan Lay yang memang dari semalam dia tidak bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Dalam keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri kepalanya pun mengikuti pergerakan bisnya sampai dia terdiam beberapa saat dan memiringkannya ke kanan.

Mungkin hanya kris yang tidak tidur lebih tepatnya tidak mau tertidur dan melewatkan pemandangan indah di sebelah kanannya. Dia hanya menatap sambil tersenyum aneh soalnya di klub basket ini tidak ada orang dalam kelompoknya jadi dia bebas-bebas saja.

Wajah Lay Nampak benar-benar kalem kalau seperti ini. Membikin orang yang melihatnya pun merasa terbawa akan wajah cantik nan kalem itu.

Tiba-tiba bis yang mereka kendarai melewati tikungan tajam, Lay mengikuti pergerakan itu dan hampir saja dia teratuh kebawah kalau tidak Kris yang reflek menarik pinggangnya dan mendekatkan Lay padanya, bahaya kalau tidur di pinggiran, akhirnya dia meletakkan kepala Lay dipundaknya setidaknya itu lebih aman daripada dia harus berbantalkan kursi.

Sesampainya di penginapan. Semua orang sudah turun dari bus tapi tidak dengan Kris soalnya dia tidak berani membangunkan Lay yang sepertinya sangat-sangat kelelahan lama dia menunggu dan akhirnya mereka berdua sama –sama saling menopang satu sama lain Lay tidur di pundak Kris dan Kris tidur diatas kepala Lay.

.v.

.v.

.v.

"Annyeong semuanya!" teriak Chanyeol dari pintu, membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan menoleh padanya, dan yang paling Shock adalah Baekhyun dia ada di barisan pojok dan mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol pasti untuk mengganggunya.

"Pinjam Baekhyun sebentar ya?" teriaknya dan langsung membawa Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan latihan dan menariknya dari teman Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya, karena mereka dalam masa latihan.

"Apa sih Channie! Aku kan sedang latihan. ." ronta Baekhyun dari tarikan Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi darinya dan pastinya dia akan kalah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar gedung trainee mereka. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja kalau sudah begini.

Sampailah mereka di suatu tempat yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali dimana ini, ini seperti taman bermain untuk anak-anak. Baekhyun hanya cengo menatap sekitar, memangnya dia ada tampang anak-anak sampai dia harus dibawa ke tempat seperti ini? *nggak nyadar!

"Hari ini karena aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi aku mau membawamu jalan-jalan . ." ujar Chanyeol menyadarkan ke-cengo-an Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada kerjaan? Jjinja? Nggak bohong?" paksa Baekhyun.

"Emh . . oke semuanya sudah aku lakukan kemarin dan sisanya baru kukerjakan besok. . pokoknya hari ini aku nggak mau dipusingkan dengan pekerjaan. . aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. ." jelasnya.

"Iya bersenang-senang, . tapi kenapa musti di tempat untuk anak-anak kayak gini sih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah ah ayo!. . " Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun supaya mengikutinya.

Walaupun dia bilang seperti itu pada akhirnya dia juga itukat bersenang-senang mengikuti kemana yang Chanyeol inginkan. Sampai rasa lelah dan hauslah yang menghentikan mereka, akhirnya mereka duduk-duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang dari tadi menatap beberapa orang yang berjalan di depan mereka sambil membawa ice cream. "Tunggu disini ya?" ujar Yeol dan dia segera pergi.

"Ne, rasa Strawberry.. ." teriak Baekhyun dan itu bisa didengar Yeol.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa 2 buah ice cream untuk mereka jelasnya.

"Lho kok rasa pisang sih? Kau tidak dengar apa aku bilangnya kan strawberry . .!" Tanya Bekhyun.

"Aku dengar kok!" jawab Yeol tenang.

"Lalu. . .Apa mereka sama sampai kau tidak bisa membedakannya hah?" omel Baekhyun pada Yeol yang dengan seenaknya memilih, Baekhyun kan sukanya strawberry.

"Nggak ada, sudah ini terima saja .. rasanya sama saja kok!" bujuk Yeol.

"Mana ada pisang dan Strawberry rasanya sama? Nggak mau. ." kekeh Baekhyun.

Mereka terus bertengkar soal rasa yang berbeda dan Baekhyun tetep kekeh mempertahankan keinginannya sampai tidak sengaja ice cream itu terlempar dan mengenai baju anak kecil yang memakai baju SMP.

"Aw! Siapa yang melakukan ini. . "

Baekhyun yang melihat langsung mendatangi anak itu mengusap bajunya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu dia bawa sambil meminta maaf.

"Mianhaeyo. . !" ujar Baekhyun.

"Sudah berbuat salah, nggak sopan lagi! Harusnya kau bilang Mianhamnida. . aku ini lebih tua darimu. . " ujar anak SMP itu pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terkikik mendengar pernyataan anak itu yang mengira Baekhyun lebih muda darinya mungkin karena tinggi mereka sama dan wajah Baekhyun yang lebih imut dari ukuran anak SMP. Sementara Baekhyun melongo nggak percaya dia dikira bocah oleh seorang bocah.

"Aku yang lebih tua darimu harusnya kau yang memanggilku hyung.. aku ini sudah SMA kelas 3 . . tahu!" gumam Baekhyun membela diri.

"Sudahlah nggak perlu ada yang diperdebatkan . . .!" gumam Chanyeol sambil mendekati mereka.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, masa Cuma minta maaf saja. Noona juga harus membantu membersihkan seragamku. .!" ujar bocah itu lagi pada Chanyeol. Kali ini gantian Baekhyun yang terkikik geli, dan Chanyeol mulai naik darah. *bayangin Chanyeol yang ada di promosi calvin klein*.

"YA! BOCAH, BILANG APA KAU. .?" teriak yeol. Akhirnya bocah itu sadar akan suara berat Chanyeol dan dia tahu kalau dia adalah namja, dengan segera dia berlari meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Huaaaahh~! tampangnya sangat menipu. ." gumam anak SMP itu sambil berlari menjauh.

Sementara baekhyun masih tertawa malah lebih lepas sekarang. "Hahaha, kok bisa ya dia mengiramu yeoja. . apa dia tidak janggal akan suaramu yang nggak pas untuk mukamu itu. .." ujar Baekki sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Bukannya yang aneh itu kau. . memang kau dianggap anak tk apa? Sudah jangan ketawa terus, , lihat gara-gara cerewetmu itu kita tidak jadi makan ice creamnya. ." ujar Chanyeol. Akhirnya Yeol pergi lagi tapi kali ini untuk mendapat minuman semacam susu mungkin.

"Ini, mau nggak mau kau harus terima. .!" paksa Yeol.

"Tapi ini rasa pisa—" keluh Baekhyun.

"Terima atau kena sial kayak yang tadi. . " bujuk Yeol. Akhirnya Baekhyun menerimanya karena dia haus juga habis ketawa-ketawa.

"Iya deh. . " pasrah Baekhyun.

.v.

.v.

.v.

Di apartemen Lay, Sehun yang sudah bangun tapi hanya berbaring saja, kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk hanya sekedar berdiri. Dia tidak melihat ahjumanya tidak mendengar suaranya hanya ada sarapan yang sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya, makanannya sudah agak dingin karena dibuat dari tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang membuka pintu dan dia berjalan masuk dengan langkah kaki yang ringan, dia pikir ahjumanya yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

"Ahjuma? Kaukah itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Tapi matanya melihat kearah nampan yang berisi makanan lengkap dan minumannya namun dibawahnya terselip sepucuk kertas, dia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Ahjuma lagi pergi. . lalu yang tadi masuk siapa?" tanyanya setelah membaca surat Yang berisi bahwa Lay akan pergi selama 2 malam.

Langkah kaki itu mendekat ke kamar sepertinya dia membawakan sesuatu karena ada bunyi-bunyi berisik.

Orang itu sudah masuk ke kamar Sehun, dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun karena dia adalah. . .

"Gege. . sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya heran. 'Ini mimpi apa halusinasi ya' pikir Sehun dalam hati sambil mengecek badannya yang memang masih hangat.

"Annyeong. . Sehun-ah!" sapanya sambil tersenyum manis dan dia membawa nampan yang berisi teh hangat untuk Sehun.

"Tadi ahjuma-mu memintaku menjagamu, karena dia ada kepentingan di sekolahnya . . " jelasnya sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur Sehun dan memberikan teh hangat itu padanya.

Sehun langsung meminum teh yang di berikan Luhan. 'ini beneran Gege. .'

"Dia memintamu. . apa dia datang ke tempatmu?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela dia minum.

"Ya dia datang dengan pacarnya. Hebat ya ahjuma mu, pacarnya tadi ganteng banget lho. . . dan yang paling penting dia tinggi dan keren. ."

"Puahh! Uhuk! Uhuk. .!" Sehun langsung tersedak dan memuncratkan beberapa teh keluar mulutnya dan membasahi bajunya.

"Aduh . . kau ini kenapa sih?" kaget Luhan dan langsung mengelapi baju dan mulut Sehun yang terkena cipratan.

"Dia. .Dia bersama pacarnya? Pasti namja tinggi setinggi namsan tower itu-!" Tanya Sehun nggak percaya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Kok kayaknya kamu yang nggak setuju gitu? Bukannya yang menjalani itu ahjumamu ya? " gumam Luhan setelah dia mengerti permasalahannya. Sehun terdiam tidak berani bicara banyak dia juga ingin menyimpan ini sendiri.

"Ne, aku tahu—

—tapi kenapa kau menerima permintaannya?" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Permintaan untuk mengasuhmu? Aku tidak tahu? Aku tiba-tiba mengiyakannya, rasanya aku dari dulu selalu membantunya jadi saat dia memintaku aku tanpa ragu bilang iya. . " jelas Luhan.

"Oh ya aku sangat kagum dengan ahjumamu. . seandainya saja aku punya seorang eomma aku harap dia seperti ahjumamu. Selalu tersenyum manis pada anak-anaknya tidak pernah mengeluh dan berusaha keras. . " cerita Luhan, sementara Sehun hanya membatin ' mana ada ahjuma tidak mengeluh? Nih aku yang beberapa hari ini sama dia. . udah berapa kali kena omel. .'

"Pada anak-anaknya itu maksudnya aku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yah memang kau sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri kan? Cara dia merawatmu, bahkan mau pergipun dia menghawatirkanmu. . aku sangat iri padamu. ." jelasnya.

"Memangnya eommanya Gege kemana?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Mau menjawab pun aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku tidak yakin akan kehidupanku disini . . aku selalu merasa sendirian biarpun aku punya Jijie yang baik . ." ujar Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan muka sedihnya.

"Ahniya. .Gege nggak boleh ngomong gitu . . gege nggak sendirian kok, karena Gege sangat baik hati pasti banyak yang sayang sama Gege. . Aku juga sayang kok sama Gege. ." nggak tahu kenapa rasanya kali ini omongan Sehun mengena banget dihatinya, mungkin Sehun mengatakannya dengan hati yang polos *menurutnya*

"Ne aku juga sayang padamu. . "

.v.

.v.

.v.

"Kau sudah pulang Jonginnie?" Tanya seorang namja cantik yang sedang membersihkan rumah pada seprang namja yang baru masuk rumah yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai.

"Ne eomma, mana Minnie-hyung?" tanyanya memang setiap pulang yang dicarinya adalah sosok Minnie-hyungnya.

"Kau ini, dia kan sudah menikah, jadi jangan kau ajak main terus dong. . nanti kapan dia belajar dewasanya. . " ujar namja cantik yang dipanggil eomma tadi.

Kai's POV.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku ada di keluarga ini, tapi mereka bilang aku bukan anak kandung mereka, meskipun begitu rasa sayang yang mereka miliki tidak pernah dibedakan. Mereka juga memiliki anak kandung yang namja sangat manis dan biasa kupanggil dengan Minnie-hyung, Nama lengkapnya Lee Taemin anak dari Lee Jinki dan Kim Keybum.

Disini kami tinggal ber-6, setelah mereka bertiga ditambah kakaknya eomma a.k.a ahjushi yang bernama Kim Jonghyun juga tinggal disini dan satu lagi orang baru yang sedikit tidak kusukai namanya Choi Minho dia orang yang telah mengambil Minnie-hyung dariku.

Mereka menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak saat itu aku jadi malas pulang ke rumah.

Mengingat aku sangat menyayangi Minnie-hyung karena dialah orang yang membawaku untuk mengenal arti sebuah keluarga, aku ingat saat itu aku menangis sambil memegang dua benda kecil yang sampai sekarang tetap kubawa, saat itu dia langsung memelukku dan aku langsung berhenti menangis.

Kai's POV end.

_**Flashback. **_

"_Kenapa ini?" Tanya Suho pada D.O karena mereka merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres, begitu mereka keluar rumah tiba-tiba suasana jadi tidak karuan dan ada semacam lubang hitam yang semakin membesar. _

"_Krystallnya!. ." Suho langsung berlari kedalam rumah dan menyelamatkan Kristal Sehun, D.O hanya terdiam di depan pintu ahirnya dia ingat sesuatu ada satu Krystal lagi yang juga perlu diselamatkan. _

_D.O langsung berlari ke tempat mereka menyimpan Krystal sebenarnya dan melewati kekacauan. _

_Sesampainya disana, beruntung karena krystalnya masih utuh dengan cepat D.O mendekapnya tapi setelah keluar dari tempat itu ternyata D,O langsung terhisap bersama krystal yang dia bawa. Setengah kesadarannya dia melihat banya orang yang juga terhisap ke dalam lubang ini, dia melihat hyungnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain, dan keluarga Lay-ahjuma, tapi setelah itu kesadarannya hilang dan dia tidak tahu apapun. _

_D.O jatuh disebuah gang sempit dan kristalnya terlempar beberapa meter darinya, dia pingsan tapi sesaat kemudian ada seseorang yang mendengar seperti benda jatuh dan melihat D.O sedang terbaring lemah dan dia langsung membawa D.O._

_Tapi tidak lama setelah tempat itu ditinggalkan, benda berwarna biru tua itu akan segera pecah._

_Muncullah sosok namja yang bingung melihat ke arah sekitar, tidak ada keluarga yang menyambutnya. _

_Yang dia temukan hanya dua buah benda kecil yang sama tapi dengan bentuk yang berbeda, dia menggenggamnya dan dia mulai menangis. _

"_hiks. .eomma? eodissoyo?" gumamnya lirih disela-sela isakannya._

"_Gwechanna?" tiba-tiba ada seorang namja imut yang datang mendekat tidak tega melihat orang menangis dan langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya mungkin saja dia kedinginan dimalam yang penuh dengan angin dan mengingat dia tidak memakai jaket dan hanya mengenakan kaos tipis. _

_Namja itu berhenti menangis karena ada orang yang dengan senang hati menghiburnya, padahal dia tidak tahu sama sekali wajah orang yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. _

"_Taeminnie? Siapa itu? Aduh kenapa kau menangis?" Key langsung menyambutnya dia memang terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan 'keibuan'. _

"_Kok dia mirip denganmu sih, Tataem?" komen Jonghyun yang dari tadi melihat kearah Kai. "Hyung? Kau yakin Tataem dulu lahir tidak kembar? Mereka benar-benar mirip!" lanjut Jonghyun sambil bertanya pada Key. _

_Key tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Jonghyun yang dinilai nggak penting itu, dan dia memeluk kai sambil memegang wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Key lembut. _

_Mendengar itu Kai langsung menatap dalam mata kucing milik Key, karena merasa ada perasaan nyaman akhirnya Kai mulai bersuara. "Aku tidak menemukan eommaku. . .dia meninggalkanku. ." ujarnya terbata-bata. _

"_Ne arraseo! Kalau kau mau tinggallah disini. . dan panggil saja aku eomma. . ." _

_Kai hanya mengangguk. _

_**Flashback End. **_

"Makanlah dulu, appamu dan Taemin sedang berbelanja sesuatu di mall" ujar Key pada Kai. Tapi tiba-tiba Kai berlari mendatangi Key yang sedang membersihkan peralatan di meja ruang tamu dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Kai ?" Tanya Key merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kai kalau dia sudah mulai peluk-peluk begini.

Kai hanya menggeleng pelan. "Oke kau mulai manja lagi, biasanya kau manjanya sama Taeminnie tapi sekarang. ."ujar Key.

"Ahniya! Aku juga suka manja sama eomma kok!"

Mendengar ada suara mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka Key langsung melihat keluar jendela, ternyata itu adalah mobil suaminya yang baru pulang dari mengantar Taemin.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil sambil membawa beberapa barang dalam dekapan, Taemin setelah membuka pintu dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua, dan melewati Key dan Kai diruang tamu Yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Key setelah Onew masuk ke dalam.

"Mungkin dia sedikit sakit, dari mulai masuk ke Mall dia terus memegang perutnya katanya mual. ." jelas Onew.

"Yeobo! Apa kau tidak terpikirkan. . Taemin tidak sakit mungkin. . mungkin saja dia, , dia ,, " Key terlalu senang sampai dia tergagap.

". .Hamil?" sambung Kai. Key langsung melihat kearah Kai dan tersenyum lebar.

"Benar! Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke Mall lagi dan kita beli peralatan Bayi sebagai surprise. . !" tarik Key pada Onew yang dengan terpaksa menghadapi 'istrinya' yang memang shopaholic itu.

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua Kai langsung menghela nafas berat wajah cerianya berganti dengan wajah yang masam, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia memang tidak akan bisa memiliki Taemin walaupun dia menunggu selama apapun.

Dan kenyataan saat ini makin memberatkannya.

Kini dia sudah rebahan di kasur yang ada dikamarnya di lantai dua tapi berbeda arah dengan kamar Taemin. Dia memejamkan matanya cukup lama.

'. .. Apa kau tidak takut tertangkap kau tidak memakai penutup muka bisa saja kan aku melaporkanmu . . .dan kau harus masuk penjara.'

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada orang yang baru ditemuinya sekaligus orang yang dijadikan sandranya.

Yang paling tidak bisa dilupakan adalah pandangan kalem dan tatapan dengan menggunakan mata besarnya (O.O)".

"Hahh. . kenapa aku teringat orang itu ya? Walaupun dia bilang begitu tapi sebenarnya dia menyuruhku untuk memakai masker dan melindungiku. . " gumam Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa sih? Kenapa benda ini bereaksi kalau ada dia, , sudah kucoba pada setiap orang yang kutemui tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. . apa memang dia pemilik benda ini. . kalau begitu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku pulang!. . Ahjuma! Ini belanjaan yang kau minta sudah kubelikan. . " ujar Chen sambil menutup pintu dan segera masuk ke dapur tempat utama Suho sekarang ini semenjak yang dia rawat adalah seorang Xiumin yang ehm. . hobinya nyemil.

Heran kenapa Lay dulu sangat sabar menghadapi anak yang seperti ini, dan Chen jangan Tanya dia memang selalu mengalah pada hyungnya itu *kebalik? Biarlah!*.

"Memangnya ahjuma bikin apa sih? Kok kayaknya ribet?" Tanya Chen bermaksud menemani ahjumanya berbicara walaupun tidak berniat membantu.

"Ah . . bukan apa-apa, Gomawo sudah mau membantu, , sebagai hadiahnya ada sesuatu yang sudah kisisihkan untukmu ambillah di kulkas. .." ujar Suho.

"Untukku?" Tanya Chen. Dan Suho hanya mengiyakan saja. "Apa Minmin-hyung sudah dapat, bagaimana dengan D.O apa dia sudah dapat bagian. . ?" Tanya Chen dia selalu ingat dengan yang lainnya.

"D,O sebelum keluar sudah dimakan . . dan satu lagi kalau kau Tanya soal Xiumin pastinya dia sudah dapat lebih banyak dari bagian kalian, emh dari bagianmu maksudnya. . " jelas Suho.

Karena semuanya sudah kebagian Chen langsung saja menuju ke kulkas yang nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Chen membuka kulkas itu dengan senang, dia melihat ke segala sekat yang ada di dalam kulkas dari atas kebawah. . seolah tidak yakin, dia lihat lagi dari bawah keatas.

"Ahjuma!. . memangnya yang mau kau berikan untukku itu apa?" Tanya Chen tidak menemukan yang dimaksud.

"Puding!" jawab Suho tanpa menoleh.

"Apa piring tempat pudingnya berwarna orange?" Tanya Chen memastikan.

"Iya orange dan ada di tengah langsung kelihatan kok!" jawab Suho lagi tapi kali ini dia mulai mendekat kearah Chen. "Omo! Kenapa Cuma tinggal piringnya saja?" Tanya Suho kaget.

"Ini pasti ulah Xiumin. . maaf ya Chen lagi-lagi kau harus mengalah, biar kumarahi nanti dia. ."

"Ahniyo!, aku nggak apa-apa kok! Kalau Minmin-hyung yang makan yasudahlah. ." ujar Chen sambil tersenyum.

Ini kayak peribahasa yang berisi makin berisi yang kurus makin kurus. *nggak tega bilang gendutnya habis dia imut#curhat*

Di kamar Xiumin dan Chen.

"Hyung . . kau sedang apa?" Chen akhirnya mendatangi Xiumin yang terbaring di atas kasur.

"Lagi nyelem di empang!"

"Ah. . hyung nggak lucu ah!"

"Ya udah tahu tidur, pake ditanya pula. .?"

"Tidur kok ngomong?"

"Lupa" jawabnya singkat sambil memejamkan matanya dan dia berbalik arah memunggungi Chen.

Chen mendekat dan ikutan berbaring di sebelah Xiumin walau dia harus berhadapan punggung Xiumin

"Hyung! Saranghamnida!" bisik Chen di telinga Xiumin. Mendengar itu Xiumin langsung berbalik dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. "Berhenti bilang seperti itu, itu terasa kau Cuma menghormatiku sebagai hyungmu saja. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Kau kan memang hyungku, aku juga menghormatimu sekaligus mencintaimu makanya aku seperti itu. ." jelas Chen dan langsung mendekap Xiumin *menganggapnya sebagai guling*.

"Hyung aku kangen eomma . .kapan ya kita bisa bertemu dengan eomma, yah aku tahu sih kalau Suho-ahjuma juga menjaga kita seperti anaknya sendiri tapi perasaan seorang anak terhadap eommanya kan tidak bisa tergantikan. ." ujar Chen sambil mencoba menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung Xiumin.

"Ne, aku tahu! Bukan Cuma kau saja yang ingin ketemu eomma aku juga. . untung saja kita bisa bertemu dan juga dipertemukan dengan Suho-ahjuma dan D.O dan juga Sehunnie walaupun sekarang dia entah ada dimana?" Tenang Xiumin pada dongsaengnya.

"Eomma!" gumam Chen lirih sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sangat manis kalau begini. . ." gumam Luhan yang sedang melihat Sehun yang tertidur pulas "Aku serasa punya dongsaeng. . . "lanjutnya.

"Tapi capek juga, musti mengurusi kemanjaannya. .dari tadi pagi sampai sesiang ini aku baru berhenti kalau dia tidur. . " keluhnya lagi yang pasti Sehun nggak kedengaran.

"..-mma .. . .Shippo. ."

". .mma.. .eomma. ."

Luhan kaget mendengar Sehun berbisik lirih dan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Luhan tahu dia seperti bicara tapi dia tidak tahu artinya sama sekali.

Tapi dia mulai mengerti kalau dia memanggil eommanya.

'Dia kangen eommanya, . kasihan juga anak ini. . aku jadi ingin melindunginya. . tapi dia juga bodoh karena meninggalkan eomma yang sangat-sangat menyayanginya. . aku yakin walaupun dia bilang eommanya tidak menyayanginya tapi pada kenyatannya eommanya sangat menyayanginya dan dia juga punya perasaan yang sama. pasti satu-satunya yang bisa dia ingat sekarang ini adalah. . sosok eommanya. .'

Luhan mulai mengelap keringat dingin yang ada di dahi Sehun, tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun supaya dia bisa tenang dan itu memang ampuh.

Sehun kembali tenang dan tidur lagi tapi Luhan tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya dia genggam terus tangan yang menurutnya sangat hangat itu.

'Entah kenapa Insting ku mengatakan bahwa aku harus melindunginya. . , mungkinkah ini perasaan hyung terhadap dongsaengnya?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu. . nae dongsaeng!"

"Tadi kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku hah?" Tanya sarkatis Lay saat mendapat dirinya terbangun dan dia sedang tidur berdua dalam bis dengan orang ini a.k.a Kris.

"Kau kelihatan capek karena tidak tidur semalaman. ." jawabnya santai. Dan itu memang benar jadi Lay hanya diam. Tapi dia mulai kepikiran hal lain.

"Terus kenapa kau juga ikutan tidur ? kenapa tidak turun?"

"Karena kau yang tidur duluan di pundakku, jadi karena menunggu lama aku juga ikut tidur. ."

Mereka berdua sekarang berada dalam satu kamar semenjak mereka telat datang ke pembagian kamar setengah jam yang lalu. Kamar ini cukup sempit bila dibandingkan dengan kamar milik Lay, ada dua tempat tidur single yang berdekatan karena memang tempatnya agak sempit.

Karena lelah berdebat dengan orang yang pandai bicara, Lay pun menyerah dan mulai menata barangnya diatas meja kecil, dan tasnya dia letakkan dibawah tempat tidur.

'Aduh. . gimana ini? Masa' aku musti sekamar dengannya sih? Oke selama ini aku selalu tidur dengan Sehun katakanlah kami tidur seranjang, tapi dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang ahjuma yang menggantikan posisi eommanya sementara jadi itu nggak ngaruh buat ku tapi kalau dia? Dia. . ' Lay sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Dilihatnya Kris mulai tidur diatas ranjangnya yang ada di kiri ranjang Lay. Karena merasa ditinggal sendiri Lay juga menyusul untuk tidur juga di tempatnya dia mulai membungkus dirinya sendiri dalam selimut tebal, walaupun ini siang setengah sore yang masih berhawa panas.

Sampai malam berlalu dan mereka masih tertidur lelap.

"…Tao. .Tao jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Lay terbangun karena mendengar sebelahnya sangat berisik dan memanggil nama seseorang. Bukannya dibangunkan Lay hanya membiarkannya dan hanya melihatnya.

"Tao? Siapa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri karena di sekolahnya dia rasa tidak ada yang bernama Tao. "Apa dia punya orang yang spesial sampai terbawa dalam mimpi segala. . ."Lay terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kris.

Inside of Kris dream.

Terlihat sebuah pemandangan nan rindang dibawah bohon besar yang sedang berbunga diiringi angin sepoi-sepoi, ada beberapa orang yang sedang emh. . katakanlah berpikinik dibawah pohon itu sambil menggelar tikar besar.

". .ayo appa tangkap aku kalau bisa. ." ujar seorang yang berwajah imut tapi memiliki kantung mata hitam seperti panda yang dipanggil Tao.

"Tunggu. . kau jangan jauh-jauh. . berhenti disana. ." ternyata Kris sedang mengejarnya, dan yang lain berbicara dan tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua yang memang sudah biasa bersama.

HAP

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap juga. . sudah jangan lari-lari lagi" ujar Kris setelah menangkap Tao dan membawanya mendekat bersama semua keluarganya.

Chanyeol yang melihat keakraban mereka hanya bisa cemberut dan cemburu beuth.#alay.

"Baekkie. . kenapa kita tidak punya appa ya? Aku kan juga pengen bisa main-main sama appa , sementara eomma selalu sibuk mengurus kita bertiga. . kau juga berpikir begitu kan Baekkie?" Tanya Yeol pada Baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya tapi Baekki memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Heemmmh. .."

"Baekkie kok jawabanmu gitu sih?" sekarang Yeol mulai berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang ternyata dia sedang asik makan spaghetti bikinan D.O dengan mulut yang penuh dan saus yang ada di bibir dan pipinya.

"Ya ! Baekkie kok kamu nyuekin aku sih?" ujar Yeol ngambek sambil menyenggol Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih Channi-uhukk air-air mana air!" ujarnya gelagapan dan D.O dengan baik hati langsung membantu Baekhyun minum dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Eomma! Tao mau makan!" Tao langsung berlari ke arah eommanya a.k.a Lay yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Suho dan langsung ada di pangkuannya.

"Iya iya.. kau mau makan yang mana? Bikinan eomma? D.O hyung? Apa Suho-ahjuma?" Tanya Lay.

"Aku mau semuanya. ." jawabnya tanpa ragu. Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop dan berpikir 'buset nih anak kecil-kecil makannya banyak!' dalam hati.

Luhan dan Xiumin sedang asik main bola agak jauh dari tempat mereka piknik. Chen sedang asik tiduran di pangkuan Suho.

"Yeobo kau mau makan juga?" Tanya Lay sambil tersenyum manis pada Kris yang dari tadi hanya berdiri memandangi Tao. Akhirnya Kris ikut duduk di hadapan Lay.

Melihat itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menghentikan pertengkaran nggak penting mereka dan memperhatikan sesi romantis menurut mereka itu. D.O hanya bisa bingung melihat 2 hyungnya itu cepat mereka bertengkar cepat juga mereka ngelupainnya.

"Ahh~ bikin envy. ." ujar Bekhyun.

"Ne, orang berumur mana yang nggak cemburu melihat ini dan nggak mau mencoba untuk segera menyusul. ."tambah Yeol sebenarnya sih dia nyindir seseorang. Dan kayaknya yang disindir ngerasa banget.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Suho langsung nyolot. "Kenapa kalau aku berumur? Kenapa juga kalau aku nggak cemburu. . ?" tanyanya makin sarkastik.

"yah pasti anehlah. . " tambah Yeol. Tapi dia melihat pandangan nggak enak dari Suho dan karena merasa akan ada bahaya jadi dia. .

"Baekkie ayo kabur..!" tarik Yeol pada Baekhyun padahal yang dikejar Cuma dia nggak tahu kenapa dia musti membawa Baekhyun juga dan dibelakngnya sudah ada Suho yang bangkit dan membanggunkan Chen dari tidur tenangnya.

"aduh. ." dengan tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan kepala Chen terjatuh ke lantai.

Tapi pandangan Kris tetap tertuju pada Lay.

"Yeobo?" panggil Kris.

"Ne. . kau itu kenapa sih?" Lay merasa ada yang aneh dengannya dari tadi Kris terus menatapnya.

BRUAKKK

Suara itu mengagetkan Kris dari mimpinya dan dia langsung terbangun seketika dan melihat Lay lah yang menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Mianhae. . kau jadi terbangun. . habis aku kesal dengan junior kita yang memaksaku untuk mengajak mereka ke kamar ini mereka bilang mau menemuimu. ." jelas Lay dan dia langsung berjalan masuk.

Kris masih melihat Lay dengan pandangan anehnya dan mengingat-ingat mimpinya tadi.

'Huahh aku sampai bermimpi dia adalah istriku. . . apa ini gara-gara aku sekamar dengannya aku jadi kepikiran yang nggak-ngak. .'ujar Kris dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi kita kumpul di lapangan kan?" Tanya Kris, dan Lay hanya mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan peralatannya.

Kris melihat ada benda lucu yang menyembul dari dalam tas Lay. "Kau ini kan pergi tidak lama kenapa bawa boneka segala. . kau sangat menyukainya ya?" Tanya Kris sambil mengambil boneka itu.

"Entah . . tapi aku suka membawanya. ."

"Ini kuda ya?" Tanya Kris.

"Ini namanya Unicorn lihat dia punya tanduk di dahinya. ."

"Kenapa kau membawanya . .?"

"sejak namanya Unicorn bila disingkat itu terdengar seperti kata Unik. . dan ini memang sangat unik. .dan aku juga menyukainya" jelas Lay.

Setelah mereka selesai bersiap-siap akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju lapangan yang ada di depan penginapan, mereka akan melakukan pemanasan di pagi hari.

Dilapangan Kris mulai bermain basket melawan para juniornya sementara Lay hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengabsen dan menyiapkan kegiatan selanjutnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang duduk disampingnya rambutnya pirang cerah dengan bola mata yang sangat biru seperti langit. Wajahnya sangat asing dimata Lay dalam arti kata sebenarnya sepertinya memang dia adalah orang asing yang baru di universitas mereka dia juga salah satu anggota basket dilihat dari seragamnya.

"You are the manager?" Tanya anak itu. Lay langsung menoleh padanya.

"yes of course. ." lay tersenyum manis dan terlihatlah lesung pipit di pipi sebelah kanan membuatnya beribu kali lebih manis.

Namun setelah itu Lay tidak mengerti apapun yang dia katakan karena satu-satunya yang dia sukai adalah mengatakan 'yes of course'. Kemudian Kris mendekati mereka berdua dan akhirnya dia yang mengalihkan pembicaraan karena dia sepertinya sangat fasih bahasa inggrisnya Lay hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan kagum utamanya sih Kris.

Setelah anak itu pergi kini Kris beralih menghadap Lay, "kau tidak mau mencoba bermain basket dari pada duduk disni. .?" Tanya Kris. Lay hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku permisi ke belakang saja. . mungkin aku bisa membantu di dapur. ." pamit Lay dan dia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kenapa aku kedapur sih? Memang sepagi ini aku biasanya memasakkan untuk si anak manja itu . . nggak tahu kalau ini akan jadi kebiasaan. . huahhh sekarang malah aku khawatir padanya. . nggak nggak dia pasti sekarang baik-baik saja. ." pasti Lay sambil bergumam nggak jelas di sepanjang jalan.

"Pagi Gege!, kenapa kau seperti tidak tidur semalaman begitu?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan yang punya kantung mata itu. Dan dia hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang berbaring itu dengan malas.

"Aku tidak tahu harus tidur dimana, satu-satunya kamar yang memiliki tempat tidur hanya disini. ." ujarnya lemas.

"Kau bisa tidur disampingku. . disini masih lebar, itu biasa digunakan ahjuma. . tenang saja aku tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kok aku kan lagi sakit. ." jelas Sehun meyakinkan.

"Justru karena kau sedang sakit aku tidak berani tidur disampingmu. . " jawab Luhan.

"Takut tertular ya?" Tanya Sehun polos *?*.

"Bukan itu juga, sebenarnya aku takut aku yang mengapa-apakanmu. ." jawab Luhan.

"Hah? Mengapa-apakan gimana maksudmu. . ?" Sehun mulai sok polos *bukannya dari tadi?*

"Aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain, tanpa sadar aku akan selalu menendang orang lain yang ada di dekatku ketika tidur. . "

"Hah? Jjinja kau melakukannya? Ternyata orang imut tidak selalu imut ketika tidur ya?" ujar sehun menggoda.

"Gimana kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Emmm agak mendingan gomawo sudah mau merawatku. . "

"Kau tahu untuk orang sakit obat hanya berpengaruh sekitar 20 persen sisanya adalah perasaannya sendiri. . jadi kalau kau sedang senang itu akan mudah untuk menyembuhkanmu. ." jelas Luhan mengingat-ingat apa yang dulu dipelajarinya di sekolah.

'Tentu saja aku sedang senang sekali. . ' teriak Sehun tapi dalam hati.

.v.

.v.

.v.

TBC.. . . .

Selesai Semester langsung Publish ni ff, mian kalau gaje.

Mianhamnida mungkin ini terlalu lama. . .

Saya pas nggarap soal aja yang keinget cuman ff mulu, kalau kebagian soal yang nggak bisa dikerjain bukan mikir soal malah mikir ff, itu masih mending, , temen author *sebut kagak ya? * dia malah baca ff lewat hp pas waktu ngerjain soal bikin ngiri.#skedar curhat.

Nggak mau banyak bacot.*yang atas apa?*

Langsung aja

Review. . Review.. . Review. . .

**Choujiro21 : **

Annyeong juga!~

Ne ini Sudah update

Gomawo udah Review!

Ne,ne,ne arraseo. Tapi yang itu kan Luhan. Tapi nggak pa-pa idenya author pake kok gomawo!

Tao? Sama siapa ya? #pusing.

Ne jeongmal khamsa hamnida mau nungguin author. . nih author udah selesai semesternya. . dan bisa update. . !

**BLUEFIRE0805 :**

Gomawo udah Review!

Ne, soal itu mungkin karena saya masih baru #alasan. Sebenernya saat Shee nulis biasa aja rapi dan ada spasinya tapi nggak tahu kenapa ketika di publish begitu. Tapi yang ini udah benerkan ? makasih sarannya. . . kalau untuk titik koma saya masih perlu banyak belajar . . kekekeke

Kaido moment? Ne arraseo saya bikin sebisa saya . . moga suka.

Nggak kok, paling Cuma diculik doang. . #cuman?

Luhan lagi sama saya.. #ekekekek yang ini ngarang. Dia muncul di chap ini, banyak nggak bagiannya?

Intinya sih Chanyeol telat sekolah. .*apaan sih itu?

Ne, Cheonmaneyo. .

Semoga nggak mengecewakan. .

Mian nggak bisa kilat. . ini udah secepat yang saya bisa. .  
Fighting! N Gomawo udah Review.

**chokyulate : **

ahhh. .. Jeongmal Khamsa hamnida . .

Ne, dibagian itu mungkin ada kesalahan publish *alasan. Dikomputer saya udah ada spasinya kok. . tapi yang ini apa masih ada yang kurang bener. .?

Mianhamnida itu sangat mengganggu . .emang ..  
nih udah update. . semoga tetep suka ya?

Gomawo udah review!

**Posseidon Ryuu**** : **

Ne segala ide akan author tampung dan bisa diselipin. . *maunya. . .

Ntar saya coba banyakin lah. .. tapi saya masih butuh pencerahan . . untuk membuat adegan-adegan seperti itu dan semacamnya. . #kyahahaha

Gomawo udah Review (lagi)  
walau nggak cepet tapi usaha saya udah maksimal.. ne semoga suka chap ini?

**shin young rin :**

Ne, yang jadi suami Suho? Ada deh *hehehe. . .

Itu udah author udah jelasin. .. Kai sama D.O . . .

Tao? Dia agak lama butuh timing yang tepat. .

itukan yang ganggu Luhannie. . ne ne arraseo. . di chap ini saya coba adain. . nggak tahu dikit apa banyak dan semoga suka. . ..  
Gomawo udah review . . . see you in next chap?

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent**** :**

Ne ne Chanyeol emang gitu tapi masih lebih parahan Baekhyun . . .

Simbolnya D.O ada d kai, gmn bsa? Udah saya jelasin di atas kan ? ada yang kurang jelas?

tenang aja lah. . biar gimanapun Lay adalah istri sah Kris titik *apadeh?

Misi sehun? Dia nggak suka Kris karena lebih ganteng dari dia *hahaha

Ne gomawo udah review. . semoga suka! Pay!pay!

**Cho Ji Hyeon** : Annyeongg. . Ne kita ketemu lagi. .

Ne Kai anaknya Suho.

chap full suhonya ditunggu dengan sesabar-sabarnya ya?

Gomawo. . udah aku bca dua duanya yang Memories of Carnival nya belum slesai tinggal bagian LayHo di akhir2, nggak kuat!. . yang Hello Baby aku sukanya yang manggil Angel-appa sama Angel-eomma. . walaupun aku harus memanipulasi umurku. .*kyaa ketahuan!

Ne Jeongmal Kamsahamnida. . . . See you again in Next Chap . .!

**hatakehanahungry**** : **

ANNYEONGGG. . . !*pinjem toa tetangga

GOMAWO!  
yeol pinter gombal? Omo saya mau dong. .#dilempar sendal  
nggak ada ngapain dia ngintip-ngintip ntar di jewer D.O  
KAIDO? Okey!

Nie udah ada tapi dikit. . .

Nenene. . .arraseo. .  
FIGHTING

udah nih. . masih mending itu mah masa aku juga b indo q yang ambruk. . bayangin aku tinggal dimana? #curhat balik

.v.

.v.

.v.

And the last thaks to all readers yang mau dukung dengan cara membaca dan mereview this story. So if you have something want to say for this story just tell me in Review. .. . *?*

Please Review

REVIEW!

NOW

*hehehe*


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 8**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: Lee Soo Man as Pimpinan tertinggi. **

** All SHINee Family.**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**\=0=/**

"Eomma! Hyung! Ahjushi ! Appa! Aku berangkat dulu. . ." teriak Kai dari depan pintu dia mau berangkat sekolah seperti biasa dia musti pamit kepada seluruh keluarganya.

Dengan santai dia berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang membuatnya berbeda kali ini adalah kalau sekolah dia memakai kacamata. Entah untuk alasan apa.

"Sudah kuputuskan aku akan mencarinya. . aku bisa kemanapun yang aku mau pasti aku bisa menemuinya. . " ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sekolah ternyata Gerbang hampir ditutup tapi bukannya mempercepat langkah supaya sampai tepat waktu Kai malah melihat dua orang yang sedang emh . . sedang apa ya mereka pokoknya ada dua namja yang satu tinggi dan satu pendek menurutnya dan namja tinggi itu sedang didorong untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo Channie! Kau harus masuk sekolah hari ini!" ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun dia sedang mendorong Chanyeol yang masih separo nyawanya masih belum lengkap tapi udah di dorong-dorong.

"Aku nggak mau masuk sekolah aku masih mau tidur. . hari ini bukan jadwalku sekolah" ujarnya

"Hari ini kau kan tidak ada kerja jadi tetap harus masuk sekolah. . " paksa Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk dan tepat setelah mereka masuk gerbang sekolah langsung ditutup, sementara Kai yang asik melihat mereka berdua lupa untuk segera masuk dan akhirnya harus tinggal diluar.

Ternyta mereka satu sekolahan. Kai masih kelas satu disini jadi dia tidak terlalu kenal dengan kelas diatasnya.

"Aku bisa saja masuk tapi karena hari ini aku mau bersenang-senang . . . jadi aku bolos saja. . " ucapnya dan dia segera meninggalkan sekolah itu dan dia kepikiran untuk mencari orang yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghantui pikirannya.

Dia menulis sesuatu di hapenya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah.

Dia berjalan menyusuri Bank yang dulu dia datangi dan disinilah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan namja manis itu.

"Aku akan mencarimu. . ."

"Kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" tanya Luhan nggak percaya pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah bisa jalan-jalan dan sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi.

"Ne gomawo gege sudah menjagaku dengan baik. aku benar-benar merasa lebih baik dan lidahku sekarang tidak pahit lagi . . dan yang paling penting aku tidak akan makan bubur yang rasanya hambar seperti kemarin itu. . " ujar Sehun terlalu senang.

"Jadi masakanku hambar?" tanya Luhan sedih,

"A. Ani bukannya begitu memang lidah orang sakit kan selalu merasa hambar seberapa enak makanan itu kalau lidah orang sakit tetap hambar, , begitu gege. ." tenangnya.

"Oh ya nanti Sore ahjumamu sudah pulang, mungkin siang ini aku akan pulang lagipula kau sudah baikan jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kan?" pasti Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar, aku capek harus berbaring di tempat tidur . . temani aku ya gege, , oh ya minuman yang kau berikan padaku kemarin enak, , aku mau lagi. . ." pinta Sehun.

"Aniya . . terakhir kali kau keluar denganku kau jadi seperti ini, nanti kalau kau sakit lagi gimana?"

"Aku sakit bukan karena itu kok jadi gege tenang saja. lagipula kalau aku sakit kan ada gege . . " jawab Sehun menggoda.

"Ya! kau pikir aku apa hah? perawatmu? baby sitter mu?"

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Ayo!" Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mereka segera keluar dari apartemen setelah menguncinya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Sejak aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang daerah ini bagaimana kalau aku menurutmu saja. . apa gege punya tempat yang ingin dituju, , ?" ujar Sehun berbaik hati.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti jalan saja. Tapi mereka sampai juga disebuah pusat perbelanjaan tanpa ragu lagi dari pada tidak ada tempat yang dituju akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam baru saja mereka memasukinya tiba-tiba. . .

"Aduh!. . Huaaa. .! "

Saking asiknya jalan bareng Luhan, Sehun sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ada namja kecil yang dia tabrak dan sekarang bocah itu jatuh terkelungkup entah bagaimana jatuhnya Sehun tidak tahu persis pokoknya bocah itu jatuh karenanya.

Eomma dari bocah itu mendekat dan mengagkat anak itu dalam gendongannya.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong. . . ada banyak orang disini dan dia lebih kecil darimu. .. " marah orang itu pada Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk bersalah *mungkin?*.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan nggak bisa diam saja mendapatI Sehun yang kelihatan sedih dan bersalah.

"Ahjuma. . Sehun nggak sengaja jadi tolong jangan marahi seperti itu. . " mendengar ucapan Luhan orang itu hanya bisa diam dan akhirnya berbicara pada anaknya yang dari tadi menangis. "Gwechanna?" tanyanya sambil menghapus air mata anaknya.

Kemudian setelah saling minta maaf kedua orang itu pergi dan Sehun masih dalam posisinya yang menunduk.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. . kau tidak usah khawatir ya?" tenang Luhan.

Luhan memaksa mendongakkan kepala Sehun

Dan dia sedang menangis dalam diamnya tidak berani bersuara.

"Kenapa Sehunnie.. . Sehunnie nggak salah kok. . ahjumanya juga sudah minta maaf dan anak itu juga sudah baik-baik saja . .jadi Sehunnie nggak perlu nangis. ." ujar Luhan sambil setengah memeluk sehun dan setengahnya untuk menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Aku bukan nangis karena bersalah. . tapi ahjuma tadi mengingatkanku pada eomma. . aku juga dulu sering cari gara-gara tapi eomma sering membelaku di depan orang. . dan menasehatiku saat kita hanya berdua. . " ujar Sehun yang sekarang mulai terisak.

Luhan yang paham akan situasinya mengerti hal ini dan membiarkan Sehun menangis beberapa saat mungkin terlalu berat untuknya disaat rapuh seperti ini harus terpisah dari orang yang paling mengerti dia.

Akhirnya mereka memilih pulang ke rumah daripada harus mengalami hal yang berat untuk Sehun.

Setelah memastikan semua baik-baik saja dan setelah berhasil menenangkan Sehun, Luhan berpamitan untuk pulang dia pulang lebih awal tidak menunggu sampai Lay datang.

Lay menoleh ke belakang pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka dan menampakkan sosok roomatenya saat ini, dia terlihat lelah dan banyak berkeringat, Lay terus menatapnya sampai dia memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di pojok kamar.

Beberapa saat yang cukup lama kemudian orang itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Huaahhh. . segarnya. . nikmat akan terasa setelah bekerja keras. ." gumamnya dan Lay yang mendengar hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak bergabung saja. . kulihat permainanmu tidak buruk juga. . " ujar Kris pada Lay.

"Permainan basket maksudmu?" Tanya Lay.

"Memangnya apa lagi . . ?" Kris sweatdrop.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang sok cool saat bermain basket. . olahraga itu untuk kesehatan tubuh bukan hanya sekedar pamer. . " ujar Lay mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak begitu kan? Kalau permainanku bagaimana menurutmu. . ?" Tanya Kris menginterogasi.

"Kalau kau itu sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam permainan. . tujuanmu sama dengan tujuan dari basket sendiri tidak ada maksud lain. . itu terlihat jelas dari hasilnya. . lihatlah ketinggianmu. . "

"Begitu ya? Berarti aku bukan termasuk orang yang pamer?"

"Itu juga tidak benar. .. memang kau di lapangan sangat bersungguh-sungguh tapi setelah selesai kau tetap saja tebar pesona dan bergaya sok cool apalagi dihadapan para yeoja yang selalu ada di sekitarmu itu, , , "oke mungkin itu memang benar tapi cara Lay menyampaikannya terlalu blak-blakkan dan Kris hanya bisa sweatdrop tapi dia mulai tertawa sendiri menyadari betapa lucunya orang dihadapannya ini.

'Kenapa aku seperti terbiasa dengan perkataannya yang terang-terangan itu ya? Apa mungkin dimasa lalu kami ini orang yang dekat?. ..' pikir Kris dalam hati.

"Aku tidur dulu ya? Hari ini terlalu menguras tenaga. . kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu bangunkan aku. . " ujar Kris pada Lay dan Kris segera tidur.

Beberapa saat setelah Kris tertidur ruangan terasa sepi dan Lay tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan jadi dia hanya menatap keluar jendela dan karena dia sudah lama menatap langit jadi dia mulai menatap makhluk indah yang sayang bila dilewatkan yang ada disampingnya. *ini pikiran authornya XD*

Betapa terkejutnya saat Lay melihat lutut Kris yang sedikit membengkak mungkin dia terlalu cuek dengan luka kecil seperti ini tapi Lay adalah salah seorang yang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain terluka.

'Aku tidak tahu dapat kekuatan ini darimana tapi yang aku tahu pasti adalah saat aku diberikan ini aku harus menyembuhkan. . . ' gumam Lay dalam hati dan dia mengeluarkan liontin unicornnya.

"Huahhh aku lupa kalau sore ini kita harus pulang. . .!" tiba-tiba Kris terbangun dan Lay yang kaget hanya menjauhkan tangannya dengan pandangan shock.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kris penasaran kenapa Lay tiba-tiba ada di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Emh. . aku .. sedang mencari sesuatu. .. " jawab Lay gelagapan dan berakting seolah-olah dia sedang mencari benda miliknya yang hilang.

.v.

.v.

.v.

"Kau habis dari mana saja Hannie? Dari kemarin aku tidak melihatmu pulang?" sambut sang Jiejie.

"Aku diminta membantu menjaga seseorang. . jadi aku menginap disana, apa jiejie mencariku?" Tanya Luhan dan dia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku disana.

"Tentu saja adik tercantikku menghilang bagaimana aku tidak mencarinya .. ." goda sang Jiejie.

"Aku ini tidak cantik. . lagipula memangnya pantas kata cantik digunakan untuk mendedkripsikan seorang namja. ." jawab Luhan agak ngambek malah bikin dia tambah imut.

"Kalau namjanya sepertimu sih rasanya memang seharusnya bukan lagi sepantasnya. ."

"Ah. . kau selalu saja pandai bermain kata-kata dan akhirnya aku harus mengalah padamu. . " pasrah Luhan dan mendapat cekikikan geli dari jiejienya. "Oh ya hannie tolong antarkan ini ke alamat itu ya?, kau tidak keberatan kan?" pinta sang Jiejie dan karena Luhan termasuk orang yang penurut jadi ya dia hanya bisa melaksanakannya.

"Jalan. . . . , , no 19."

"Benar disini nggak ya?" sekarang Luhan sudah sampai di sebuah kawasan apartemen dia tidak tahu pastinya jadi dia hanya punya satu petunjuk yang musti dia coba 19 yang manapun apartemennya yang penting ada 19.

TING TONG~

Luhan memencet pintu dengan ramah dan menunggu dengan sabar orang yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

Xiumin sedang asik nonton tv tapi tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel pintu yang sangat menganggu menurutnya. Nggak tahu dia sekarang punya hobi baru yaitu membenci bel pintu.

"Chen! Bukain pintunya!" teriak Xiumin seperti biasa suka nyuruh-nyuruh orang.

"Aku lagi di belakang Hyung~ kau lebih dekat kenapa tidak kau saja . .!" teriak Chen yang entah dia berada dimana.

"D.O-ah. . bukain pintunya . .!" Xiumin nggak menyerah dia terus berusaha menyuruh orang lain.

"Aku lagi bantu eomma. . nggak bisa hyung. . kau kan sangat dekat. .!" teriak D,O

"Xiuminnie. . jangan suka nyuruh-nyuruh orang lain, cepat buka pintunya tidak baik membiarkannya menunggu terlalu lama . . ." dan yang ini adalah omelan Suho yang tidak diharapkan Xiumin, dan pada akhirnya dia yang membukakan pintu itu, toh nggak mungkin juga kan dia beralih menyuruh Suho.

CEKREEEKK

"Waeyo?" Tanya Xiumin malas tapi ekspresinya berubah saat melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya begitu imut. Bukan, bukannya Xiumin jatuh cinta atau gimana hanya saja dia terlalu terbawa emosi sampai tidak sadar.

"Apakah benar anda yang memesan ini?" ternyata itu adalah Luhan dan dia sedang menenteng bawaannya.

Xiumin hanya menggeleng soalnya dia nggak ngerti apapun.

"Oh kalau begitu maaf sudah mengganggu . ." ujarnya dan dia berbungkuk sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Kenapa sih setiap orang yang baru bertemu denganku selalu menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu. . ?" Tanya Luhan pada diri sendiri. Soalnya saat Sehun bertemu dengannya dulu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Tanda Snowflake di dada Xiumin bersinar dan sepertinya dia ingat akan sesuatu.

"Siapa Hyung?" Chen mendekat karena melihat Xiumin yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. "Hyung kenapa kau diam disini sih. . ?" Chen menyadari ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya ini.

"Itu tadi Lu. .lu. .lu. ." Xiumin mulai tergagap lagi.

"Lu? Apa Lu?"

"Itu Lu. .ahh. . Lu. ."

"Hyung. . tenang hyung. . tarik nafas. . keluarkan. . tarik lagi. . keluarkan. . " Xiumin hanya menurut saja pada apa yang dikatakan Chen karena dia juga nggak tahu persis.

"Kalian berdua ini lagi ngapain sih di depan pintu?" Suho tiba-riba nyamperin mereka.

"Hyung bilang ada Lu. ."

"Hah? Lu apa? Xiuminnie?" Suho mendekati Xiumin meminta penjelasan. Setelah banyak bernafas dan mulai tenang akhirnya Xiumin bisa bicara dengan benar lagi.

"Itu tadi Luhannie!" teriak Xiumin.

"Luhan?"

"Luhan Hyung? Jjinja?"

Mereka bertiga langsung berlari mengejar Luhan yang belum terlalu jauh. Luhan begitu terkejut karena ada tiga orang sekaligus yang mendatanginya.

Mereka bertiga datang sambil berlari membuat Luhan bingung, "Aku nggak salah apa-apa kan mengapa mereka mengejarku?" Tanya Luhan sambil berbisik dan mulai takut juga. Akhirnya dia ikut berlari.

"Hei Kau jangan lari!" mendengar teriakan itu Luhan semakin takut dan mempercepat larinya, karena Luhan baru pertama kali datang kesini jadi dia tidak tahu tempat yang ada di sekitar ini dan sialnya dia menemui gang buntu dan mereka bertiga semakin mendekat.

"Hadapi saja aku kan nggak salah. . !" Yakinnya pada diri sendiri dan kini Luhan berbalik untuk menghadapi mereka. Tapi semakin dekat semakin nyali Luhan menciut.

"Akhirnya terkejar juga. . "

"Ampun. . .ampun aku tidak salah apa-ap—" belum selesai dia ngomong ternyata mereka sudah sampai dan Xiumin langsung memeluk Luhan dengan eratnya, Chen mengikuti untuk memeluk* padahal yang dia peluk bukan Luhan tapi punggung Xiumin*.

Suho hanya terdiam di belakang dan membiarkan untuk mereka bersama dulu.

"Eh. . wae?" Luhan merasa bingung melihat ada orang yang menangis tersedu sambil memeluknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian muncullah symbol milik Luhan yang terjatuh di lantai dan langsung diambil Chen dan diberikan pada Luhan.

"Ini milikmu Luhan-hyung. . " ujar Chen, Luhan hanya menatap sekitar *tepatnya mereka bertiga *seperti banyak yang harus diketahui.

"Eomma?, Xiumin-hyung?, Chen-hyung?" panggil D.O karena dia mendapati rumahnya sangat sepi kemana semua orang.

"Kemana sih mereka semua?" akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, dari pada jaga rumah kosong sendirian.

Sejak kejadian di Bank waktu itu pemilik café memberikan D.O liburan *maksudnya cuti* untuk menenangkan kembali pikirannya dan mungkin dia sudah tidak boleh bekerja lagi, karena Suho melarangnya, Suho sangat takut membiarkan D.O keluar sendirian jadi dia tidak mengijinkan D.O bekerja. Tapi kalau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan mungkin tidak akan apa-apa—pikir D.O

"Senang rasanya bisa keluar dan menikmati udara segar seperti ini. ." gumamnya di sepanjang jalan. Salahkan mereka semua yang meninggalkan D.O sendirian.

D.O sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual beberapa boneka, dia berhenti sebentar, bukan karena dia tertarik dengan bonekanya tapi dia melihat ada anak SMA yang masih memakai seragamnya dan ini masih jam sekolah, apa yang dilakukan anak ini?—Tanya D.O dalam hati.

"Kau menyukai boneka ya?" Tanya D.O memulai.

"Ani, aku hanya ingat harus membeli hadiah untuk hyung—" ternyata anak SMA itu adalah Kai dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata dia sekarang bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya.

'Bukannya dia. . ' gumam Kai dalam hati.

"Kau. . " mata D.O yang memang lebar jadi bertambah lebar, dia sangat kenal wajah ini.

Dengan gerakan lambat D.O melangkah mundur karena dia takut akan terjadi apa-apa padanya hanya dengan melihat tatapan orang itu.

D.O berlari sekuat tenanga tapi dia ada perasaan sedikit lega karena dia melihat orang emhh sebenarnya anak itu tidak bergerak untuk mengejarnya jadi kemungkinan D.O aman sekarang.

Satu-satunya tempat yang dia rasa paling aman adalah rumah jadi dia berusaha untuk sampai rumah secepat mungkin karena disana ada eomma dan hyung-hyungnya yang sangat kuat. Dia berpikir bahwa dialah yang paling lemah dalam keluarga tapi dia belum tahu bahwa dialah yang terkuat sebenarnya.

"hahh. .hahh . ."

D.O bernafas terengah-engah karena sudah dekat dengan rumah dia tidak berlari lagi melainkan hanya berjalan agar tidak mencurigakan, dia nggak mau membuat semua keluarganya khawatir dan tidak membolehkannya keluar lagi. Dia menoleh ke belakang memang benar ternyata anak itu tidak mengejarnya atau membuntutinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia masih SMA . bagaimana mungkin?" gumam D.O pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalau aku masih SMA ? masalah buatmu?"

Suara berat ini entah kenapa D.O sangat ingat dan tahu pasti tapi dia berharap ini tidak nyata. Dengan mata yang lebar seperti biasanya dia menghadap ke depannya yang sudah ada orang yang sangat ditakutinya saat ini, entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba dia ada didepannya.

"Kau bagaimana mungkin. . ."

"Kenapa sekarang kau berubah . . kalau dulu kau akan santai kalau ada bahaya di sekitarmu. . kenapa sekarang kau. . seperti takut. .?" Tanya Kai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang aku sudah dicegah eomma agar tidak keluar rumah supaya tidak bertemu orang sepertimu. . " jelas D.O kayaknya dia termasuk salah satu orang yang mudah terbawa suasana. Dia jadi lupa untuk kabur karena melihat Kai yang berbeda dari waktu itu dia hanya seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik ke-ordinary-annya dia adalah orang yang cukup berbahaya.

"Eommamu itu namja yang waktu itu?"

"Kenapa apa kau merasa aneh kalau aku memanggil eomma kepada namja? Sebenarnya aku juga tapi dia adalah eommaku entah bagaimana tapi aku tetap mengakuinya . . " ujar D.O

"Tidak juga. . eommaku juga namja. Apa kau tidak ingat kalau dia eommamu?" Tanya Kai entah kenapa mereka larut dalam percakapan tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Kai dalam pikirannya.

"Ah eommamu juga namja? Oh ya saat itu aku bisa ingat dia adalah eommaku tapi hanya sekilas waktu aku bersamamu di bank. . apa kau bisa membantuku. . kupikir kau bisa membuatku ingat akan eomma. . kasihan dia, panggilan eomma yang keluar dari mulutku hanya terdengar seperti paksaan kalau aku tidak benar-benar mengingatnya. . " jelas D.O panjang lebar sifat kalemnya keluar lagi, kalem yang nggak takut apapun.

"Aku bisa membantumu. . tapi kau harus ikut aku. ." ujar Kai sambil menampakkan Smirk khasnya.

.v.

.v.

Sore harinya

18:00

"Tidak apa kau pulang sendiri? Kalau kau takut biar kuantar. . masalah anakmu yang tidak suka padaku itu urusan nanti. . yang penting aku mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat. " ucap Kris pada Lay mereka kini sudah turun dari bis, dan mereka kini jadi perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

"Aku tidak takut dan aku tidak mau diantar!, satu hal lagi aku tidak punya anak. . " teriak Lay ngambek dan segera pergi untuk pulang.

"Ya, aku kan hanya bercanda kenapa kau marah sungguhan?" Kris menahan Lay yang mulai menjauh sambil sedikit mengejarnya.

"Bercandamu nggak lucu. . minggir aku nggak mau jadi pusat perhatian. ." paksa Lay dia ingin segera menjauh dari orang ini.

"Lay-ah. ."

"Lepas… lihat semua orang melihat ke arah kita. . ."

"Biarkan saja. ."

Tapi keinginanlah yang mengontrol kekuatan dan akhirnya Lay bisa pulang dan meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah yang menurutnya tempat paling aman karena tidak mungkin Kris akan datang ke rumah soalnya disana ada Sehun.

Oh iya dia jadi ingat akan Sehun bagaimana keadaannya ya?

Setelah kepergian Lay, Kris hanya menatap punggung Lay yang terus menjauh sampai ada seorang namja paruh baya yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu.

"Bagaimana cedera lutumu?" Tanya orang itu sepertinya dia pelatih basket tim ini.

"Ah ini sudah tidak apa-apa aku merasa sudah baikan. . . paling diistirahatkan dan dirawat sebentar juga sudah sembuh. .." dia mencoba berbohong supaya pelatihnya tidak khawatir.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. . " pungkasnya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Dan Kris dia hanya mencoba memegang lututnya yang tadi memar. Tidak terasa sakit sampai dia memukulnya pelan juga tidak sakit. Akhirnya dia terus memukulnya dan tidak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun jangan-jangan memang sudah sembuh, padahal dia bilangnya tadi Cuma untuk menenangkan saja.

"Hah. . bagaimana mungkin?"

Ujar Kris karena tidak mendapati luka sedikitpun dilututnya padahal tadi dia yakin kalau dia benar-benar terluka.

Lay masuk dengan mudah soalnya dia juga punya kunci cadangannya. Karena capek dan dia nggak mau membangunkan Sehun dia langsung tergeletak di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu setelah melempar tas dan sepatunya ke segala arah.

"Ahjuma?" Sehun yang baru melewati ruang depan mendapati ahjumanya sedang terkapar*?* dengan tidak elitnya.

"AHJUMAAA!"

Dia langsung menerjang orang yang paling dikhawatirkannya. Akhirnya dia langsung menindih punggung Lay.

"Ah. .ah. . Hunnie. . berat! kau sudah sembuh?. ." Tanya Lay walaupun dia susah untuk ngomong.

"Ne tentu saja ahjuma. . Gomawo karena sudah menghawatirkanku. . aku sayaang sekali padamu—"

"Ne. . arraseo . . kau memang sudah seharusnya begitu padaku kan?."

"—tapi aku juga membencimu"

"Eh. . wae?"

"Tentu saja kan. .itu karena kau dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa pamit apalagi kau perginya bersama namja namsan tower itu. . kan sudah kubilang untuk menjauhinya. ." omel Sehun.

"Hah? Jadi intinya kau sayang atau benci padaku?" Tanya Lay.

"Aku benci kau karena kau bersama namja itu tapi aku menyayangimu karena kau meninggalkanku bersama Gege-ku. . " kini Sehun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hahh. . anak-anak. ." gumam Lay. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? Baru dirawat sehari saja kau sudah bisa ngomel kayak gini lagi. .?" entah kemana capek yang dirasakan Lay tadi kini dia sudah tidak merasakannya lagi.

"Karena aku menyayangimu jadi aku memaafkanmu. . tapi kau harus cerita padaku . . apa saja yang kau lakukan disana. .?" paksa Sehun.

"Hah? melakukan apa? Kau bertanya padaku seolah aku sudah melakukan hal buruk begitu. . "

"Ceritakan!"

"Baiklah aku tahu satu hal buruk menurutmu. . aku tidur sekamar dengannya . ."

"APA? Beraninya dia. . ! dia nggak nggak macem-macem kan?" Tanya Sehun makin possessive.

Lay menggeleng dan mulai mengingat kejadian yang paling nggak ingin diketahui Sehun.

Inside Lay's think

Kali ini Lay sedang berjalan masuk keruangan setelah menununggu Kris latihan pagi, tentu saja dia berjalan beriringan dengan Kris yang tersenyum gaje *?* di sepanjang jalan maksudnya senyum itu untuk siapapun yang ditemuinya dan beberapa orang emh hampir keseluruhan (yeoja) menatap pada mereka, mungkin mereka iri pada Lay yang selalu dekat dengan Kris akhir-akhir ini bahkan sekarang mereka sampai sekamar.

Nggak tahu kenapa mereka bisa sampai merasa iri pada namja.

"Oppa!, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini dia selalu dekat-dekat denganmu. . ?" salah satu yeoja memberanikan diri mendekati Kris yang ada Lay di sampingnya, dan yang dimaksud dia adalah Lay. Dan dia tahu kalau Lay bukan orang yang popular yang bisa mudah dekat dengan idola sekolah.

"Siapa? Lay? Bukan dia tapi aku yang dekat dengannya. ." jawab Kris santai, Lay dia hanya cuek sudah biasa.

"Iya tapi kenapa?"

"Kau Tanya kenapa sudah pasti lah. .. dia kan namjachiguku. ." jawab Kris masih santai tapi Lay yang mulai nggak nyantai, jawaban macam apa itu. Pada kenyataannya kan mereka tidak seperti itu.

"Hah? Jjinjayo?" Beberapa yeoja Shock berat pastinya Lay juga. Dan mereka berbisis-bisik satu sama lain.

"Permisi sebentar. . " Lay langsung menarik Kris menjauh dari mereka dan mencari tempat untuk ngomong tanpa orang lain.

Akhirnya mereka memilih kamar mereka sebagai tempat yang nggak akan ada siapapun kecuali mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" Tanya Lay sarkastik setelah dia mengunci pintu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Itu tadi jurus terampuh untuk mengusir mereka . . . aku nggak tahu padahal kau ini manis tapi kenapa mereka takut padamu ya? Apa mereka terlalu iri pada kecantikanmu.—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, . dan jelaskan padaku!"potong Lay sebenarnya dia terlalu tidak biasa menerima pernyataan ini mengingat orang yang disukainya mengucapkan itu semua. Tapi Lay masih butuh penjelasan sebelum dia salah paham.

"Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan apa kau masih tidak mengerti?" ujar Kris kini dia berjalan mendekati Lay yang ada di belakang pintu yang tadi Lay tutup sendiri, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai mengutuk apa yang telah dia lakukan dan memudahkan orang ini.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau sedang mempermainkan aku"

"Itu karena ada banyak orang disana? Mereka tidak pantas melihat . . sekarang karena kita hanya berdua saja. . jadi akan ku jelaskan padamu, alasan mengajakmu kesini. . dan membuat kita sekamar adalah bukan suatu kebetulan. . melainkan memang sudah kuatur. ." ujar Kris semakin dikat dengan Lay yang semakin terpojok.

"Apa maksudmu ha?"

"Kau tidak mengerti juga ya? Aku mencintaimu Zhang Yi Xing. . kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama ini melihatmu bersama bocah itu, dia bisa memelukmu dan bermanja-manja padamu kapanpun dia mau, sedangkan aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu semua padamu. . ." jelas Kris makin lama makin memojokkan Lay.

". . ."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya Dalam keadaan aku memaksamu. . jadi datanglah besok sore sepulang sekolah ke jembatan yang ada di barat sekolah. ." ujar kris pada akhirnya yang melihat Lay sudah terpojok dan wajahnya terlihat takut karenanya *yeh baru nyadar?*.

End Lay's think. .

"Besok sore .. . apakah aku harus datang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, untung Sehun sudah tepar duluan jadi nggak ada yang nanya macem-macem.

.v.

.v.

.v.

Baekhyun sedang liat tv dengan hati dongkol, sambil sesekali melirik orang yang duduk santai disampingnya sambil ketawa-ketawa karena dia sedang liat Spongebob *?* mungkin salah satu acara kesukaannya.

Biasanya teman sekamarnya bukan orang ini, tapi dia memaksa pindah dan membujuk teman sekamar Baekhyun untuk bertukar tempat.

Yah orang ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Karena dia tahu kalau mereka dalam satu asrama *anggap aja gitu* kenapa tidak sekamar sekalian pikir Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Baek-hyung kau tidak suka filmnya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang daritadi melihat Baekhyun cemberut terus.

"Ani" jawabnya pendek tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Kok ekspresimu gitu sih? Kalau kau tidak suka tinggal bilang nanti akan kuganti chanelnya. . " bujuk Yeol soalnya dia nggak suka lihat ada kemurungan disekitarnya, soalnya dia adalah sang 'happy virus' selain dia selalu bahagia juga membuat bahagia orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku murung disini adalah kau. ." jujur Baekhyun.

"Eh? Wae? Kenapa aku? Apa aku ada salah padamu?" Tanya Yeol beruntutan.

"Tentu saja. . memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini ha? Dan kenapa kau membujuknya supaya mau bertukar tempat denganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun kali ini dia sudah melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, dia belum bisa menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak suka kamar sendirian, , karena aku suka berbagi dan orang yang paling kupercaya adalah kau. . jadi aku memanfaatkan ini. Kenapa ada yang salah?" jelas Chanyeol.

'Mungkin tidak bagimu. Tapi aku? Gimana aku?' pikir Baekhyun dalam hati, soalnya dia punya banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang banyak.

"Sudahlah malas aku berdebat denganmu. . akhirnya pasti aku kalah, aku mau tidur dulu. . " pamit Baekhyun dan dia segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Disana ada dua bed di sebelah kanan dan kiri, Baekhyun menempati yang sebelah kanan. Setelah menyalakan penghangat ruangan dia tidur di dalam selimutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol menyusul kedalam kamar, dia melihat ada ranjang kosong di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun, mungkin itu milik teman Baekhyun dan sekarang akan jadi milik Chanyeol.

Tapi

Kenapa pendek sekali ranjangnya rasanya Chanyeol akan menekuk kakinya kalau harus tidur dan dia melihat milik Baekhyun yang cukup panjang. Salahkah kalau dia terlalu tinggi?.

"Hyung geser dong. ."

Chanyeol menggeser Baekhyun supaya ranjang itu muat berdua, dan Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar Cuma bisa menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol dapat tempat yang cukup, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mereka mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka setelah latihan seharian.

"Kenapa ruangan ini panas sekali sih. . " keluh Chanyeol akhirnya dia membuang selimut yang tadi dia bawa ke segala arah. Karena masih terlalu panas akhirnya cara terakhir yang dia pakai adalah melepas kaosnya dan dia jadi ehm , , topless sekarang. Barulah dia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Aku tunggu diluar saja. . lagipula aku khawatir jiejie-mu tidak akan mengerti posisiku. ." ucap Suho pada Luhan.

Yah mereka kini mengantar Luhan pulang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting kepada orang yang selama ini mengasuh Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan dan Xiumin yang ditemani Chen pun masuk dan Suho hanya menunggu hasilnya diluar.

"Ah. . Hannie. . kau main lagi sampai semalam ini—. . oh siapa mereka berdua ini?" perkataan sang jie-jie terpotong karena melihat Luhan bersama dua orang di belakangnya.

"Emh, , Jiejie. . bisa kita duduk sebentar ada hal penting yang ingin kamu bicarakan. . " pinta Luhan agak ragu untuk mengungkapkan ini semua, mungkin ini terlalu sulit untuknya.

Mereka berempat duduk dengan posisi melingkar dan Luhan yang menggenggam tangan Jiejienya.

"Ada apa Hannie? Kok tiba-tiba kau begitu kaku padaku sih? Memangnya siapa mereka ini?" sang Jiejie terus bertanya karena dari tadi belum mendapat jawaban.

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya. . " ucap Xiumin karena dia tidak yakin Luhan bisa melakukannya. "Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada anda, , karena selama ini telah menjaga Luhan dengan baik . ." Xiumin menyela perkataannya, Luhan makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Maksudnya .. mungkinkah kalian ini adalah. . " sang jiejie sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini hanya dengan melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Ne, kami ini keluarga Luhan. . maksud kami kesini adalah untuk memintamu mengijinkan Luhan bersama kami anda sebagai orang yang mengasuhnya selama ini juga berhak tahu. . dan tolong supaya anda bisa merelakan Luhan pulang bersama kami. ." jelas Xiumin.

"Pulang? Apakah tempat kalian jauh? Tidak bisakah dia tetap berkunjung kesini mungkin sebulan sekali atau setahun sekali?" Tanya Jiejie.

"Jiejie. . untuk beberapa waktu dekat ini mungkin aku masih bisa berkunjung kesini menemui Jiejie. Sampai kami semua bertemu Appa dan eomma . . saat itulah aku tidak bisa kesini lagi. . ." kini Luhan menenangkan Jiejienya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau sudah kuanggap seperti Didi-ku sendiri. . bahkan aku sudah menganggapmu bagian dari keluargaku. . ! kenapa kau tidak bisa datang kesini lagi hanya untuk sekedar mengunjungiku?" ujar sang Jiejie, dan Luhan hanya bisa diam saja soalnya dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Jiejinya kalau dia dan keluarganya berasal dari luar Bumi a.k.a EXOPLANET. Siapa yang akan percaya?.

"Aku tahu ini berat, , tapi Luhan juga punya kehidupan sendiri. . jadi kami mohon dengan sangat pada anda. . anda juga punya kehidupan yang berbeda dengan Luhan. . " ini suara Xiumin.

Lama mereka terdiam, Xiumin tahu dia membiarkan sang Jiejie dengan pikirannya jadi dia tidak berani untuk bicara lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. . sepertinya Hannie akan lebih bahagia kalau bersama keluarganya. . .jadi kalian tidak perlu mendapat izinku. . semuanya kan tergantung Luhan. ." sang Jiejie mengatakannya dengan senyuman untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan senyuman yang membungkam tangisannya agar tidak pecah seketika itu juga.

"Jjinjayo Jiejie? Gomawo dan Mianhamnida , , , " Luhan langsung membawa Jiejienya dalam pelukan hangat dari seorang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai keluarganya.

"Oh ya Hannie, , aku ada sesuatu juga yang ingin kusampaikan padamu yang selama ini kusembunyikan. .. sebenarnya aku ditunggu seseorang dia ingin mengajakku ke China tapi karena aku melihatmu terlalu senang bersama anak itu disini aku selalu menolak ajakannya bagaimanapun dia memaksa. . . karena kau pasti ikut denganku . . pernah kepikiran juga supaya kau bisa tinggal dengan bocah itu tapi ternyata dia juga menumpang. . jadi aku tidak tega membiarkanmu dan aku tidak bisa meninggalmu. .. tapi sekarang ada orang yang menjagamu. . aku mungkin akan menerima ajakannya sekarang. " jelas sang Jiejie meyakinkan Luhan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Oh ya aku jadi ingat. . kalau kau mau pergi kabarilah bocah itu . . " perintah sang Jiejie.

Dan itu membuat Luhan ingat akan Sehun, dia tahu ini berat entah kenapa dia seperti tidak tega meninggalkan bocah manja itu walaupun Luhan sering direpotkan tapi dia selalu merasa senang jika di sampingnya. Dan dia merasa bahwa Sehun tidak bisa menerima ini karena Luhan tahu bagaimana tipikal seorang Sehun.

Akhirnya dia memilih yang terbaik untuk pamit dan meninggalkan Sehun dan memilih bersama dengan keluarganya.

Luhan keluar meninggalkan jijienya bersama Xiumin dan Chen. Saat diluar dilihatnya Suho yang masih setia menunggu.

"Ahjuma apa tidak dingin diluar masuk saja. . " ujar Luhan.

"Bagaimana apa sudah berhasil. . ?" Tanya Suho mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Ne dia mengijinkanku untuk pergi dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan akan pergi kemana. . gomawo ahjuma telah memberiku kekuatan. . sekarang aku membutuhkannya lagi untuk berpamitan pada satu orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dekat denganku walaupun pertemuan kami tidaklah lama. . " Luhan menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Biar kuantar ya. . aku ingin menemanimu. . " pinta Suho dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat Sehun, tapi Suho nggak tahu dia harus kemana dia hanya mengikuti Luhan saja.

Di sepanjang perjalanan.

". . Ne dia itu sangat lucu tapi juga sangat manja. . dia tinggal bersama ahjumanya persis seperti aku dengan ahjuma sekarang ini. ." Luhan dan Suho berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan untuk mengobati kangen juga lama nggak ketemu.

"Memangnya ahjumanya namja. .? kok kau bilang persis?"

"Sebenarnya dia yang maksa manggil ahjuma, sementara sang ahjuma selalu menolak tapi akhirnya luluh juga karena bocah itu bersikukuh memanggilnya ahjuma kapanpun dan dimanapun. . sampai aku ikutan memanggil ahjuma. . hehehe. . " Luhan terkekeh geli akhirnya dia ingat semuanya. Dia ingat tentang dirinya dan keluarganya di masa lalu. Tapi dia masih belum bisa menemukan keluarganya yang maih terpisah di bumi.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sampai di depan apartemen, Suho hanya melihat sekitar dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah apartemen terbersih dibandingkan milik Chen, disini sangat sederhana tapi menarik.

"Kamarnya ada di lantai 2. . ayo ahjuma . ." ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Suho.

Mereka sudah menaiki tangga dan sekarang tepat di depan apartemen milik Lay. Luhan dengan segala kesiapannya mulai mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK. .

.v.

.v.

.v.

Tbc. . . .

Huaaah. . *tarik nafas dalam dalam*.

Mianhamnida . . . buat para reader-nim yang telah menunggu lama. . saya tahu ini cukup lama karena ini dimasa liburan tapi bagaimana lagi. . saya telah berusaha sebaik mungkin semoga chap ini nggak semakin gaje dan nggak mengecewakan.

Hope you enjoy it. .

Dan mungkin ini masih butuh waktu lama a.k.a masih banyak chapter karena belum bisa ngendingi. . . jadi semuanya harap bersabar.

Okelah tanpa banyak cing-cong.

.v.

BALASAN REVIEW. .

**chokyulate : **

Ne Gowawo! Yang ini nggak lama kan updatenya? #kyaknya lama.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan?

**Posseidon Ryuu****:**

Annyeong juga Ryuu-ssi

Ah gomawo! Gomawo karena setia selalu nungguin author . .#=.='

scene KaiDo ama KrisLay? Disini ada menurut saya dikit. .

ini udah secepet yang saya bisa walaupun liburan ternyata ada kelas tambahan. . tapi nggak papa. . .

Aniyo. . saya selalu menghargai setiap review. . .

, annyeong~~~

**Jisaid :**

Ne Gomawo! Udah saya usahain sebisa saya. . .

Semoga tetep suka?

**BLUEFIRE0805** :

wah... author juga seneng deh , ,, karena Blue-ssi juga seneng, gomawo tapi saya masih perlu banyak belajar. .

hahahaha ne gomawo!

Di chap ini banyak nggak momennya? Menurutku banyak sih? Moga Blue-ssi seneng. . ..

twitter saya udah bikin 2 kali tapi sama lupa password dua-duanya. . , biasanya saya bikin password sama kayak e-mail tapi karena e-mail saya udah dibobol temen saya a.k.a Yuki jadi saya bikin serumit biar nggak bisa dibobol, emang ampuh sih tapi endingnya saya juga kagak bisa buka. . kagak inget. . jadi intinya aku nggak punya twitter,,# curhat panjang lebar.

fb : Fika Kalusi. *terlalu simple*

ini udah update cepet kan?

Apa lama ya?

Ne gomawo karena udah mau nungguin author. . see you in next chap . .. ?

**Cho Ji Hyeon :**

Ne gomawooo! Apakah nggak berlebihan?

saya belum memikirkan suami untuk suho, . . mianhamnida!

kalo bukan dari exo siapa yang pantes ya? #Mikir!

ne mereka berdua adalah sesama ahjuma. .  
ne pasti akan balik tapi masih nunggu hati kai bisa nerima eommanya. .

LaySuho Angel couple. . ne beneran seru lho! Hahaha.

Tapi saya masih nggak percaya Lay itu seme? Dengan kulit putih mulusnya dan segala tingkahnya!

**shin young rin :**

ne . .ini KaiDo !

Suho sama siapa? Author belum kepikiran, . . mianhamnida. .

mana namja asing? #bingung.

ne gomawo a. . .

Tao? Dia masih nungguin pohon bamboo buat persiapan musim dingin . #ngaco.

Ini BaekYeol * enakan baekyeol diucapinnya * tapi semenya lebih cantik dari sang uke a.k.a chanyeol. Intinya Baekhyun dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya otomatis jadi uke # author baru dapat pencerahan*?*

gomawo. . see you in next chap?

**hatakehanahungry :**

ne ne gomawo. . .

tao . kayaknya sih *Cuma perkiraan* mungkin chap depan. . .

dalam keadaan tertentu. . mereka hampir sama. . saya nemu satu photo yang kai beda dari biasanya, kalo biasanya foto kai selalu fulgar *?*. tapi foto yang ini itu imut bgt.. . jadi menurut pendapat saya ndiri saja dia mirip taemin. . .

ne dia malah ngiming2 aku yang lagi mumet . . habis dia bangkunya di belakang jadi fine-fine ajah. .

HUAAHHH? Cerahnya gimana? Beneran.. ? * tahun depan unas bisa dicoba nggak ya? #endingnya ancur . . hahaha.

hahaha 6 koma? Yang sabar aja laaaah kekeke.

ini udah lanjut . . .

gomawo udah review!

**Choujiro21****:**

Annyeong juga!~~~

Ne Gwechanna. . .

Tao ? bentar lagi kayaknya. . .

Ditunggu ajah. . .

ne gomawo . semoga tetap setia menunggu saya ya. . ? mianhamnida kalau lama?

ne ini udah lanjut, , , , hwaiting...!

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent :**

Ah... gwechanna. . . gwechanna. . I'm easygoing#jiaaahh

Luhan dia sama suho dulu yah. . sama lay-nya nunggu waktu . . .

Hah? Luhan ?Daughter?

krislaynya disini udah banyak apa nggak?...

ne ini kaido, suho? Author belum tahu. . mian! *bow! Nggak sama tao kok!.

Ditunggu sesabar-sabarnya. . saya suka ngubah cerita seenak jidat soalnya. . . kekeke.

**SmiLeND :**

Ne ne gomawo atas apresiasinya. . .

suho sama siapa? Author juga nggak tahu. . mian. . nggak kok, dia nggak sama tao.

Tao muncul kemungkinan di chap depan ?

KaiDo na saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin

Ne dengan membaca review dari readers sekalian. . saya selalu tetep semangat untuk ngelanjutin. . .

\0/

And the last thank you for all reader, . . for supporting me, so I can reach this chapter. . I don't know it'll be long chapter like this. But I still keep going. .

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 9**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

** All SHINee Family**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**\=.=/**

"Kamarnya ada di lantai 2. . ayo ahjuma . ." ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Suho.

Mereka sudah menaiki tangga dan sekarang tepat di depan apartemen milik Lay. Luhan dengan segala kesiapannya mulai mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK. .

Dengan sabar mereka menunggu sampai ada seseorang yang membukakan pintunya.

"Oh ya Hannie. . aku baru ingat D.O . . . tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal .. ?" Tanya Suho.

"Ne, , nanti ahjuma langsung pulang saja. . kasihan D.O mungkin dia sudah pulang. ." ujar Luhan.

Suho mengangguk kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Tapi selama perjalanan ada sesuatu yang terus mengganjal dalam pikirannya tentang apartemen itu. Dia Cuma bisa menganggapnya sebagai pikiran yang sesaat terlintas saja tidak menanggapi sungguhan pikiran itu.

"Ah. . kau dengar itu Hunnie. . turun dari punggungku. . aku mau membukakan pintu." ucap Lay pada Sehun yang masih setia nangkring diatas punggung Lay.

"Engghh . . siapa sih malam-malam begini. ." ujarnya setengah sadar dan dia Cuma menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Lay bangun untuk membukakan pintu, tidur lebih nyaman menurutnya.

"Ini baru jam 9 jadi belum terlalu malam. . " balas Lay.

CEKLEEKKK

Dengan pelan Lay membuka pintu dan memastikan siapa yang datang dan ternyata setelah dia melihat ada namja manis yang tersenyum dengan manisnya pula, dia hanya tahu kalau dia ini adalah gege baru Sehun.

"Ah. . mau menemui Sehun? ne silahkan masuk dan tunggu sebentar. ." dari senyuman itu Lay bisa menebak apa yang hendak dilakukan namja itu.

Kebetulan mereka berdua tadi tertidur di ruang tamu jadi sekarang Sehun masih tergeletak dengan manisnya *dimata Luhan dan author, |reders: tuh orang ngeksis mulu|*

Entah kenapa mata Sehun langsung melek setelah sekilas melihat yang datang adalah Luhan, kalau dia mah jam berapapun nggak ngganggu deh. Itu pikiran Sehun.

Dan Lay bisa melihat jelas itu dari raut wajahnya ketara sekali.

"Apa aku menggaggu?" Tanya Lay sepertinya Luhan hanya ingin bertemu Sehun. Dan Sehun menatap Lay dengan pandangan 'Bukan-mengganggu-tapi-sangat-menggangu'.

"Ani anda tetap disni aku juga ingin anda mengetahuinya. . " cegah Luhan dan menurunkan Mood Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa sih Gege? Kayaknya kau susah untuk menyampaikannya apakah ada hal yang sangat penting ?" Sehun menyadari ekspresi gugup itu.

Setelah Luhan duduk tenang di sofa dan mempersiapkan mentalnya dia memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun dan Lay bergantian.

"Begini aku ingin berpamitan pada kalian—"

"Apa?"

Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Dan Lay hanya bisa menenangkan Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus mendengar dulu semuanya dari Luhan, dan tidak menyelanya lagi.

"Terima kasih Sehunnie. . berkat kau aku percaya pada keluargaku dan sekarang aku bisa menemukan mereka. . aku sudah bersama Hyung dan dongsaengku. . jadi kemungkinan aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. ." Luhan tidak bisa melankutkannya dia sangat susah untuk menjelaskannya.

Pasalnya saat dia kembali nanti ingatan orang-orang tentangnya akan terhapus dan kemungkinan Sehun juga akan melupakannya sekuat apapun dia berusaha—pikir Luhan.

"Apa rumahmu diluar negeri? Kalau begitu sih paling tidak kan masih bisa bertemu. . ." ujar Lay, Sehun hanya terdiam dia juga memikirkan kalau dia kembali nanti dan ingatan semua orang yang dekat dengannya juga terhapus, dia terlalu menyayangi ahjumanya dan menyayangi gegenya. Intinya sekarang kekhawatiran Sehun dan Luhan sama.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. . jadi aku hanya bisa berpamitan saja. .kalau nanti aku sudah menemukan eomma-ku aku akan benar-benar pergi. . " ujar Luhan tersenyum manis.

Di kamar Lay tepatnya dari dalam lemari ada sesuatu yang bercahaya terang sekali tapi mereka semua tidak mengetahuinya. Dan itu berasal dari symbol Lay.

"Terima kasih. . karena memberiku kesempatan untuk percaya lagi. . aku permisi dulu. . maaf kalau aku merepotkan. ." Luhan membungkuk sebentar dan segera pergi sebelum perasaannya semakin dalam.

Setelah sedari tadi hanya diam tidak bersuara akhirnya runtuhlah semua pertahanan Sehun setelah Luhan pergi dia menangis di depan ahjumanya.

"Se . . Hunnie. .Ul. .Uljima. ."

Lay paling tidak bisa mengatasi kalau ada yang menangis dihadapannya. Dia bener-bener canggung nggak tahu kenapa.

"Ini pasti hanya bohong kok. Sehunnie bisa menemui dia kapanpun . . Hunnie yakin kan?" Sehun langsung nangis di dada Lay sambil terus menggeleng Lay bisa merasakannya tapi tidak bisa mengatikannya, dan Lay hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus punggungnya, dia tidak berani bertanya karena sepertinya Sehun nggak ingin menjelaskan apapun.

_**FLASHBACK. **_

"_Sudah dong . Tao jangan nangis nanti mata pandanya makin gede lho. .. "_

"_Huaaahhh. . tapi. Tapi Baek-hyung dia. "_

_Kris datang mendekat karena melihat Tao menangis dan Lay yang paling tidak bisa menghadapi Tao apalagi kalau dia sudah nangis gini. _

"_Sudah. . ayo ikut appa nanti akan appa belikan sesuatu tapi janji gak boleh nangis lagi. . " Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao dan menjauh dari Lay. _

_Setelah kepergian mereka berdua Lay hanya duduk santai di kursi yang mereka siapkan disamping rumah dan sebagai penghubung antara kedua rumah. _

"_Huhh~ apa aku bukan orang tua yang baik. . " gumamnya pada diri sendiri. _

"_Ani, bukan kau yang tidak baik. . kalau ada yang tidak baik itu harusnya aku. . " Lay mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Suho yang sudah duduk disampingnya. "Aku sudah menghukum Baekhyun . ." _

"_Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. . lagipula menurutku hanya Tao yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan Baekhyun hanya mencoba bermain dengannya. . " jelas Lay sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang 'bright'. _

"_Harusnya aku menirumu cara mendidik anak. . lihatlah Luhan,Xiumin dan Chen mereka tidak merepotkanmu sama sekali. . dan Tao dia paling diurus sama Kris-Ge. . ." ujar Suho. _

_Tentu saja Suho mengeluh pasalnya anak yang paling besar saja masih merepotkan gimana yang dibawahnya. Oke mungkin Cuma 3 orang tapi kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana 2 dari 3 orang itu adalah pembikin ribut sepanjang masa, mereka tidak akan mempan kalau hanya ditegur dengan kata-kata mungkin harus sampai 3 kali mengucapkannya. _

"_Aku bisa membantumu. . " Lay menarik tangan Suho dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke rumah Suho. _

_Didalam rumah, Chanyeol sedang tidur dengan D,O sementara Baekhyun masih menghadap tembok atas hukumannya. _

"_Karena hari ini ahjumamu sedang baik jadi hukumanmu cukup sampai disini. . ." ujar Suho pada Baekhyun. _

_Bekhyun langsung berlari ke pelukan Lay, dan melupakan Suho. Menurutnya Suho orang yang menghukumnya dan Lay yang membebaskannya. Jadi menurutnya yang baik adalah Lay. _

"_Baekkie. . hari ini sama ahjuma saja ya. . berhubung hari ini ahjuma sendirian . "ajak Lay. _

"_Mian ahjuma tadi aku hanya ingin sedikit berbagi cerita sama dia .. . aku benar-benar nggak tahu kalau dia nggak bisa dengar cerita seram. ." sesal Baekhyun. _

"_Gwechannya Luhan juga sering melakukannya kok .. "_

_Malam harinya. _

"_Berhentilah memanjakan Tao. . dia butuh persiapan untuk menghadapi kehidupan sendiri. . "_

_Lay dan Kris sering bertengkar masalah Tao, Kris bersikukuh harus membesarkan dengan kasih sayang sementara Lay selalu bersikukuh bahwa Tao harus dibekali dengan jiwa yang bekerja keras dan mandiri. _

"_Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. . ini caraku. . " karena nggak mau ada pertengkaran yang lebih besar dari ini Kris segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. _

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

Keesokan paginya.

"KYYYAAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari tidurnya karena kaget mendengar teriakan super keras apalagi suara itu tepat disampingnya itu berarti berasal dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Kau? Kau?. . Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan selimutnya untuk menutupi dirinya. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud, tapi dia sangat kagetnya karena wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan horror.

"Kenapa kau te. .telanjaangg?"

"Siapa yang telanjang sih?" Chanyeok masih bingung soalnya dia masih memakai celananya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disampingku dan berpakaian seperti itu? Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud apa? Aku nggak maksud apa-apa? Aku kan hanya tidur di sampingmu. . apanya yang salah sih. .?" emhh … ini bener-bener nggak tahu apa lemot ya?.

Dengan sadis Baekhyun langsung mendorong emh lebih tepatnya menendang Chanyeol dan hasilnya sekarang Chanyeol jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Chanyeol nggak terima.

"Harusnya kau Tanya itu pada dirimu sendiri. ." ujar Baekhyun sambil segera pergi ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol masih meringis kesakitan ditambah kebingungannya. Apanya yang salah bukankah sesama namja tidak akan ada masalah apa-apa?—pikir Yeol.

Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti ke kamar mandi, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu putih itu.

"Baek-hyung. . kau ngambek karena aku memaksa tidur seranjang denganmu?" teriak Chanyeol.

" . . ."

"Jadi karena itu ya?".

Akhirnya Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggantung handuk di pundaknya dia melenggang pergi mengabaikan Chanyeol yang ada di depan pintu. Bukan Yeol namanya kalau dia menyerah akhirnya dia mengikuti Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa kecil di ruang sebelahnya.

"Bacon-hyung aku—"

"YEOL! CHANYEOL. . ." Chanyeol mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggunya. Baru mau niat ngejelasin eh udah diganggu.

Dengan perasaan marah dan sebel Yeol membuka pintunya,

"Ada apa sih pagi-pagi berisik— eh manager ada apa?" diurungkannya niat untuk memarahinya karena dia adalah menejer Yeol.

"Apa kau lupa mulai hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan kau kan harus melaksanakan syuting yang sempat tertunda. . dan kita harus bekerja keras untuk deadline. . " niatnya mau ngomelin orang eh ternyata malah dia sendiri yang kena omel.

"Ne arraseo. . " Chanyeol menjawab lemah dan mulai mengepaki keperluannya dia tidak enak hati harus meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih ngambek padanya. Tapi dikamar terus juga sama aja didiemin.

Satu jam Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun mulai mencari kegiatan, soalnya hari ini minggu jadi latihannya libur dan dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di kamarnya.

Akhirnya menonton tv adalah pilihan utamanya untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya.

Disalah satu saluran ternyata ada yang menayangkan acara spongebob, karena penasaran pada film ini sebab Chanyeol selalu menontonnya dengan senyuman aneh di depan tipi, akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba menikmatinya.

.t.

.t.

.t.

Sehun bangun lebih dulu daripada Lay, yaiyalah Lay dari kemarin malam belum bisa tidur karena harus menenangkan sehun, baru bisa tidur jam 3 tadi pagi, karena Sehun sendiri sudah tidur dari jam 12 tapi nggak tahu kenapa mungkin khawatir sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Sehun menatap wajah Lay sebentar terkadang terkagum oleh kulit putih mulusnya, dia pikir bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang se'fair' dirinya, ternyata Lay juga memiliki kulit putih nan mulus.

"Ah. . aku harus ke kampus. . " Lay segera bangun dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat.

"Ahjuma ini kan hari minggu . . kau masih harus ke kampus kah?" Tanya Sehun di depan meja makan sambil menanti makanan datang.

"Ne. . mian kalau kau nanti kesepian. . soalnya aku ada kelas mungkin aku sampai sore . . " Lay sudah membawakan beberapa roti dan segelas susu ke meja makan.

"Kenapa kau ikut sih. . aku ada banyak kelas. . apa kau tidak akan bosan?" Tanya Lay ternyata Sehun maksa buat ikut ke kampus Lay.

"Aniya" Sehun hanya tersenyum gaje dan mulai membiarkan Lay memasuki kelasnya. Beberapa saat setelah Lay masuk ke kelas.

"Mana tuh namja tinggi.. ." Sehun celingukan kesana kemari, ternyata alasannya memaksa ikut adalah untuk menemui namja namsan tower itu.

Akhirnya dia menemui sekilas bayangan namja itu, Sehun langsung berlari menyusulnya untung ini hari minggu jadi radak sepi nggak sepenuh biasanya.

"Hei kau namja tinggi..!"

Orang yang dimaksud menoleh dan benarlah ternyata itu Kris. "Aku maksudmu?" betapa kagetnya Kris ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah anak (yang tinggal di rumah) Lay.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. . "

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di kantin.

"Mau bicara apa?" Tanya Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan ,, ," beo Sehun.

"Soal sabtu kemarin kah?" tebak Kris.

"Ne itu juga, tapi aku mau bicara masalah yang lain lagi saat ini. . aku benci mengatakan ini padamu. . tapi tolong kau jaga ahjumaku. ." ujar Sehun sambil tetep masang muka sewot dan pandangan mata yang seolah membenci dunia dan seisinya.

"Ha? Kau bicara apa. . kau tidak salah ngomong kan? Orang sepertimu kalau mengatakan hal seperti ini berarti akan terjadi apa-apa padamu pastinya . ." tebak Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku disini. . dan kalau ahjuma sendirian lagi. . aku tidak tega, aku juga masih tidak percaya bicara begini pada orang yang jelas-jelas akan menyakiti ahjumaku. Tapi ini juga salahnya kenapa temannya Cuma kau seorang sih. ." jelas Sehun sambil mengatakannya setengah berbisik jadi Kris tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

Kris hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Itu berarti kau tidak boleh sedikitpun menyakitinya. .kalau sampai aku melihat ahjuma tersakiti dan jika itu gara-gara kau. . aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mencekikmu. . itupun kalau aku sudah bertambah tinggi beberapa senti lagi . . " karena nggak tahu lagi musti ngomong apa, Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih ada di kantin.

"D.O-ah , , kau kemarin kenapa pulang sampai malam? Setahuku kau tidak pernah pulang selarut itu kemana saja kau?" Tanya Suho menginterogasi, mereka semua sedang ada di ruang tengah.

"emh. . itu benar. . apa kau tidak apa-apa setelah kejadian itu. . kau tidak boleh pergi terlalu lama. . siapa tahu orang itu masih mencarimu. . "tambah Xiumin yang ada ditengah-tengah Luhan dan Chen. Suho dan D.O duduk satu sofa.

"Memangnya D.O kenapa?" Luhan yang nggak mengerti meminta penjelasan. Xiumin dan Chen menjelaskannya.

D.O baru saja bangun tidur sudah disuruh ke ruang tengah dan membicarakan ini, dan dia makin bingung ada namja cantik yang ada dirumah ini dan dia mengenalnya serta semua anggota keluarga lainnya biasa saja. Mungkinkah dia juga salah satu dari saudara mereka. Belum ada seorangpun yang menjelaskannya.

Soalnya kemarin malam, saat Luhan pulang sekitar jam 10 dia melihat Suho masih di ruang tamu mungkin masih menunggu D.O, tapi sampai Suho ketiduran dia belum pulang-pulang juga.

Jam 12 malam, D.O baru pulang dia langsung mengunci pintu dan pergi ke kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali ada orang baru yang masuk ke rumah ini. Sementara Luhan sudah diceritakan semuanya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu seseorang. . dia . . dia teman lamaku. ." D.O memutuskan untuk berbohong, karena kalau dia bilang Pria yang waktu itu sudah pasti tidak boleh pergi lagi, padahalkan dia masih harus memenuhi beberapa permintaannya untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, kalau dipikir-pikir ini juga untuk keluarganya jadi dia merasa sedikit berkurang kesalahannya.

"Yang mana, kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami ataupun padaku. .?" Tanya Suho tidak langsung percaya, karena melihat gelagat D.O yang canggung menurutnya.

"Dari pada menanyakan itu . . kenapa tidak jelaskan saja siapa orang ini?" Tanya D.O mengalihkan pembicaraan menuju pada Luhan.

"Dia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun ya?" bisik Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, setelah kemarin diceritakan sekarang dia baru percaya karena melihatnya sendiri. "Ne, D.O-ah nae dongsaeng. .aku tahu semuanya tentangmu. . harusnya kau juga tahu seandainya saja kau membawa symbol-mu. ." ujar Luhan.

"Symbol?" D.O belum terlalu mengerti.

"Kau tahukan kalau kau dulu berasal dari EXOPlanet. . dan sekarang kita ada di bumi, tentu saja ini berbeda atmosfir jadi kau butuh symbol itu dia menyimpan memori besarmu. . "jelas Luhan, D.O lalu mulai paham karena yang dikatakan Kai dan Luhan hampir sama, saat diberitahu Kai dia tidak mengerti sama sekali tapi sekarang dia paham dengan kata mengembalikan ingatan.

**Flashback.**

"_Kau tidak menipuku kan? Dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar terus tidak sampai-sampai. . memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya D.O dia sudah capek mengikuti Kai, ya D.O sudah tahu namanya sejak dia bertanya tadi. _

"_Aku bingung harus membawamu kemana dulu. . " ujar Kai. _

"_Memangnya mau kemana sih. ." Tanya D.O_

"_Aku mau menggunakanmu" jawab singkat Kai, D.O langsung menoleh heran dengan kata-kata 'menggunakanmu' apa maksudnya coba. "Yah maksudnya aku punya rencana dan sudah kuputuskan untuk membuatmu terlibat didalamnya. ." jelas Kai karena mendapat tatapan lucu dari D.O._

"_Ini bukan tentang pencurian dan sejenisnya lagi kan?" Tanya D.O semakin curiga dengan orang ini. Dia sadar kembali kalau anak SMA yang kelihatan sangat biasa ini juga adalah musuh pihak keamanan disana. _

"_Kau tidak pantas untuk mencuri, , kalau kau melakukannya pasti akan merepotkan yang lainnya. . kau terlalu jujur. . sekali-kali cobalah berbohong." Nggak tahu ini saran macam apa. _

"_Ne terserahlah. . tapi ini sudah malam. aku khawatir kalau mereka mencemaskanku. . dan bisa-bisa aku kena marah. ." keluh D.O supaya bisa dilepaskan saat ini juga mungkin dia bisa berubah pikiran. _

_Mereka akhirnya sampai di suatu rumah, yang bercat hijau elegant, D.O hanya memandang rumah itu dengan pandangannya (lagi), "Ini rumahmu?" tebak D.O, Kai hanya mengangguk dan terus masuk setelah membuka gerbang. _

"_Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau mengajakku ke rumahmu. . apa maksudnya ini—"_

"_Sudah diam jangan cerewet. . dan jangan bertanya apapun lagi. . ini pembukaan awal dari rencanaku. . kau kalau ditanya jawab seperlunya. . jangan jawab yang aneh-aneh. . termasuk kejadian yang waktu itu. ." jelas Kai menjawab semua pertanyaan D.O, baik yang sudah maupun yang akan ditanyakan. _

"_Tapi—"_

"_Kan sudah kubilang jangan bertanya lagi. .!"_

"_Satu saja ya?" paksa D.O_

"_Baiklah. . hahh. . kau ini . ."_

"_Kalau kau keterlaluan lalu aku mundur dan meminta bantuan keluargaku, , apa yang akan kau lakukan. .?" _

'_Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong sedikitpun. . ' kekeh Kai dalam hati "Kalau itu kau lakukan . . aku akan memainkan rencana B, akan kuculik kau diam-diam saat mereka semua lengah dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau kembali. ."ujar Kai sambil memasang tatapan membunuhnya. _

"_Lalu aku selamanya hanya hidup denganmu begitu?" _

_Kai hanya diam dan diam sambil menatap D.O, yang ditatap merasa risih bukannya dijawab malah melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh yang bertambah aneh. _

"_Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya hah?"_

"_Kan kubilang Cuma satu pertanyaan saja. . pertanyaan lain tidak dijawab, ayo!" tarik Kai. _

_Ketika memasuki dan melihat dalamnya rumah itu sangatlah bersih, maklum dia juga termasuk orang yang suka kebersihan jadi dia tahu persis. _

"_Kalian punya pembantu. . yang khusus untuk membersihkan rumah?" lagi-lagi satu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut D.O_

"_Aku yang membersihkan sendiri memangnya kenapa?" tiba-tiba Key muncul dari belakang D.O dan otomatis mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah suara._

"_Eomma bikin kaget ah. ." ujar Kai yang langsung bermanja-manjaan di depan eommanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setelah sepulang sekolah, tapi biasanya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan dingin menusuk dan berbeda 'Dia dirumah ternyata. . seperti puppy, tapi kalau sudah diluar rumah dia bagaikan srigala yang sangat lapar. . ' pikir D.O dalam hati. _

"_Oh ya eomma. . kenalkan ini namanya Kyungsoo-hyung, dia ini dulunya sunbaenimku di sekolah. . tapi dia sudah seperti temanku sendiri. . " jelas Kai, D.O hanya bisa melongo tapi dalam hati, jangan kata sunbaenim D.O sendiri saja tidak pernah sekolah. _

"_Oh Kyungsoo-ah. . jarang sekali lho Jongin membawa teman kemari apalagi kau yang berstatus sebagai sunbaenya. ." ujar Key dan segera mempersilahkan mereka duduk di ruang tamu. _

_Selagi di tinggal Key ke dapur untuk membuat minuman, D.O dan Kai ada di ruang tengah._

"_Kenapa kau memanggilku Kyungsoo , , , sudah kubilang panggil saja D.O itu keren. . " ujar D.O narsis ketularan Xiumin sama Chen. _

"_Terserah aku dong. Yang panggil siapa? Aku kan . . aku suka memanggilmu begitu. . " jawab Kai. _

"_Oke kalau begitu kau tidak akan kupanggil Kai tapi akan kupanggil Jongin saja. . kita impas kan. .?" Kai menyerah dengan orang ini. _

_Kai mengajak D.O ke kamarnya untuk membicarakan hal yang lebih rahasia dan seluruh keluarganya tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Tapi sampai diatas saat Kai dan D.O baru sampai di lantai 2 ternyata di sebelah kamar Kai ada satu kamar lagi dan ada seseorang yang sepertinya sangat imut mungkin adiknya Kai. _

"_Jongin-ah. . itu dongsaengmu. .?" Tanya D.O yang melihat Taemin yang baru keluar dari kamar. _

"_Oh dia.. dia itu Taemin-hyung. . dia bukan Dongsaengku!" _

"_Tentang mengembalikan ingatanmu itu. . aku tidak mau cepat-cepat. . karena kau sudah setuju masuk dalam permainanku. . kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu akan kuberikan symbol-mu. . " jelas Kai. _

"_Symbol apa? Apa hubungannya sama ingatan . . kan jauh. .?"_

"_Kau ini banyak Tanya ya? Sudah kubilang jangan cerewet. ." _

**Flashback End **

"Jadi begitu . . dongsaeng terakhir yang kuingat adalah kau, dan Tao . . selain itu aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. . oh ya ahjuma. . apa kau sendirian dari EXOPLANET?" Luhan berganti setelah bicara dengan D.O lalu dia Tanya pada Suho.

"Aduh Luhannie . .kan dari kemarin sudah aku bilang ahjuma kesini bersama dengan krystal terakhir . ." jelas Xiumin.

"Hah kapan kau bilang padaku? Jadi krystal terakhir selamat. . terus kemana dia sekarang. ? siapa namanya?" Tanya Luhan terlalu exited dan tidak memperdulikan D.O yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri alias melamun.

"Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan. . dia pergi meninggalkan Suho-ahjuma sampai sekarang dia belum balik padahal dia belum terlalu mengenal disini. . aku khawatir dia tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang. ." jelas Chen.

"Anak manja seperti dia. . sudah manja,egois. . huhh. . merepotkan. ."keluh Xiumin.

"Kok rasanya aku juga pernah dengar cerita seperti ini tapi beda sudut pandang ya? Dia sering cerita kalau dia merasa bersalah dan pingin pulang tapi tidak bisa pulang dia sangat merindukan eommanya. . aku sangat ingin membantunya tapi aku sendiripun sama posisinya seperti dia dulu. .oh ya nama dongsaengku siapa?" Tanya Luhan setelah bercerita panjang lebar.

"Namanya Sehun. . Oh Sehun. ."

Luhan tahu betul nama itu kalau digabungkan dengan cerita tadi, itu benar-benar Sehun. .orang yang selama ini menemaninya tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Namanya itu . . .Sehun? jinjja?"

"Ne Waeyeo. . ?"

"Bosen hari minggu gini. . mau keluar males. . dirumah terus bosen hiahh, , " keluh Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa kecil di depan jendela. Dia menerawang kebawah melihat aktifitas di bawah gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu.

Ada satu mobil van hitam yang memasuki area parkir tapi mobil itu tidak sampai terparkir karena 2 pengendaranya turun satu namja dan satu yeoja yang sama-sama tinggi menurut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tahu persis siapa namja itu tapi tidak tahu pasti siapa yeoja yang bersamanya.

"Tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada anak itu. . aku juga bingung apa yang membuatku berpikir dia. . tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya. . aku kan juga musti jaga image. . lagian aku tidak mau mendekatinya karena dianggap menginginkan ketenaran dari namanya. ." gumam Baekhyun sambil terus menatap Chanyeol dan yeoja itu.

Mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dan yeoja itu terus menarik tangan Chanyeol mungkin supaya Chanyeol mengikutinya tapi Chanyeol mencoba menolaknya.

"Bukannya yeoja itu rekan kerjanya Chanyeol ya? Marganya Kim kalo nggak salah. ."

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam gedung, yeoja itu sendirian masih disana dia menatap ke lantai dua dan dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melihatnya sedari tadi dengan pandangan sinis.

Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam ruangan, melihat Baekhyun yang sedang asik dengan pemandangan di luar dia ikut di belakang Baekhyun untuk tahu apa yang sedang dilihat Baekhyun.

Yeoja yang sedari tadi melihat kearah Baekhyun langsung kaget soalnya di belakang Baekhyun ada Chanyeol.

"Tutup saja gordennya. .mengganggu pemandangan. . " dengan memandang sinis pada Yeoja itu dan langsung menutup gordennya membuat Baekhyun menoleh kaget.

"Oh ya. . " Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan yang dia bawa di depan Baekhyun, mungkin itu untuk Baekhyun.

Itu ice cream. Dan yang paling penting rasa strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Ini sebagai tanda minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal padaku. . terima ya?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya melihatnya lucu, dia berpikir sampai segitunya padahal tadi dia niatnya Cuma bercanda doang.

"Gomawo. . tapi aku nggak akan maafin kamu. . " ujar Baekhyun mengambil es itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Eh. . Kok gitu. . ayolah hyung kau kan imut dan baik. .lagipula sekarang kan kita roommate jadi kita ini harus saling akur. ." Bujuk Yeol.

"Tentu saja, aku kan nggak bener-bener marah kok sama kamu jadi nggak ada yang perlu dimaafin. . aku tahu semuanya, Roommate-ku yang lama juga begitu tapi dia langsung keluar saat aku menyalakan pemanas ruangan. . dan kau, kau masih bisa tahan di dalam sana. . hahaha. . baru kali ini ada orang yang kuat dengan panas itu. ." ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh geli.

"Kau ngerjain aku ya? Pandai ya kau berakting?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelitiki Baekhyun tanda kalau dia kesel karena dikerjain, dipikir Baekhyun ngambek beneran sampai dibela-belain beli itu es.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil asik makan es yang dibeliin yeol.

"Hanya lawan main saja. . " jawab Yeol malas.

"Kau tadi mau diajak kemana? Dan kenapa kau tidak mau ikut dia?"

"Dia hanya minta makan siang denganku. . tapi kalau aku pergi dengannya aku takut es itu meleleh. ." ujar Chanyeol sambil nunjuk es-es yang sudah dan mau dimakan Baekhyun.

"Heh? Alasan apa itu. . kau tidak mau ikut makan siang karena takut es untukku meleleh. . kau itu bodoh apa gimana sih?" ledek Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih suka makan dirumah daripada harus dengannya. . " ujar Yeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih asik sama es-es itu, dan seperti tidak perduli pada sekitar.

"Oh ya kalau kau memang tidak ada kerjaan, . bagaimana kalau kau urus ranjangmu yang sempit itu. . tadi aku sudah lapor pihak sarana. . mungkin besok baru bisa dipindah kemari. . " ujar Baekhyun.

"Hyuungg. . ." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca ala puppy eyes. "Kau pengertian sekali padaku. . .bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" chanyeol langsung menghambur seperti kebiasaannya waktu dia bersama Baekhyun di rumahnya dulu di EXOplanet tapi dia tidak ingat.

"Ah, , lepas. . lepaskan, aku jadi tidak bisa makan ini. . " ronta Baekhyun.

.c.

.c.

.c.

Lay masih ada satu pelajaran lagi sebelum benar-benar selesai, dia berharap sore tidaklah datang saat dimana dia harus menemui Kris. Tapi semakin dipikir waktu tidak terasa berlalu begitu cepat dan sekarang dia sudah keluar dari kelas dan ini sudah jam 5 lebih.

Dia berjalan selambat-lambatnya supaya memakan banyak waktu. Padahal nggak ngaruh sama sekali.

Di depan sebuah jembatan dia melihat ke tengah jembatan itu sudah ada Kris yang sepertinya sudah lama disana dilihat dari gerak-geriknya.

Lay mendekatinya. "Sudah lama ada disini?" Tanya Lay membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Kau sudah datang? Kelasmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris balik.

"Lalu kau kira aku kesini untuk apa? kalau aku kesini tentu saja sudah selesai, Jangan sok deh . . langsung aja mau ngomong apa?" padahal tadi deg-degan tapi setelah ketemu orangnya malah cerewetnya kumat.

"Kau ini bukan tipe orang yang romantis sama sekali ya?" ledek Kris. Tapi dia mulai menatap Lay dan mulai melamun lagi . .

Lamunan Kris.

"Aku ubah peraturannya. . kau tidak hanya mendekatinya. . tapi dapatkan dia dan jangan lupa tinggalkan dia lebih cepat dari kau mendapatkannya. . " ucap salah seorang pada Kris.

". . ."

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar jatuh padanya. . tidak apa, tapi ingat kau kalah berikan apartemenmu eh salah apartemen yang dibelikan ayahku itu pada kami. ." ucapnya dengan nada sombong.

"Dan kau angkat kaki. . karena kalau kau melawan kami itu berarti kau tidak ingin berteman dengan kami lagi. . semua terserah padamu. . " tambah yang lainnya.

"Woi. .." teriak Lay sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Kris. Menyadarkan dari lamunannya. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau mulai menatapku aneh. . " ujar Lay.

Kris menarik nafas panjang, dia bisa dengan udah memulai ini tapi yang saat ini dia pikirkan adalah apakah dia harus meneruskan atau menuruti mereka untuk mempermainkannya.

Ini akan mudah untuk mempermainkan sesuai dengan permintaan mereka kalau saja targetnya bukanlah Lay. Tapi masalahnya Kris sudah jatuh pada Lay sejak dari pertama mereka bertemu, entah apa itu tapi ada saja yang selalu membuatnya dekat dan selalu berpikir tentang Lay.

Di sebelah sisi ternyata ada Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, ada rasa nggak rela tapi mau gimana lagi dalam hatinya terus berkecamuk bahwa dia akan meninggalkan ahjumanya bagaimanapun juga, seenggaknya hal terakhir dan baik menurutnya adalah membiarkan ahjumanya bersama orang yang dicintai.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. . " mulai Kris. Lay hanya diam mendengarkan. "Baiklah mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata manis atau apa . .. tapi satu yang perlu kau ketahui aku ingin kau bersamaku karena aku men. . mencitaimu. . " terasa ada yang menahan kata itu keluar namun akhirnya lolos juga dan bisa diutarakan.

Lay masih terdiam.

"Kubilang kan aku akan mengatakannya saat aku tidak memaksamu sedikitpun .. . karena kau sudah mengetahui seluruh perasaanku jadi jawablah. ." lanjut kris.

"Aku tidak tahu harus jawab bagaimana, , ," gumam Lay.

"Ya, , kau hanya perlu jawab iya atau tidak. . "

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu . . tapi masalahnya aku bener-bener nggak enak sama Sehun. . entah kenapa dia menyuruhku menjauhimu, . . dan dia tidak suka denganmu. . " jelas Lay.

"Soal Sehun tadi kami sudah bertemu dan membicarakan ini. . dia bilang aku harus menjagamu. . aku tidak tahu persis maksudnya kayaknya dia tertekan. . " balas Kris.

"Jinjja Sehun ngobrol sama kamu tentang ini. . ?" Tanya balik Lay.

"Sudah, jawablah pertanyaan utamanya. . !"

Setetes air meluncur di pipi Lay, bukan dia bukan menangis soalnya tetesan itu bertambah banyak dan mulai membasahi mereka berdua yang kebetulan sedang ada di atas jembatan yang tidak memiliki atap*lu kata gedung ada atapnya?*. untung di dekat mereka ada halte jadi mereka berteduh disana sebentar sambil melanjutkan hal yang tadi tertunda.

Sehun masih bisa melihat mereka dia juga ada di luar tapi dia tidak ingin berteduh sama sekali. Sekarang dia biarkan air hujan menyelimuti dirinya. Dia juga berpikir bagaimana kalau dia sakit lagi sementara gegenya sudah tidak ada, tapi perasaannya mengatakan dia harus disini dan tidak mampu melangkahkan kaki selangkahpun untuk pergi dari sini.

Tapi lama-kelamaan air yang jatuh membasahi dirinya mengilang, dilihat sekitar masih hujan tapi di dekatnya tidak ada air yang jatuh setetespun, dia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya dia putuskan untuk menoleh. . . .

.l.

.l.

.l.

Tbc. . . . .

Mian buat para readernim ya. . . saya lama apdet*Bunuh author yang updatenya kelamaan* . . . nggak makin gaje kah nih cerita. ..?

Udahlah banyak ngomong banyak salah. . maka dari itu langsung ajah. . .

RIPIURIPIURIPIU. . .

**BLUEFIRE0805****:**

Mian ya, , kalau harus menanti sekian lama. . .

Endingnya gitu karena pikiran saya udah buntu, , jadi harus diendingi disitu aja. .

Mian ini lama lagi kayaknya saya updatenya. . .

Semoga tetep suka ajah? Gomawo udah review^-^

**shin young rin**** :**

orang asing yang itu? Dia Cuma figuran mungkin. . . kalau aku kepikiran mungkin ada lagi. ..

ne mianhamnida. . tapi mereka nggak ketemu di chap ini, saya punya scene khusus untuk suho dan sehun. . .tapi nanti.

D.O ? yah terserah kai-nya lah mau diapain . . #maunya author. . .kekeke

Oh ya terserahlah. . pokoknya dia masih belum bisa keluar. .*?*

Gomawo udah mau menunggu. . saya suka down moodnya jadi mian lama. .  
_tapi saya tetep, SEMANGAT!_

**Posseidon Ryuu**** :**

Mian hamnida. . . mereka belum bertemu di chap ini. . . tapi saya udah kepikiran bagaimana mereka bertemu nanti.

Hahaha. . si Lay kan emang blak-blakan. . dia satu-satunya orang yang membuka rahasia exo-m, terinspirasi deh. . .

Ne semoga tetep suka dan gomawo udah review ^=^

**Jisaid**** :**

Gomawo udah Review. . . mian hamnida. . kayaknya ini lama lagi. . tapi semoga tetap setia menanti. . .. ^;^

**Cho Ji Hyeon**** :**

Mian hamnida. . . Suhonya dikit. .

Imagenya Suho itu bad-boy sementara Lay Naughty-boy. . sama nggak ya?, Menurut aku sih gitu.

Jjinja kulitnya Suho melebihi Lay? *Nggak nyadar ya?*

**deakyu :**

annyeong juga , deakyu~~#tereak  
ne gomawo udah mau review. .

ne mianmianmian. . ini pasti lama. .

Tao belom bisa keluar. . udahlah nanti kalau sudah saatnya pasti keluar sendiri. . *?*

Gomawo sudah review . .

**ChanyeoLiena137: **

AnnYEOL juga.. #kata baru nih. . bisa dipake'

Ne saya juga jarang bisa nemu ff EXO . . .

Ne Disini kris sama lay, yah karena emang butuh sosok eomma aja. . dan Tao yang penurut kayaknya nggak enak jadi eomma mereka. . sedangkan appanya yang pantes adalah Kris. .

Kaido momen? Saya bisa tapi saya nggak janji banyak. .. .!

gomawo sudah mau menunggu dan moga makin suka. .. dan Khamsa hamnida sudah review ^^

**meyminimin**** :**

annyeong juga mey-ssi(?)..

ne gwechanna . .

Bakal ketemu tapi tidak di chap ini. .

Tao? Maunya sih di chap ini. . tapi kayaknya musti ditunda dulu dah. .  
_Ne gomawo sudah review. . _

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent**** :**

Ne saya nggak kemana-mana kok. . Cuma jarang aktif ajah#sama ajah. ... *hug ira-ssi back*

Ne tebakanmu tepat mereka nggak langsung ketemu. . nunggu sehun dulu. . baru bisa ketemu Lay. .

D.O asal jadi anak baik nggak akan kemana-mana. . .

Gomawo udah Review, semoga suka dan mian kalo lama. . .*kebiasaan nih orang*

**SmiLeND**** :**

Ini chap 9nya. . ! #hug back  
bentar lagi ketemunya. . tapi nggak di chap ini. .

kalo dua namja itu (kris & kai) kayaknya masih bener-bener lama. .

gomawo udah review, semoga suka dan mian kalo menanti lama. .

**hatakehanahungry**** :**

ne. .ne ne . arasseo. .

mreka ber2 masih agak lama tapi sehun mau dekat ini. .

do selama nurut nggak akan diapa-apain. . *padahal maunya diapa-apain #kekeke

ho'oh aku baca-baca fic juga semua tentang kai itu mesum. . emang dia beneran gitu

kekeke yang itu maunya author. . .

baekki kaget . bangett. .  
ngomongin itu masih entaran mungkin. .

ne pokoknya saya akan terus lanjut biarkanlah waktu yang akan menjawab berapa lama dan berapa chapter lagi fic ini. . *yaambruk bahasa gua. .*

goawo udah review. . semoga suka dan mian lama. . .

HWAITING. . .

**thehunhan**:

ne mian hamnida dan gomawo udah mau nungguin author.

Yang sabaar ya? . .

Ini chap 9nya

Gomawo udah review. . semoga suka dan mian kalo lama.

**kim korinda :**

ah Gomawo. .. .

tapi Mian kayaknya ini lama lagi. . habis sekarang authornya kelas 3 baru masuk udah di suguhi hidangan nan tidak terkira dan harus habis dalam waktu yang sesingkatnya. . kayaknya lama. .

tapi saya berusaha yang terbaik

gomawo udah review, , semoga suka dan sekali lagi mian kalo luaaamaaa. ..

**LihaNLihuNBbuing2 :**

Ne suho dia jdi eomma...

Soal krystal itu dihitung dari urutan umur mereka . . Xiumin dan Luhan lahir pertama jadi mereka krystal 1dan 2. . sisanya ya menurut umur aja sampe kai ke 11 dan Sehun ke 12.

Emangnya Sehun lucu? Yang mana?

Ne saya berusaha yang terbaik buat melanjutkan . . .

Gomawo udah review. . semoga suka dan mian kalo lama. .

**jaara'kyuminshipper :**

Annyeong juga. . .

Ne gwechannayo.. . saya juga jarang ada di FFn. . .

Ahh Gomawo. . . kalo ada bahasa ato penulisan author yang kurang baik. . bilang aja yang mana nggak pa-pa. . author insyaallah menerima semua kritikan. . .

Aniyo sama sekali enggak kok. .

Salam kenal juga, gomawo udah review. . semoga suka dan selalu menanti. . ^^

**Riyu : **

ahh mereka belum bertemu di chap ini . .

Ini apdetnya lama pasti. . . mian. . *bow.

Semoga selalu setia menanti dan sabar. .gomawo udah review. . .

Guest 

Annyeong juga. .

Mian lama ne . ? dimaapin kan?

Ahh gomawo sudah review seoga suka. . *ppyong!

Guest 

Kok tahu sih aku Eon kamu. . tahu dari mana apa emang kamu yang dibawah umur ya . . hayo?,*bercanda. .

reaksinya Lulu? Gimana ya? Kaget pasti. . tunggu ntar aja lah.

Suho belom ketemu ama Lay. . .

Kris? Nggak tahu tunggu nanti ajalah. .

Ma'ap-ma'ap kata ini. . saya masih belum tahu singkatan ASAP itu apa? *author pabbo. . * ada yang mau berbagi pengetahuan nggak. . kasih tahu saya dong. .*pweasse. .

Mianhamnida buat yang nggak ada namanyax author bales sebisanya, , bales tapi bingung buat siapa. . jadi kalo review kalau bersedia harap sertakan nama(kalo guest). . kalo ada yang ketinggalan nggak saya bales bener-bener minta ma'ap. . .

Tapi author seneng karena dengan membaca semua review, bikin semangat yang sempet down balik lagi dan semangat lagi buat nerusin moga aja kagak gaje . .

So please support me!

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 10**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**\../../**

**=.+**

**=.=**

**=."**

"Ah. . " Lay merasa ada yang jatuh di pipinya ternyata itu adalah air hujan. Kris langsung melihat keatas dan karena tahu akan semakin bertambah deras dia menarik tangan Lay dan mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka duduk di sebuah halte kecil dan disana Cuma ada mereka berdua.

"Perasaan tadi cerah banget cuacanya . ." komplain Lay sambil mencoba mengeringkan bajunya yang sedikit basah.

"Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi. . tidak harus dirasakan sebelumnya kan?" respon Kris.

Lay menoleh kearah Kris.

"Omona. . lihatlah kau basah kuyup. ." tentu saja tadi Kris melindungi Lay.

Karena sudah hafal dia langsung mengobrak-abrik dalam tas Kris biasanya dia bawa banyak handuk setelah latihan, dan benar saja disana ada handuk.

Lay sekarang berdiri dan mulai meletakkan handuk diatas kepala Kris dan mengeringkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Ini ditempat umum. ." tolak Kris karena perbuatan ini akan menurunkan pamornya *ceilah*.

"Memangnya kita melakukan apa hah? Kenapa kalau ditempat umum. . lagipula tidak akan ada yang lewat hujan-hujan begini. . satu lagi aku ini begini-begini juga manajermu, tidak bisa membiarkanmu basah kuyup dan kemudian sakit terus kalau ada pertandingan penting kau tidak ikut dan kalian semua mulai menyalahkan aku—mph emhh. ."mulut Lay langsung dibekep karena cerewetnya udah bener-bener keterlaluan.

"Sudah lakukan saja jangan cerewet begitu . . .ledek Kris.

"Oh jadi aku cerewet nih. . .terserah sih mau ngatain aku apa. . . berarti pernyataan yang tadi berarti nggak dianggep . ." jawab Lay nggak kalah sewot.

"Kalau aku nggak bilang cerewet lagi, apa bakal dianggep? " goda Kris.

Lay hanya terdiam dia tidak bisa bilang emh maksudnya susah untuk bilang 'iya' secara terang-terangan.

Setelah lama terdiam dan Lay yang masih terus mengeringkan rambut Kris.

"Aku jadi ingat Sehun lagi, , biasanya dia juga kalau selesai keramas pasti aku yang mengeringkan rambutnya. . dibalik umurnya yang sudah 19 tahun dia masih menyimpan jiwa anak usia 7tahun. . " curhat Lay, Kris tetep diam dan merasa cemburu pasti, tapi mulai menenangkan diri dengan meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak perlu cemburu pada anak sok baik dan manja itu.

.s.

.s.

.s.

Sehun menatap keatas langit, memang hujan masih deras tapi seperti ada yang memayunginya sehingga tidak kehujanan, tapi itu bukanlah payung melainkan hanya sebuah tangan.

Sehun melihat kepada sang pemilik tangan itu.

"Eomma. . "

Sehun langsung menangis dan memeluk eommanya dengan erat, jadi perasaan tentang meninggalkan ahjumanya benar.

Suho langsung menyusul setelah diberitahu Luhan. Beberapa kali Sehun terus memanggil eommanya karena begitu kangennya mungkin.

"Sudah jangan nangis lagi ya. . eomma disini untuk menjemputmu. ." ujar Suho mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sehun yang sedang menangis dalam dekapannya. "Sehun ikut eomma kan?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Mianhae. ." gumamnya berkali-kali "aku nggak akan egois lagi, , yaksok!" janji Sehun.

"Ne arraseo!, , ayo pulang dan tenangkan dirimu dirumah ya?" ajak Suho dan memapah Sehun untuk pulang, walaupun ini masih hujan tapi karena Suho pengendali air jadi dia tidak kehujanan *inget kekuatan katara di film avatar 'the legend of aang'*.

Dalam perjalanan.

"Ini baju siapa yang kau pakai? Terakhir kali kau kabur dari rumah kan kau pakai kaus biru. ." Tanya Suho.

"Ini punya ahjuma. . kaosku masih ada di rumahnya . . dia baik sekali padaku. . dia yang merawatku selama ini. ." cerita Sehun.

"Kau tidak memaksa dia kan. . jangan-jangan karena kau ingat aku, kau panggil namja dengan sebutan ahjuma. . ?" Tanya Suho curiga.

"ehehe. . Tapi dia bener-bener manis lho. . dia suka masakin untuk aku, kadang-kadang dia itu nyebelein soalnya dia juga suka ngomel kayak eomma—" perkataan Sehun terhenti merasa Suho menatapnya dingin.

"Kau baru saja bertemu belum sampai rumah kau sudah bikin ulah lagi. . ." ujar Suho.

"Ah tapi karena kecerewetan itulah yang membuat aku tambah kangen sama eomma. ." Sehun memeluk eommanya lagi. "Tapi masih cerewetan eomma sih daripada ahjuma . ."lanjut Sehun tapi dia langsung berlari duluan.

"Sehunnie. . ." teriak Suho karena Sehun sudah lari sebelum diapa-apain. Tapi Suho hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihat Sehun baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada orang yang dipanggil ahjuma oleh Sehun.

**-b-**

Semua anggota keluarga di rumah ini sedang keluar mungkin Chen dia pergi mengurus seuatu Luhan dan Xiumin jangan tanyakan mereka suka menghabiskan waktu bersama dari dulu, D.O juga jangan ditanya pasti dia bersama Kai.

"Sepi sekali rumah ini. . " gumam Sehun " Sudah dua minggu lebih aku tidak bersama kalian semua. . " ujarnya lagi.

"Sudah ayo mandi. ." tarik Suho dan mendorong masuk Sehun ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Suho sedang mengeringkan rambut Sehun diruang tengah.

"Kau tidak menyuruh ahjumamu melakukan ini kan?" Tanya Suho ingat akan kemanjaan Sehun.

"Ne dia juga dengan senang hati membantuku . . " jawab Sehun innocent.

"Hahh ternyata ada orang lain yang sabar selain aku. . bisa bertahan dengan segala kemanjaanmu. . aku ingin tahu siapa dia . . apa dia juga punya jiwa angelic kayak aku? " Tanya Suho.

"Aku ini nggak manja. . hanya saja perlu bantuan. . apa itu angelic?" beo Sehun.

"Itu namanya manja. .nggak dijawab sudah tahu kok"pasti Suho.

"Oh ya. . entah ini Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang rumah ini bertambah lebar saja. . ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani. . Selama kau pergi, Kami semua melakukan perbaikan rumah dan berencana melebarkan rumah ini supaya muat untuk kita semua. . " jelas Suho.

"Lalu kemana Chen-hyung dan XIumin-hyung. . . kenapa mereka tidak ada dirumah apa mereka juga pergi sama seperti aku ?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"Tunggu saja. . sebentar lagi mereka pulang . ." jawab Suho, "Sekarang kau tidur dulu sana . . kau tidak kedinginan apa? Hujan-hujanan kayak gitu. ." lanjut Suho.

"Eomma kan tahu aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri. . "Ujar Sehun, lalu Suho mengantarnya ke kamar mereka, yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya Suho dan D.O.

**-www-**

Lay baru pulang dan sekarang dia menuju kamar mandi dulu untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Sehunnie. . kau sudah makan apa belum?" Tanya Lay dari dalam kamar mandi, dia pikir Sehun sedang tidur atau apa karena tidak menjawab.

Setelah beberapa saat Lay keluar dari kamar mandi, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya, serasa sepi dan kembali seperti dahulu lagi auranya, dicarinya Sehun ke seluruh ruangan dan dia tidak ada.

Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Kris.

"Dia, , meminta Kris untuk, ,menjagaku mungkinkah dia .. " Lay langsung berlari keluar apartemennya.

"Anak manja. . kau sudah bertemu eomma-mu rupanya . . kau pelit sekali padaku, bahkan tidak mengenalkan eomma-mu padaku. . .atau kau frustasi karena ditinggal gege-mu itu hah?" Lay menghadap langit dan berbicara pada udara di sekitarnya.

Lay memejamkan matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin malam sehabis hujan yang terasa dingin sekaligus menyejukkan.

"Ahjuma ini tidak tahu ya. . eomma-ku itu bisa membaca pikiran orang. . jadi itu menurun padaku. . ahjuma. . ahjuma. . .jauhi namja namsan tower itu. . " kata-kata Sehun yang dulu kini diingatnya kembali, dia entah kenapa pada awalnya tidak suka dipanggil ahjuma tapi sekarang ini dia ingin sekali ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Dan yang paling penting apa maksud sebenarnya dari menjauhi Kris.

"Padahal kau sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri. .Sehunnie. . , beginikah rasanya terpisah dari orang yang selalu menemani kita .. ." gumam Lay tetap menghadap langit hitam yang sedikit mendung.

"Padahal aku baru mulai dengan Kris. . tapi sejak kepergian Sehun. . aku sedikit ragu. ." saat ada Sehun dahulu Lay tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakannya, tapi sekarang kenapa dia terpikirkan perkataan Sehun yang satu itu.

"Kenapa aku sendirian lagi sekarang. . " gumamnya sedih, "Aku juga ingin punya keluarga. . " lanjut Lay.

**-p-**

Suho tiba-tiba merasa ada hawa yang tidak enak mendekati dirinya, dia langsung bangun dengan perlahan dan tetap membiarkan Sehun tertidur dengan lelap disampingnya.

"Pasti ada apa-apa. . keluarlah!" perintah Suho setelah dia keluar dari kamar tidur.

"Joonmyunnie.. . sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. . " ternyata itu adalah sang pimpinan a.k.a Sooman.

"Aku malah beruntung lama tidak melihat ataupun bertemu denganmu. . .orang tua" ejek Suho malas.

"Jangan begitulah. . aku kesini pasti ada kabar untukmu . . aku ini baik kan. .?" bangga sang pimpinan.

"Sudah katakan saja. .Seluruh kabar yang kau berikan pasti merepotkanku!" paksa Suho.

"Besok pagi atau setelah itu. . datanglah ke pemakaman. . " ujar Sooman, Suho hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus kesana? Memangnya siapa yang meninggal. . ?" Tanya Suho sedikit cuek tapi lama-kelamaan dia mulai khawatir.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu lah, apa lagi? Ingat privasi. . " ujarnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja. ? dan tidak adakah tempat yang lebih enak untuk bicara selain pemakaman?" Tanya Suho.

"Sudah turuti saja!, dan Karena sekarang anak-anakmu sudah datang. .pay-pay" setelah mengucapkan itu Sooman langsung menghilang dan terdengar suara berisik dari depan rumah, Suho langsung bersiap di depan pintu.

O_O

"Ayo ngaku saja D.O-ah siapa namja keren tadi. .?" bujuk Xiumin agar D.O mau cerita mengenai namja yang tadi bersama D.O

"Ani. . sudah kubilang dia hanya temanku. . kenapa hyung nggak percaya sih. . ?" bela D.O mereka sedang menunggu pintu dibukakan.

Tidak sengaja tadi setelah D.O hendak pulang dan bersama dengan Kai, dia bertemu dengan Xiumin dan setelah di depan rumah barengan bertemu dengan Chen.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Chen hanya penasaran saja, tanpa mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tadi aku lihat D.O diantar namja tinggi keren gitu, , , dan ternyata yang dimaksud temen selama ini adalah namja itu, dan kalian pasti punya hubungan selain pertemanankan?" jelas dan Tanya Xiumin.

"Ahh~~ mungkinkah D.O sekarang sudah mulai nge-date ?" goda Chen.

Setelah pintu terbuka mereka langsung masuk, dan melihat Suho yang sudah menanti mereka.

"Eomma. . Xiumin-hyung dia memaksaku terus. . " D.O langsung berlari ke pelukan eommanya.

"Ani, ahjuma. Ternyata sekarang D.O sudah berani pacaran backstreet dari kita semua. ." jelas Xiumin.

"Itu bukan backstreet, dan aku nggak pacaran sama dia . ." bela D.O

"Ssssttt .. diamlah. . nanti kalian membangunkannya. ." ujar Suho, Chen dari tadi emang diam, XIumin dan D.O menatap Suho dengan tatapan 'membangungkan-siapa?'.

"Dongsaeng kalian sudah pulang. . " ujar Suho lemah.

"JINJJA?" tapi ekspressi Xiumin dkk. Terlalu berlebihan dan langsung meuju ke dalam kamarnya Suho. Xiumin dan Chen langsung berlari ke kamar dan langsung melihat Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasur, tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi mereka berdua langsung menindih Sehun supaya dia bangun.

"SEHUNNIE/ANAK MANJA. . Ireona!"teriak Xiumin dan Chen bareng.

"Hyung-ah. .. kalian berdua berat. "ujar Sehun. "Terutama sih kau hyung. . " lanjutya sambil menunjuk pada Xiumin,

"Kau!" Xiumin langsung mencekik Sehun.

"Ah. . ah hyung ah! " teriak Sehun.

Suho menyusul ke kamar di belakangnya ada D.O "Dibilang jangan berisik, eh malah dianya dibangunin. ."ucapnya.

"Dia siapa lagi eomma?" Tanya D.O polos.

"Ah kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia dan kau sama-sama tidak ingat satu sama lain, jadi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Mulailah dari awal dengannya. " suruh Suho dan melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang dianiaya Xiumin dibantu Chen.

"Maksudnya . . apa dia juga hilang ingatan. . ?" Tanya D.O lagi.

"Dia itu dari krystal terakhir, dan dia keluar saat semua orang sudah hilang, jadi dia tidak mengenali semua saudaranya . . yang dia bisa Cuma percaya. . kau juga harusnya begitu. . " tutur Suho.

'Ne eomma, sekarang ini aku sedang berusaha. . ' jawab D.O dalam hati.

"Annyeong. . dongsaeng. . " D.O datang mendekati mereka bertiga. Sehun langsung menoleh kerah D.O

"Nugu ya?" Tanya Sehun polos.

**-ccc-**

Keesokan paginya.

Suho hendak meninggalkan rumah diam-diam dan di depan pintu dia bertemu Luhan yang baru pulang, katanya kemarin dia menginap di rumah jiejienya.

"Ahjuma mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang ada di depan pintu.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar tolong kau bangunkan D.O dan kau bantulah dia masak ya? Bangunin Xiuminnienya nanti saja. . jangan biarkan dia ada di dapur. . bisa-bisa makanan belum matang sudah habis. . " perintah Suho setelah itu dia langsung pergi.

"Oh ya. . D.O ada di kamarmu. . " teriak Suho setelah jauh.

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, tapi sekarang sudah ada D.O

"Kenapa D.O ada di kamarku sih?" gumam Luhan dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. "D.O-ah. . ireona ayo masak. .!" ajak Luhan.

Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali D.O langsung bangun dan mengekor di belakang Luhan.

"Tumben biasanya kau tidur sama ahjuma, kenapa sekarang kau tidur sendirian . . sudah tidak takut lagi. .?" Tanya Luhan. D.O hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan iya.

Sementara Xiumin dan Chen yang baru bangun langsung ke kamar Sehun, rencananya mau gangguin dia.

"Hehh, , kau maknae bangun!" teriak Chen.

"Kita ada kejutan untukmu!" lanjut Xiumin.

Sehun tidak bergerak se'inchi'pun. "Oke. . tinggalkan saja nih anak. . kita nikmati sendiri saja. . "ujar Xiumin. Sehun langsung bangun.

"Memangnya ada apa sih hyung-ah. . ?" Tanya Sehun malas.

"Aku yakin setelah kau melihatnya ekspresimu tidak akan seperti ini lagi. ." jelas Chen.

"Iya tapi ngeliat apa emang, eomma mana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Begini nih tipikal anak manja, kalau bangun yang dicariin pertama adalah eommanya. ." ledek Xiumin. "heran aku. . umurmu itu 19 atau masih 7 tahun sih?" lanjut Xiumin.

Akhirnya mereka menyeret Sehun dan menuju ke dapur.

"Ah. . Mian hyung aku menjatuhkannya. . ." ujar D.O sambil menatap beberapa sayuran yang ada dibawah lantai, Luhan dengan sigap langsung mengambilnya .

"Gwechanna. . lanjutkan saja D.O-ah biar aku yang mengambilnya. ." gumam Luhan langsung memunguti bahan yang ada di bawah meja.

"Lihat itu!" tunjuk Xiumin kearah dapur, Sehun yang melihat hanya heran apa yang special.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan D.O-hyung aku kan sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin. ." Tanya Sehun.

Xiumin langsung menoleh dan didapur memang Cuma ada D.O saja, padahal dia niatnya mau nunjukin kalau ada Luhan, Xiumin tahu kalau Luhan adalah Hyung kesayangannya Sehun.

"Begini sudah beres. ." Luhan langsung bangkit dan berbalik menatap tiga orang yang sedang ada di depan dapur, terutama Sehun dia langsung terpaku saat itu juga.

"Ge, , gege? Mi. .mirip sekali. . " Sehun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk meyakinkan.

"Ah . . Sehunnie kau sudah pulang rupanya. . " sapa Luhan manis dan biasa tidak ada kaget sedikitpun. Mendengar itu Sehun langsung mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Hah? Ini beneran . . Kenapa gege ada disini? Bukannya kau bilang mau pergi ke luar negeri. . ?" Tanya Sehun nggak percaya pasti ini orang lain.

"Yang bilang aku keluar negeri kan ahjumamu bukan aku, lagipula kenapa kau tidak membawa symbol mu. . aku tidak tahu kalau kau dongsaengku. ."jelas Luhan.

"Kau itu HYUNG-ku?" Tanya Sehun semakin tidak percaya.

"Mangkanya itu aku membawamu kesini untuk menunjukkannya padamu. . dia ini hyung yang kau cari. . kau ingat hyung nomor 2 kesayanganmu. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Luhan-hyung? Gege ini beneran Luhan hyung. .?" Sehun menatap dari atas kebawah.

"Ternyata kau adalah dongsaeng dari Kristal terakhir. . sejak pertama melihatmu dibumi aku sudah ada feeling. ." Luhan yang langsung memeluk Sehun.

D.O langsung mendekat, "Kata eomma kau tidak mengenal seluruh hyungmu. . tapi kenapa kau langsung mengenali Luhan-hyung?" tanyanya.

"Kalau dia mah. . yang diingat Cuma Luhan-hyung saja. ." jelas Chen.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Suho sudah ada di depan pemakaman yang ada di sekitar apartemenya agak jauh sedikit sih.

"Nih orang kerjaannya ngerjain mulu. . awas aja nih. . kalau sampai kali ini dia ngerjain aku lagi. . ntar gua nggak mau balik ke EXOPLANET biar aja . ." gumam Suho kesal dari tadi pagi sekitar se-jam'an dia berdiri di depan pintu tapi nggak ada yang datang.

Tapi tiba-tiba dari jauh ada seorang laki-laki sepertinya masih kanak-kanak tapi memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, memakai baju serba hitam dan melewati Suho sekilas kemudian masuk kedalam pemakaman, sepertinya dia mau mengunjungi anggota keluarganya yang sudah meninggal karena ditangannya ada seikat bunga putih.

Suho terus memperhatikan anak itu, dia duduk di salah satu makam yang sepertinya masih agak baru karena rumput di sekitarnya baru tumbuh.

Tidak lama kemudian anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu, Suho yang melihatnya pun jadi ingat akan Sehun. Jadi dia putuskan untuk mendekati anak itu hanya sekedar menenangkan niatnya.

"Mianhe! Gara-gara kau menyelamatkanku kau yang jadi seperti ini. . " ujarnya sambil tetap menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin banyak. Tapi dia tidak lama kemudian merasakan ada yang memegang kedua pundaknya. Ternyata itu adalah Suho.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Suho yang kini sudah ada disamping anak itu. "Aku dengar kau menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian orang lain. . " ujar Suho.

"Dia eomma ku, walaupun tidak kandung tapi dia yang merawatku. . . tapi saat kami bepergian mobil kami mengalami kecelakaan dan eomma langsung memikirkan aku sehingga dia jadi. . " anak itu tidak berani meneruskannya.

"Kau menyesal karena eomma-mu menyelamatkanmu. . apa itu tidak terlalu egois, pikirkanlah perasaan eommamu yang ingin menyelamatkanmu, dia ingin melihatmu bahagia . tapi kalau kau seperti ini apa kau tidak membayangkan perasaannya. . ?" Tanya Suho, anak itu hanya melongo menatap Suho heran.

"Perkataanmu sama seperti eommaku, , , sayang kau namja. ." ujar anak itu.

"Uljima. . ne? sudah jangan nangis lagi. ." ujar Suho yang kini sudah mendekap anak itu, benar-benar terasa seperti Sehun yang manja dan masih suka nangis. "Kau masih punya appa kan? Caramu satu-satunya adalah membahagiakannya untuk eommamu. . " ucap Suho lagi.

Setelah lama berbincang-bincang dan menenangkan anak itu, dia berpamitan pulang setelah meletakkan bunga lily putih dan meninggalkan Suho disana, karena dia masih harus menunggu seseorang.

Setelah anak itu jauh, dia melihat ke arah dipan dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"Zhang. ." Suho tidak berani meneruskannya karena sepertinya dia sangat dekat dengan seorang yang bernama Zhang, " Tidak mungkin. . apakan dia sudah. . " Suho tidak percaya, tadi dia menyuruh bocah itu supaya tidak menangis tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang hendak menangis.

"Padahal Xiumin dan Chen sudah menunggunya begitu juga dengan Luhannie. . bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. . " Suho mulai gelagapan.

"Woi. . kau ini kenapa hah?" sang pimpinan langsung ada di belakangnya.

Suho langsung memeluk pimpinannya, ini moment yang jarang, pimpinannya hanya melihatnya heran.

"Zhang Li Yin. . dia sudah. .tidak ada. . bagaimana bisa menjelaskan pada anak-anaknya. .hiks" ujar Suho sambil menangis.

"Zhang Li Yin siapa?" Tanya sang pimpinan. Suho langsung menunjuk makam yang ada bunga putihnya.

"Bukankah namanya Lay itu Zhang Li Yin? Gimana aku menjelaskannya pada Chen dan Luhan. . huaahhh. ." tangisannya tambah keras "Jadi kau mau membicarakan ini, , dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh XIumin dan lainnya. .karena mereka nggak akan kuat menghadapi ini semua?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau ini pikun atau gimana sih? . namanya Lay itu Zhang YI Xing. . bukan Zhang Li Yin. .apa kau itu kudidik terlalu keras sampai kau lupa nama Lay?" omel sang pimpinan.

"Heh?" Suho mengingat-ingat lagi dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Iya ya? Namanya Zhang Yixing. . jadi aku nangis untuk orang yang salah . .hehe" ujar Suho cengengesan dan sudah berhenti nangisnya. " lalu kau mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak jadi ah . . kau sekarang pikunan, nanti saja kalau kau sudah tidak pikunan. . sebenarnya kau ini setua apa sih?" ledek Sooman.

"Yang tua itu kau. . bukan aku. " ngeyel Suho.

"Oh ya. . anak yang tadi kehilangan eommanya dia itu istimewa. ." gumam Sooman.

"Kau seperti orang-orang dari management percari bakat saja. .eh tunggu, kau ada disini dari tadi dan kau membiarkanku. . " curiga Suho.

"Aku ini orang yang sibuk tahu. . banyak yang harus aku urusi disini" ujarnya bangga. "Tapi ada yang harus kuberitahu tentang Kristal ke 11. ." lanjutnya Suho langsung diam memperhatikan.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Suho sekarang sudah pulang ke rumah lagi, dan dia hendak mengetuk pintunya ternyata D.O sudah membukakannya.

"Ah eomma sudah pulang?" Tanya D.O

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya balik Suho.

"Emh. . keluar sebentar. . " ujar D.O sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Andwae. . sebentar lagi kita semua akan jalan-jalan jadi nggak ada yang boleh pergi. ." jelas Suho sambil menarik D.O kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Ah. . kok gitu sih. ." tolak D.O

"Eommaaaa! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau di rumah ada Luhan-hyung?" Sehun langsung mendatangi Suho dibuntuti Luhan dan Xiumin dibelakangnya.

"Ah, , Karena Luhanlah aku bisa membawamu pulang!, lagipula kau tidak Tanya untuk apa aku memberi tahumu. ." jawab Suho enteng. "Sini mendekatlah.!" Perintah Suho pada Sehun.

"Lain kali jangan dilepas lagi, kita semua takut kehilangan kau lagi. ." Suho langsung memasangkan kalung Sehun lengkap dengan symbol angin miliknya.

"Ne, aku nggak akan pergi lagi, aku akan ikut eomma terus. ." ujar Sehun.

"Curiga aku dengan tatapanmu itu, kau mau ikut aku apa karena memang ada Luhan disini. .?" Tanya Suho, Sehun hanya cengengesan karena ketahuan.

"Ada yang mau kencan tapi nggak jadi nih. . ?" Xiumin dan Chen mulai sekongkol ngerjain D.O

"Siapa yang kencan ah? " beo D.O

"Setiap hari kalian selalu keluar dan kemarin hanya berdua saja, apa namanya kalau bukan kencan ya nggak Chen-ah. .?" Tanya Xiumin meminta persetujuan.

"Nde Minmin-hyung. . " jawab Chen.

"Sudahlah, karena ini untuk merayakan kedatangan Luhan dan kepulangan Sehun ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain, lebih banyak orang lebih seru. .!" ajak Suho tentu saja yang paling antusias adalah Chen dan Sehun *maklum jiwa anak-anak masih kental*. "Semua sudah sarapan kan? Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi ayo berangkat!" ajak Suho.

"Eomma tunggu. . kau dapat uang darimana hah?" Sehun selalu ingin tahu dari dulu, apa yang dimaksud dengan tidak ingin kerja secara Cuma-Cuma.

"Bisa dibilang pimpinan kalian semua yang membiayai disini. . panggil saja orang itu dengan haraboji dia sudah tua. . " ujar Suho setengah ngatain.

-oo-

-oo-

"Chen chen . . kau ingin coba apa dulu ini? Aku akan menemanimu" Tanya Xiumin, mereka sudah memasuki taman bermain.

"Tumben hyung kau menawariku dulu. . ? apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Chen curiga.

"Sepertinya Xiumin memang sedang ingin sesuatu deh. . " sahut Luhan.

"Kalian boleh berpencar tapi jam 5 nanti kita kumpul di gerbang utama dan kita akan makan malam diluar. . " jelas Suho.

"Eomma jangan bilang kau jadi romantis karena bertemu seseorang di belakang kita semua?" goda Sehun.

"Memangnya aku bertemu siapa Sehunnie?" Tanya Suho sarkastik.

"Iya dari dulu, aku selalu menemukan Suho-ahjuma adalah orang yang tegar, tidak perduli apapun itu kau selalu punya pemikiran sendiri dan mempertahankan keputusanmu. . apa akhir-akhir ini kau bertemu dengan seseorang di belakang kita sama seperti D.O?" Tanya Luhan ikut-ikut Sehun.

"Apakah setiap perubahan sikap, harus di sangkut pautkan dengan pengaruh orang lain? Tidak kan?" bela Suho dan yang lain hanya menyerah mereka kalah kalau adu mulutnya sama Suho. "Ingat kali ini semua anggota harus memakai Simbol-nya. . aku nggak mau ada yang hilang lagi!" ingat Suho.

"Aku bagaima—"ucapan D.O terpotong.

"Kau bersamaku saja! Jangan berpencar.!" Ujar Suho.

-0-

-0-

"Kenapa kita ke taman ini lagi sih?" Keluh Baekhyun, dia bersama Chanyeol sehabis pulang sekolah, seperti biasa Chanyeol musti dibujuk dulu supaya mau sekolah, dan imbalannya kali ini adalah Baekhyun harus mengantarkan kemana Chanyeol pergi.

"Kenapa kau trauma karena dikira anak SMP lagi? Sudahlah tidak apa hyung, lagipula kan kau pakai seragam SMA jadi tidak ada yang berpikiran aneh. ." tenang Chanyeol.

"Masalahnya adalah kenapa kau senang sekali ke taman hiburan seperti ini? Menurutku biasa saja, malah terlalu ramai dan mengganggu. ." keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku suka keramaian, makanya itu aku suka berbaur dengan mereka. . seperti bagian dari orang-orang biasa. . yang tidak memperhatikan status. Kalau kau sudah masuk disini tidak ada perbedaan antara kau dan yang lainnya. . " jelas Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mencerna kata-kata sedalam itu terasa seperti perkataan orang yang selalu kesepian.

"Kalau begitu sih. . Tidak apa asalkan kau yang mentraktirku. .!" usul Baekhyun.

"Kan yang lebih tua kau Hyung. .! harusnya kan kau yang—. ." sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau ada dua orang atau lebih keluar maka yang tertualah yang akan mentraktir.

"Yang ngajak kan kau. . jadi kau yang harus bayar!" Baekhyun mau enaknya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu daripada menikmati permainan, di sebuah bangku rindang dibawah pohon.

Sampai ada dua yeoja yang sepertinya juga kecapekan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku sebelah Baekhyun.

"Eh. . katanya drama yang sempat tertunda kemarin akan segera dirilis setelah mengganti pemeran wanitanya . ." ujar salah satu yeoja itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tertarik sama sekali tapi karena kedengaran yah dengarkan saja ==*.

"Katanya pemeran wanita itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan aktornya siapa itu. . Ah Park Chanyeol. ." lanjut yang lainnya, Baekhyun makin tidak sadar kalau dia jadi penguping.

"Tapi katanya Chanyeol itu sudah punya orang yang dekat dihatinya dan dia tidak suka yeoja itu medekatinya lagi. . syukurlah aku tidak perlu panas hati saat menontonnya nanti. . tapi aku masih penasaran siapa ya yang dibilang dekat itu. .?"

"Yah pokoknya bukan yeoja itu sudah cukup bagiku. . drama itu kan ceritanya bagus. . aku pingin nonton dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa khawatir. ." jawab yang lain. Maksudnya dia akan tenang kalau yang dimaksud itu bukan Yeoja lawan main Chanyeol.

"Aku dan dia memiliki latar belakang yang sama. . sama-sama tidak tahu darimana kami berasal . . siapa orang tua kami. . tapi dia selalu bekerja keras. . ." gumam Baekhyun setelah 2 yeoja itu pergi.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh di kepalanya, Chanyeol sudah ada dihadapannya sambil membawakan bando telinga kelinci putih dan memasangkannya di rambut Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau hah?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget. "Kau mau aku makin terlihat seperti anak SD. .?" yah benar saja, bando itu membuat Baekhyun beberapa kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Aku baru mendapatkannya. . hehe. . kupikir kau cocok memakainya dan ternyata aku benar. . kau bukannya cocok lagi. . mungkin kau memang saat lahir sudah membawa label 'imut'. ." sebenarnya Chanyeol memuji tapi keduanya tidak ada yang sadar, Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya untuk dirimu sendiri?" gumam Baekhyun, soalnya kalau dilihat-lihat ternyata Chanyeol imut juga. Sementara Chanyeol hanya cengengesan.

'Mungkin sekali-sekali aku harus baik padanya' pikir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Chanyeollie, aku boleh Tanya sesuatu nggak?" ungkap Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang tadinya berdiri akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ne, tanyakan saja. . ada apa emang kau sampai seformal itu kalau harus Tanya. .?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Mian sebelumnya tapi apakah kau punya orang yang dekat emh. . maksudku yah dekat begitu denganmu. .?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit ambigu, soalnya Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditanyakan.

"Tanpa aku jawab pun kau tahu siapa orang yang dekat denganku. . " jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar.

"Memangnya aku tahu? Yeoja bermarga Kim itu bukan. . aku tidak tahu ah!" ujar Baekhyun setelah berpikir lama.

"Tentu saja, yang sangat dekat denganku saat ini adalah Kau hyung. ." ujar Chanyeol pasti.

"Heh? Bukan dekat jarak bodoh. . tapi dekat seperti hubungan begitu. ." sela Baekhyun, karena merasa Chanyeol menjawab karena Baekhyun ada di samping kanannya sekarang.

"Mau dirubah pertanyaan seperti apapun itu tetap jawabannya adalah kau Byun Baekhyun. . soalnya yang selalu kepikiran adalah kau, baik itu jarak maupun hubungan yang paling dekat adalah kau. . aku tidak tahu pasti aku disini tapi aku merasa ada saat aku melihatmu di sekolah, kau itu seperti udara yang selalu mengalir disampingku. Dan benar saja sampai sekarang kau selalu ada di sampingku. . apa kita ini orang yang pernah terhubung sebelumnya. Aku seperti tidak asing denganmu. . ?" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar Baekhyun diam mendengarkan #0.0.

"Kalau aku ditanya seseorang lagi dan kalau aku boleh jujur orang yang paling dekat denganku adalah Byun Baekhyun.. " ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau katakan itu di depan umum. . aku akan pindah kamar!" ancam Baekhyun.

"Ani. . aku hanya bercanda. . aku akan berbohong sedikit. . " goda Chanyeol.

-o-

-o-

"Eomma tidak apa-apa denganku seperti ini?" Tanya D.O karena Suho selalu menemaninya, dia juga ingin pergi bebas sendiri.

"Daripada ada apa-apa denganmu lebih baik seperti ini. ." ujar Suho tegas.

"Bisakah aku ijin sebentar ke belakang, kalau eomma mau duluan juga tidak apa-apa pokoknya jam 5 nanti aku sudah ada di depan pintu masuk. ." tawar D.O

"Sudahlah . . biar aku denganmu. ." jawab Suho lagi.

D.O berjalan santai untuk menemukan kamar mandi tapi tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya dan membuatnya kaget dan hampir jatuh.

"Jongin. ." panggilnya karena kaget dan reflek seketika.

"Barhenti memanggilku Jongin. ." teriak Kai, yah dia lah yang menarik D.O

"Kau juga masih memanggilku Kyungsoo. . jadi tidak masalah kan?" ujar D.O "Tunggu daripada itu. . apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Apa sekolahmu mengadakan field trip? Atau kau memang hobi ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya D.O runtut.

"Aku ini sudah kelas 1 SMA jadi tidak mungkin mengadakan field trip ke taman hiburan seperti ini, dan sesuai dengan umurku aku tidak suka tempat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, mana ada anak SMA yang bisa menikmati wahana yang bener-bener nggak cocok sama umur mereka—" ucapan Kai terpotong karena melihat seseorang yang sangat kegirangan.

"Yayy! Baekkie-hyung ayo cepatlah. . masih banyak yang ingin kucoba. . " teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang malu-malu memakai Bando telinga kelinci di belakang, Kai dan D,O yang melihat hanya sweatdrop.

"Mereka anak SMA dan mereka bisa menikmati ini. ." ujar D.O sambil menunjuk pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memakai seragam sama seperti yang dikenakan Kai.

"Lupakan mereka berdua, aku tahu mereka itu adalah Sunbae yang masih kekanak-kanakan. . yang pasti aku datang kesini karena kau lama tidak datang . . jadi aku saja yang mendatangimu. ." jelas Kai.

"Kau tidak mendatangiku kau menguntitku. . bagaimana kalau eomma tahu. . bisa dibunuh kau, dia itu orangnya keras juga lho seperti induk singa kalau sedang mendampingi anak-anaknya jadi tak akan dibiarkan siapapun yang bisa mendekati anaknya. . " ujar D.O

"Sudahlah mumpung aku ada disini. . dan ada kau juga sekalian jadi ikut aku berkeliling. .. ." seru Kai.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan berubah pikiran dan akan memberikan symbol itu?" Tanya D.O

"Kalau itu masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. .yang penting sekarang kau turuti saja kemauanku dan suatu saat nanti jika kau sudah melakukan tugasmu akan kuberikan tanpa kau minta sekalipun. . aku tidak butuh benda itu. ." jelas Kai.

"Kapan aku melakukan tugasku? Dan apa memangnya tugasku?" Tanya D.O polos.

Kai memutar bola matanya, harusnya dia tidak menyebutkan tentang tugas itu dan membuat D.O harus bertanya lagi.

-0-

-0-

Di sebuah Universitas.

"Kudengar kau kemarin sudah mendapatkannya. . jadi kau sudah melangkah sejauh ini. . so apa tindakanmu setelah ini. .?" Tanya seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi, yah karena dia berjejer dengan Kris dan mereka sedang membicarakan tentang masalah Kris.

"Masih butuh waktu untukku, aku baru saja memulainya!" jelas Kris.

"Asal kau tidak lupa saja apa yang harus kau lakukan nantinya. ." ingat salah satu yang lain.

"Apa kalian ada masalah khusus dengannya sampai mempermainkan dia?"Tanya Kris hati-hati.

"Yang mempermainkannya kan kau, . " ingatnya "Tidak ada, mungkin, kita kan melakukannya seperti biasanya. Hanya saja dia terlihat berbeda dan aku ingin sekali melihat sisi lainnya. . padahal aku yang ingin permainan kali ini tapi kau mendahuluiku. ." jelas namja pendek tadi.

"Mungkinkah kau tertarik padanya?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Molla, tapi apakah mungkin kau yang menyukainya. . karena kau biasanya hanya diam saja memperhatikan kita. .?"

Kris hanya diam dan memikirkan apa alasan sebenarnya dia melakukan semua ini, dulu dia hanya berpikir sekilas dan tidak tahu terlalu pasti.

Dia mengingat saat pertama kali masuk ke universitas ini dan saat dia dipuja seluruh yeoja yang ada disana, hanya seorang Zhang Yi Xing lah yang melewatinya tanpa ada rasa terpaut sedikitpun.

Saat semua orang terpaku dan terpana melihat Kris, berbeda dengan Lay.

"Ah. .Kau dapat itu darimana?"Tanya Lay berbalik menghadap Kris dan membawa kertas yang diinginkannya, hanya satu kalimat itulah yang mengawali pertemuan mereka. Kris hanya menunjuk kotak yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Ne XIe-Xie" ujarnya tanpa sadar dan segera pergi setelah mengambil beberapa lembar.

Kris hanya terpaku "Dia bilang Xie Xie. . apa dia dari China. ?" gumam Kris.

Dan ternyata mereka satu jurusan dan satu kelas, dan tanpa sadar juga tatapan Kris selalu tertuju dan tertarik pada orang yang tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikannya sedikitpun itu.

'Saat orang lain pertama kali bertemu denganku mereka mengagumiku tapi dia saat pertama kali bertemu denganku malah menanyakan brosur yang ada di tanganku, . dasar aneh.. ' gumam Kris dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka ngobrol ternyata sekarang sudah waktunya jam pulang dan Lay lewat dihadapan mereka dan langsung saja diikuti Kris.

"Kau nggak masuk kelas lagi hari ini?" Tanya Lay yang merasa Kris mengikutinya setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya, tanpa menoleh dia sudah tahu kalau yang di belakangnya adalah Kris.

Kris merasa gemas dan hanya mengacak-acak rambut Lay sambil terkekeh di belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan karena rumah mereka hampir searah, disaat mereka melewati sebuah taman hiburan yang ada hanya di bulan ini Lay hanya memperhatikan kedalam dan dia sepertinya terpaku dengan seseorang di dalam sana.

"Luhan-Hyung. . kau kemana?" teriak seseorang itu sambil celingukan tapi tetap membelakangi Lay yang menatapnya intens.

Tidak berapa lama anak itu masuk ke dalam lagi.

"Itu seperti Sehun. ." gumam Lay dan membuat Kris ingin tahu.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Tadi aku seperti melihat Sehun. ." Ujar Lay sambil nunjuk kedalam sana. "Kau tunggu disini sebentar biar kupastikan. ." lanjut Lay.

"Kau kan bisa menanyakannya dirumah nanti. ."

Lay diam sebentar "Dia sudah pergi dari rumah" Lay hendak berlari namun dicegah Kris.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan 'dia sudah pergi' bukankan dia itu saudaramu. .?" tanyanya lagi.

"Awalnya dia adalah orang asing tapi sekarang dia adalah orang yang kuanggap sebagai didi-ku sendiri. ." jelas Lay.

"Tunggu. . apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku dulu. . apa dia memiliki alasan khusus karena membiarkanku ada di dekatmu. .dan alasan kenapa dia pergi" Kris masih menahan Lay dan meminta penjelasan.

"Dia pergi dari rumah, tanpa pamit padaku. makanya dia tidak ada disampingku lagi dan menyuruh orang lain untuk disampingku dan orang itu adalah Kau. . dia ingin terus menjagaku walaupun dia tidak ada disampingku. . aku tahu dia menghawatirkan aku, begitu juga dengan aku. ." jelas Lay kini sudah mencari orang yang mirip Sehun menurutnya atau malah memang itu adalah Sehun.

"Ah. . Lulu-hyuuungg~~! Kau ternyata di—emphh" dan ternyata benar Sehun ada disana di depan Lay. Tapi dia langsung dibekap dan ditarik seseorang saat mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat jelas oleh Lay karena tingginya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Ssttt" ternyata yang membekap adalah Luhan sendiri. "Jangan berdiri tetaplah sembunyi di balik kerumunan ini. ." perintahnya, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan masih tetap mulutnya dibekep, padahal dia nggak tahu apa-apa.

"Puahh.. memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun berbisik setelah melepaskan bekapannya dan masih bersembunyi seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Setelah Lay menyerah dan tidak menemukan Sehun, dia pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berdua tahu Lay sudah pergi tepatnya hanya Luhan saja dan hanya melihat kepergiannya.

-0-

-Tbc-

Mian ya buat semua reader, saya lama lagi, kemarin maunya apdet cepet tapi takdir berkata lain, authornya kena _'traffic accident' a.k.a kecelakaan jadi _nggak bisa apdet, maklum saya apdetnya musti kewarnet dulu modem saya lagi nggak tahu kenapa nggak bisa digunain, biasanya saya pake wi-fi gratisan di sekolah tapi saya aja nggak bisa masuk sekolah *nunjuk2 kaki yang sakit*. [R: yehh malah curhat]

Saya Cuma bisa panjangin nih fict sebagai permintaan maaf, karena emang saya bisa nulis nggak bisa publish.

Saya bener- bener minta maaf.

Saatnya Balasan Review. . .!

**park seung ri ****:**

Ahh!`~~, met puasa juga Seung ri-ssi...  
yg mayungin sehun? Itu eommanya . .a.k.a SUHO. . maunya sih saya.. .*lemparin author!*  
Tao'a d chap brp? Dia akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu. . author nggak tahu pasti. .tapi kalau bisa nebak siapa namja yang ditemuin Suho Tao na tak munculin. .

Ini udah kilat nggak ya?...

**Jung Jisun ****: **

Ne, Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Jisun-ssi. . ., Shee imnida!  
Ah~~ Gwechannayo.. ., I'm easy going person . . .*sok dah*  
Gomawoyo~~ kilat? Ne akan saya coba yang terbaik. . . .  
Yeyy. . kau benar Jisun-ssi itu adalah Suho. . .

ChanBaeknya banyakin? Bisa tapi nggak janji.  
hwaiting!

**Lyasari'Snowers ****:**

Ahh~~ Gomawoyo. . .

Aqu apa ya? BaekYeol-ship. . tapi 'sayang'nya sama Lay *malah curhat*

Ne saya usahain nggak lama. . semoga tetep suka. . Hwaiting!.  
:)

**Luhan dongsaeng ****:**

Ahhh~~ khamsa hamnida. .  
Gwechanna, ,  
kai anak.a siapa? Dia anaknya Suho Cuma ilang ajah. . jadi belom ketemu. .  
pasangan.a suho? Nggak tahu belum kepikiran. .*mian .  
Ne dia udah balik ke rumah sama keluarganya. . .

yg payungin sehun itu Suho. . ...  
Goawo udah review. . semoga setia menanti. .

**kim korinda ****:**

Annyeong juga ~~~ ahh gomawo. .#jadi nggak enak.

Author skarang kelas 3 sma, oh kalau gitu kamu eonnie-q dong? Tapi ini masih awal . . kelas 3-nya belum kalau mendekati try-out. . ahh jeongmal khamsa hamnida, , ,  
sekarang udah ketemu sama suho eomma kok sehunnie nya. . ahaha. ,  
nah itu Suho nya, pengennya sih author. . nggak enak aja ma Luhan #author sok#

Ini nggak lama kan . . saya usahain secepet mungkin. .annyeong!

Ne. . pasti, tapi saya ini orangnya jarang buka ef-be. .saya masih gapbook sama gaptweet*apa sih?*. . saya nggak punya tweeter mian, udah pernah saya ceritain kok. . saya punya tweeter dua tapi sayang dua-duanya lupa password. .*author p'a*, fb saya : fika kalusi  
Gomawo udah review. . semoga setia menanti. .^^

**meyminimin**** :**

yang mayungin Thehun itu eommanya dunk . .!  
itu mah maunya author . . hehehe. . tapi sekarang sudah ketemu kok. . udah ya jangan geregetan lagi. .

Kai? jahat? Gimana ya? Dibilang baik juga nggak terlalu, jahat juga nggak terlalu. . tenang aja ada D.O. .

O-Kai. . ini update . .gomawo udah review. . . lagiii...

**dennisbubble1004****:**

Annyeong Dwi~~ ne nado. .

Wah nae dongsaeng. . authornya 17*malah curhat*  
Gomawo. . . jeongmal. ..

Gwechannayo. . aku mah easy going ajah. . . dan gomawo sekarang udah mau review d'chap ini. .

ktmunya Sehun sma Suho eomma ? sekarang udah balik ke rumah kok. .gak gregetan lagi kan

ini udah Lanjut... nggak lma kan? Semoga tetap setia menanti. . ' HWAITING !

**SmiLeND****:**

Hehehe mianhae. .,  
yg terakhir itu ? itu Suho , maunya sih author *ngarep*  
saya berusaha yang terbaik. .  
gomawo udah review dan semoga tetap setia menanti. .  
fighting !

**Choujiro21**** :**

Annyeong juga. .

Ah gwechanna. . *membuka tangan lebar-lebar *

haha? turun gunung? Semedi maksudnya?

Nggak mereka nggak akan pisah dong. . kasihan thehun nantinya. . ekekek. . .*lagi-lagi author seenak jidatnya. . *

Jeongmal gomawo. . . ini kilat nggak? Pasti nggak.

**kyuaniee fiee**** :**

ini kilat pa nggak? Pasti nggak juga

Gomawo udah review dan semoga setia menanti. . hwaiting

**shin young rin**** :**

ne itu Suho , , ,

tunggu aja yah. . semoga tetap setia menanti. ..

gomawo udah review. . see you in next chap?  
HWAITING! *makan bakpao*

**BLUEFIRE0805** :

Ne mian-mian. . .Yah...?..  
Knpa suho hrus pulang? Maunya author. .*senyum epil*  
Emang Author kyk g2 ? *sok innocent* sebenernya bukan ngerjain. .  
maksud Kai? Tunggu berjalannya waktu saja. . hehehe  
Ini kilat apa nggak? Ne mian dan gomawo udah review. .

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent**** : **

Ehehehe. . .*senyum sok innocent*.

Jinjja? Aku jarang main ke ffn jadi nggak pernah tahu. . aku mah suka asalkan ada Lay-nya.. *nggak ada yang nanya* mau dong dikasih tahu. .

Itu emaknya a.k.a Suho . . untuk Lay ingetnya agak lama'an. . kemungkinan thehun yang akan nemuin Lay. .

Gomawo sudah review.. mian lama. .!

**Key's Wife : **

yang di belakang Sehun? Itu emaknya Thehun. . ne mian kalau ini lama. .

gomawo sudah review. . semoga suka!

**Emily Hwang :**

Annyeonghaseyo juga!

Jinjja .. ? neh kapan-kapan aku juga mau baca nanti . .ah jeongmal gomawo. . *jadi nggak enak*

Aku juga masih baru disini. . seumuran EXO lah. . beda 12 hari. .

Ne. . EXO-K sebagai 1 keluarga trus EXO-M juga jadi 1 keluarga . . kira-kira semacam itu. .*dikelas lagi ngetrend kata2 'semacam'*

Gwechanna. . kalau ada yang belum ngerti tanyain aja sama authornya. . *hah?==*

suami Suho? Belum kepikiran . . hehehe.

Ne gomawo. . mian untuk penantian lamanya. . dan gomawo sudah review. .

**Hyesunnie :**

Mian hamnida . . ini pasti lama. .

Bukan Cuma ketemu tapi sekarang mereka udah serumah kok! .. .

Hehehhe. . gomawo sudah review dan semoga tetap suka. .

**Cho Ji Hyeon :**

Ekekek. . *senyum misterius#failed*

Tenang aja udah ketemu kok. . sama emaknya .

Ne, ne saya juga baru sadar pas di 'EXO Mini Live Thailand' Suho sexi beuth *muncratss* dan mereka berdua(dg Lay) deket-deket dan berakhir dengan teriakan gaje nan cempreng menggema di kamarku. Hehehe,, #curhat.

Baiklah persamaan mereka berdua yaitu punya kulit ter'fair' di grup. . di exo m kan Lay. . di exo k suho. . tapi nggak tahu kadar ke'fairannya'. Saya perlu observasi lagi. . .

**Poseidon Ryuu :**

Annyeong juga

Andwe. . saya juga telat kok.. jadi . . kita sama-sama. . hehehe/

Jeongmal gomawo! *garuk-garuk tengkuk* ending? Satu kata yang sangat sulit untuk author. .tapi saya berusaha yang terbaik. . kayaknya masih lama endingnya. . hehehe

Kalau bisa nebak siapa namja yang detemui Suho . . di pemakaman.. Tao-na tak munculin. .. ekekekk

*senyum epil*

Mian lama. . smoga tetap sabar menanti dan gomawo sudah review.

**HaNa KimChii :**

yang diblakang Thehun? Itu emaknya donk. . . thehun kan anak emak. .

ah ne arraseo. . huah.. ada anak dibawah umur, , *sok gede*

kirain ada kepanjangannya gitu. .

eheheh. . semoga sabar menanti gomawo sudah review. . nado~~

ah. . mian eonniemu yang satu ini salah satu orang yang gaptek. . .*bangga* jangankan itu yang aku malah nggak ngarti sama sekali, tweeter aja kagak punya. .#terlalu.

**hatakehanahungry :**

udah lulu dah pulang . .ke rumahnya suho dkk. . yang itu Suho soalnya dia itu anak emak. . .

tenang saja karena authornya sayang sama lay jadi nggak akan ada apa-apa . .*member exo minus lay: huhh curang!. . ini sebuah ketidak adilan *

d.o pokoknya dia musti nurut sama kai . . ekekekek. . dia inget kalau udah dapet symbol dari kai. .

tenang aja mereka kan dari krystal dan karena ini dunia per ep-ep an. . jadi segalanya bisa terjadi . .*tawa nista*

Ahhh. . . hiks . *terharu* jeongmal khamsa hamnida *narik daster lay buat ngusapin ingus*

Lay: gue nggak pake begituan

Au: situkan ahjuma, biasanya ahjuma-ahjuma pake begituan. . /abaikan. Gomawo sudah review. .

**BabySuDo :**

Mian lama ne. .?

Ne benar itu adalah Suho. . wah hebat bisa baca pikiran authornya., haha XD

Maunya author bawa kabur tuh panda*dicekik kris* . Kalo bisa tebak siapa namja yang ditemui suho di pemakaman. . tao akan tak munculin segera. .

Gomawo sudah review dan semoga tetap suka.

-RnR-

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 11**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

-0-

-0-

-o-

-o-

"Puahh.. memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun berbisik setelah melepaskan bekapannya dan masih bersembunyi seperti apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Setelah memastikan Lay sudah tidak mencari Sehun lagi, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Tadi ada ahjumamu. ." jelas Luhan.

"Jinjja? Mana dia sekarang. . kenapa tadi aku disuruh sembunyi? Aku lupa pamit padanya dulu. . " ujar Sehun ngambek.

"Kau ini nggak peka banget sih? Gimana perasaan ahjumamu jika bertemu denganmu setelah kehilanganmu. . pasti kau nggak akan dilepaskan. . dan korbannya adalah Suho-ahjuma. .kau mau meninggalkan eommamu. ." tutur Luhan, padahal Sehun masih melongo antara nggak ngerti dan nggak paham *sama ajah!*.

"Tapi aku sayang sama ahjuma. . seenggaknya aku ingin pamit untuk yang terakhir kalinya. . ayolah hyung tolong temani aku. ." paksa Sehun.

"Aku nggak akan menemanimu kalau untuk menemui ahjumamu. . nggak tahu kenapa aku juga mulai menyayanginya. ." jelas Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu dia bahwa aku sudah bahagia sekarang. . bisa sama eomma dan bertemu dengan Luhan-hyung. . tapi kalau memang tidak bisa izinkanlah aku tahu kalau ahjuma yang bahagia. . " pinta Sehun ngotot.

"Oke. . dengan syarat kau tidak menemuinya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. ." ucap Luhan.

"Asalkan aku sudah lihat ahjuma bahagia saja aku sudah lega. ." ujar Sehun.

Karena gemas Luhan langsung mengacak-acak rambut dan mencubit pipi Sehun dengan sayang. "Nae dongsaeng ternyata orangnya baik banget. .ya" ujarnya.

"Hyung malu ah di depan umum. ." Sehun menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ne kajja sebelum mereka jauh. ." tarik Luhan segera mengikuti kemana arah Lay pergi.

"Mereka? Jangan-jangan ada namja namsan tower. . ." tebak Sehun.

"Iya pacarnya ahjumamu. . " Luhan dari dulu selalu menganggap Kris sebagai pacarnya Lay, Sehun hanya bisa diam nggak bisa misahin mereka kayak dulu lagi, mau benci Kris gimana orang Sehun sendiri yang minta Kris buat jagain Lay 'Kadang aku menyesali keputusan itu' gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Mereka berjalan santai sampai menemukan Lay sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kris diatas jembatan, Sehun dan Luhan tidak berani naik hanya bisa melihat dari jalan yang belum masuk ke jembatan supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dan ingin memberi tahu ahjuma kalau namja disampingnya itu Cuma mempermainkannya. . aku mengetahuinya sendiri. ." ujar Sehun, membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan masih belum mengerti.

"Aku membencinya dan taruhan bodohnya. .aku nggak tahu apa tujuan mereka tapi kalau melibatkan ahjuma tidak akan kumaafkan. . tapi aku juga bodoh karena menitipkan ahjuma pada orang yang jelas-jelas akan menyakitinya . . habis kenapa ahjuma tidak punya teman lain selain dia itu. . " keluh Sehun.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu kalau dia berani menyakiti ahjumamu. .tapi kau beneran berani sama dia? Tubuhnya terlalu tidak normal disini. . " Tanya Luhan, Sehun hanya senyum gaje antara berani dan nggak.

Sehun memegang kalung yang dipasangkan eommanya, symbol angin miliknya. "Aku tahu satu hal yang saat ini bisa kulakukan. " ujarnya kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan udara disekitarnya menjadi bergerak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Sehun.

"Jadi kau hanya merawatnya . . tapi dia begitu manja padamu, aku sudah percaya kalau dia itu saudaramu karena memanggilmu dengan sebutan ahjuma. . " ujar Kris.

"Mungkin yang tadi memang bukan Sehun, lagipula sepertinya tadi dia bersama orang yang mirip gegenya Sehun. . padahalkan mereka sudah berpisah. ." jelas Lay.

"Gegenya itu. . anak yang imut waktu itu. .?" Tanya Kris, Lay hanya mengangguk. "Terus berarti kau sendirian lagi sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, entah bagaimana dia tahu kalau sebelum ini Lay juga hidup sendiri.

Setelah lama Lay merasakan ada angin yang mengitari dirinya dan meniup rambutnya dia menikmatinya sebentar dan merasa ada sesuatu dibalik angin itu ada hawa seseorang, terasa hawa Sehun ada disampingnya.

"Nggak tahu kenapa aku merasa Sehun ada disekitarku. . tapi lama-lama dingin juga. ." ujar Lay, Kris hanya terkekeh geli. Dan mulai merangkulnya dari belakang maklum ini sudah sore jadi wajar kalau mulai dingin.

Dan mereka lalu berjalan pulang. Sehun dan Luhan yang ada dibelakang hanya melongo heran.

"Wah kekuatanmu keren. .bisa menyatukan orang. ." teriak Luhan.

DUAKK

"Aw. .appo ah" yang ini Sehun yang berteriak. Dan dia menoleh mendapati eommanya dalam mode marah on "Waeyo eomma ah?" Tanya Sehun sok polos.

"Kau Tanya kenapa? Pertama kau mengintip orang pacaran, kedua kau gunakan kekuatanmu ketiga ini sudah lewat jam lima. . sudah waktunya pulang!" ujarnya ber 'air-air' *apasih nggak enak amat#habis dia bukan chanyeol*

"Kau juga Luhannie. . jangan turutin segala kemanjaannya . ." marah Suho pada Luhan.

"Tadi itu Sehunnie hanya ingin melihat ahj—emph" Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan supaya tidak meneruskannya.

"Ani aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan yang disini. . lagipula kenapa yang dicari aku. . kemana D.O-hyung dan juga yang lainnya. . kok Cuma aku yang dimarahin. ." bela Sehun.

"Ah aku lupa D.O dimana?" ujar Suho karena tidak menemukan D.O setelah dia berpisah tadi. Dan malah membuntuti Sehun. Sekarang dia balik lagi dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Apa eomma tahu tentang ahjuma?" Tanya Sehun ke Luhan yang sekarang sudah dilepaskan bekapannya.

"Dulu waktu aku pamit padamu, sebenarnya waktu itu aku mengajak Suho-ahjuma tapi karena dia khawatir sama D.O jadi dia pulang." Cerita Luhan sambil berjalan balik untuk berkumpul.

"Hah. . yang waktu itu eomma mau kerumah ahjuma?" Tanya Sehun nggak percaya. "Terus emangnya kenapa dengan D.O-hyung. . ada apa sama dia kok kayaknya eomma khawatir banget sama dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak Tanya Xiumin sih. ." ujar Luhan "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti tapi kata Suho-ahjuma dia sedang dalam bahaya karena diincar seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti kita.. . karena D.O kehilangan symbol nya jadi dia tidak punya kekuatan, tapi dia belum tahu kalau dia harusnya memiliki kekuatan. . mangkanya kita semua dilarang pakai kekuatan. ." jelasnya.

"Dia dalam bahaya? Tapi kok kayaknya dari tingkahnya yang biasanya dia biasa aja. .nggak terlihat seperti orang yang tertekan sama sekali?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak tahu, kenapa Tanya terus sih. ." ujar Luhan sambil ngambek dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau hati-hatilah dengan D.O kalau dia sampai menemukan simbolnya, dia itu anggota terkuat lho. . walaupun wajahnya polos dan innocent gitu. ." peringat Luhan.

"Tapi kan sekarang dia nggak ada symbol jadi dia Cuma seorang anak polos yang bisa 'diapa-apain' kekeke " ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai seram dan tertawa nista. Karena Luhan belum terlalu tahu kebiasaan Sehun dia pikir itu biasa padahal di dalam pikirannya dia sudah ada niat mau ngerjain D.O.

-0-

-0-

Setelah itu Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke depan taman dan bertemu dengan Xiumin dan Chen yang udah nangkring disalah satu tempat duduk. Mungkin nungguin Suho yang lagi nyariin D.O

"Kok bisa sih D.O hilang. ." gumam Xiumin kesal karena dia menunggu terlalu lama. Chen ada disampingnya dan sedang ngipasin hyungnya a.k.a Xiumin dengan sabar.

"Sudahlah hyung, katanya D.O sendiri yang memisahkan diri dan kita diminta menunggu disini jadi sabar saja. . " ujar Chen, hahh yang dongsaeng yang mana yang hyung yang mana.

Tidak beberapa lama Luhan sudah sampai di dekat Xiumin dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Xiumin pada Luhan.

"Nemenin nih anak katanya bertemu ahjumanya . ." jawab Luhan santai.

"Tapi hyung-deul jangan bilang-bilang sama eomma ya? Aku nggak enak ajah. . " ingat Sehun, semua hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Chen-hyung aku juga mau dong dikipasin. ." ujar Sehun dan langsung mendekat ke arah Xiumin supaya sama-sama dapet angin.

"Enak aja. . sana cari angin ndiri.. . ogah gue ngipasin lo. ." ujar Chen nyuruh Sehun minggir dari deket Xiumin.

"Kalau Xiumin-hyung aja boleh. . kalo aku. ." gumam Sehun kesal.

Setelah matahari tenggelam berarti sudah hampir jam 6 sore Suho baru keluar dan dibelakangnya ada D.O yang membuntuti. Akhirnya mereka pulang.

Setelah saat itu beberapa hari setelahnya, D.O tidak diijinkan keluar sedikitpun apalagi sendiri. Suho punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukannya.

**Flashback. **

". . .Tapi ada yang harus kuberitahu tentang Kristal ke 11. .Dia dulu memang hilang tapi sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja. ." mendengar perkataan itu perasaan Suho terasa tenang, perasaan seorang eomma yang tahu kalau anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang. . apa aku harus menjemputnya. . atau dia akan datang padaku. .?" Tanya Suho senang.

"Sayangnya dua hal itu tidak bisa terjadi. ." bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong itulah yang Suho rasakan dia terdiam "Dia sejak keluar tidak kenal kau . . dan pastinya dia akan susah untuk percaya pada orang yang dianggap meninggalkannya . ." ujar Sooman lagi.

"Lalu. . apa yang aku harus lakukan. . aku sudah janji tidak akan pulang sebelum keluargaku utuh. . hanya ada dua pilihan sekarang menjemputnya dengan segala konsekuensi dan mengajaknya pulang ke EXOPLANET. . atau—"gumam Suho.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa melaukannya konsekuensi hanyalah hal kecil yang akan kau terima . . kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia kan?" ingat sang pimpinan.

"Setidak tahunya diriku tentangnya itu memang salahku yang pilih kasih hanya memikirkan Sehun dan tidak perduli dia. .meskipun begitu dia juga adalah anggota keluargaku, apapun dia aku adalah eommanya. ." jawab Suho lagi.

"Kuberitahu satu rahasia kecil padamu ya. . dia tidak akan pernah mengakui orang lain sebagai eomma sementara dia sekarang punya sebuah keluarga yang memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih. . dan tidak semudah itu juga dia menganggapmu sebagai eommanya. . "jelas Sooman, Suho langsung tercekat.

"Oh ya, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi. . kau harus menentukan sendiri, .kalau kau bisa bertahan dia akan ada disampingmu tapi kalau kau salah langkah dia akan membencimu seumur hidupnya. . dan terpaksa kau dan anak-anakmu harus tinggal disni. . " lanjut sang pimpinan membuat Suho semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Kris dan Lay. .? jika mereka semua sudah berkumpul.. tapi aku belum. .?" Tanya Suho.

"Mereka akan tetap pulang dan kau tetap disini. . " jawabnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suho sendirian lagi.

**End flashback**

=;=

=;=

BRUAKKK

Pintu dibuka dengan tidak elitnya menampakkan seorang namja tinggi yang sangat kelelahan dilihat dari kantung mata yang dulunya tidak ada sekarang sudah menghitam.

Park Chanyeol

Yah dialah yang membuka pintu dan sekarang dengan keadaan lemas dan kelelahan dia langsung tergeletak diatas ranjangnya. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang di meja belajarnya terlonjak kaget tidak biasanya Chanyeol datang tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Aku benci lapangan. . kenapa luas sekali . ." dumelnya dia masih sadar tapi merasa sangat lelah *dimana-mana lapangan kan emang luas, kalo sempit mah gang buntu*.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Baekhyun yang mendengarnya mencoba menjadi tempat curhatnya, apa salahnya toh semenjak mereka berbagi kamar berarti mereka juga berbagi sebagian kehidupan.

"Tadi aku harus mengitari lapangan yang seluas Tokyo Dome .. " ujarnya dibalik bantal, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pasti dia sedang membicarakan shootingnya tadi.

"Memangnya kau tahu Tokyo Dome ? sudahlah. . besok kan kau ada schedule malam hari jadi paginya musti se-ko-lah . ." ingat Baekhyun dia sudah tahu jadwal chanyeol hampir seperti menejernya tapi bedanya kalau sang menejer itu untuk urusan pekerjaan kalau Baekhyun menejer untuk urusan masuk sekolah, setidaknya Chanyeol senang masih ada yang dengan tulus perduli padanya. Walapun kadang2 suka kesel juga sih.

"Ah~ Baekkie-ah. . apakah tidak ada hal selain sekolah yang kau ingatkan padaku. . " ngambek Chanyeol.

"Nggak mau tahu. . karena besok ada tugas kau kerjakan sekarang. . soalnya kau boleh lihat di bukuku tapi tidak dengan jawabannya. . " ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku capek Bacon-hyung. . tidak bisakah aku istirahat sebentar. ." gumamnya lagi.

"Kerjakan sekarang atau kupastikan kau tidak akan tidur dengan tenang Park Chanyeol. . !" Angry Bacon mode on.

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengeluarkan buku-buku yang hampir *masih hampir, untung belum dibuang* dikemas dan disimpan dalam kardus.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh senang karena Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini jadi penurut dan nggak tahu akhir-akhir ini dia juga jadi perhatian.

Dia menoleh keatas dan jam menunjukkan pukul 08 malam, ini artinya waktu makan malam.

"Huahh aku lapar. . Yeollie aku mau makan dulu, kau kerjakan saja setelah selesai atau kalau merasa lapar kau langsung menyusul kesana ya . ." ujar Baekhyun dan segera keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih bergelut dengan buku-buku nista menurutnya.

"Yeollie. . kau tidak mau makan malam. . ?" ternyata Baekhyun balik lagi ke kamar untuk mengecek Chanyeol, karena lama tidak menyusul ke bawah.

"Nggak hyung aku sudah kenyang. . aku malas kalau harus kelantai bawah. . menghabiskan energiku saja. ." ujarnya tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti kemudian pergi lagi.

Chanyeol kembali ke pekerjaannya, mungkin benar apa kata Baekhyun setiap hari bahwa pendidikan itu juga penting. Kadang dia berpikir untuk tidak mau sekolah lagi, tapi setelah ada Baekhyun dia jadi bersemangat sekolah.

Sebenarnya tanpa diseret ataupun dipaksa Baekhyun dia sudah mau untuk berangkat sekolah. Hanya saja dia itu ingin menggoda hyungnya, soalnya kalau lagi mengomeli atau sedang memaksa Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat lucu dimatanya jadi dia tetep sok nggak mau sekolah supaya bisa tetep melihat sisi imut yang jarang diperlihatkan Baekhyun.

Lagi asik dengan pikirannya ternyata Baekhyun sudah datang lagi ke kamar.

"Sudah selesai hyung makannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban iya.

Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun menarik kursi dari meja belajar disampingnya dan mendekatkan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya melihat sekilas hyungnya tersenyum hangat dan dia hanya menatap bingung.

"Wae ah hyung?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum manis menghadap Chanyeol dan sekarang sudah menyodorkan semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk dan satu bungkus susu kotak meletakkannya di sebelah meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk makan, , aku ingin istirahat secepat mungkin. . " gumamnya setelah tahu apa tujuan Baekhyun, ya memang tugasnya masih sangat banyak bahkan sampai jam 11 nanti belum tentu itu tugas selesai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu dan sebagai balasannya sampai tugas itu selesai akan aku temani .. aku nggak akan tidur dulu" tawar Baekhyun.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja ditemani tapi beneran hyung aku sedang nggak mood makan. ." ujarnya, tapi setelah itu dia merasa ada yang dingin dibibirnya, setelah dilihat ternyata Baekhyun sedang menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan a.k.a sedang menyuapi Chanyeol.

"Kau kerjakan saja. . lagipulakan aku yang memaksamu. . " ujarnya gugup. Setelah melihat ekspresi malu-malu dari hyungnya akhirnya Chanyeol dengan senang hati melahapnya.

"Oh ya hyung besok malam kau ikut aku ya? Daripada hyung boring disini sendirian . . " ajak Chanyeol disela-sela makannya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ke tempat syuting-ku, , temani aku ya hyung ya . ." pintanya lagi dengan wajah super kiyut yang dimilikinya, menggantikan wajah kusutnya yang tadi.

"Ne, arraseo. . aku akan ikut" jawab Baekhyun pasrah toh nggak ada salahnya menemaninya, dia juga pengen tahu.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Di sebuah rumah yang ber-cat putih dan berdiri megah tanpa ada yang menandingi, karena disampingnya masih lahan untuk taman dan sangat luas.

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri diatas balkon dan menikmati angin malam yang sebenarnya radak nggak bagus untuk kesehatan.

Dia melihat kebawah, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah baru saja memasuki gerbang dan sekarang menuju ke pintu utama. Dia tahu itu adalah mobil sang appa.

"Tumben dia pulang jam segini. .? pasti ujung-ujungnya juga masih mengurus pekerjaan walaupun dirumah. ." gumam namja itu dan sekarang melihat ke awan dan bulan yang sedikit tertutup.

"Eomma. . kau bisa mendengarku kan saat ini. . mianhae, karena kedatanganku aku telah mengubah semuanya. . bahkan karena aku, nyawa eomma terenggut.. .Kehidupan kalian berdua jadi seperti ini. . " ternyata namja ini adalah yang ditemui Suho di pemakaman waktu itu.

"Aku seperti merasa tidak pernah hadir disini. . aku seperti makhluk asing disini.. bahkan sekarang appa membenciku. ." gumamnya lagi "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, haruskah aku menemukan orang tua kandungku dan bahagia selamanya dengan mereka. . tapi bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana dan apakah mereka ada. . " teriaknya makin keras.

"Tuan muda Huang. . anda ditunggu tuan besar di ruang tengah. . " tiba-tiba masuklah pelayan yang menginterupsi.

Dengan tenang namja yang dipanggil Huang ini segera mengikuti di belakang pelayan itu.

Setelah sampai di ruangan appanya, terlihat seorang namja paruh baya keturunan China asli sedang membelakangi orang yang bernama Huang tadi.

"Maaf appa, tadi kau memanggilku. ."

"Aku bermaksud memindahkanmu, juga pindah sekolah kau akan pindah ke China saja disana aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dan juga menyiapkan segala persiapan dan kebutuhanmu. . " ujar namja itu.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa pindah. . ?" Tanyanya pasrah, dia sudah tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini setelah dia kehilangan eommanya.

"Tao. . kau mengertikan maksud appa. . ini semua untuk kebaikanmu, , " ujar orang itu lagi.

"Nde, arraseo!"

**-00-**

Sudah beberapa hari ini D.O dilarang keluar, jadi dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dikamarnya dan Luhan dan kadang-kadang Sehun juga ikutan nimbrung disana.

Nggak tahukenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun jadi sering mengganggunya. Untung ada Luhan yang melerai mereka.

"Oh ya. . soal orang tua yang dibicarakan eomma sebagai pimpinan itu, yang waktu itu tiba-tiba muncul di kamar bukan?" gumamnya.

"Wae D.O-ah. . ?" tiba-tiba Xiumin masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat D.O sedang berpikir atau lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Kau ingin keluar kah?" tebak Xiumin.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya sedang berpikir kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat sedikitpun. . tentang kalian semua. ." ujar D.O

"Kau ingin aku ceritakan yang mana. . supaya kau ingat. ." tawar Xiumin baik hati.

"Yang aku ingat jadi cerita kalian selama ini. . kenapa keluarga kalian ber-6 dan keluarga kami Cuma 5 orang sekarang. . Xiumin-hyung lalu Luhannie-hyung setelah itu appa dan eomma kalian dan Chen lalu dongsaeng terakhir. .lalu keluargaku dimulai dari eomma, 2 hyungku yang katanya kembar lalu aku. . dan Sehun . . Cuma 5 kan?" ingat D.O

"Sebenarnya satu Kristal sebelum keluar dia sudah hilang. . entah dia masih ada apa tidak, tapi ahjumma percaya kalau dia akan menemukan seluruh keluarganya sampai 6 orang. ." jelas Xiumin.

"Dia dongsaengku? "

"Ne, dia tepat dibawahmu harusnya dia lahir sebelum Sehun. ." jawabnya.

"Kalau semua sudah berkumpul nanti kalian akan kembali ke rumah asal kalian. . lalu bagaimana dengan aku yang tidak meiliki ingatan sedikitpun. . apa aku akan ditinggalkan disini sendirian. . ?" Tanya D.O cemas.

"Kau percaya pada eommamu kan? Dia pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. .apapun keputusannya nanti kau harusnya percaya padanya" yakin Xiumin *tumben omongan nih orang rada berbobot kayak ehem. . #author dilempar barbell*.

"Gomawo hyung. ." D.O langsung memeluk Xiumin.

-0-

-0-

Keesokan harinya.

Disebuah bandara, seorang namja memperhatikan a.k.a menatap kosong pada pesawat yang sudah pergi.

Kemudian dia berbalik dan menyeret kopernya untuk keluar dari bandara itu.

"Sekarang aku bebas. . tapi nggak tahu harus tinggal dimana. ." gumamnya sambil terus berjalan dan menenteng koper.

"Harusnya aku pergi ke China. . tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa masih ingin disini. . " ujarnya setelah menemukan tempat duduk rindang dibawah pohon yang ada di sekitar sana.

Dia adalah Tao, yah dia memaksa tidak ingin diantar siapapun supaya tidak kepikiran. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah dia memang tidak ingin pergi dan tidak ingin pulang.

"Kalau aku tinggal di hotel pasti suatu saat mereka menemukanku. . dan akan membawaku ke China. . " pikirnya.

Tidak lama setelah dia bersantai dan berpikir keras dia mendengar ada keributan di dekatnya.

**-u-**

Suho sedang berjalan santai sehabis pulang dari supermarket dia membeli belanjaan untuk persediaan di rumah.

Sampai datanglah segerombolan namja sangar yang menghadangnya terlihat lebih tua dari Suho.

Sepertinya segerombolan preman dilihat dari pakaian dan dandanan mereka.

"Mau apa hah?" Tanya Suho biasa, tentu saja tenang dia kan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Serahin harta yang kau punya semuanya. .!" perintah salah seorang diantara mereka. Suho berpikir sebentar 'Yang dimaksud harta itu uang ya?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Sialan.. ini ditempat umum, nggak bisa pake kekuatan. . kalau nggak sudah kuhabisi kalian. .' umpat Suho dalam hati.

"Cepetan lama ah!" para preman itu mulai mengambil barang-barang Suho dan membuang belanjaannya ke sembarang tempat, Suho tetap diam. Toh dia nggak masalah kalau Cuma uang nanti dia bisa minta lagi.

Tapi para namja itu tidak sengaja melihat benda berkilau yang ada di dada Suho, itu adalah symbolnya. Mereka pikir itu adalah perhiasan yang mahal dan jarang dimiliki orang-orang biasa.

Ditariknya kalung itu tapi Suho tidak membiarkannya untuk kali ini, kalau ini hilang bagaimana nasib keluarganya.

"Kau berani menyentuhnya kupastikan kau tidak akan selamat. . " tukasnya marah tidak suka symbol nya disentuh orang lain.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa.. yang harusnya tidak selamat itu kau. . cepat serahkan. ." perintahnya sekali lagi.

Dari kejauhan ternyata Kai baru pulang dari sekolah dan melewati jalan ini seperti biasanya, tapi yang tidak biasa disana adalah segerombolan orang yang sepertinya sedang mengeroyok seseorang.

Dilihatnya lebih lekat lagi sepertinya dia kenal dengan orang yang dianiaya itu.

"Itu bukannya eomma Kyungsoo. . dia dalam bahaya. " gumamnya sebenarnya dia ingin menolong tapi dia juga ragu soalnya dia pasti ingat dengan Kai. Orang yang ingin membawa D.O pergi dengannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" suara Suho terdengar sampai ke tempat Kai.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Karena mendengar Suho yang berontak terus mereka akhirnya sepakat dengan kode untuk langsung mengeroyok Suho.

BRUAGHH

Suho melihat ada sebuah koper yang mengenai kepala orang yang hendak memukul Suho.

"Siapa itu ?" yang lain langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok namja tinggi yang sudah dalam keadaan siap dan memasang kuda-kuda *asal jangan pasang togel aja*.

Skip adegan pertarungan. *mau enaknya*

Setelah para preman tadi pergi, Suho langsung mendekati namja yang menolongnya sambil membawakan koper yang sempat dibuat ngelempar tadi.

"Khamsa hamnida. . " ujar Suho namja tinggi itu menoleh.

Kai yang masih melihat dari jauh sekarang sudah mulai melangkah pergi. "Aku lupa kalau dia punya kekuatan. . untung tidak jadi kutolong. . kalau tidak pasti setelah itu aku yang akan dibunuhnya. . " gumamnya setelah melihat benda bersinar yang dia juga punya, makanya dia tahu kalau itu memiliki kekuatan.

Kembali ke Suho dan namja itu yang sekarang sudah duduk di bangku.

Ternyata yang menyelamatkan Suho adalah Tao.

"Kau tidak terluka atau apa kan?" Tanya Suho memastikan sambil memeriksa siapa tahu ada yang luka.

"Maaf ya barang anda tadi dibawa mereka dan belanjaan anda sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. . " soalnya tadi tidak sengaja terinjak-injak saat mereka bertarung.

"Satu-satunya yang menurutku berharga adalah kalung ini dan kau sudah menyelamatkannya jadi tidak perlu minta maaf. . " gumam Suho menenangkan.

Lama Suho memperhatikan namja itu sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Suho. "Ahh, , aku tahu kau yang waktu itu kan. . yang ke pemakaman waktu itu. . " pasti Suho. Tao mengingat-ingat juga dan dia juga sudah ingat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Suho memastikan.

"Sudah lebih baikan terima kasih banyak . ." ujar Tao.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana dengan koper ini. . jangan-jangan kau kabur ya?" interogasi Suho.

"Ani. ." nggak tahu kenapa Cuma itu yang keluar dari pikiran Tao. Nggak mau orang lain tahu.

"Bercanda, memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suho lagi.

Tao diam, dia juga nggak tahu mau kemana dan nggak tahu musti jawab apa. .

-0—

Tbc. . . .

Mian karena ini saya cepetin *publishnya* jadi mianhae kalau nggak terlalu panjang.

Semoga nggak gaje dan semoga masih bisa diterima.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang telah mendukung fic ini, author jadi semangat terus buat ngelanjutin. Karena sekarang keadaan saya udah baikan dan udah sembuh lagi, jadi ini saya update cepet untuk permintaan maaf yang kemarin karena . yang kemarin begituuu lammmaaa..

Jadi tetep support saya. .jebal.

BALASAN REPIEW. .

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan. :**

Ne, Gomawo. .

Saya berusaha yang terbaik . .

Nggak gaje kan yang ini soalnya asal ketik ajah. . ne tunggu waktunya aja pasti mereka ketemu kok. .

Salam kenal ne, gomawo udah review. .

**dennisbubble1004:**

Ne mian.. jeongmalyo mianhae. .

Nggak lah sooman udah tua. . tunggu ajalah apa maunya saya. .

Yang ini beneran nggak lama kan?. . gomawo udah review. .! *hug Dwi-ssi back*

**kyuaniee fiee :**

ini nggak lama kan ya?.

Mungkin yang ini nggak sepanjang biasanya. . mian soalnya buru2 bentar lagi kan lebara. . hehehe Udah kan disini dia udah perkenalan. . yah walaupun lama bgt. . tunggu ya, tunggu ya sabaar. .

Pasti di lanjut . .

Gomawo udah review semoga suka. .

**shin young rin :**

okay saya ngaku itu Tao. . kekeke akhirnya dia muncul juga . . walaupun mau pergi lagi. .

Sehun penyet enak nggak ya? Enakan mana sama tempe penyet. .hahahaha .

Hahaha

Ne. . pasti lanjut kok. . gomawo udah review . . dan gomawo juga mau menunggu. .

Ah satu lagi gomawo do'a na sekarang auhtornya sudah sembuh. . *makan bakpao# eh puasa lupa*

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent :**

Tenang aja kok nanti Sehun yang nyusul Lay. .

krislayx kurang banyak? Ntarlah saya coba. . ...

ne, aq beneran nyari Ffnya krislay, susah. .kalau Sulay masih bisa baca saya *asalkan ada Lay*. . baru kalau Taoris nggak bisa sama sekali. .

Ne tolong ya. . please aku juga mau baca. . nggak papa curhat dikit boleh ne? gini-gini saya tim olimp b. inggris di sekolah. . jadi bisa walaupun radak ngarang artinya *ilmu digunakan tidak semestinya#kekeke*

**BLUEFIRE0805 : **

Ne gomawo sudah mau menanti dan mau menyempatkan waktu buat review. .

Ini udah soon nggak?

Semoga suka ..

**Ryu JiHyun :**

Salam kenal juga ne...

Kok sama sayanya sih? Bukan sama ep-ep nya.. . mana yang nggak mudeng. . tanyain aja. .

Dia sudah keluar sekarang. . udah nggak betah diumpetin di rumah author. . kekeke

Gomawo udah review. .

**SmiLeND : **

Gomawo udah review semoga suka. .

Pasti akan saya lanjutin. .*kalau ggak ada halangan*

FIGHTING !

**hatakehanahungry : **

Ne nggak mau juga liat Lay sakit hati. . boleh lah dikit jangan banyak-banyak. .

Liat foto editan Baekhyun pake bando kelinci jadi kepikiran deh. .

d.o? maunya sih dibawa pulang tapi nggak boleh sama Suho . .

Nggak kok. . pas mau berangkat sekolah tiba-tiba jatuh dari sepeda dan dengan tidak elitnya . .sekrang sudah sembuh gomawo. . sudah bisa lebaran. . hehehe. .

Pasti lanjut ,,,

**Luhan Dongsaeng :**

Ne gomawo udah review. .

Yang itu Tao. .

Karena. . . udah di jelasin di atas. .

Saya juga suka baekkie yang imut *nggak ada yang nanya*

Untuk saat ini kai belum mau ngomongin. . tunggu waktu yang tepat. .

Jeongmal. . jeongal gomawo. . semoga sabar ne? Inti.a aq tetep suka dah akan ngikutin terus...

Gomawo lagi atas do'anya sekarang author udah bisa jalan-jalan. . dan yang paling penting udah bisa lebaran. .

**Jung Jisun :**

Udah di jelasin diatas kok . . .

Aku lihatnya dari foto editan mangkanya kepikiran.. . .

Udah semubuh .. tinggal dikit. . makasih do'anya. .

Ini udah lanjut ne. . gomawo udah review.. .

**KrisLay shipper :**

Annyeong~~~~ *seneng dah*

Habisnya aku masih belum bisa bayangin kalau baca ff ktistao. . kalau yang real bukan ff bisa hehehe. .

Kyaa~~ betul banget setuju , , *ngasih banyak jempol* dia itu kocak abis. .sekalinya ngomong aib exo-m keluar. . dari postur tubuh aja mereka udah pantes kok. . hehehe nggak bisa diam gimana?

Gomawo udah review dan gomawo udah mau nunggu. .

**Giichi-chan :**

Annyeong juga salam kenal ne?

Jinjja?

Siapa ya? Author nggak ada bayangan . . maunya siapa?

Gomawo ne sekarang udah bisa ngapa-ngapain. .

Ini nggak lama kan?, daebak!

**park seung ri :**

ne dia Tao, yang disini radak banyakan munculnya. .,

jangan dong. . ntar yang uke spa yang seme sapa?

Ini udah update'a kilat ?,,,

Gomawo udah review. .

**HaNa KimChii ****:**

Banget. . beda 5 tahun ma authornya. . Hehehe...?  
Aq pny pertanyaan:  
udah dijelasin kan diatas. . . baekyeolnya kayaknya bentar lagi/, ,

Mereka agak akhiran. . dikata shock pastinya lah. . ekekek. .

Ini nggak lama kan. . ? insyaallah sampek 20 mungkin atau bisa kurang bisa lebih. .ne gomawo sarannya. . jiayou hwaiting. . gomawo udah review nae dongsaeng. .*sok gede lagi  
sama dong kalo gitu. .

**han soo ki ****:**

Annyeongg. . gwechanna. .

ahahhaiii *ketawa ngakak* pengennya dia jadi eomma habis dia cerewet. .

Janda 5 anak? Omona. .! *guling-guling

Ini udah apdet kan? Gomawo udah review. .

**-pp-**

Annyeong semuanya sampai jumpa di chap depan. .

Hehehe chapnya kayaknya masih lama. .

Please review. . .


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 12**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: SHINee Family.**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya *sekarang udah agak lama*, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Begin . . .**

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana dengan koper ini. . jangan-jangan kau kabur ya?" interogasi Suho.

"Ani. ." nggak tahu kenapa Cuma itu yang keluar dari pikiran Tao. Nggak mau orang lain tahu.

"Bercanda, memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin ke China tapi nanti dulu lah. ." ujar Tao dia sebenarnya nggak pengen bohong tapi tetep bohong walaupun dikurangi sedikit.

"Kau mau pindah, , sendirian?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Ne, appa yang menyuruhku. . tapi aku radak nggak pengen, tapi memang harus kesana. ." jawabnya polos membuat suho tersenyum angelic.

"Kalau kau memang nggak ingin pergi dan nggak mau pulang kau bisa datang ke rumahku. . dan tinggal disana. . " Suho mengatakannya dengan bright smile dan seolah-olah itu adalah hal biasa tapi Tao menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana-dia-tahu'.

"Ani aku nggak mau merepotkan, . aku akan ke China saja. . permisi. ." ujar Tao berpamitan dan segera berdiri dan menyeret kopernya segera menuju ke arah bandara.

"Hati-hati dan Gomawoo. . ." teriak Suho sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dan setelah itu dia pergi kayaknya kembali belanja lagi.

-ee-

"Sudahlah hyung. . kau tidak perlu sampai serepot itu. . kalau hanya menyambut kepulangan si Keroro itu . . " Kai yang baru pulang dan menemukan Taemin sedang sibuk sendiri di dapur. Kayaknya appa dan eomma sedang nggak ada dirumah.

"Ah si pororo baru pulang. . sebentar lagi kalian bakalan rivalan lagi, keroro dan pororo. . hehehe. . " kekeh Taemin tapi tidak menggubris perkataan Kai dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasak makan siang, karena Minho yang biasanya pulang sebulan 2-3 kali.

"Jam berapa dia pulang?" Tanya Kai sambil membuka kulkas.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga sampai kok. ." jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Kai. "Kenapa kau ada pertemuan sama si Kyungsoo-mu itu, dan tidak mau kami ganggu?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ani. ." jawabnya singkat dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Napa sih dia, tiba-tiba jutek gitu. ." dumel Taemin.

Di kamar Kai sedang berbaring malas di kasurnya sambil pikirin sesuatu. Karena omongan Taemin tentang Kyungsoo dia jadi kepikiran sudah beberapa hari ini dia menghilang. Tiba-tiba hp-nya berdering ternyata ada telpon.

"Ne, Wae. .?" kayaknya teman akrab atau malah bawahan soalnya Kai tidak memakai cara formal. "Seminggu lagi aku akan sepenuhnya ada di sana. . kalian tunggu saja. ." setelah itu dia menutup telponnya dan berbaring lagi.

"Kalau dia tidak ada bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini. .?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Malam harinya.

KRIEETTT

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka perlahan menampakkan sosok eommanya, karena Kai sangat peka terhadap suara sekecil apapun jadi dia langsung membuka matanya.

"Mwoya?" tanyanya.

"Kau melewatkan makan malammu. . kau mau makan sekarang. . masih jam 9.. . " ujar Key.

"Eomma tadi dari mana dan sepertinya eomma menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan . . " tebak Kai setengah ngantuk. Key menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau ini selalu saja bisa membaca pikiran eomma. . " ucap Key sambil membenarkan rambut Kai yang berantakan sehabis tidur.

"Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini eomma suka ngimpi aneh, , eomma mimpi tentang kamu akan ninggalin eomma dan keluarga ini. . " jelas Key, Kai hanya mencoba tenang.

"selamannya eomma aku ya Cuma eomma. . jadi nggak usah khawatir ya?" tenang Kai. "Umma tidur aja sekarang. . pasti kelelahan karena tadi siang. . " suruh Kai setelah itu Key membiarkan Kai beristirahat lagi.

Dia berbaring sebentar, kemudian dia ingat sesuatu,

Kyungsoo

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Kai bangkit dari tidurnya dan berganti pakaian setelah itu dia langsung membuka jendela kamarnya dan bersiap untuk keluar seperti malam-malam biasanya.

-0-

-0-

"HOAAMMHH. ."

Baekhyun duduk sendirian, tapi tidak terlalu sendirian juga soalnya disekelilingnya ada para staff yang berkeliling entah ngapain Baekhyun sampek nggak ngerti.

Karena hari ini dia janji mau ikut ke tempat syuting yah gini jadinya dikacangin dan didiemin. Dia melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam, dia yang duduk aja capek begini apalagi Chanyeol yang bekerja keras pasti lebih capek lagi.

"BREAK TIME 10 MENIT. . !" dia mendengar seorang namja paruh baya yang duduk di kursi lipat yang mengucapkan itu, walaupun begitu dia yang tidak istirahat.

Chanyeol segera berlari kearah Baekhyun, melihat itu seorang yeoja yang dulu pernah bersama Chanyeol melihat kearah yang didatangi Chanyeol sepertinya ada namja yang mungkin dikenalnya tapi yeoja itu sangat yakin kalau dia membencinya.

"Baekhyunniee~. ." teriak Chanyeol dan segera duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun yang memang sudah ada disana sejak tadi.

"Kapan ini akan selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun bosan sambil mempiutkan bibirnya. Nggak tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah memandanginya dengan perasaan terpikat pada keimutan luar biasanya.

"Sebentar lagi . . nanti kalau pulang kita mampir dulu ke supermarket ya?" bujuk Chanyeol, kalau begini nggak ketahuan yang mana yang lebih tua.

"Chanyeol-ah. . kemarilah. .!" ada salah satu crew yang memanggilnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian lagi.

"Ah. . Nona Kim. ." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menyapa seorang yeoja yang ditemuinya, Kayaknya dia pernah lihat dimana gitu. Tapi setelah itu Chanyeol pergi dan yeoja itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau siapanya Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya to the point seketika dia duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengernyit heran seolah mengatakan bahwa yeoja ini kurang sopan padanya.

"Kuingat kau itu satu kamar dengannya, padahal harusnya dia tinggal dengan menejernya tapi kenapa dia bisa tinggal denganmu. .. berarti kau ada hubungan sama dia. . ?" tanyanya lagi dia tidak menyerah walaupun tidak dijawab sedikitpun oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaf ya nona Kim yang terhormat . ." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan Yeol manggil dia dengan marga. "Kalaupun saya berhubungan dengan dia itu tidak ada urusannya dengan anda. . seharusnya saya yang Tanya ada hubungan apa anda sampai harus membenci saya seperti itu. . " jelas Baekhyun dia tahu mana mata yang menunjukkan suka dan benci, dan tatapan yeoja ini adalah tatapan benci dan cemburu mungkin.

"Keras kepala. . yasudah kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu biar kupastikan sendiri. .!" ujarnya kemudian dia bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ngedumel sendirian.

Tidak berapa lama kegiatan berlangsung lagi, dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol bermain peran dengan. . yeoja yang mendatanginya tadi.

"Kenapa dengan yeoja itu, salah apa aku sama dia sampek begitu. . ?" ngedumel Baekhyun.

"Adegan sang namja yang hendak mencium sang yeoja tapi sang yeoja menolak. .!" perintah sang sutradara, kini Baekhyun mulai sabar dengan segalanya yang ada disini walaupun banyak adegan yang harus diulang.

**-00-00====**

Kai kini sudah berada di depan rumah Suho dsk.(dan sekeluarga), dengan menggunakan kekuatannya mudah sekali berpindah tempat dalam waktu singkat. Dia masuk ke segala tempat untuk mengecek terlebih dahulu dimulai dari ruang tamu yang memang kosong.

Kai masuk lagi ke sebuah kamar walaupun samar dia masih bisa memastikan disana ada 3 orang, dia tatap satu-prsatu, dari mulai Suho yang memang dia pernah bertemu sekali, lalu ke ranjang disampingnya yang diisi dua orang sekaligus. Sehun dengan tenangnya tidur diatas perut Luhan sambil membawa selimut sendiri.

Sepertinya Kai pernah melihat anak ini (sehun) tapi dia lupa dimana. Atau Cuma perasaan saja.

Karena dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo jadi dia pindah ke kamar lainnya namun malah lebih parah, kamar itu kosong melomponng malah.

Akhirnya ke kamar satunya lagi dan sekarang juga sama ada 3 orang, ada dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan satu orang yang sangat dikenalnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo a.k.a D.O

Dia mendekat ke ranjang D.O yang ditempatinya sendiri dan mulai memegang lehernya soalnya itu adalah titik sensitive hawa dingin biasanya orang akan terbangun karena kedinginan.

Dan benar saja D.O langsung terbangun dan setelah lama dia sadar dia membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar dari biasanya (O_O)

"KAU kenapa ada di—emp emhh emhh. . ?"

"Berisik. .! bangunlah dan ikut aku malam ini . .!" paksa Kai sambil bekep mulutnya.

"Emmhmhh.. emhh . puahh . tapi bagaimana kau bisa. . " D.O mulai gelagapan. Tapi mulai mecoba diam saat merasa Xiumin dan Chen seperti akan bangun.

Akhirnya D.O nurut dan mengambil jaketnya.

"Bagaimana caraku keluar. .?" Tanya D.O

"Sama dengan caraku masuk. . " jawab Kai malas.

"Tapi aku kan berbeda denganmu pabboya!" sindir D.O, Kai langsung mendekat kearah D.O dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Pegang yang erat. ." perintah Kai.

…**.. _ ...**

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Baekhyun mencoba menyusul Chanyeol yang emosi dan pulang terlibih dulu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aku benci yeoja itu. . kenapa sih kau nggak bilang kalau kau diganggu dia. . " marah Chanyeol. "Paling nggak aku punya alasan kuat buat marah-marah sama dia. . " lanjutnya tetap meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakang.

Karena langkah Chanyeol lebih lebar dari Baekhyun akhirnya Baekhyun tertinggal jauh di belakang, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh.

Bukan karena kemarahan Chanyeol tapi dilihatnya di jalan yang baru saja dilewati Chanyeol ada api yang menyala yang entah datang dari mana dan bagaimana api itu bisa ada disana. *MAMA MV* sementara Chanyeol tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa . ." Baekhyun tergagap *plak.

Dengan berlari dia mencoba menyusul Chanyeol lagi. "Yeolli-ah!" teriaknya.

"Sudahlah baekhyunnie.. . aku juga sedang marah padamu. . jangan mencoba merayuku . ." narsis Chanyeol soalnya kalau Baekhyun memanggil seperti itu biasanya untuk merayunya supaya nggak ngambek lagi.

"Bodoh. . aku nggak sedang ngerayu kamu.. . ada hal lain yang mau aku bicarain.. berhentilah dulu!" teriaknya karena Chanyeol masih tidak mau berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mempan dengan rayu—"

"Uwaaahh"

BUGHH.

Keduanya langsung jatuh ke aspal karena Chanyeol yang berhenti mendadak dan Baekhyun yang nggak bisa berhenti mendadak.

"Aiyou. ." eram Baekhyun sambil memegangi hidungnya yang menabrak pundak Chanyeol. "Pabboya! Hal yang ingin kubicarakan adalah itu. . !" ujar Baekhyun sambil nunjuk ke belakang. Ternyata disana ada api yang menyala ditengah jalan.

"Ngapain kau main bakar-bakaran?" Tanya Chanyeol sok innocent.

"Bukan aku tapi kau yang melakukannya. . !" geram Baekhyun jengkel.

"Jinjja ? tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mana AKU tahu!?" Baekhyun mulai naik darah.

**-0-**

"DIa juga memiliki kekuatan sepertimu? Apa dia ada hubungan denganmu?" Tanya D.O pada kai mereka sedang diatas gedung dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekyeol.

"Harusnya kau Tanyakan itu pada eommamu itu? Dia juga punya kekuatan. . mungkin mereka salah satu orang seperti eommamu itu . ." jelas Kai.

"kau dan eommaku juga orang yang sama-sama mempunyai kekuatan. . apa di keluargamu tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan sepertimu?" Kai hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu sesaat tapi kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Soal mereka, aku punya berita untukmu. . ." D.O hanya menatap serius pada Kai, memangnya apa yang ingin disampaikannya tentang orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu,

**-222-**

Keesokan paginya

Lay bangun dipagi hari dengan malas, padahal dia biasanya paling rajin dan ngatain Sehun yang malas. Mau makan malas, bahkan sekedar mandipun malas *kayak authornya dong. .kekeke*

Dia ada di ruang tamu dan tergeletak di sofa karena masih ngantuk.

TING TONG~

Masih tertidur

TING TONG~~

Lay mulai terganggu dan membuka matanya masih ngantuk dan berjalan gontai untuk membuka pintu, kaosnya sudah nggak karu-karuan karena dia tidur dalam posisi yang seenaknya begitu juga dengan rambutnya.

"Siapa sih ahh~~" gumamnya.

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, ternyata yang datang adalah Kris,

Kris terdiam sebentar memperhatikan penampilan Lay, sementara Lay terlalu lemot jadi belum sadar tapi setelah itu dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pandangan itu dan merasa rambut dan bajunya berantakan.

BRAKKK

Lay menutup pintunya kembali meninggalkan Kris ada diluar.

"Ya Yixing-ah. . kok ditutup lagi sih?" Tanya Kris. "Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti yeoja dan peduli pada penampilan hah? Cepat buka pintunya!" paksa Kris.

Lay yang hendak ganti baju mikir lagi, akhirnya dia membukakan pintunya lagi dan kali ini membiarkan Kris masuk kedalam dan dia masih berpenampilan seperti tadi Cuma rambutnya saja agak rapian dikit.

"Ada apa hah?" Tanya Lay, tumbenan orang ini berani ke rumahnya sejak nggak ada Sehun.

"Tolong aku. . " ujar Kris setengah melas walaupun dia tetep masang muka 'maybe-next-time-nya'

"kenapa apartemenmu kebakaran?" Tanya Lay sarkatis

"Bukan. ."

"Kau kemalingan?"

"Bukan juga, ngapain minta tolongnya ke kamu.—"

"Atau jangan-jangan rumahmu disita, , terus kau mau tinggal disini?" Tanya Lay makin ngarang nebaknya.

"Ini lagi. . bukan, ,"

"Terus?"

"Gimana jelasinnya ya. . susah ngomongnya, gini deh kamu ikut aku ajah. . mandi dulu sana. .jelek!" ejek Kris.

"Katanya tadi nggak pa-pa, sekarang disuruh mandi . .dasar!" Lay langsung berdiri dan melempar bantal yang ada di dekatnya ke muka Kris.

Setelah beberapa saat .

Lay mengikuti ke tempat Kris, dengan sedikit rasa penasaran karena muka Kris yang radak *hanya sedikit* menunjukkan rasa khawatir, apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya sampai harus seperti itu, kalau iya memangnya apa sesuatu itu, Lay makin penasaran.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kris dia memastikan segalanya.

'Masih bagus, berarti tidak kena kebakaran, , masih radak rapi juga, berarti nggak ada maling. ." gumam Lay sambil melihat ruangan satu-persatu kecuali kamar itu adalah hal pribadi.

"Sebenarnya kau mau minta tolong apa sih? " Tanya Lay pada akhirnya. Kris langsung menarik Lay masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa harus disini sih? Jangan-jangan kau Cuma ngerjain aku heh?"

"SSsstt"

"yaudah kalau mau aku diem jelasin dong!" paksa Lay.

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong soal itu. . " Kris menunjuk sesuatu, Lay menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kris.

Lay membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Ommona!"

=00=

-=0=-

D.O baru saja sampai dikamarnya setelah mengendap- ngendap dan masuk tanpa membangunkan siapapun dia langsung berbaring dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut berharap bisa istirahat sebentar karena kemarin malam dia lelah diajak berkeliling.

KRIIINGGGG~~

Baru beberapa detik dia memejamkan matanya sekarang suara beker itu membangunkannya, itu akhirnya sekarang sudah waktunya semuanya bangun.

Chen bergerak sedikit merasa terganggu dan kemudian melempar bantal di kepalanya untuk menutup beker itu dan mengganti bantal yang ada di kepalanya dengan tangan Xiumin.

D,O merasa bisa beristirahat sedikit saja. .

"Woi kalian. .! haruskah aku menggunakan cara kekerasan . . mau ke kamar mandi dan cuci muka sekarang atau terpaksa kamar mandi yang akan kubawa kemari!" Suho membuka pintu dan mulai mengancam.

Maksudnya dia akan memakai kekuatannya.

Suho juga merasa heran pada D.O yang biasanya bangun paling pagi sekarang masih tertutup rapat oleh selimut.

"D.O-ah. . kau juga. . " Suho membuka selimut D.O dan D.O langsung menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang mengantuk berat dan kantong mata yang menghitam.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak ? Apa Xiuminnie dan Chen mengganggumu sampai kau tidak bisa nyenyak . .?" Tanya Suho penuh perhatian dan mengelus rambutnya, D.O hanya tersenyum malas dan seperti hendak pingsan.

'Aku bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. .' keluhnya dalam hati.

Setelah berhasil menyeret Xiumin dan Chen keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan D.O istirahat lebih lama karena dia bilang kepalanya sedikit pusing. Suho langsung menempatkan mereka di depan kamar mandi dan Suho sendiri langsung ke dapur karena sang koki sedang sakit jadi dialah yang menggantikan.

"Luhannie. .. bisa kau bantu aku. .!" Luhan yang baru lewat sehabis dari kamar mandi langsung dipanggil Suho.

"Tumben ahjuma yang. ." belum selesai pertanyaan itu Suho sudah menjawabnya "D.O hari ini sedang sakit. ." potong Suho.

"Bolehkah aku membantu juga . .?" tawar Sehun baik hati, padahal biasanya dia ogah ada di dapur jangankan membantu.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun . . duduk manis disana dan jangan mendekat ke dapur kalau kau tidak ingin kami memakan racun yang kau sebut makanan. . !" perintah Suho sarkastik, Luhan hanya terkekeh geli karena Sehun yang dikatain langsung ngambek dan akhirnya duduk di ruang tengah.

"Racun? Sungguh tidak berperasaan sekali. . " Sehun negdumel.

"Ahjumma. . ~~ mana pesenanku?" Xiumin juga sudah selesai mandinya.

"Mianhae. . kemarin sudah beli tapi ditengah jalan aku dihadang dihadang orang , , dan belanjaanku diberantakin termasuk pesenanmu juga—"

"Hahh? Ahjuma dipalak?" Chen ikutan nimbrung di dapur.

"Bukan dipalak sih. . masih hampir soalnya ada yang menyelamatkan aku. . dia anak yang manis. . " ujar Suho.

"Manis mana sama kau eomma?" Sehun juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Makan gula 2kg noh baru lo manis. . !" ledek Suho.

"Lulu-hyung . . lihatkan eomma ku kayak gimana. . " gini nih kalo sehun ngambek, manjanya kumat, ini manja apa emang kesempatan ya?. Luhan sih mau-maunya ajah di peluk sama tuh satu epil.

"Dibandingkan kau, Luhannie jauh lebih manis tahu , ," ujar Xiumin dan Suho barengan.

Di dalam kamar.

Karena merasa tidak enak dengan yang lainnya D.O langsung bangun dan menuju ke dapur karena mendengar keributan dari arah sana.

"Eomma. . hyungdeul. . sehun-ah. . ada apa ini?" tanyanya setelah sampai di dapur.

"Gimana keadaanmu? Sudah nggak pusing?" Tanya Suho langsung jiwa emak-emaknya kumat dan mendekati D.O.

"Aku mimpi hal yang sama lagi. . setiap hari aku memimpikan 12 orang yang sama juga. . .tapi aku tidak pernah melihat wajah mereka. ." cerita D.O "Kemarin aku memimpikan salah satu dari ke 12 orang itu dia tinggi dan punya senyum secerah mentari dan bisa mengendalikan api. . " lanjut D.O

"Appa kalian kah?" Tanya Suho. Soalnya dia hanya mendapat tentang mengendalikan api.

"Ani. . " teriak mereka bertiga |Luhan,Xiumin dan Chen| barengan.

"Appa nggak punya senyum secerah itu. . " Xiumin menambahi.

"Ah. . aku ingat dia berwajah seperti ini. . ." D.O langsung menyalakan tv yang ada di dapur, dan mencari chanel yang biasanya dia tonton, dan sekarang sedang waktunya drama.

"Ini dia yang aku lihat dimimpiku mirip banget kayak dia. ." tunjuk D.O ke layar tipi dan di tv menunjukkan ke seorang namja yang jadi actor di drama itu.

"Chanyeol !" Suho, Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen langsung mengenalinya sementara D.O melihat ke mereka semua dan Sehun menatap bingung sama yang ada di tipi itu.

"Kalian semua kenal dia ya? Berarti kalian juga penggemar drama ini juga? Ah atau malah kalian penggemarnya. . ?" Tanya D.O makin innocent.

"Kayak ahjuma-ahjuma tetangganya ahjuma . ." ledek Sehun belibet dan semua nggak ada yang ngerti maksudnya dia ngomongin tetangga sebelah apartemen Lay dulu.

"Bukan . . dia memang Chanyeol. . Dia itu Hyung mu!" ucap Suho penuh penekanan pada D.O, soalnya Chanyeol selalu memakai Simbolnya jadi mereka mudah mengenali.

"Hah , , Dia Hyungku?" Tanya D.O dan Sehun yang baru nyahut barengan.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. ." ujar Xiumin.

"Ne, dia makin menjulang tinggi kayak tiang listrik. . ." ledek Chen karena memang mereka seumuran karena itu dia yang paling akrab dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. "jadi ingat Baekki-hyung dia gimana ya? Dia kan nggak bisa pisah dari Yeol. . ?" gumam Chen sedih, Xiumin yang melihat langsung menepuk punggungnya dan memeluknya dari belakang bermaksud menenangkan.

-0-

-0-

"Sudah kubilang jangan berisik. . malah teriak-teriak. ." kesel Kris pada Lay.

"Mianhae. . " bisik Lay selirik mungkin."Jadi dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kau pikir dia barang apa? Dia itu anak orang tahu. . !" jelas Kris.

"Ne. . sekarang jelaskan masalahnya apa? Dan kenapa kau harus minta tolong padaku?" Tanya Lay meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi begini, saat aku pulang dari ekskul seperti biasanya tapi saat itu sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan keaadaan saat itu sangat gelap, , saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku dia sudah tergeletak di depan pintu sampai saat ini dia terus tidur, , karena nggak tahu harus ngapain jadi yah kubawa dia ke kamar ini, dan pagi tadi kuputuskan ke rumahmu . . " jelas kris panjang lebar.

"Terus? Hubungannya sama aku apa?" Tanya Lay sok nggak ngarti.

"Kau kan pernah mengasuh orang yang sepertinya punya masalah yang sama, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Kita?" Beo Lay.

"Ayolah. . kalau aku sendirian aku tidak akan mampu. . " pinta Kris.

"Enghh!~~" sepertinya yang dibicarakan merasa terganggu dan terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat dia dalam keadaan nyaman berselimut hangat dan didapatinya dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dia sudah bangun .." ucap Kris.

"Ini dimana ya? Kalau boleh aku tahu. . .?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut sepertinya dia anak baik dan penurut dilihat dari wajahnya.

"Ah kau ada di rumahku, , kemarin kau kupikir pingsan di depan pintu apartemenku . . langsung saja kubawa kemari dan setelah tahu kalau kau Cuma tidur dari caramu bernafas aku sudah lega . .." jawab Kris.

"Jeongmal Khamsa hamnida telah menolong saya. . dan mian karena sudah merepotkan. . " ujarnya lagi.

'Beda banget sama Sehun.. .yang nggak pernah minta ijin dan seenaknya. . .. tapi sekarang aku kangen sama dia. .' batin Lay merana *jiaahhh*.

"Ah namaku Huang Zi Tao , , ,aku kemarin tersesat dan kelelahan mian kalau mereoptkan. . " ijinnya lagi.

"Namaku Kris pemilik apartemen ini dan ini Lay dia—"

"Salam kenal Zitao. . apa kau lapar?" Tanya Lay memotong dan segera mengajak Tao untuk ke dapur. "Kudengar kau tersesat pasti kau belum makan kan?" pasti Lay.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa memanggilku dengan Tao. .. kalau soal makan, kemarin aku sempat makan malam |malah di restoran mahal|tapi sekarang sudah lapar lagi. . " ujarnya.

"Ah. . kau juga berasal dari China ya?" Tanya Lay baru nyadar dari aksennya, padahal dari nama aja udah ketahuan.

"Ne appaku ah. . maksudnya orang yang merawatku dia dari China, , , berarti kau juga berasal dari China?" Tanya Tao.

"begitu juga dengan orang itu, " Lay menunjuk pada Kris yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Apa kau ingat ayahmu. . kalau ingat nanti akan kita antar pulang. . "tawar kris dan Lay hanya mendelik kesal karena mendengar kata 'kita' itu berarti dia juga harus ikut kan?

"Mian aku benar-benar lupa. ." dia berbohong karena memang nggak ingin pulang.

"Gitu ya. . kalau begitu sampai kau ingat kau boleh tinggal disini . . benar kan Yixing-ah?" Ijin Kris pada Lay.

"Yang punya rumah kan kamu . . jadi ya terserah kamu. . " ujar Lay dengan setengah malas.

"Ano kau itu tidak tinggal disini? Kupikir kalian serumah?" Tanya Tao.

"Ah aku punya apartemen sendiri yang jauh dari sini. . dan aku ini teman sekelasnya. ."jelas Lay. Dan Tao hanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Kris dan Lay terpana dan seperti sangat senang mendapat senyuman seperti itu.

Seminggu setelahnya.

"Gimana Tao?" Tanya Lay pada Kris mereka baru pulang dari latihan basket.

"Aman, , dia berada di tangan yang benar. . *narsis*, tapi sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu saat dulu mengasuh Si anak manja itu , , walau merepotkan tapi menyenangkan. ." jelasnya dan Lay menanggapinya dengan senyum sekilas yang super berat.

"Kau tidak memasakkannya yang aneh-aneh kan. . atau Cuma mi saja yang bisa kau masak. .?" Tanya Lay.

"Emh. . katanya dia tidak mau merepotkanku lagi, jadi dia sekarang berlajar memasak. . "jawab Kris.

"Huhhh" Lay menghela nafas panjang.

Di tengah jalan mereka menemui Tao yang sepertinya hendak mau keluar.

"Ah. . untung bertemu disini. ." sapa Tao pada mereka berdua. "Hari ini aku sudah berhasil memasak jadi aku ingin Appa segera mencicipinya. . " ujar Tao mendekat.

"A ,,Appa?" Tanya Lay sambil memandang Kris horror. Sementara yang dipandangi Cuma tersenyum sekilas.

"Eh. . ada eomma juga. . sekalian saja kalau begitu. . kita makan bersama. . !" ajak Tao dan Lay makin begidik ngeri karena dipanggil 'eomma' begitu juga dengan Kris dia merasa ada hawa aneh dari Lay.

"Je-las-kan pa-da-ku" Lay menekan kalimatnya.

"Ehehe jadi begini. . karena kau dulu dipanggil ahjuma jadi kenapa ti-tidak sekalian saja. . " ujar Kris nggak masuk akal, akhirnya Tao yang mengambil alih dengan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kenapa eomma tidak pernah bilang kalau kau itu pacar kris-appa. . ?" Tanya Tao pada Lay. Lay langsung blushing soalnya dia nggak suka ada yang mengungkit hubungannya.

"Tuh kan, kau senangkan di panggil eomma?" Kris mulai menggoda Lay.

"Kau tidak suka dipanggil eomma. . ? habis Kris-appa yang menyuruh ku begitu. . " jelas Tao dan Lay menatap tajam pada Kris.

"Kau membuatku merasa lebih tua lagi, . sudah cukup dengan panggilan ahjuma. ..! kenapa kau senang sekali sih hahh?" marah Lay.

"Sudahlah nggak usah marah-marah, ayo kita makan malam bersama, aku yakin kau tidak ada masakan di rumah kan?" pasti Kris. Dan mereka sudah ditarik ke dalam rumah Kris.

-0-

-0-

Tbc. . ..

Mian. .mian. .mian. . ini *mulai*lama lagi . . aktifitas sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Mungkin ada yang menganggap ini pendek. . mianhaeyo. . tapi ini saya cepetin biar cepet kelar. ..

Kayaknya saya tergoda buat ep-ep baru. . jadi ini kayaknya lama. . tapi saya akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya tehadap apa yang telah saya perbuat*apaan sih?* maksudnya apa yang telah saya tulis dan publish.

Kalau ada saran atau kritik ketik di kotak dibawah ini *nunjuk kotak repiew* . . . terima kasih atas segala supportnya. . sedikit banyak telah membantu menaikkan mood saya. .

Repiuwwww

**shin young rin :**

annyeong! lagi

kapan Lay ketemu sama baby"nya? Kayaknya bentar lagi dah . .

Apakah Kai bakal ketemu ma Suho? Ketemu sih iya . ..tapi kalau balik kepangkuan Suho? Tunggulah bentar lagi.

Tapi dia nggak sama suho kok. ..

ChanBaek kapan ketemu ma eommanya? Sebentar lagi ne. . sabar sabar! Gomawo sudah review dan setia menanti. . .

** .79 : **

Annyeong! Salam Kenal juga ~~~

Gomawo sudah repiew. .

aa…. Aku nggak punya tweeter. Punya tapi lupa passwordnya. . hehehe, kalo ep-be : Fika kalusi, ditunggu. . ne!

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent :**

Krislayx dikit banget ya? Mianeh. .

Ah aku belum searching. . kalo aku yang nyari pasti nggak ketemu. . gini aja. .ira-ssi kan sudah pernah baca nah. . boleh dong aku dikasih tahu judul dan tempatnya. .. aku pernah nyari sampek mumet tapi nggak nemu yang bagus. . kalau ira-ssi pasti sudah tahu kan yang bagus yang mana. . makanya itu kasih tahu saya ya. .yaya? jebal. .! *mau instannya. .*

Tapi gomawo akan aku coba kalau aku punya banyak waktu luang . . maklum kelas 3 jadi sekolah Cuma 8 bulanan. . kekeke.

Nah jeongmal khamsa hamnida.. . *bow*

**Ryu JiHyun :**

Chap yang pndek? Karena saya keburu. . jadi seadanya saja. . mianeh. .dan gomawo..

semoga tetap menanti . . hwaiting!

**BLUEFIRE0805 :**

Nggak sama Suho juga sih. . .Tapi Tao sekarang sudah ada di tempat yang tepat walaupun nggak sadar. .

Jeongmal gomawo suah mau menyempatkan review. .

**meyminimin : **

Si Kai? Mereka mengira dicolong orang tapi ternyata nggak kok. . tunggu aja yah

Kayaknya sih dia emang janda . . . *sstt jangan bilang sapa-sapa ekekek.

Ne pasti. . gomawo sudah review.

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan :**

Ne ini lanjut. . ntaran lah kalau Luhan ma Lay. .

Jeongmal khamsa hamnida. . saya berusaha yang terbaik yang saya bisa. .

Gomawo sudah review dan sabar menanti. .

**Hunhan forever after :**

Ah ne sabar ne. . ini sudah mulai padat lagi jadwal schoolnya dan tugas main numpuk karena kemalesan author.. .*buka aib

Tapi gomawo sudah review. Saya akan coba ne? .

**Anack gaeoul : **

Kekeke. . .

O-kai. . .

1. kagak, emang simbolnya dibawa Kai. .

disini Cuma orang biasa . .a.k.a piguran. .

3. aduh ini pertanyaan sulit nih. . mianhae. . authornya soalnya kelas 3 ne. . #nggak hubungan.

Gomawo sudah review. . .

Pai-pay juga. ...

**HaNa KimChii :**

Ah jeongmal khamsa hamnida. . sudah masuk 2 kok reviewnya. . tapi jawabnya satu aja ya?

Sabar ne nunggu waktu berjalan aja. . ya tapi pasti kok. .!

Aq juga berusaha jawab yang terbaik. . ㅋㅋㅋ

Emh.. pake laptop biasanya. . kalo pake hape nunggu ada pulsanya. . #kebiasaan.

Ne. .ne tunggu ajalah. . secepat mungkin. . soal Lay ketemu ma keluarga Suho dan keluarganya , ,,

Sekali lagi gomawo ne? aku selalu semangat kalau sudah baca review an. . apalagi yang kayak begini #nunjuk review-nya HaNa-ssi |aku panggil gitu aja yah?|. Okay gomawo ne. .?

Oh kau review berapa banyak hah? Udah 3 ini kekeke |mode angker gagal|

perkenalan diri yang kayak gimana? Gini aja deh. . kalo ada yang pengen tahu tentang aku langsung Tanya ajah. .. kalo di fb saya nggak terlalu aktif. .

sekali lagi dah jeongmal. .jeongmal *niru exo k suka kata jeongmal* khamsa hamnida. .

Evil Town sapa sie? Sapa ya? Saya lupa namanya tapi saya suka banget sama ceritanya karena direkomendasiin ma yuki. . paypay. .

**Luhan Dongsaeng :**

Jeongmal khamasa hamnida. . atas pujiannya . .

Semoga tetap sabar dan gomawo sudah menyempatkan review. (lagi) .

**Jung Jisun :**

Sampek sekarang saya juga nggak tahu bakalan berapa tapi coba deh tak cepetin biar nggak kelamaan. . tahu dah ntar bakal sampek berapa. .

Ne semoga saja. . bisa sekolat mungkin *apaan sih* gomawo sudah repiew. .. ne

**Emily Hwang :**

Annyeong~~~

Kai knpa ngga ngenalin eomma nya? Karena emang dari awal dia nggak tahu apa-apa. .

Sssttt jangan bilang2 ya emang suhonya janda kok. . aku udah searching yang diluar exo yang deket ma suho itu ternyata kyuhyun, masak iya dia yang jadi. . *?* jadi keputusan terakhir memang begitu. . mangkanya itu saya juga bingung. .

Gomawo sudah review. .

**Choi Yewon :**

Annyeong juga. . dan salam kenal

Khamsa hamnida. .

suaminya suho? Mianhae. . saya belum tahu. . .

baekyeol yg jadi seme? Sepertinya sih chanyeol tapi sampek sekarang belum ada penegasan. .

brapa chapter? Maunya saya sih masih panjang. . tapi saya cepetin lah. . supaya cepet kelar. .

gwechanna . . itu malah membantu saya kok. . gomawo sudah review. . .

**park seung ri :**

ah gwechanna. . saya juga mudik jadi nggak bisa ngelanjutin beberapa saat. .

Suho dipasangin sama siapa? Kemungkinan nggak ada. . emang seung ri-ssi maunya ma siapa?

Tapi taonya nggak sama suho kok. . ne gomawo sudah review. .

**Choujiro21 : **

Annyeong juga. .

Ne gwechannayo. . . yang sabar ya kayaknya yang ini agak lamaan deh. . gomawo sudah review. . hwaiting . .

**KrisLay shipper : ** okai saya akan berusaha. . . kayaknya lama semoga sabar menanti.

Eh yang punya feeling khusus itu Chen yang sama-sama anak emak kayak Sehun. . nanti mereka bakalan sadar juga kok. . .

Dari awal aku emang feeling lay yang terus sandingan ma Kris mulu ternyata sempet kaget juga kalau kris sama tao, yeyy. . kita punya satu pikiran Krislay. . saat aku publish ini sempet khawatir karena pasangannya kris itu adalah tao, tapi karena dukungan reader sekalian yang telah mendukung saya jadi saya tetep pede dengan krislay. . .

Makasih juga ne juga dukung aku? |aku panggilnya sapa nih?| .gomawo sudah repiew. .

**Natasha Kim :**

O-Kai.. dah. . gomawo sudah review Dan semoga sabar menanti. .

oke :)!

**kim korinda : **

Annyeong juga. . ah daijobu a.k.a gwechannayo .. .Jeongmal khamsa hamnida atas reviewnya . .

Ne. . mianhe mungkin belum saya add.. . tapi pasti nanti saya hubungi ne. . miaaannnn *lari ke pelukan eonnie*

Kita couple dong? *Couple fans maksudnya. .*Kekekke

Ne. . terima kasih sudah mau menanti. . pay-pay. ..


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 13**

**Main Cast : EXO (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: anggota BB lain.**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# Lay juga deh, ,*makin maruk.**

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya *sekarang udah agak lama*, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Sebelum intro saya mau ngebacot dulu. . yang mau nyekip juga nggak pa-pa, bacotan yang ini nggak penting dibaca. . kalau baca bikin mual. .#apelukatadah

Pertama saya mau meminta maaf sedalam2nya, seluas2nya, dan setinggi2nya. . atas kelemotan saya dalam mengapdet yang setengah dikarenakan kemalesan saya sendiri. . oh ya untuk yang masih nggak mengerti beberapa hal yang ada di ep-ep ini, tolong jangan dibayangin secara logis. . bayangin pake hayalan aja namanya dunia per 'ep-ep' an pasti semuanya sah. .. *maksa.

Yang kedua saya mau berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya apabila masih ada reader yang bisa menunggu kelemotan saya. . saya harap kesabarannya. . dan terima kasih juga **ira-ssi** yang telah menyuruh saya untuk mempercepat publish dan mengingatkan tentang hari ultahnya Lay. .*ngucapin bahasa mandarin gimana ya?*. .saengil chukkaeyo Lay-eomma. .#yang bisa aja deh.

Dan juga terima kasih kepada para hyungdeulku (walaupun yeoja tetep dipanggil hyung*maksa lagi) . . yang eksistensinya setengah2 di dunia per ep-ep an. .yang sedikit banyak kehidupannya telah terpengaruh oleh banyaknya ep-ep yang mereka baca. .dan dongsaeng 96line ku. . yang sekarang udah jadi KrisLay-shipper setelah aku racuni beberapa video mereka.. kekeke. . ahhh jeongmal gamsahae. . sadar atau tidak kalian juga membantuku untuk jadi inspirasi ini ff. .Yuki-hyung juga*lambai2 tangan*. . Gomawo sudah mau bantuin aku. . bikin ff baru yang baru awalnya aja aku tulis. . tapi aku pending dulu. . mau nyelesaiin yang ini dulu. . I need your help hyung!~~.. .nde kalau kalian baca ini. . jangan bully aku lagi ne. . *kidding* *muka sok polos* kalian semua selalu bersekongkol memojokkanku #emang akunya aja yang bangku di pojok, jadinya yah dipojokin#.gaknyambung.

Tapi ada satu kata yang pengen kuucapkan ke kalian semua . . dengerin ya? Eh. . baca ya?. .

Occem-Hyung. .Yuki-hyung. . nae Dongsaeng Elfishy96line. . SARANGHAE. . mari kita lanjutkan untuk bernista. . tapi jangan racuni orang lain lagi. . . ne arraseo!

Akhir kata. . semoga kalian bisa menikmati ff-ku. . dengan segala keterbatasan yang ada, saya juga masih harus banyak belajar kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi dan dibenarkan . . . kepada readernim sekalian. . jeongmal saranghae. . tanpa kalian aku galau. .*a-Lay. .

So This Is It. .*ala Chef Parah Qu**n

Enjoy

**-0-**

**-0-**

"Jadi sekarang kita ini kemari mau apa hah?" Tanya Xiumin yang malas dan duduk ke tempat yang bisa dibuat duduk.

"Molla, masa' dari tadi kita mumet-mumet doang. . " kesel Sehun yang udah ngipasin dirinya yang kepanasan. Sebenarnya dia sebelnya karena nggak boleh pake kekuatan.

"Tapi aku masih tidak percaya semua ini. . sekarang kita bahkan ada di tempat seperti ini. . " ujar D.O excited, biasa dia akan melebarkan matanya yang memang lebar itu.

"Kalian ini gimana sih? Kita kesini itu Yah untuk menyusul Chanyeol dong! . ." marah Suho.

Mereka sedang ada di salah satu stasiun tivi dan berusaha menemui Chanyeol secara baik-baik dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Eh-eh Sehunnie. . kayaknya kita pernah ada di studio ini? " Tanya Luhan sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Eh.. masa' sih ge?" jawab Sehun mengingat-ingat.

"Dulu waktu kau memintaku menemanimu, dan kita bertemu seseorang yang sangat lucu itu lho. . yang mengantarkan kita pulang. . ?" ingat Luhan.

"Sebentar, maaf kalau aku menginterupsi. . jadi kalian ini sudah mengenal satu-sama lain dari dulu?" Tanya Xiumin memastikan.

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk barengan.

"Terus. . kenapa waktu itu kau tidak langsung saja. . dengan Luhannie-Ge hah?" Tanya Chen menambahi.

"Gini ya hyungdeul dan hyungnim sekalian dan juga eommanim. . waktu itu aku tidak bisa ingat apapun, keadaanku tidak lebih baik. . saat itu aku tersesat. . jadi mana mungkin aku mengajak seseorang pulang sementara aku sendiri pun tidak bisa pulang. . " jelas Sehun sedikit emosi.

"Lagipula. . aku dulu tidak kepikiran sama sekali. . tentang symbol dan lain-lain. . aku pikir Sehun adalah anak biasa yang sedikit bandel . ." tambah Luhan.

"Hilangkan kata 'sedikit' . , dia memang bandel kok. .!" correct Xiumin.

"Kembali ke tujuan utama anak-anak. . kita disini bukan untuk membicarakan Sehun yang emang sudah dari dulu bandel. . ingat akan Chanyeol. . " sela Suho dan akhirnya mereka semua mengerti.

D.O hanya diam saja, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapakah Chanyeol itu. Soalnya dia diberitahu oleh Kai.

Flashback.

Kemarin malam.

"Yeollie-ah. . ."

Kai dan D.O sedang ada diatas gedung dan memperhatikan seseorang emh maksudnya dua orang yang menarik perhatian mereka di tengah malam begini.

"Ah. . lagi-lagi mereka. . "Gumam Kai yang memang mengenal mereka.

"Nuguya?" Tanya D.O tetap memperhatikan ke bawah. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia begitu terkejut dengan kejadian yang ada dibawah sana. Soalnya bukan kejadian biasa yang bisa dilogika.

"Itu?. .Dia juga memiliki kekuatan sepertimu? Apa dia ada hubungan denganmu?" Tanya D.O pada Kai.

"Harusnya kau Tanyakan itu pada eommamu itu? Dia juga punya kekuatan. . mungkin mereka salah satu orang seperti eommamu itu . ." jelas Kai.

"kau dan eommaku juga orang yang sama-sama mempunyai kekuatan. . apa di keluargamu tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan sepertimu?" Kai hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu sesaat tapi kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Soal mereka, aku punya berita untukmu. . ." D.O hanya menatap serius pada Kai, memangnya apa yang ingin disampaikannya tentang orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu.

"Dia salah satu dari keluargamu. . " ujar Kai perlahan, soalnya selama ini D.O juga sering menceritakan apapun kepada Kai, termasuk apa yang sedang dilakukan keluarganya saat ini. "Bukankah kalian mencarinya. . ?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"Bagaimana mungkin. .?" D.O penasaran.

"Terserah sih kalau kau tidak percaya. . aku kan hanya memberi tahu. .kusarankan kau tanyakan tentang orang ini pada ummamu. . kau sering melihat orang itu di tipi kan? Ummamu pasti tahu saat melihatnya sekilas. ." jelas Kai.

Flashback end.

'Dia memberitahuku tentang semua ini. . jangan-jangan dia berniat membantuku. . "  
gumam D.O sambil menatap seluaruh anggota keluarganya yang sekarang menanti orang yang bernama Chanyeol menurut sepengetahuannya.

Ternyata D.O memberi tahu tentang Chanyeol bukan seolah-olah mimpinya, karena emang kemarin dia tidak tidur sama sekali, dia di suruh Kai untuk menceritakan itu kepada keluarganya.

Karena melamun sendirian akhirnya D.O ditinggal tapi tidak ada yang sadar.

"Cepatlah sebelum kita disangka orang aneh. . ." ujar Suho dan semua sedang mengikutinya kecuali D.O

"Ya nggak mungkinlah masa' ada orang aneh kelewat cakep kayak aku gini. . " narsis Sehun. Xiumin, Chen dan Suho hanya sweatdrop dan kemudian menyatukan pikiran untuk segera membekap Sehun dan menyeretnya. "Jalan!"

Luhan hanya berjalan santai mengikuti di belakang, walaupun radak sedikit ketinggalan dari mereka ber empat yang ada di depan.

Sementara itu D.O

Dia masih berjalan tanpa arah ditengah kerumunan banyak orang, walaupun dia nggak bingung-bingung amat juga sih. Soalnya dia sudah diajari Xiumin untuk selalu memiliki rasa percaya pada orang lain walaupun terkadang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kapan kau akan kembali pulang . .?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang tertangkap pendengaran D.O dan dia langsung meoleh kearah sumber suaranya, lumayan sekarang cukup sepi hanya beberapa orang yang lewat.

"Itu bukannya Chanyeol. ." tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Yammpun. . ini hanya acara sehari . . besok juga pasti aku balik kok. . sudah jangan berlebihan, lagipula kau bisa makan di kantin, atau tidur dengan menejermu. . lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?" laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol (Baekhyun) sedang memarahinya.

D.O menatap mereka sangat intens kelewat malah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap D.O balik dan akhirnya D.O mulai salting dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah ya aku pergi dulu. . pay-pay. .!" setelah itu Baekhyun pergi "Oh ya hati-hati jangan terpancing emosi, arra!" ingat baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi Chanyeol mengangguk lemas dan setelah itu Chanyeol balik ke ruangannya untuk melanjutkan kerja.

Dia berjalan santai di lorong, sesekali dia melirik ke belakang karena dia tahu sekarang sedang diikuti seseorang, Chanyeol ber-smirk sebentar dia menemukan ide. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan menghilang dari orang yang mengikutinya.

"Lho. . kemana dia tadi. .? ahh salah siapa kalau begini, kaki kecilku atau langkah panjangnya. .?" umpat D.O *lho kok nyalahin orang?*.

Alasan D.O membututinya karena dia bisa segera bertemu dengan yang lainnya, daripada mencari sendiri nanti susah jadi mengantil saja dengan Chanyeol, toh seluruh keluarganya sedang mencarinya jadi kalau Chanyeol ketemu D.O juga akan bertemu mereka. *haduh saya pusing jelasinnya*

D.O masih clingak clinguk diantara banyak lorong disini, tapi sedetik kemudian muncullah sosok tinggi di belakangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tapi merasa ada yang aneh di tengkuknya jadi dia langsung menoleh dan mendapati namja tinggi yang di ikutinya tadi a.k.a Chanyeol.

"kau, ,! Siapa kau ini? Dan kenapa kau membuntutiku apakah kau itu sasaeng-fans hah? Atau kau semacam paparazzi?" Tanya Chanyeol, tapi D.O berusaha tenang kayak biasanya.

"Emh. . bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan? Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu karena aku tersesat dengan keluargaku. . " jelas D.O yang menurut Chanyeol nggak nyambung.

"terus hubungannya sama aku apa? Lagipula kau sudah remaja masa' bisa hilang?" Tanya Chanyeol sok dewasa padahal dia sendiri juga sering nyasar dan akhirnya Baekhyun yang dengan baik hati nyariin dia.

"Bukannya kau juga masih seperti anak-anak? Kau bahkan masih senang ke taman hiburan. ." rasanya penjelasan D.O kali ini terlalu jauh, Chanyeol sampai melongo heran.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini memang sesaeng ya? Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku? " Tanya Chanyeol makin curiga kalau masih banyak hal lagi yang dia ketahui.

D.O tidak tahu musti jawab apa. Dia hanya diam saja.

**.**

**.**

"Manajer-hyungnim .. ada apa kok kau kelihatannya seperti mencari sesuatu seperti itu?" Tanya namja bule yang dekat dengan Lay diketahui bernama Peniel *pinjem nama*. "Ah ., atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mencari seseorang. . aku tahu kau kau pasti mencari Kris-hyung ya?" Tanyanya kalem walaupun radak maksa dan sedikit ada nada menggoda.

"Kau ini bilang apa sih? Jangan mentang-mentang bahasa koreamu sudah bagus kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu .. . lagipula aku kesini Cuma untuk melihat-lihat—" ujar Lay yang kini sudah duduk di bangku penonton lapagan basket dan disebelah namja itu.

"Tapi juga mau nge-cek Kris-hyung juga kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, , puas kau?" jawab Lay seolah sewot.

Mereka berdua diam sebentar sambil menatap member lainnya yang sedang berlatih.

"Oh ya. . rasanya aku tidak pantas dipanggil manajer, aku ini tipe menejer angin-anginan, , jadi panggil namaku saja.. . !" ujar Lay memecah kebisuan.

"Ne, , Lay-hyung. Sebenarnya aku tahu kemana Kris-hyung soalnya tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah dia izin padaku katanya ada perlu dengan keluarganya. . dia bersama namja tinggi yang menyeramkan kalau dilihat sekilas, , tapi saat dia tersenyum padaku dia seperti anak-anak. ." jelas Peniel, melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Oh. . kalau dia sih. . dia itu. . " Lay tidak mampu menjelaskan.

"He's cheating on you?" Tanya Peniel, Lay mengernyit nggak ngerti. ."Kalau ngomong pake' bahasa manusia aja deh. ." pinta Lay.

"Maksudku, Jangan-jangan kau diselingkuhi ya? " Peniel asal ambil kesimpulan aja.

"Diselingkuhi?" Lay berpikir lama, Peniel hanya mengangguk mengiyakan semacam memprovokatori. "Emang diselingkuhi itu kayak gimana ya?" yahh gubrakk, ternyata Lay termasuk anak yang bisa dibilang sedikit 'polos'walaupun maksa.

.

.

Sore harinya setelah pulang sekolah, dia berjalan pulang sendirian sambil menerawang ke langit sore yang indah dan berwarna orange kemerah-merahan.

"Aku benar-benar angin-anginan. . sekarang perasaanku sendiripun tidak tahu berkata apa. . dan apa yang harus aku lakukan .. . " Lay bergumam sepanjang jalan, sampai selama ini dia masih mengingat perkataan Sehun yang belum ia tanyakan alasan sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu saat aku disana aku sangat dianggap, tapi saat aku tidak ada disana aku dilupakan. . lalu perasaan macam apa ini?" dramatisinya, sok-sokan.

"LAY-HYUNG AH. . ! WAIT ME!"

Lay menoleh sebentar pada suara yang memanggilnya, kayaknya dia kenal dan familiar banget.

"Ada apa hah?" Tanya Lay radak sewot, soalnya moment menenangkan dirinya diganggu.

"Karena kau pulang sendirian, aku bermaksud menemanimu pulang. . ." ujarnya sambil tersenyum emh sedikit cool.

"Kau mau menemaniku pulang,? Apa memang kamu yang takut pulang sendirian hah?" Tanya Lay menusuk karena tepat sasaran. Dan Peniel hanya tersenyum gaje. "Oh ya . . bukannya kau itu tetanggaan apartemen sama Kris ya?" Tanya Lay lagi selama mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Maaf kau tidak memanggilnya hyung? Kurasa dia lebih tua darimu . . " Peniel menginterupsi.

"Nggak tahu kenapa namanya nggak enak kalau pakai embel-embel, lagipula bukannya budaya di Amerika itu hanya panggil nama tanpa embel-embel apapun . . jadi dia juga sudah biasa. Kau juga kan?" Tanya lay lagi untuk memastikan.

"Nde. . araseo, , kalau kau mau mampir, mampir saja, jangan sung—"

Omongan Peniel terpotong mereka berdua langsung reflek sembunyi karena Kris dan Tao yang baru akan masuk ke apartemennya, dan membawa banyak barang belanjaan.

"Kenapa kau ikutan sembunyi sih?" Tanya Lay sewot.

"Kenapa hyung juga sembunyi , , yah aku ngikut aja. ." jawabnya polos. "Ah. ! ternyata mereka serumah toh. . sejak kapan Kris-hyung jadi suka belanja?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri setelah melihat apa yang jadi focus of interest dari mata Lay.

"Gege sedang apa disini?"

"!"

Suara imut seseorang langsung membuat Lay menghadap kearah depan dan mendapati sosok seorang Tao yang tersenyum manis dengan innocennya,

"Eh. . Tao, emh. . aku . . "Lay berpikir keras karena nggak mau ketahuan "ah. Aku mau main ke rumah temanku ya kan?" dia mengedipkan mata kearah Peniel meminta persetujuan.

"Lay kau kenapa ada—"

Kris yang tadinya ikut mendekat, omongannya terpotong karena Lay keburu pergi dan menyeret Peniel di belakangnya.

"Hayo mengaku lah. . atau kau tidak akan kulepaskan dari sini. . "Chanyeol masih tetap memaksa D.O

"Aku bukannya ingin mengikutimu atau apa , , kan sudah aku jelaskan dari tadi. . . aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu untuk keluargaku.." jawab D.O biasa. Membuat Chanyeol harus menahan kemarahannya sedikit demi sedikit.

Suho's Side

"Bagaimana? Ketemu tidak?" Tanya mereka satu sama lain.

Mereka menggeleng serempak dan menghela nafas panjang, mereka sedang mencari D.O yang entah dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja mereka tinggal.

"Hun kau bawa petaku yang ku berikan padamu dulu?" tanya Suho pada Sehun, Sehun mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Oh. . peta harta karun yang warnanya coklat itu?" Tanya Sehun sok polos.

"Bukan Pabbo, itu bukan peta harta karun, , peta itu lebih berharga dari seluruh harta yang ada di dunia ini. . cepat berikan padaku. .!" pungkas Suho nggak mau panjang lebar soalnya percuma juga kan kayaknya Sehun nggak ngarti kata-kata berbobot kayak gitu.

Nggak tahu darimana tiba-tiba muncullah sepucuk kertas yang tergulung rapi dan berwarna coklat kini sudah ada di genggaman Sehun, yang lain hanya melongo sok heran padahal aslinya biasa aja tuh.

Setelah itu Suho membukanya dan mulai seperti membaca sesuatu yang ada di kertas dan setelah itu muncullah ke 12 simbol yang awalnya tidak terlalu Nampak.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Suho langsung pergi menuju ke arah cahaya itu menunjuk,

Semuanya yang merasa ditinggalkan pun langsung membuntuti Suho di belakangnya sambil saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Ahjumma untuk apa peta itu?" Tanya Luhan menyusul dan meninggalkan pertengkaran nggak jelas di belakang.

"D.O tidak punya symbol jadi pakai ini saja. . " jawab Suho singkat.

Luhan yang bingung hanya mengamatinya saja soalnya menurutnya tidak ada reaksi apa-apa pada peta itu jadi bagaimana kerjanya.

Suho belok ke lorong sebelah kanan dan Luhan mengikutinya, tapi 3 orang yang ada di belakang masih tetep beradu argument dan akhirnya mereka belok ke lorong yang sebelah kiri dan berpisah jalan dengan Suho. Karena terlalu banyak orang di depannya jadi mereka pikir Suho ada di depan.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengikuti—"

BRUAGHHH

Chanyeol yang berlari kencang pun tanpa sengaja menabrak orang dan D.O yang dari tadi mengikutinya pun diam sejenak menyaksikan siapa saja yang jatuh.

"Hyung-deul. . Sehuna. ." sapa D.O.

"D.O-ah. . " teriak mereka bertiga termasuk Sehun yang mulai nggak sopan. Mereka bertiga langsung menatap namja tinggi yang merasa kesakitan karena menabrak mereka bertiga sekaligus, utamanya Xiumin *diinjek Xiumin*.

"Ada apa ini?" Suho dan Luhan baru sadar dan menyusul setelah ada suara orang jatuh dan suara-suara lainnya dan menyadari Xiumin, Chen dan Sehun nggak ada.

"Lho. .D.O kau ada disini. . kami mencarimu. . " ujar Luhan. D.O menatap Suho mengarahkannya supaya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa maaf membuat kalian tidak nyaman, silahkan diteruskan pekerjaan kalian. . " D.O membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seluruh yang pekerja yang ada disana dan meminta mereka kembali bekerja lagi.

"Xiumin. . Sehun seret dia. ." Suho memberi laba-laba eh salah aba-aba setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud D.O. Chanyeol yang nggak tahu apa-apa pun kaget dia nggak bisa melawan soalnya Xiumin lebih kuat dari dia.

"A, ,apa-apaan ini. . " Chanyeol memberontak.

Disebuah ruangan yang di pinjam Luhan dan Sehun menggunakan kekuatan aegyeo tingkat tinggi a.k.a ngerayu, mereka membawa Chanyeol kesana.

"Katanya kita menemui secara baik-baik tapi kenapa malah menculiknya begini?" Tanya Chen.

Chanyeol melihat mereka dengan perasaan bingung entah bagaimana perasaan-perasaan tak menentu mulai masuk dalam pikirannya.

"Chanyeol fokuskan pikiranmu. .!" perintah Suho.

Karena Chanyeol sudah punya dunia sendiri *kek orang autis#author ditabok* maksudnya sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ada disektarnya.

**Flashback . **

Awalnya yang dia lihat hanya cahaya putih yang menutupi segalanya tapi lama kelamaan semuanya menjadi jelas. Banyak orang yang sedang tersenyum di sekitarnya.

"Yeolli. . ! yeollie!" Chen mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke depan muka Chanyeol untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah. . Chen-ah. . " Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dan melihat semua keluarga berkumpul jadi satu (- Kai,Sehun).

"Hyung-deul. . aku sudah mendapatkan pancingannya ayo berangkat sekarang. . !" ucap Tao senang karena mereka janji akan memancing ikan bersama hari ini.

"Tao. . hati-hati ne? Chen jagain Tao dan Chanyeol jangan gangguin Tao. . " wanti Lay. Walaupun Tao suka diagangguin tapi nggak tahu kenapa mereka tetep aja bareng-bareng dan nggak bisa dipisah.

"Bakkiee.. daripada kau terus saja ngomong sama Krystal Sehun yang nggak ngerespon, lebih baik kau jagain mereka gih. . " suruh Suho. #Lagi2 pekerjaan Baekhyun Cuma ginian.

Karena Baekhyun yang masih juga nggak beranjak dari tempat itu akhirnya Suho mendorongnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemani Chanyeol.

Di tepian danau tepatnya DPR alias Dibawah Pohon Rindang, mereka duduk-duduk santai sambil menunggu umpan mereka dimakan ikan. Yang paling excited adalah Tao dari tadi dia menunggu dengan senyum sementara yang lain udah mulai bosan menunggu.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu semua makin bosan dan Chanyeol dia paling nggak betah diem dalam kebosanan akhirnya muncul ide.

"Chen-ah. . dari pada mancing ikan lama. . mending mancing keributan yuk. .!" ajak Chanyeol maksudnya mau ngerjin Tao pasti nanti rumah pada rame.

Tapi Chen merasa takut dan nggak berani menjawab.

"Woi. . Chen-dol .. lo biasanya setuju ama gue. . jawab dong!" paksa Chanyeol.

"Berani cari gara-gara dan eomma nyalahin aku. .. . gue sumpahin lu tambah tinggi tiap hari. ." nada ancaman itu sepertinya Chanyeol kenal.

"Baekhyunie. . sejak kapan kau ada disitu hah?" Chanyeol mulai gugup, kalau yang ngelarang hyungnya yang satu ini dia bakalan bener-bener diem dah.

"Sejak kau mulai berpikir macam-macam. . dapatkan ikan setelah itu pulang kalau nggak dapet. . jangan pulang, , " ujar Baekhyun memberi hukuman, seenggaknya ada hal yang membuat Chanyeol diam beberapa saat.

"sorry. . bro! gue juga takut ma bini lo. .jadi gue diem aja" Chen selalu menganggap Baekhyun itu istri Chanyeol.

Sore harinya. .

Suho membukakan pintu rumah karena memang ada yang mengetuknya. Ternyata saat dia membukanya muncullah Chanyeol dengan pakian yang lusuh semua bercampur dengan tanah liat dan air-air yang bikin bajunya basah.

"Wae? Kau habis ngapain lagi? Ahhh. . jinjja. . cepat bersihkan dirimu sana" Suho serasa sudah mengerti kebiasaan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menahan tangisannya. "Wae?" Tanya Suho.

"Kata hyung aku nggak boleh pulang sebelum dapat ikan. Jadi aku. . hiks. ." Chanyeol mulai terisak, Chen yang dibelakangnya pun memutar bola matanya jengah 'lagi-lagi pakai cara lama' gumam Chen dalam hati.

"Baekhyunnie.. kau apakan Chanyeol kali ini. ." teriak Suho membuat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Yaampun Yeollie. . udah ah jangan nangis. . aku kan Cuma bercanda supaya kamu nggak macem-macem lagi. ." dia langsung menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam.

"Chen. . mau masuk juga?" tawar Suho, Chen hanya menggeleng dan kemudian pergi kerumahnya yang ada di samping rumah Suho. Disana sudah ada Tao, Kris dan Lay yang lagi bercengkerama.

Akhirnya Chen ikutan gabung disana dia langsung aja disebelahnya Lay.

"Hari ini Tao nggak dikerjain ma hyungdeul . .." terjadilah percakapan layaknya keluarga, sementara Xiumin dan Luhan asik main sepak bola di taman.

Didalam rumah Keluarga Suho.

"Sudah mandinya?" Tanya Suho pada Baekyeol yang baru saja duduk di meja makan.

"Hyung bisakah kalian diam kalau mandi. . aku yang ada di dapur sampai tidak bisa tenang untung saja aku tidak salah memasukkan garam jadi gula. . " keluh D.O

"D.O makasih ya mau bantuin eomma. . " ucap Suho sambil mengelus kepala D.O dan mulai nyindir Baekyeol yang kerjaannya Cuma ngerusuh mulu.

"Eomma. . mianhae.. kalau aku punya salah selama ini. . hyung juga ya? D.O-ah.. maafin aku ya?" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Mereka bertiga langsung menatap aneh pada Chanyeol.

"Apakah dunia akan kiamat besok?" goda Suho karena Chanyeol jarang menyadari kesalahannya.

Tangan Baekhyun dan D.O langsung nemplok di jidat Chanyeol. Untuk memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja.

"Eomma ah . .."

**Flashback end.**

"Eomma. . " Chanyeol memanggil Suho sepertinya dia ingat akan semuanya.

Suho mendekatinya.

"Yeollie? Kau sendirian?" Tanya Suho langsung memeluknya diikuti yang lainnya. Minus D.O yang masih punya kenangan buruk dengan Chanyeol baru saja.

Malam harinya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau memberi tahu mereka tentang Chanyeol hyung. . kalau kau berniat membantu pasti eommaku bisa melihatmu sebagai orang biasa. . " Kini D.O sedang ada di salah satu tempat mereka bisa bersama.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dibunuhnya. . apalagi kalau ketahuan membawamu . ." jelas Kai biasa.

"Setelah ini kau harus siap melakukan tugasmu dan akan kukembalikan kau pada keluargamu begitu juga dengan ingatanmu. . " mendengar ucapan Kai, D.O hanya melongo heran. "Jangan banyak Tanya. . tugasmu mudah dan kau Cuma harus melakukannya sekali dan kau akan bebas.. ." jelas Kai sebelum D.O bertanya.

"Jinjja hanya sekali kulakukan . . maka aku akan mendapat ingatanku?" D.O meragukannya.

"Jangan banyak Tanya. . tentu saja aku ini namja yang bertanggung jawab yang tidak akan menelan kata-kataku kembali . ." jelasnya lagi.

"Kok seperti tugasku sangat mencurigakan ya? Kenapa harus sekali saja. .?"

"Lakukan besok siang. . saja!"

"Kau membuatku bingung. .!" complain D.O

"Kau membuatku jengkel . ." balas Kai.

Di apartemen Lay.

"Kami sengaja kesini. . karena khawatir padamu yang kelihatannya tidak sehat tadi siang, mangkanya aku sengaja belajar masak untuk hyung. . " Tao dan Kris sedang berkunjung ke rumah Lay.

"Aku baik-baik saja . . memangnya apa yang tidak sehat dariku?" Tanya Lay,

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Lay, Tao malah seenaknya berkeliling rumah Lay. Dan melihat apa aja yang menatik perhatiannya.

"Kau atau dia yang memaksa kesini?" Kini Lay duduk disamping Kris yang daritadi anteng di ruang tamu.

"Bisa dibilang dua-duanya. ." jawabnya santai.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau akrab dengan anak asing itu?" akhirnya Kris yang membuka suara duluan.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat. . ada masalah?" Tanya Lay santai seakan acuh.

"Nggak sih. . tumbenan aja ada anak yang bisa akrab denganmu sampai seperti itu. . ." jelas Kris.

"Lagi ngelawak ya? Nggak lucu. ." pasalnya Kris juga kenapa bisa akrab dengan Lay sampai begitu jadi kenapa nggak dengan orang lain.

"gege. . ini baju siapa lucunya. . punya gege bukan?" Tao muncul dengan membawa Baju yang sengaja dipisahkan Lay dengan baju lainnya.

"Bukan kenapa?. . kalau kau mau kau boleh meminjamnya. .aku tidak yakin pemiliknya akan kemari untuk mengambilnya. ." jelas Lay menatap nanar mengingat pemilik baju itu.

"Memangnya siapa pemiliknya?" Tanya Tao penasaran dan duduk ditengah-tengah Kris dan Lay.

"Itu milik anaknya Lay. ." jawab Kris ngasal.

"Bukan. . itu milik em. . bisa dibilang dia keponakanku—"

"Karena dia memanggilmu ahjuma" Kris memotong perkataan Lay.

"Kau apa aku yang cerita. .?" Tanya Lay jengah.

"Baiklah kau saja ." Kris tersenyum menggoda.

"Sudahlah . lagi pula tidak penting kau tidak akan mengetahuinya. . untukmu saja kalau kau mau. . dia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi. ." ujar Lay kini dia sudah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam yang mereka bawa tadi.

Sesekali Lay mengusapi matanya yang tiba-tiba saja banyak air menetes dari matanya. Dia sendiri juga nggak tahu kenapa.

Saat makan malam mereka bertiga berkumpul di meja makan.

"Coba kalau ada Sehun. . kau pasti tidak akan kesini kan?" sindir Lay.

"Aku heran kenapa dia seperti itu padaku? Apa aku ini terlalu tampan untuknya?" narsis Kris.

"Sehun. .nugu?" Tao pingin tahu juga. Disela-sela makannya dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan Kris dan Lay.

"Bwa haha. .ha. ." Lay langsung tertawa teratur dari yang ditahan sampai yang lepas banget, sementara Tao hanya memandang Lay bingung.

Kris lalu menunjuk di sekitar bibir Tao, ternyata dia makan dengan tidak teratur dan akibatnya nasinya pun menempel di sekitar pipi Tao. Dan itu membuat Lay tertawa makin keras.

Tao yang sudah sadar akhirnya mengusapi seluruh nasi yang menempel dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau selalu makan dengan seperti itu?" Tanya Lay.

Tao menggeleng. " Tidak juga. . hanya saja ada beberapa hal berbeda yang membuatku ingin melakukannya. .hehehe" jawabnya polos. "Ngomong-ngomong. . Sehun itu siapa ya?" Tanya Tao.

Akhirnya Kris dan Lay bergantian menceritakannya pada Tao sambil tetap menikmati makan malam mereka yang seperti sebuah keluarga, saling sharing satu sama lain.

Setelah mereka makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk nonton film bareng. Kris dan Tao juga memutuskan untuk menginap saja karena keinginan Tao.

"Aku hanya punya satu kamar disini. . kalau kalian mau tempati saja.. biar aku yang disofa. ." ujar Lay ditengah-tengah nonton filmnya.

"Ah. . ne" jawab mereka barengan. Mereka pun masih melanjutkan kegiatan nonton filmnya *jangan Tanya film apa ya?*

Beberapa jam kemudian, Tao masih serius dengan film yang dilihatnya sementara kris dan Lay mereka sudah tepar a.k.a tertidur dengan posisi anehnya.

Melihat itu Tao langsung masuk ke kamar dan mengambil beberapa bantal dan selimut. Setelah itu dia keluar lagi dan memakaikan bantal dan selimut pada Kris dan Lay yang tidur agak terpisah. Setelah itu dia nyempil*?* ditengah-tengah mereka dan memakai satu selimut.

"Aku merasa nyaman ada disini. .dengan mereka" gumam Tao sebelum benar-benar tidur.

Keesokan paginya sekarang Lay sudah ada di Kampus. Dan meninggalkan dua orang masih tertidur di rumahnya karena hari ini dia ada kelas pagi.

Dalam kelas dia hampir saja terlambat tapi sang dosen malah lebih terlambat darinya jadinya Lay nggak jadi terlambat. Ditengah-tengah guru mengajar Kris masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa karena dia terlambat.

Setelah meminta maaf akhirnya dia duduk di bangkunya yang ada di sebelah Lay.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa kau lupa aku juga mengambil kelas yang sama denganmu.?" Tanya Kris.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau kuliah. .kupikir kau akan bolos lagi. . jadi yah. . untuk apa susah-susah .. . " jawab Lay yang sebenarnya menguras kesabaran.

Saat pulang sekolah *saya cepetin*

Saat di perjalanan sekolah mereka berjalan berdua beriringan dengan saling bercanca di sepanjang jalan tanpa sadar Lay sudah tebawa ke jalan yang tidak biasanya dia lewati.

"Lho ini dimana ya?" Tanya Lay yang sepertina asing, dia nggak sadar sudah berjalan jauh.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar tidak apa kan?" ujar Kris dan Lay hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya saja toh dirumah tidak ada pekerjaan apapun dan pastinya dia hanya menganggur.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja?" Tanya Lay.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana?" Kris balik Tanya.

"Ah .. ani. Ne aku lebih suka hanya melihat-lihat saja. ." ujar Lay kemudian dia terus mengikuti di belakang punggung Kris yang mendahuluinya.

Mereka terus saja berjalan melihat sekitar dan menikmati kerumunan yang ada di sekitar mereka, banyak orang yang berbeda.

Ada yang keluar bersama keluarganya. .2 anaknya .. dan ada juga yang dengan kekasihnya. . ada yang berkumpul memakai seragam yang sama. Sampai ada dua orang namja yang satu memakai seragam dan satunya memakai baju biasa tengah melakukan percakapan di tengah jalan menarik perhatian Lay.

Kris mengikuti arah pandanga Lay dan juga menatap mereka berdua intens.

"Tunggu. . sebelum itu aku punya permintaan. . kau harus memanggilku hyung dan menganggapku sebagai hyungmu sendiri. . " terlihat namja yang lebih pendek memaksanya pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya. .?"

Lay hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran itu, Kris tersenyum melihat Lay tertawa.

"Mereka masih dalam masa akhir kanak-kanak.. " gumam Lay. Dia mengedarkan pandangan lagi dan menemukan beberapa orang yang sepertinya sedang menjadi stalker. Sepertinya ada 4 orang yang memusatkan perhatian pada dua orang itu.

"Kenapa Lay?" Tanya Kris heran. Lay hanya menggeleng.

Suho side.

"Jadi bener tiap hari dia keluar sama namja itu?" ujar Xiumin.

"Dia namja yang kita temui dulu hyung. . " tambah Chen.

Suho sepertinya mengenal sekali dengan namja itu dia mulai memvisualisasikan bayangannya kepada namja itu dan memang cocok, namja itu adalah namja yang akan melukai D.O dulu. Tapi sekarang apa dia hanya seorang anak SMA dan bahkan D.O sendiri kini begitu dekat dengannya.

Dia hanya bisa bersiap-siap kalau ada hal buruk yang menimpa D.O, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti D.O setelah mengijinkannya keluar seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol kini sudah pindah ke keluarga ini dan meninggalkan manajemennya. Dia berencana kembali setelah Baekhyun pulang saja dan memberitahunya tentang ini semua. Dan kini dia juga ikut dalam pengintaian ini.

HunHan. . mereka punya dunia sendiri yang nggak bisa diikuti yang lainnya.

"Siapa sih namja itu. . berani-berani dia bawa dongsaengku. ." gumam Chanyeol.

Dan cuaca hari ini entah kenapa mungkin karena kemauan author*abaikan. Hari ini tiba-tiba mendung dan gerimis. Banyak orang yang mulai berteduh.

"Mampir ke toko itu yuk, , untuk berteduh sebentar. ." Kris mengajak Lay berteduh tapi tiba-tiba tercipta sebuah pelindung dimana semua orang yang disekitar sana langsung berhenti beraktifitas a.k.a seperti time control.

Kai langsung melindungi D.O karena sepertinya dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Suho yang mengintip pun sepertinya bersiap-siap.

"Eomma ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Molla, tapi yang penting selamatkan D.O dari sini. ." karena semua orang sudah tidak bergerak lagi mereka ber4 Cuma bisa menunggu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Chen. . Xiuminnie. . siap-siaplah kalian. . Chanyeol kalau kau bisa—"

"Mianhae. . sekarang lagi hujan aku nggak bisa apa-apa" Jawab Chanyeol polos.

Kita lihat keadaan Kai dan D.O yang masih bingung, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang mendekati mereka. Sepertinya Kai kenal.

"Mau apa kalian kemari.. . sudah kubilang aku yang akan kesana. . " ujar Kai dan mendekap D.O supaya dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan menyuruhnya untuk menutup telinganya.

"Aku dengar kau akan memberikan syimbol itu pada anak ini. . lupakan saja. . berikan saja pada kita . ." ada seorang namja yang sepertinya bos dari semua gerombolan dan juga sepertinya dia adalah bos Kai.

"Ini miliknya. . biarkan dia memilikinya. . " bela kai.

"Tapi kan kita yang menemukannya . .jadi itu berhak kita miliki" ujarnya lagi.

"Yang menemukannya itu aku. . jadi semua terserah padaku. . "

KrisLay side.

Kris yang menyadari keanehanpun langsung mendekap Lay dan tidak membiarkannya tahu tentang hal-hal ganjil diluar sana*termasuk author adalah hal ganjil itu#abaikan.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Lay heran.

"Tetaplah begini sampai kubilang sudah. . "

"Emang kita maen petak umpet. ." Lay mencoba berakting seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, padahal dia sudah tahu karena dia juga memiliki kekuatan jadi dia bisa merasakan. Ingin sekali dia berlari keluar dan melihat sang pemilik kekuatan yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kekuatannya.

"Lagi ngelawak ya? . . sudah jangan membantah. ." paksa Kris.

Disela-sela DekapannyaLay mengintip sebentar dan melihat ada dua orang yang berlarian mendekat ke jalanan depan Toko yang dibuat Lay berteduh. Lay mengenal dua orang itu terutama yang ada di belakang.

"Sehunnie. .dan gegenya . . "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc. . .**

Pengennya terus dilanjutin. . tapi ntar kepanjangan. . mohon dukungannya lagi. . mian kalau waktu saya untuk menulis makin lama.

Yaudahlah langsung Ripiuuu. . .

**shin young rin :**

gomawo. .

mereka udah bersama. .tinggal dikit lagi. .

untuk requestnya bisa-bisa. . maunya author juga kayak gitu nantinya. Tunggu nantilah. . moga saya masih inget, ,

gamsahae sudah review . . moga tetep bisa menanti ne. . saya semakin lama updatenya. .

**Moon Ae :**

Annyeong, salam kenal juga...

Aniyo. . hajiman. . gamsahamnida. . mau nyempetin baca karya yang sebenarnya agak abal *banyak kali ya?* dan kekurangan2 lain. . .

Ne, soalnya dia yang memegang perintah dari the most handsome king yaitu om sooman *saya soomanblast #ganyambung

Kira-kira semacam itulah. . kalau mau tahu tunggu aja kelanjutannya. . insyaallah kalo inget ntar saya jelasin disana. .

Saya juga suka sama BaekYeol . . . utamanaya sih baekie. .*gadaygnanya

Gomawo dah review dan semoga sabar ya ..

**BLUEFIRE0805 **:

Ne. . Chanyeol udah pulang kok. .begitu juga dengan Tao mereka aman .. !

Jeongmal gomawo atas sarannya.. biarpun saya sedikit agak ngerasa gimana gitu. . hehehe. .

Bo'ong banget kalau saya nggak sakit hati. .TAPI yang paling penting adalah untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya jadi. . ahh. . saya terima dengan seluas jidat om sooman. ..

Nggak tahu kenapa mood mempengaruhi tulisan saya. . jadinya ya kayak begitu. . semoga yang kali ini nggak ya? Kalau ada apa-apa lagi .. tell me .! arra!

Mianhae. . nggak bisa Update soon,. . . gomawo sudah review . .saranghae *tebar kisseu. .dari om sooman. . hahahabercanda. .

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan : **

HUWAAHHH. . kenapa cintanya sama saya? . ..ihhh kok sama sih aku juga baeklay . .. *labil mode.

Bisa tell me nggak kenapa suka ma HunKai disini? *mupeng. . ini apdet walau lama. . gomawo sudah mau menunggu dan review ..

Kalau SeLay manja-manjaan. . lama deh .. nunggu mereka semua ketemu. . sabar ya?

**Guest : **

Insyaallah. . ntar coba tak banyakin moga suka ne? dan paling nggak kasih nama dong kalau review *nggak maksa lho

saya juga suka baekyeol . . .kok

**KrisLay Shipper : **

Mian kalau lama. . .

Sabar. .sabar ne. . tunggu waktu . .tapi sesegera mungkin lah. .

Ihh pikiranku ketebak . . ne Kai bakalan susah balik ke keluarganya.

Insyaallah. . saya akan bertanggung jawab.. . do'ain idenya ada ples ada waktu radak senggang dikit aja. . baru kali ini ngerasain gimana sekolah. . biasanya juga nyantai. . .*curcol modeon.

Gomawo pujiannya. . ahh. .ahh kepalaku tambah gede nih .. ntar jidatnya om sooman kalah.

Nggak ada ya yang selain ff ini KrisLaynya di sini?

Ne. . gomawo sudah review. . makasih mau nunggu. . walaupun luaammaaa. . . saranghae. . muach. . poppo dari saya *pingsan. .

**Bubble KimChii : **

Annyeong. . dongsaeng. ..! ahh soal PM. . karena saya masih nggak paham. . can you tell me what is love. . aniyo. . what is that? *nunjuk PM. ..

Ahh. . aku juga kadangan review tapi nggak muncul. .. jadi berasa gimana gitu . . .soal bahasa, Mood saya yang waktu itu seancur bahasa yang saya gunakan. . ya gitu deh jadinya. . yang ini nggak kan?.

Ah. . aku kan orangnya bertanggung jawab . . walaupun ending adalah hal yang susah menurutku tapi akan saya usahakan. .

Nado. . saranghaeyo. .muach. *poppo dari saya apa sooman?

*sama-sama bikin pingsan

**han soo ki : **

ANYYEEOOOOOONGG juga. . *gak mau kalah. . !

Jeongmal khamsa hamnida. .

Nde. . yang waktu itu. . saya mau nyalahin mood. . kenapa dia buruk sekali waktu itu. . ah ahi. . mianhae. .semoga yang chap ini nggak. .

Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku apdet lama adalah mikirin pertanyaan dari jawaban ini. .kebaalik . maksudnya mikirin jawaban dari pertanyaan ini*just kidding.

Emhh. .. kenapa ya? Kasih tahu nggak ya?#4L4Y .

Itu karena. ..

Karena. . .emang maunya author kayak gitu. .#bunuh author. .

Andwae. . itu karena. . pikiran mereka nggak saling memikirkan. . soalnya jika pikiran mereka jadi satu maka akan tersambung dan akan mengingat. .

Baekyeol? Chanyeol bisa aja inget tapi jembatannya nggak nyambung karena Baek nggak mikirin itu jadi pikirannya nggak nyambung. .

Krislay? Kris nggak kepikiran yang begituan. . jadi mereka nggak satu pikiran. .

Maap kalo nggak logis dan bikin pala mumet. . kalau mau tahu lebih banyak tunggu aja chap berikut-beriktunya. . insyaallah. . ntar saya jelasin dikit demi dikit.. . gomawo sudah review. . mianhae lama. .

**cn-red : **

ahh. . saya dapat perdana nih. . asikk. .! saya juga jarang review. . karena jarang maen ke sini. .*ceilah

awalnya aku juga ragu mau bikin ini tapi karena sukaku sama mereka udah keterlaluan yah buat aja. .ehh ternyata responnya banyak .. gomawo. .

kenapa ini chapternya panjang? Karena aku bukan spesialis chap pendek. . spesialisasiku adalah chap panjang yang nggak kelar-kelar. . do'ain yang ini bisa tak kelarin. ., dengan baik pastinya.

Sama aku juga pengen SeLay. . tapi gimana mereka kudu ketemu dulu. .sabar dah. .

Ntar kalo ketemu suho dulu .

Pikiranku ketebak. .yah tunggulah. . Kai semoga bisa balik lagi . . .

Gomawo sudah review. .dan mianhae kalau nunggu lama. . .apakah Cuma saya disini yang suka sama KrisLay. .? punya dunia sendiri dong saya *kek orang autis.

Tetap dukung saya. .! jebal.

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent : **

Hari-hari mereka memulai sebagai pasangan ortu yang belum/sudah sah . .

Gomawo dan minhamnida sampai hari ini saking banyaknya saya nggak sempet baca. . mianhae. . ini aja. . nerusin ff nie. . sehari ngebut. .. sisanya hari-hari lain.. *sama juga bo'ong.

Sekarang u/ ppnya dah ganti Baekkie. .*pamer

Gomawo udah review. Poppo dari saya *Pingsan 7ari 7malam,

**Septaaa : **

KaiDo? Disini banyak nggak? Ntar ada waktunya. Tunggu. . tunggu ..tunggu. .

Ahh. . gomawo sudah nyempetin review ne?

Semoga tetap setia menunggu. . .karena saya nggak bisa kilat, ,dsj.

**Yuri Choi :**

Gwechannya. . dan anyyeong salam kenal. . semoga bisa menikmati karya abal ini. .

karakter sehun yang mana? Mau kasih tahu saya nggak? . . hunhan? Bisa tapi nggak janji. .

author udah kelas 3 jadi mian nggak bisa kilat. .. semoga tetap sabar menanti ..

**kim korinda : **

gwechannya. . saya sudah diajari om sooman untuk berlapang dada .. *lagi-lagi sooman. .

gomawo. . sabar ne. . semuanya akan ter reveal dikit demi sedikit.

Ne. .ne. ne.

Yah.. aku nyangsang. . dan nggak bisa nulis lanjutannya gara-gara kamu tiup. .mian. .lama . *deep bow* semoga tetap sabar. .

Annyeong. ..

**BabySuDo : **

Gwechanna kok .. sebagai soomanblast harus sabar *nggak nyambung lagi. .. .

Gomawo .. kepala saya kek yeppa. . tambah gede nih. . . mian nggak bisa cepet. . saya juga kalau lagi free tugas akan berusaha nulis dengan keterbatasan ide . .. gomawo sudah mau mendukung author ini dengan mereview. .. sabar ne?

**Lia Sabrina Aisyah : **

Annyeong juga . .. dan salam kenal. .

Mulai jawab pertanyaan. . symbol mereka . . tersimpan dalam ingatan mereka . . *bayangin pake hayalan,, maksudnya keluar.. dari krystalnya

Ahhh. . mianhae. . karena disini ini banyak yang mendukung KrisLay jadi iini akan tetap KrisLay. . dan Suho kalau dia nganggur sama saya aja nggak papa. . *bunuh author,

Nde. . fighting seomoga bisa ngelanjutin. Gamsahae sudah mau review. .


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 14**

**Main Cast : ****EXO**** (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: anggota BB lain.**

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# Lay juga deh, ,*makin maruk.**

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya *sekarang udah agak lama*, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Setuju nggak setuju harus setuju. .#hehe kidding. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Enjoy

**-0-**

**-0-**

"Chanyeollie .. . aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk—"

Perkataan ceria Baekhyun terpotong karena tidak melihat Chanyeol ada di sekitar kamarnya, dia lalu memeriksa semuanya ternyata semua baju Chanyeol sudah tidak ada dan barang-barangnya juga sudah tidak ada. Kemanakah dia?

'Apa dia ngambek karena kutinggal?' pikir baekhyun dalam hati dan dia segera ke tempat yang kemungkinan ada Chanyeolnya yaitu di kamarnya yang dulu.

Dia berjalan ragu-ragu tapi akhirnya sampai juga dI depan kamar Chanyeol dulu bersama manajernya.

Baekhyun memegang kenop pintu dan mendorongnya. . tapi pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun kemungkinan di kunci.

"Apa dia tidak ada ya?" gumam Baekhyun.

Sampai ada seseorang yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Kau mencari Chanyeol?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengetahui siapa orang itu dengan pasti.

"Ah. . ne sajangnim. .apa kau menempatkannya ke luar negeri?, keluar kota?, atau bahkan keluar komplek?"=_=* Tanya Baekhyun setengah ngelawak.

"Kalau Chanyeol sih ,, , dia sudah keluar, dia dijemput keluarganya. " ujar pria yang dipanggil sajangnim itu dan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun mematung sendirian di depan kamar Yeol.

"Keluar . ." gumamnya tidak percaya.

Dan lagi tahu kalau dia dijemput keluarganya, berarti Chanyeol sudah bahagia sekarang bersama keluarganya. Harusnya Baekhyun bahagia akan kebahagiaan Chanyeol paling tidak harusnya itu yang harus dirasakan sahabat saat sahabatnya mendapat kebahagiaan.

Tapi nggak tahu kenapa Baekhyun ingin menangis pasalnya dia sekarang benar-benar sendiri dalam arti kata yang sesungguhnya.

"Chanyeol.. . setidaknya beritahu aku. .."

"Huatchii. .. " Chanyeol langsung mengusapi hidungnya yang sepertinya keluar ingus dia sekarang sudah basah kuyup, hujan sedari tadi bertambah deras.

Dia masih melihat semuanya dalam posisi siaga, keluarganya dan orang yang entah siapa mereka tapi yang jelas mereka membahayakan salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Kau kedinginan. . Yeollie?" Tanya Chen yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Ne. ." dia hanya menjawab seadanya saja dan kembali memfokuskan apa yang menjadi tujuan utama keluarganya sekarang, walaupun ada rasa sedikit nggak enak untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun, tapi dia akan kembali ke perusahaan untuk mengabari Baekhyun setelah ini setelah Baekhyun pulang.

"Eommmaaaa!" Sehun yang baru datang bersama Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Suho.

"Wae? Ada apa kali ini?" Tanya Suho heran disaat yang nggak tepat kayak gini nggak seharusnya Sehun mulai manja. "Ah. . Luhannie, , , bisa kau gunakan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Suho setelah melihat Luhan.

"Ne, , biar kucoba. ." dia mengerti kekuatannya itu digunakan untuk menarik D.O agar menjauh dari sana.

Tapi setelah lama mencoba cara itu tidak berhasil sama sekali karena D.O mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

Kai side.

Segerombolan itu terdiri dari tiga orang mereka mulai mendekati kai.

"Kim Jongin. . harusnya kau tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih dan membalas budi. . kalau saja Taemin dulu tidak kusuruh untuk lewat sana pasti kau sudah mati disana . . harusnya kau lebih mementingkan orang yang berjasa padamu dari pada orang yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. . kita ini keluargamu. . " ternyata itu adalah Minho. Dan dua orang disampingnya adala Onew dan Jonghyun.

"Apapun alasan kalian.. benda ini adalah miliknya. .lagipula kita tidak seberapa perlu. ." ujar Kai meyakinkan keluarganya.

Biar saya jelaskan disini mereka bertiga juga memiliki kekuatan Onew dengan pengendali pikirannya, Minho memiliki senjata mematikan yaitu 'Blood Sword', sementara Jonghyun sendiri dia bisa membuat tameng yang didalamnya waktu akan terhenti.

"Aku berencana memberikan benda itu pada Taemin siapa tahu bisa digunakan. ." ujar Minho.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah kekuatan tapi juga masalah keluarganya. . setengah dari seluruh ingatannya ada dalam benda ini. . .kalian hanya menginginkan kekuatannya saja kan? Tapi dia lebih membutuhkannya. . " bentak Kai dia memang sudah mempunyai rasa nggak suka pada Minho sejak dari awal.

"Apa perduli ku. . dia itu hanya orang lain . . bagimu dia juga orang lain. ." ucap Minho membuat Kai berpikir ulang.

'Orang lain?' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Dia membayangkan cara Kyungsoo tersenyum untuknya dan terkadang terselip sedikit perhatian di raut wajahnya, Atau bagaimana dia mengelus rambut Kai dengan perasaan kasih sayang yang terasa seperti bukan orang lain sama sekali.

"Andwae. . ! kau harus menganggapku seperti hyung-mu sendiri. ." permintaan Kyungsoo yang waktu itu juga masih teringat sangat jelas.

"Ne. . hyung!.. " ujar Kai menerima permintaan itu walau kayak kepaksa pada awalnya. Dan Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum untuknya.

"Nae dongsaeng. . kajja!—"

Back to the main story.

Onew sepertinya menggunkan kekuatannya dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dan D.O langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di bawah kaki Kai.

Suho dsk. Yang melihat langsung terkejut dan segera ingin kesana untuk menyelamatkan D.O sepertinya yang harus mereka bantu adalah Kai kali ini.

"Kalian tunggu disini. . tunggu aba-aba dariku. .!" perintah Suho, Chen dia langsung memeluk punggung Xiumin dari belakang. "Chen, aku suruh kau untuk menunggu aba-aba. . aku tidak menyuruhmu memeluk Xiumin. . ." Suho sweatdrop.

"Tidak bisakah aku memeluknya. . aku kedinginan . ." pinta Chen. Suho kali ini mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Aku juga kedinginan bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau di belakangku saja.. " maksudnya kalau Chanyeol mau dia boleh memeluk punggung Chen.

"Nggak mau ah . ."

"Kenapa kau mau ngatain aku pendek dan nggak pas untukmu?" Tanya Chen.

"Bukan sih . . hanya saja. . kau tidak cukup tinggi.. " ujar Chanyeol.

"Cukup. . lakukan apapun yang menyenangkan menurut kalian. . tapi jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh. . arraseo!" tutur Suho. Semua mengangguk.

Suho mulai mendekati kearah mereka. Tapi sebelum kesana dia dikagetkan dengan seorang namja yang berjalan dengan padangan kosong dan mendekati tempat Kai.

'Siapa dia?' Suho curiga pada namja itu yang kemungkinan adalah segerombolan dari mereka. Suho terus memperhatikannya dan sedikit mengikuti di belakangnya.

Kemudian namja itu langsung berada di belakang Onew dan Onew langsung menggandeng tangannya.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya kan?" Tanya Jonghyun setelah memastikan namja itu ada di belakang mereka.

Kai hanya melongo heran, dia tahu namja itu tidak terlalu berhubungan dengannya tapi dia kenal betul siapa dia, apakah mereka berniat melakukan penyandraan.

Chanyeol yang telah selesai beradu mulut dengan Chen kini memfokuskan pandangannya pada tujuan utama mereka, dia sedikit memincingkan matanya karena sepertinya dia melihat namja yang sepertinya sangat dikenalnya.

Mata bulat itu yang kini terlihat kosong.

Wajah putih yang biasanya ceria dan terkadang suka ngomel . .

Chanyeol tahu . . bukan tahu tapi sangat tahu. .

"Baekhyunniee!" teriaknya dan lalu dia berlari dengan kencang mendekati gerombolan itu tanpa memikirkan apa akibatnya nanti.

Chen yang mencoba menariknya supaya dia tidak mendekat tapi dia kalah kekuatan dari Chanyeol yang memang lebih besar darinya. "Yeollie!" teriaknya.

Semua tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terhalang hujan yang cukup deras.

Melihat Chanyeol yang mendekat Kai langsung melihat kearahnya begitu juga dengan Onew dkk. Mereka tidak langsung menyerang masih menunggu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Ternyata Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sebelahnya lagi sedang dipegang Onew.

Onew melepas gandengannya dan membiarkan tangan Baekhyun bebas, Chanyeol melihatnya senang tapi setelah itu Baekhyun langsung mencekik leher Chanyeol.

"Ukhh.. Baekki. . kau kenapa?"

"Dia tidak akan mengenalimu. ." kekeh Jonghyun.

"Baekkie. .hyung. . ukh. sesak." Chanyeol tetap berusaha. tapi akhirnya dia terlempar oleh kekuatan dahsyat yang entah berasal dari mana. Untung saja di belakag sudah ada SUho yang sudah siap melindunginya dengan tameng air yang dia buat.

Kai begitu kaget karena kedatangan Chanyeol, kemungkinan sih karena adanya Baekhyun jadi Chanyeol juga ada, tapi dia merasa ada hal lain yang masuk dalam firasat buruknya.

'Jangan-jangan ada keluarganya. .' pikirnya dalam hati.

Kai mendekati Chanyeol dan masih mempertahankan D.O di sampingnya.

"Aku akan membantumu sunbae. . " ujar Kai membuat Chanyeol terkejut, setelah dipikir-pikir dia sepertinya pernah melihat Kai ada di sekitar sekolahnya.

"Ne. . hoobae. ." ujar Chanyeol senang. Kai membawa D.O ke tempat yang lebih aman dia membaringkannya di bawah sebuah pohon tidak jauh darinya.

Suho yang berniat membantu Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghalanginya.

"Biarkan dia yang melakukannya. ."

"Pimpinan. . " ternyata Sooman datang dan menahan Suho, kemudian sang pimpinan mengucapkan beberapa mantra dan menujukan mantra itu pada 4orang di belakang mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin, Chen, Sehun dan Luhan. Akhirnya mereka tertidur tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang—"

"Biarkan mereka tidak melihat kejadian ini. . kurasa mereka dan kau sudah cukup untuk melindungi D.O" ujar sang pimpinan.

"Siapa mereka yang hendak menyerang D.O dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho.

"Mereka dulu juga tinggal disalah satu planet sebelah kalian. . tapi mereka akhirnya memilih tinggal di Bumi dan tetap memiliki kekuatan yang selalu dimiliki setiap orang yang lahir disana. . " jelas Sooman.

"Kau kan pimpinan disana.. tidak bisakah kau menghentikannya. . " pinta Suho.

"Mereka tidak ada dalam kekuasaanku lagi sekarang, , , jadi semua terserah mereka. . apa yang mereka lakukan mereka sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab pada diri mereka sendiri. . tidak ada keterikatan mereka dengan pemimpin manapun. . mereka membentuk keluarga dan hanya saling percaya antar keluarganya. . " jela Sooman lebih detail.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Suho curiga.

"Ohh. . sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat ada pertarungan antar orang yang punya kekuatan. . ini seperti nostalgia. ."

"Orang tua gila. . " Gumam Suho dan meninggalkan Sooman sendiri. Setelah ditinggal Suho beberapa saat, Sooman masih asik dengan apa yang dilihatnya tapi kemudian dia mulai bergumam

"Saatnya mengingatkan semuanya. . ".

"Kembalikan Baekhyun . .!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Tukarkan benda itu dengan dia. ." ujar Minho . "Kalau tidak yah. . kau bisa saksikan sendiri. . " Minho memberikan pedangnya pada Baekhyun.

"Lakukan!" printah Onew karena dia yang mengendalikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap kalau Baekhyun menyerangnya tapi ternyata Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan dia mulai menghunuskan pedang itu kearah dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya dia diperintahkan untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Baekhyun mulai melayangkan pedang itu ke perutnya sendiri.

"Kulihat kau menyayanginya lebih dari dirimu sendiri. . jadi lebih baik dia saja. . "

"ANDWAAAEEE"

Kemarahan Chanyeol sudah sampai batasnya , tiba-tiba dari seluruh tubuhnya keluar cahaya orange dan menyilaukan serta cahaya itu mulai berubah menjadi api dan api itu membentuk seperti burung Phoenix yang terbang dengan indahnya di langit yang agak mendung sekarang ini namun hujan tetap turun.

Sementara itu Kris yang merasakan hawa aneh, dia merasa ada yang mendesak tubuhnya seperti ada yang mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya mulai merasakan seperti sesak nafas.

Lay yang menyadari keadaan Kris yang mulai aneh itu hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kris-ah. .gwechanna?"

Kris langsung pingsan seketika dan di atas Chanyeol kini juga terbentuk api yang berpola seperti naga disamping phoenix-nya.

"Tidak biasanya satu orang memiliki 2 item dalam dirinya. . tapi dia. . " Jonghyun melihat kejadian itu dengan perasaan agak takut.

Pedang yang dipegang Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlempar karena sepertinya Suho menyerang dengan kekuatan airnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun juga tidak sadarkan diri energinya sudah habis.

'Dia lebih kuat dari aku. . ' gumam Kai.

"Tidak berguna. . " gumam Onew dan Minho mengambil pedangnya kembali.

"Sepertinya masih ada orang lain yang ada disinil . . ." ucap Jonghyun mulai merasakan sekitarnya.

Suho kembali mundur dan mulai membangunkan Sehun, hanya Sehun saja. Setelah bangun mereka dikejutkan dengan keberadaan orang yang tak mereka kenal, itu adalah Onew.

Suho langsung melindungi Sehun, dan menghadang Onew supaya tidak mendekat. Onew hanya tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Terima kasih telah membangunkannya. . . untukku. . " ucap Onew pada Suho. Tiba-tiba Sehun langsung menyerang Suho dari belakang dan membuat Suho terlempar beberapa meter karena kekuatan angin Sehun.

"Sehunnie .. !"

Chanyeol dan Kai masih menghadapi Minho dan Jonghyun, sehingga tidak ikut campur urusan Suho dan Onew.

Lay yang merasa ada yang aneh mulai sedikit-demi sedikit mengintip keluar dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan itu. Dia tidak berani menampakkan diri sepenuhnya karena dia tipe healer yang tidak punya kekuatan menyerang sama sekali jadi dia hanya bisa berlindung.

Yang bisa dia lakukan Cuma melihat, melihat hal yang sangat tidak dia mengerti. Dia terus terfokus utamanya pada Sehun yang mulai menyerang seseorang dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Lay makin terbawa kealam bawah sadarnya. . saat menatap Sehun.

Dia semakin terhisap menuju masa lalu. .

"Ahjumma. .ayo ikut aku, ,, !" sepertinya ada sosok Sehun yang menariknya semakin jauh kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sehunnie. . ini dimana?" Tanya Lay yang merasa kebingungan. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan, sosok Sehun itupun terus tersenyum.

Sampai akhirnya Lay terdampar sendirian di suatu tanah lapang dia sepertinya sedang memegang benda bulat berwarna biru yang seperti Kristal,

"Terima kasih ya Lay . . kau sudah banyak membantuku. . tidak tahu kalau aku sendirian mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa senurut itu . ." entah kenapa tiba-tiba juga ada seseorang yang sepertinya memang dari tadi berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

"Gwechanna. . " ucap Lay sambil menoleh ke sebelah kanannya yang ternyata ada Suho.

"Eomma. .nanti malam boleh kan aku tidur dengan eomma, , ,?" disebelah kirnya ternyata ada Chen.

Lay tersenyum menatapnya kemudian mengangguk, kemudian dia merasa ada yang mengambil apa yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kristal ini biar aku saja yang bawa. . eomma. ." kini Luhan juga tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya.

"Yo. ." ada seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya tiba-tiba juga merangkul di sekitar lehernya, Lay langsung mendongak keatas karena namja yang lebih tinggi itu. "Kau ninggalin aku hah?" tanyanya.

Lay membalas dengan merengkuh pinggangnya yang memang pas untuknya dan mereka berjalan beriringan dan didepan mereka sudah ada 2 orang yang menanti. Itu adalah Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Namun bayangan itu kini pergi lagi dan dia kini sedang sendirian ada orang setengah tua yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jagalah mereka baik-baik. . mereka kutitipkan padamu. . soal keadaanmu . . akan ada yang menjagamu. ." ujar Sooman. "Oh ya. . kau juga punya teman, dia juga kupertintahkan untuk menjaga keluarganya. . " lanjutnya menjelaskan tentang Suho.

Kembali ke keadaan Lay yang ada di bumi dia melihat bayangan-bayangan itu dan melihat pada mereka semua sekali lagi, kepalanya terasa makin pusing sepertinya dia dipaksa mengingat sesuatu hal tentang mereka semua yang memiliki kekuatan itu.

"Kalau bukan karena Key dan juga Taemin yang menyayangimu. . sudah kubunuh kau sekarang . . " ujar Jonghyun.

"Aku tetap keluarga kalian meskipun kalian tidak membutuhkan aku sekalipun. . " ujar Kai menatap lurus pada Minho, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya cukup kaget dia baru tahu kalau pertarungan ini sesama keluarga. Bagaimana mungkin bisa.

Bersukur bahwa dirinya masih bisa bertemu dengan keluarga yang sangat baik hati dan penuh kehangatan serta kasih sayang.

Tapi yang penting sekarang ini adalah menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari sandraan mereka.

"Kau tahukan arti dari pedang ini sendiri. . pedang yang haus darah, , sekali dia keluar dia harus meminum darah dan kupastikan itu darahmu kim Jongin. . ." perkataan itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol dan kembali focus kearah Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Kalian keluargaku. . apapun yang kalian lakukan, selama itu menyangkut padaku aku rela menerimanya. . tapi benda ini miliknya bukan milikku. .jadi aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya pada kalian. ." ujar Kai menjelaskan.

"Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi Key dan Taemin lagi?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Sangat ,, aku masih sangat menyayangi mereka berdua , , dan juga kalian bertiga. . "tambah Kai.

Jonghyun yang melihat Chanyeol jadi punya ide bagus, dia segera menyeret Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya dan membawanya pergi. Berharap dia diikuti dan dia akan melawan Canyeol face-to-face, dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya.

Sesuai perkiraan Jonghyun, ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar mengikutinya artinya orang yang dibawanya sekarang ini sangat berarti untuknya.

"Kembalikan Baek-hyung!" teriak Chanyeol dan mendapat kekehan dari Jonghyun.

Dan jonghyun berhenti disalah satu gedung tinggi yang ada disekitar sana. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol masih dengan kedua item dragon dan phoenix yang sebenarnya salah satunya itu bukan miliknya.

"Kau pasti salah satu dari orang EXOPLANET, seperti Kai ya?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya balik Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak berpikir panjang siapa itu 'Kai'.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, , kalau satu orang bisa memiliki 2 item sekaligus. . sekuat apa dirimu?" ujar Jonghyun.

"Tidak penting ini semua, cepat serahkan Baekhyun padaku. . .!" paksa Chanyeol. 'Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada kekuatan yang seperti ini dalam tubuhku. . ' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Onew-Suho-Sehun Side.

"Senang sekali rasanya setelah sekian lama terus memendam kakuatan ini. . karena manusia terlalu lemah. . maka kami tidak menggunakannya, , tapi sejak bertemu kalian semua kekuatan ku seperti meluap. . " ujar Onew sambil menatap Suho dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian pergi dari sana?" tanya Suho sambil mencoba menenangkan Sehun untuk tidak menyerangnya.

"Kami terlalu biasa disana. . sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sebaik ini untuk berbincang denganku. . aku tidak butuh ini, kalian orang yang terlahir kuat tidak akan mengerti penderitaan kami yang menginginkan kekuatan. . " ujar Onew.

"Kalian tidak memiliki kekuatan? Lalu yang kau lakukan sekarang ini apa?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Oh. . ini hanya imbalan kalau kami mau keluar dari planet itu, , dengan membikin sedikit kerusuhan. . "

"Jadi keadaan yang tidak seimbang waktu itu. . dan membuat kami ikut terpisah adalah karena kalian juga?"

"Oh. .. bisa dibilang seperti itu"

"Sejak kalian butuh kekuatan, Jadi kalian yang mencuri kristal ku. . ?"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang Kristalmu. .kekuatan itu kami dapatkan kalau kami memisahkan kalian bukan mencuri Kristal. . "

Lay side.

"Akh. . !" dia masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing, karena dipaksakan mengingat seluruhnya, entah kenapa seperti ada yang memasukkan memori-memori itu.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia kembali ke alam nyata, sekarang dia lagi-lagi terseret lubang waktu itu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. . keadaanmu yang lemah itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagi. . Kris akan menjagamu. . " Suho mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak memilih pendamping . . ?"

"Tujuan utamaku adalah membahagiakan keluargaku. . selama aku bisa melakukannya sendiri maka akan kulakukan. ." jelas Suho.

"Chanyeol. . dia sangat senang denganmu tapi dia lebih senang lagi melihatmu memiliki orang lain. .setiap hari dia terus saja bermain dengan Kris dan Tao. . " tambah Lay lagi.

"Mudah memang mengatakan itu . . tapi tidak semua orang seperti Kris yang baik hati dan bisa memenuhi permintaannya. . ,Chanyeol bisa mengatakan itu tapi setelah itu apa dia masih bisa menerima semuanya. . " jelas Suho.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Kris saja. ." Suho langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Lay.

"Apa maksudmu. . ? kau mencoba melawak ya kali ini?" tanya Suho menanggapinya sebagai ketidakseriusan.

"Sungguh . . kalau kau memang –"

"Berhenti, kau lebih membutuhkan dia daripada aku, aku terlalu kuat untuk bersama dia. . dan kau terlalu lemah untuk sendirian." Suho memotong perkataan Lay yang dia sudah tahu akan mengarah kemana. "Aku tahu kau orang yang bekerja keras. . tapi kondisimu tidak memungkinkanmu untuk sendiri menjaga mereka. . " lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. . aku bisa hidup sendiri. . ."

"Kau itu tipe Healer, , yang tidak punya kekuatan menyerang sama sekali dan tidak bisa melukai orang sama sekali , mangkanya kau harus bersama Kris dia adalah tipe menyerang. . " jelas Suho. "Dan jangan sekali-kali memberikan Kris padaku. . karena aku tidak akan menerimanya. ." lanjutnya mulai dingin.

Back Again.

"Sehunnie. . apa yang kau lakukan?" Lay bertanya dari jauh. Karena seperti ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekat karena tipe healernya.

"Sehun .. hentikan sekarang. . kau percaya eomma kan?" ujar Suho, sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang memandangnya kosong. Tidak menunggu lama, mata Sehun kembali pulih dan juga kesadarannya.

"Kau. . ternyata orang yang kuat juga ya. . " puji Onew.

"Maaf. . aku tidak butuh pujian itu .. berhenti mengincar anakku. . aku tidak tahu ini masalah tentang apa. . tapi yang aku tahu saat ini adalah kalian mencoba melukai keluargaku. . " ujar Suho sudah siap bertarung.

" Menarik. . orang-orang yang dididik lebih lama, memang memiliki kekuatan luar dalam. . yang tidak terkalahkan. . , "

Pertarungan pun dimulai, Suho yang melawan Onew, Chanyeol yang melawan Jonghyun dan Kai yang melawan Minho. Mereka sama-sama bekerja keras untuk satu tujuan yang samar. Samar karena mereka sama-sama tidak tahu tujuan pastinya tapi karena Kyungsoo-lah, kai dan Suho mau bergerak.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berkumpul lagi. . jadi 3 lawan 3.

Tapi karena sepertinya Minho, mengincar orang lain dari pada Kai.

Bergerak bagaikan ninja, Minho kini mendekati Sehun. Dan berniat memberi pedangnya makan hari ini.

Tahu kan kalau makanan pedang itu adalah darah, sekali dia keluar dari sarungnya maka pedang itu harus melukai seseorang.

Sepertinya pedang itu telah memilih targetnya.

Oh Sehun.

Kai menyadarainya dan segera menghadang minho.

"Lawanmu adalah aku. .jangan sentuh orang lain. ."

Kai mencoba melindungi Sehun tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, aku lebih bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. . " Sehun yang dibelakang tidak mau kalah. Dan dianggap lemah.

JLEB

Tidak menyadari akan pergerakan cepat Minho, kini Kai lah yang kena tusukan di pinggangnya karena dia ada di depan Sehun.

"Kurasa dia lebih menyukaimu kim Jongin. . dari pada bocah fair itu. ." ucap Minho sambil tersenyum senang.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, dan sebelum pedang itu menggerogoti dirinya, Kai segera melarikan diri, setelah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang pasti akan dijaga seluruh keluarganya yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa itu.

"Ya . . Kim Jongin, , ," teriak Sehun ikut-ikutan manggil gitu setelah tahu namanya dari percakapan tadi.

Karena sepertinya ada yang memanggil mereka bertiga, pertarungan pun diakhiri dengan keeadaan kembali seperti semula.

Chanyeol langsung memangku Baekhyun. Sehun membangunkan Luhan dan yang lainnya sementara Suho mencoba membawa D.O.

Kai berjalan tertatih sambil memegangi perutnya semoga darahnya tidak bertambah banyak. Karena dia merasa kesusahan untuk merawat lukanya sendiri.

Disaat seperti ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah keaadaan Kyungsoo, padahal dia sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti dirawat oleh keluarganya setidaknya keadaan itu masih lebih baik daripada dirinya saat ini.

Kesakitan dan sendirian.

"Tunggu sebentar, , " disaat dia pikir dia sendirian, ternyata ada suara yang memanggilnya. Jangan-jangan salah satu dari anggota keluarga Kyungsoo yang mencoba mengejarnya juga. Kai mempercepat langkahnya namun karena apes dia tersandung dan menemui jalanan pun sudah buntu.

Akhirnya dia Cuma bisa menatap ada seseorang yang mendekat, terlalu silau diantara cahaya matahari dia berdiri, Kai mulai menengadah untuk bisa melihatnya, masalah dia dalam bahaya atau tidak itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

"Kau terluka.. ." ujar orang yang mendekati Kai, dan kini dia berjongkok dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Kai yang terjatuh.

Seseorang dengan perawakan lembut itulah yang pertama kali diasumsikan Kai, tapi rasanya dia harus mulai berhat-hati terhadap orang asing kali ini.

"Sepertinya sakit, tapi kenapa wajahmu malah seperti memikirkan hal lainnya?" tanya orang itu.

DEG

Kenapa sepertinya orang ini membaca pikiran Kai.

Apa dia harus kabur sekarang? Menjauh sebisanya? Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, lupakan saja.

"Jangan mendekat, kau pasti bagian dari mereka yang mengincarku kan?" tanya Kai curiga.

"Memang aku membuntutimu, tapi bukan berarti aku mengincarmu kan?" tanyanya lagi. Kai terdiam."Sepertinya kau lebih khawatir pada namja manis itu daripada kesembuhanmu sendiri . .?" lanjut orang itu lagi.

"Aneh kah kalau aku menghawatirkan seorang namja?" tanya Kai, orang itu menggeleng.

"Tapi terima kasih kau telah melindungi Sehunnie. ."

Kai berpikir sebentar, mungkin namja berkulit fair itukah yang bernama Sehun.

"Kau keluarga mereka!" ucap Kai yang sudah hendak kabur. Tapi kakinya tetap tidak bisa digerakkan.

Orang itu tersenyum dan menundukkan dirinya agar sama dengan Kai. Dan memegang daerah sekitar pinggangnya, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengusapkan pada darah di tubuh Kai.

"Pegang yang erat. ." suruh orang itu, Kai langsung memegang kain itu dengan kuat sesuai perintahnya. Tangan orang itu mulai digerakkan di sekitar kain itu.

Lama, sampai pinggang Kai tidak berasa sakit lagi.

"Kau . . siapa kau ini?" tanya Kai kaget, sepertinya dia ini adalah benar-benar anggota mereka, tapi kenapa dia malah menyelamatkan Kai.

"Kenalkan. . namaku Zhang Yi Xiing. . tapi mereka lebih suka memanggilku Lay. ., aku mahasiswa di Universitas SM, , " jawabnya.

"Yi Xing-ah. . eodiga?" Kris yang bangun langsung terpisah kini mencari Lay, karena mendengar suara itu Lay hendak menemuinya.

"Ah. .. gomawo sudah melindungi Sehun. . Cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. . sampai jumpa. . " ujar Lay lalu dia pergi menemui Kris.

"Lay. . ?" gumam Kai.

"Yixing ah!. . " panggil Kris.

'kemana hal-hal aneh tadi? Apa Lay mengetahuinya?' gumam Kris dalam hati.

"Wae ah?. . " Lay langsung ada dibelakangnya dan mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa tadi aku ketiduran di bangku? Dan kepalaku rasanya pusing. . dan perutku lapar. .?" tanya Kris sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ohh. . tadi itu kau bilang lelah makanya kau ketiduran, , yasudah ayo pulang dan makan. . " ajak Lay.

"Kau tidak mau makan di luar?" tanya Kris.

"Kau tidak ingat Tao dirumah hah?" ujar Lay akhirnya mereka langsung pulang setelah berbelanja bahan masakan dan memutuskan untuk masak bersama.

Peniel (teman Lay) sedang berjalan di sekitar rumah Kris yang memang tetanggaan dengannya, ternyata bertemu Tao yang baru keluar.

"Annyeong. . " sapa Tao.

"Ahh. . annyeong .. juga, aku sedang lewat saja kok. . nggak berniat menstalkeri sama sekali. . " ujarnya.

Tao Sweatdrop.

"Ah. . ne arraseo, kau tetangga Gege kan? Dan kau juga temannya Lay-gege. .?" tanya Tao.

Peniel mengangguk "Lalu kau siapa?" tanya nya.

"Aku ini didinya, dari China. . baru pindah ke korea dan disuruh appa untuk tinggal dengannya. . sudah ya. . " jelas Tao, setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam.

"Didi?" gumamnya.

Setelah berada disana cukup lama akhirnya Peniel capek dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena sepertinya dia tidak mendapat informasi apapun. Dia mengetahui hubungan Kris dan Lay yang terlalu aneh menurutnya, entah dilihat dari sudut pandang sebelah mana.

Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar kembali, ada segerombolan orang yang sepertinya dia familiar, oh ya mereka itu adalah teman teman satu geng nya Kris.

"Tumben mereka bermain ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Peniel, soalnya mereka semua ini anak orang kaya yang jarang berkunjung ke tempat-tempat biasa seperti ini, dan jarang juga melakukan pertemuan di tempat seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Peniel mendekati mereka.

"Hei, , kau sini!" panggil mereka setelah melihst Peniel yang mereka kenal sebagai hoobaenya Kris.

"Wae? Tumben kalian semua mau ke tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya keceplosan.

"Kita ada urusan ama Kris lah. . masa iya. . sama kamu. . " ujarnya agak nggak nyante. "Tahu Kris nggak ? dihubungin kok nggak nyambung?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kayaknya lagi keluar tuh!" ujar Peniel. Semua merasa kecewa. "Eh kalian kan temennya, kalian tahu nggak gimana ceritanya bisa Kris sama Lay?" tanyanya lagi tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh itu sih nggak ada yang spesial, Cuma kita aja yang nyuruh. . " jawab mereka dengan santainya.

"Maksudnya?"

Tbc.

Mianhae, , sedalam-dalamnya, harusnya saya hiatus aja yah. . buat persiapan ujian dkk, tapi nggak bakalan tahan untuk nggak nulis, tapi kalau mau dilanjutin waktunya dikit banget. . bingung.. .

Yang ini nggak tahu menurut saya, agak nggak sreg ama chap ini. . mian kalau jelek, chap depan inysaallah saya berusaha yang terbaik apapun itu. . buat reader-nim sekalian gomawo sudah mau menunggu ne. .

Balasan review!

**Moon Ae : **Oke deh , , ditunggu aja yah . . gomawo sudah review. . *_

**meyminimin : **hehehe itu keluarganya Kai, misinya d.o disini dia disuruh bawa kai pergi dari keluarganya. .

kris ma lay.. . tunggu ajalah nanti. . mohon sabar ne. . dan gomawo sudah review. . *_

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi : **Ne pasti terusin kok. . tapi. . mian kalau terlalu lama. .

Ah . gomawo sudah sempat review. . ne sya akan berusaha yang terbaek. ...

**cn-red : **hahaha. . pasti karena saya yang kek dangkkoma ini. . leletnya minta ampun. .a.k.a lelet setengah idup dan males setengah mati.

Sehunlay ntaran dulu. .

Ahhh gomawo. . .

Itu jonghyun. . hah saya seenaknya aja kasih mereka kekuatan . . biar nggak iri ma exo. . kekeke

Khamsa hamnida sudah review ,ditunggu dengan sabar ya?. . .*_

**ayam ayam : **ahhh. . mian. . nggak bisa yang cepet banget. .. tapi saya usahain. . .*_

**kim korinda : **gomawo. . semoga sabar saja ne. . dan berharap semoga ide tetep bisa muncul dan bisa lanjut nulis. . gamsahae sudah review*_. .

**choi shi zu : **saya bkan orang ina yang bner. . mangknya eyd parah. . mian

ah. . gamsahae. . tunggu dengan sabar ne? time controller kan hanya semacam bukan time controller aslinya. . itu jonghyun yang saya kasih kekuatan seenak jidat saya. . biar nggak iri ma exo. .

ditunggu dengan sabar ya? Gomawo sudah review *_

**Park Seung Ri : **Itu bukan tao. . hanya semacam Time Control, bukan aslinya. . kilat sih. . agak susah tapi moga nggak ngecewain aja. . gomawo sudah review ditunggu sesabar-sabarnya .*_

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **Aaaahhhh.. . mian. .. ampek lumutan sgala. . jadi ngerasa bersalah. . semoga sabar aja lah . .

Gomawo sudah review, ditunggu sesabar-sabarnya .*_

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent : **Gomawo. . infonya. . tapi sumpah kata itu susah dan bikin lidah kelu. .masih sering kebalik. .

Hahahaha *ketawa lebar . .setuju.. .padahal dulu nggak nyangka keknya dia pendiem tapi dia mood maker ternyata. . . iya sama semua ekspresinya lay. . endingya malah diketawain sama yang lainnya. .

Keluarganya kai yang itu.. bukan tao kok. . hanya jonghyun yang saya kasih kekuatan biar nggak iri ma exo. . kai? Apa ya . . emhh. . BMB (bukan maling biasa)

Kai : gimana kalo aku maling hatimu jah. . *ngeksis.

Sama. . tapi belum bisa bikin scene nya. . gamsahae sudah review ne. . .*_

**Jung Jisun : **Ah.. gwechannayo.

Ahhh. . makasih . . idenya aku pakai. .sebenernya nggak kepikiran scene ini. Tapi karena diomongin gitu jadi kepikiran. . jeongmal gamsahae.. . *bow

Ne. . arraseo. . gomawo sudah review. . .*_

**Bubble KimChii : **Ne. . kayaknya pernah sekali deh. . waktu itu aku gunain. .

Apaan mejeng?

Ne. . arraseo. . yaambruk banyak amat itu. . .kissnya. . gomawo karena slalu mendukung saya yang radal-radak labil ini. . . ditunggu sesabarnya ya? .*_

**BLUEFIRE0805 : **Asiiikk. . . baek ada kok. . yang nggak da tao doang.. .

Nggak bukan sakit hati yang kayak gitu. . . , biasa aja kok, itu artinya kamu sayang sama aku*ceilah. .

Kayaknya akhir2 ini saya banyak terpengaruh bacaan saya. . suka begitu saya. . kalau nulis pasti terpengaruh sesuatu dari luar. ..jadi suka berubah-ubah. .

Mian. . ditunggu yang sabar ne? .*_

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan : **Ohhhh.. .

Bukan sulay. . tapi selay a.k.a Sehun dan Lay. . hampir sama singkatannya. . mian ini pasti lama tapi semoga sabar .*_

**LeeKim : **Annyeoong juga. . salam kenal ne. . karena waktu itu saya masih baru dan bahasa ancur luar biasa. . sekarang sih. . tetep.

Hahaha. . gomawo. .d.o nggak diapa-apain kok. . tunggu aja kelanjutannya dengan sabar pastinya. .

Pasangan suho. . bener-bener nggak ada. . dia nggak sama tao kok. .

Gomawo sudah review ne? .*_

**shin young rin : **waktu terhenti? Itu author yang seenaknya kasih kekuatan ke jonghyun. .

ne. . ditunggu yang sabar oke? .*_

**Akita Fisayu : **Uwaaaaahhhhh. . . mianhae, nae hoobae, nae dongsaeng. .. . . aku jadi merasa nggak enak. . .*barunyadar.

Gwechanna, ,, suka chenmin ya?

Ahh ne gomawo. .momen dramatis? Kok keknya author bukan spesialis dramatis ya? Nggak tahu juga deh. . nggak pernah bisa bikin cerita sedih. . kesukaanku sih humor. .ketauan dari ff ini gimana nulisnya.. ne saya akan berjuang yang terbalik eh salah yang terbaik.. . mohon dukungannya. .

Gomawo sudah review .*_

**shinminkyuu ****: **ahhh, saya berusaha yang terbaik, tapi disini Taonya belum banyak mian., . Gomawo sudah review .*_

**Phindi Little Panda** : Ini apdet,, , mian ya menunggu. . . semoga suka. . Gomawo sudah review .*_

**Sehun shipper ****: **Ahhh gwenchanna. .

Gimana ya? Emangnya kenapa kalau Yaoi?

Keknya ini Family yang Yaoi. . karena Kris dan Lay yang appa dan eomma. . mianhae. . kalau kecewa. . ... Gomawo sudah review .*_


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 15**

**Main Cast : ****EXO**** (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: anggota BB lain, nambah banyak. **

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# Lay juga deh, ,*makin maruk.**

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya *sekarang udah agak lama*, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Setuju nggak setuju harus setuju. .#hehe kidding. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-w-**

**-w-**

**Enjoy**

**-w-**

**-w-**

"Kayaknya lagi keluar tuh!" ujar Peniel. Semua merasa kecewa. "Eh kalian kan temennya, kalian tahu nggak gimana ceritanya bisa Kris sama Lay?" tanyanya lagi tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh itu sih nggak ada yang spesial, Cuma kita aja yang nyuruh. . " jawab mereka dengan santainya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau ini, apa kau itu anak SD yang musti dijelasin, sejelas-jelasnya. . dikira-kira aja udah pasti tahukan. . " ujar namja tinggi itu jengkel, "yaudahlah, males gue lama-lama disini , " akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan.

"yeyy.. . kan Cuma mau tanya doang. . " keluhnya, Peniel pun pergi dari hadapan apartemen Kris. Dan Tao yang mendengar percakapan mereka sejak tadi kini keluar dari pintu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Keesokan harinya.

Di Apartemen milik Suho dsk,

"Pada akhirnya aku nggak melakukan apa-apa. . " keluh Chen yang kini duduk santai di Sofa. Dia mengeluh karena saat dia tersadar semua sudah menghilang.

"Nde, arraseo! Arraseo!, , sudah jangan mengeluh terus, , kalau ada apa-apa lagi, kau pasti akan bertindak.. . " tenang Suho yang kini juga ikutan duduk di Sofa,

"Aku tidak mau berharap ada hal buruk lain. ." gumam Chen dan membuat Suho terkekeh, dia baru saja mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah mengurusi Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun yang baru dia bawa pulang.

Lalu kemana mereka, pasti mereka juga masih tertidur terpengaruh kekuatan yang tadi.

Baekhyun dijaga Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo dijaga HunHan.

"Kau tidak mau melihat keadaan saudara semasa mu.. ?" tanya Suho pada Chen, maksudnya sih supaya bantuin Chanyeol jagain Baekhyun.

"Dan mengganggu Chanyeol, tidak terima kasih, aku akan mencari Xiumin hyung dan bermain dengannya saja. ." jelas Chen kemudian dia melengang pergi.

"Hmm. . kejadian kemarin terlalu tiba-tiba untukku, dan juga orang itu sering membawa Kyungsoo, dulu mengincarnya tapi sekarang. . ahh aku pusing. ." pikir Suho.

"Eomma ga. . wae?" tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan tiduran di pangkuan Suho. Melihat seperti ada yang mengganjal di pikiran eommanya.

"Kau kenal namja yang menolongmu kemarin?" tanya Suho nggak sadar, kalau Sehun belum terlalu paham masalah ini.

"Kim Jongin. " jawab Sehun.

"APA? , , kau bahkan tahu namanya? Siapa dia? Apa kau benar-benar mengenalnya?" kaget Suho dan langsung bangkit serta menjatuhkan Sehun dari pangkuannya.

"Aww. .. ahh. . jinjja!.. Mwoya? Aissshh. . " keluh Sehun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Mianhae. ." ujar Suho ikutan ngelus-ngelus kepalanya Sehun. "Katakan padaku apa kau mengenalnya . .?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Aku juga kurang tahu, tapi kemarin aku mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Kim Jongin, ya aku ikutan panggil aja, siapa sih dia? Kayaknya dia punya hubungan yang sulit dengan semua orang. . kayaknya juga dia menyimpan perasaan sakit yang mendalam dan seperti orang yang ditinggalkan . " jelas Sehun panjang lebar, Suho hanya bisa melihatnya dengan heran.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa melihat dan membaca perasaan orang.. ?" tanya Suho.

"Ini bakat dari eomma dan ahjuma yang mengasah kemampuanku. ." jawab Sehun.

"Aku jadi benar-benar ingin tahu, seperti apa ahjumamu itu? Orang seperti apa dia sampai bisa menaklukanmu . .?, ahh. . kau kan juga punya ahjuma, dia eommanya Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen. . taruhan, apa nanti kau bisa akrab dengannya?" tantang Suho.

"Tentu saja, kuharap dia sebaik ahjumaku, aduh siapa ya nama ahjumaku aku lupa. . lebih mudah memanggilnya ahjuma daripada membaca namanya. ." jelas Sehun, ternyata alasan Sehun selama ini adalah karena tidak bisa membaca dan mengucapkan dengan benar nama Lay. Jadi dia tidak mau memanggil namanya. =_=*

"Dasar kau ini, "

.

.

Kai tidak tahu harus kemana lagi jadi dia putuskan untuk pulang saja, sesampainya di depan rumah dia benar-benar takut menghadapi semuanya.

"Masuklah Jonginnie, ," Taemin sudah menjemputnya di depan pintu. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau melakukan hal benar walaupun terhadap orang yang kita benci sekalipun. .," jelas Taemin menghilangkan kekhawatiran Kai.

"Hyung juga punya kekuatan?" tanya Kai takut-takut.

"Jangan bilang pada mereka, kalau aku sendiri bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dengan mudah. . ." jelas Taemin yang selama ini menyembunyikan kekuatannya.

Setelah mereka masuk, Semuanya sudah menunggunya termasuk Key.

"Kau tidak berada di pihak kami lagi sekarang. .?" tanya Jonghyun.

"kau pasti punya penjelasan untuk ini Jonginnie. .?" Key ikut-ikutan menginterogasi. Key mengajaknya untuk bicara empat mata dengannya. Dan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa ada yang mengintimidasi.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuknya. . " jelas kai.

"Dia. .? Kyungsoo maksudmu?. . ahh. . arraseo!, kau melawan kami dan membantu orang-orang yang punya kekuatan itu, hanya untuk melindunginya kan ?" tanya Key.

"Aku tidak membantu mereka, aku hanya melindungi Kyungsoo. . lagipula mereka juga membenciku. ." jelas Kai.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin hanya Minho saja yang keterlaluan padamu, , , tapi kenapa sampai Yeobo dan Jjong ikut-ikutan juga ckckck. , , baiklah, eomma akan bilang pada mereka untuk mempercayaimu, tapi janji kamu nggak akan ninggalin eomma, Taemin, appa dan keluarga ini. . arachi?" tenang key.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan kekuatan kalian, bahkan dariku. .bukannya anggota keluarga itu harus saling terbuka satu sama lain. . ? sementara kalian selalu mengasah kemampuanku. . apa aku dan kalian berbeda? Kenapa seperti aku merasa tidak sejalan dengan kalian? Apa mungkin aku adalah orang yang kalian benci juga? " tanya Kai sudah hampir mengeluarkan air matanya, karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran dalam dirinya.

"Andwae. .andwae. . bukan begitu, kau itu keluarga kami. . jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi. . kalau kau berpikir begitu lagi kau hanya perlu menatap mataku dalam atau kau boleh memelukku sampai kau yakin. ." ujar Key.

"Aku masih diterima disini?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak ada waktu kau tidak diterima disini" yakin Key.

.

.

Di Universitas Lay.

Peniel sedang membuntuti gerombolan Kris yang biasanya. Dia sudah berniat mau mengetahui semuanya, semenjak dia nggak dikasih tahu.

"Untung Bahasa Korea ku sudah lancar. ." gumamnya bangga, terus apa hubungannya sama stalker.

Pengamatannya hampir berlangsug selama 3 jam, tapi sekarang karena dia ada kelas lagi. Dia harus menghentikannya, karena gerombolan itu rasanya sukanya melakukan, hal aneh-aneh diluar pikiran anak biasa.

"Apa mereka kelompok darah AB, semua yang mereka lakukan sedari pagi tidak ada yang normal menurutku. . " tanya Peniel. "AH .. gawat, jangan-jangan mereka menyadari keberadaanku . ." ujarnya setelah salah seorang dari mereka melihat kearah Peniel. Namja cool dengan tinggi kurang lebih 180 an.

"Hei kamu. . apa yang kau lakukan hah, ,? kau kira kami buta apa tidak melihatmu yang sedari tadi tepat di belakang kita. . " protesnya kemudian mendekati Peniel. Sepertinya dari Nametag nya terlihat kalau nama namja itu adalah 'SungJae'. "Kalau mau menstalker itu sana agak jauhan dikit, kalau disini terlalu dekat. . nggak bakat banget sih. ." lanjutnya ngajarin.

"Ya maaf. ." ujar Peniel watados.

"Siapa Sungjae?" ada orang lain yang mendekat, hal pertama yang dilihat Peniel adalah name tag mereka, tapi betapa kagetnya saat melihat semua nametag itu berurutan, nama depannya hampir sama apa mereka saudara kembar?, tapi wajah mereka jelas-jelas tidak menunjukkan kembar.

'SungYeol'

'SungJong'

'SungGyu'

'SungHyun'

Dan orang yang sedang ngomel di depannya juga 'SungJae'

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka sama, yaitu mereka sama-sama tingginya diatas 180' kecuali dua orang.

'Apa tidak ada nama lain yang lebih kreatif . .?' tanya Peniel dalam hati.

"Bukannya dia ini temannya Lay ya?. .dia kan juga satu klub dengan Kris. ." tanya seoang namja tinggi yang bernama SungYeol.

"Mau apa kau ini menstalkeri. . ?" tanya yang lainnya mendekati, nametagnya SungGyu.

"Enggak, bukan apa-apa aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana bisa Kris dan Lay berhubungan. . " ujarnya lagi entah dia mengucapnya dengan sadar atau tidak.

Semuanya langsung menghela nafas panjang, entah mereka harus bilang aneh atau apa pada Peniel.

"pasti kau sengaja ya? Memancing kita semua? Tapi tidak apa, karena hari ini suasana hatiku sedang baik, jadi akan kuceritakan, kau dengarkan baik-baik ya?. ." tanya SungJae.

"Beneran nih, kalian memberikan informasi secara gratis. .?" tanya Peniel.

"Tapi nanti traktir ya? Soalnya tabunganku lagi diblokir nih, ," paksa namja imut yang ber-nametag SungJong.

"Setuju."

Di kelas Lay.

"Jujur daripada hanya melihat dari jauh, kemarin aku harusnya mendekatinya atau menolongnya saja ya. .?" gumam Lay, saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Dia masih kepikiran Sehun.

"Kenapa kau masih pusing?" tanya Kris yang ada disampingnya.

"Andwae . . " jawab Lay,

"Oh ya ,, nanti sehabis pelajaran ada yang mau kujelaskan padamu. . " ujar Kris lagi

"Jelasin apa? Perasaan aku nggak sedang menanyakan apa-apa?" tanya Lay sambil berpikir keras.

"Sudah nanti saja, kau juga akan tahu sendiri. . " potong Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya Chen yang tidak menemukan Xiumin disegala penjuru rumah, akhirnya dia penasaran dan mau membantu Chanyeol untuk menjaga Baekhyun, mereka bertiga dulu adalah teman semasa, yang selalu bermain bersama, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol si pembuat onar, Chen yang selalu buat sasaran dan Baekhyun yang kadang ikutan jahil atau malah yang menghentikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertidur di samping Baekhyun, sepertinya dia juga kelelahan.

Chen mendekatinya, dan melihat wajah-wajah tenang yang dirindukannya, jemari Baekhyun mulai bergerak-gerak begitu juga dengan matanya mencoba untuk terbuka.

Dia segera keluar kamar dan memanggil seluruh keluarganya, "Baek-hyung sudah bangun. .!" teriaknya. Dan semua orang pasti mendengar suara itu langsung ke kamar Baekhyun. Termasuk HunHan yang langsung datang dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol langsung melek, dengan sedikit membiasakan cahaya sekitarnya. Dan memperhatikan Baekhyun. Semuanya bersiap-siap di sekitar ranjang.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya, Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya juga. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Wajah Chanyeol yang super gede di depannya.

"Yeollie. ..? ahh.. pasti aku lagi mimpi. . Chanyeol kan sudah pulang .. " gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Ini pasti Cuma khayalan, kalau ditampar pasti langsung hilang. ." setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung menampar wajah Chanyeol sungguhan.

PLAK

"Aww. . Baekkie-ah. . apa yang kau lakukan" mendengar rintihan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa itu bukan mimpi.

"Yeollie. . bagaimana mungkin kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sudah pulang dengan seluruh keluargamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku memang bersama keluargaku. . " jawabnya. Baekhyun bingung dia langsung melihat ke sekitarnya ternyata banyak orang yang sedang mengitarinya. Dia yang tidak sadar dari tadi sudah ada yang menunggunya.

"Tuh kan kubilang juga apa, dia bahkan nggak menganggap kita ada. ." bisik Sehun pada Luhan dan Suho.

"Diamlah. ." lerai Luhan.

Suho langsung mendekat dan memeluknya erat, , erat sekali akhirnya keluarganya sudah lengkap. Walaupun Kristal terakhirnya tidak tahu apakah masih ada atau tidak, setidaknya keluarganya yang dulu sudah lengkap ditambah Sehun.

"Wae—?" awalnya Baekhyun heran, tapi kemudian pikirannya seperti melayang jauh dan memori-memori itu seperti terputar dan menjelaskan semuanya pada baekhyun.

"Eomma. . "

Suho tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Kemudian Kyungsoo datang ke kamar itu perlahan-lahan dan Chanyeol langsung menyambutnya untuk berada di sebelahnya.

Setelah Suho melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun melihat semuanya satu per satu dan melihat simbolnya yang dipegang Suho. Suho memakaikannya supaya dia tidak hilang lagi.

"Baekkie ah. .!" teriak mereka semua minus Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Luhan-ge, Xiumin-ge dan Chennie. ." balas Baekhyun dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Tapi ada lebih tepatnya dua orang yang nggak ngerti apa-apa.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Dia mengingat-ingat tapi tetap tidak bisa menemukan siapa dia, wajahnya terlalu asing untuknya.

"Dia itu Kristal terakhir, Dongsaeng kesayanganmu. . namanya Sehun" Bisik Suho pada Baekhyun,

"Sehun-ah! , , jadi ini kau, yaampun nggak nyangka ya kamu udh tumbuh gede sekarang. . " tanpa aba-aba lagi Baekhyun langsung menerjangnya sampai dia seperti boneka kecil yang dipeluk dengan keras.

"akh. . Ano.. hyung. . lepashh. ." ujar Sehun terbata-bata.

Semuanya hanya tertawa senang, pasti setelah ini bakal ada yang kerepotan, Maksudnya Sehun. Soalnya Baekhyun kalau sudah suka seseorang tidak akan mudah dilepaskan dari perhatiannya.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih tidak merubah ekspresinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah. . kemarilah, , apa kau tidak kangen sama hyungmu yang paling imut ini?" narsis Baekhyun.

"Manisan juga Luhan-hyung kemana-mana. ." cibir Sehun. Tapi tidak dihiraukan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia tidak ingat apapun dia terbawa pikirannya dia juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku karena aku sering mengerjaimu. Tapi ayolah Chen dan Chanyeol saja yang lebih parah kukerjain bisa memaafkanku, masa kau nggak mau membuka pintu maaf untuk hyung mu ini . ." rayu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti masalahnya Baekhyun. .. " ujar Suho."Kyungsoo-ah. . dia ini hyung dari Chanyeol. . tepatnya dia juga hyungmu. . namanya Baekhyun . . " Suho menengahi.

"Annyeong Bekhyun-hyung. ." sapa Kyungsoo formal, membuat Baekhyun terheran.

**-w_w-**

"Ohhhh~~, jadi begitu, bilang dong dari tadi. . hampir nangis aku kalau sampai kau membenciku. . " ujar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Setelah dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh Suho dan dibantu XIumin. *tahukan saya males ngetik, jadi skip aja.

"Andwae. . hanya saja waktu itu aku pernah ingat sedikit, sebentar lagi kalau aku sudah mendapatkan simbolku darinya, , aku pasti bisa mengingat semuanya. . " Janji Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membantumu nae dongsaeng . . tapi emangnya simbolmu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Pasti berhubungan sama yang namanya Kim Jongin. . " Kyungsoo terkejut begitu mendengar nama itu meluncur mulus dari bibir seorang Oh Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja sekarang, soalnya setelah dia kabur dari tusukan itu " jelas Sehun, maunya sih dia ngasih tahu pada hyungnya secara baik-baik, tapi karena sudah terlanjur jadi ya lanjutkan saja.

"Jangan terkejut ya hyung, tapi saat kau pingsan banyak hal yang terjadi. . dan Jongin itu dia melindungimu dan tanpa dia sengaja dia juga melindungiku. . " lanjut Sehun, Kyungsoo semakin terdiam.

"Oh ya aku juga lupa tanya pada kalian bagaimana bisa aku sampai ada disini?" Baekhyun menyela percakapan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah tahu sajalah .. " jawab Chanyeol.

"Wae?" rajuk Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nde, apa appa semakin sibuk? .. ah aku baik-baik saja disini, , lagipula ini kan negera asalku jadi aku pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan baik, appa . . mereka tidak ada dirumah sekarang ini, aku dirumah Cuma saja Jie-jie dan sepertinya dia ada tamu dan tidak bisa diganggu. .lain kali saja ne. ." kelihatannya Tao sedang bermain sandiwara dalam telepon.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?" Kris yang sedari tadi ada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia juga begitu, kalau aku telepon, pasti banyak alasan . . padahal aku sedang berada di dekatnya dan dia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa . ." jelas Tao,

Mereka berdua kini ada di kantin Kampusnya, jangan tanya kenapa Tao ada disana, mungkin Seperti Sehun dulu yang selalu kepengen tahu dan nggak mau ditinggal lama-lama sendirian.

"Jadi ini yang membuat pandanganmu itu tajam dan menusuk, karena kau tidak selalu percaya pada kata-kata orang. . " ujar Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tao. "Padahal kalau kau tersenyum kau sangat manis, hanya saja pandanganmu yang seperti ingin membunuh itu merusak semuanya. . ." lanjut Kris, Tao Cuma bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut saat Kris mulai menghancurkan dandanannya.

"Gege, , itu pujian apa hinaan,? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya. .?" tanya Tao polos. "Ah. . ya aku ingin menemui Lay-gege juga. . sudah ya? Gege sebaiknya masuk kelas saja. . ." pamit Tao, segera pergi. Kenapa dia tidak ditemani alasannya adalah dia ingin berkeliling a.k.a menjelajah.

Kris tersenyum menatap punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh. Namun pandangannya langsung menangkap sosok Lay yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya. Kris langsung mendekatinya.

"Yixing-ah. . baru saja Tao ingin menemuimu. ." ujar Kris mendekat.

"Kris-ah ,, rasanya aku sudah tahu apa yang mau kau jelaskan.. kalau intinya sama-sama meyakitiku katakan sekarang saja. . " paksa Lay, Kris begitu Shock mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudnya kau sudah tahu ?" Kris tidak mudah terpancing dan meminta kejelasan dari Lay dulu, siapa tahu Lay mengetahui hal yang salah.

Peniel yang tidak sengaja lewat tapi sengaja mencari Lay *?*, melihat Kris dan Lay bersama, langsung saja tanpa basa-basi langsung mendekat.

"Lay-hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu ini penting. .!" Peniel segera membawa kabur Lay supaya tidak dekat-dekat Kris, setelah dia tahu banyak dari gerombolan yang bernama sama itu.

Setelah jauh dari Kris.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya . ., kalau aku bicara langsung aku menyakitinya, tapi kalau dibiarkan Kris-hyung lah yang akan menyakitinya .. sama-sama nggak tega. . " gumam Peniel dalam hati.

Lay masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia nggak perduli mau diarahkan kemana, yang jelas dia hanya mengikuti di belakang Peniel saja.

'Jadi selama ini dia menyukai Tao, tapi kenapa dia mempertahankan hubungan denganku?' tanya Lay dalam hati, kayaknya bener dia salah paham, karena melihat kedekatan Kris dan Tao yang bisa dibilang romantis menurutnya apalagi Tao yang memang mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya berbeda dengan Lay yang sangat sulit untuk jujur bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. 'Sepertinya aku sangat tidak asing mendengar nama Tao. . tapi dimana ya?' pikir Lay mengingat-ingat.

"Jangan dekati Kris-hyung lagi!" Lay tersentak ketik tiba-tiba Peniel mengatakan itu secara mendadak.

"Hah?"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan dekati Kris-hyung lagi, aku tahu ini susah untukmu tapi cobalah mengerti perasaanku. . " ulang Peniel 'perasaan ingin melindungimu. .' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau mencoba melindungiku terima kasih banyak, tapi semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, , biar aku saja—"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. !" potong Peniel.

"Mwo?"

Tao side.

Dia masih berkeliling di sekolah ini, walau alasannya adalah untuk menemukan Lay, tapi dia punya tujuan sendiri dia ingin mencari informasi tentang apa yang didengarnya kemarin.

"Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang membuat hubungan Gege terlihat aneh.. . " gumam Tao disepanjang jalan, seperti melihat 'Sehun 2' dia tidak terlihat canggung sedikitpun berkeliling walaupun ini bukan sekolahnya. Bahkan dia tidak kenal denagan orang-orang itu tapi setiap orang yang lewat selalu disambutnya dengan senyuman manis itu.

"Annyeong . .."

Tao kaget saat ada orang yang mendekatinya dan menyapanya. Wajahnya sangat keren menurutnya tapi tetep kerenan Tao*narsis.

"permisi, aku Cuma mau tanya Apa kau kenal ahju—ah maksudku yang namanya. . YiXin. . ?" tanya orang itu, 'bener nggak ya?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tao berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat. "Meiyou, , aku tidak tahu,, ," ujarnya kemudian namja itu berterima kasih dan melenggang pergi, kayaknya tidak jadi masuk ke universitas.

Tao melihat anak itu dengan pandangan setengah kosong.

**.**

"Aku bingung. . apa aku harus menemuinya. . !. ." ujarnya, dia memperhatikan supermarket yang ada di sebelah kampus itu, Suho masih asik di dalam, soalnya dia sedang menemani Suho berbelanja, tapi karena ingat akan tempat ini, dia tinggalkan Suho belanja sendirian. Untuk menemui ahjumanya.

Dia melihat kedalam gedung itu sekali lagi, dan menemukan namja namsan tower sedang melewati koridor dengan santainya, setidaknya dia tidak bersama ahjumanya kali ini.

"Jangan jangan dia mau menemui ahjuma. . ikuti dia saja ah!" ujarnya kemudian dia segera masuk lagi.

"Sehun— mau kemana dia?" Suho yang baru saja mau memanggilnya tidak jadi karena Sehun sudah duluan masuk ke dalam, dan tidak mungkin dia membuntuti masuk kedalam dengan membawa barang belanjaan sebanyak ini.

Akhirnya dia hanya menunggu di luar saja,

Suho hanya menunggunya dengan sabar, untung dia punya elemen air yang mengajarinya kesabaran lebih dari siapapun, sedangkan kalau Chanyeol dia tidak akan bisa dengan yang namanya sabar.

30 menit berlalu,

"Huahhh , , kalau kutinggal nanti dia hilang lagi. . " keluh Suho. Dia merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, dia meoleh kesamping kanannya. Tepat di depan gerbang seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dan berkulit tan dan dia ketahui dari Sehun bernama Jongin, orang yang membahayakan Kyungsoo.

Suho mendekati orang itu, awalnya dia biasa tapi setelah Suho hampir dihadapannya perlahan-lahan Kai mengundurkan langkahnya untuk segera menjauh.

"Aku tidak akan, menyerangmu atau apa. . " ucap Suho sebelum Kai kabur.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan anda. . " ujar Kai mencoba menenagkan dirinya.

"Hebat juga kau, padahal lukamu kemarin luar dalam tapi kau masih bisa hidup. ." maksud Suho penyakit luar adalah tusukan pendang kemarin, sedangkan penyakit dalam adalah yang menusuknya itu keluarganya sendiri, itu yang diketahui dari Chanyeol.

"Aku berterima kasih pada seseorang dari keluarga anda yang menyembuhkanku, . ." ujar Kai. Suho terlihat berpikir. "Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo-hyung?" tanya Kai, padahal sekarang harusnya dia kabur tapi dia malah memulai pembicaraan bertambah panjang.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sebenarnya aku tidak seharusnya mengucapkan ini, tapi terima kasih .. kau telah menyelamatakan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. ." ujar Suho tapi tidak menatap mata Kai.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri . . " balas Kai. "Permisi, aku masih ada keperluan. . sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo-hyung dan juga namja fair yang seenaknya panggil nama asliku. . " lanjut Kai setelah itu melenggang pergi masuk ke universitas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkah Kai, dia berbalik pada Suho lagi.

"Maaf, tapi sekarang dan dulu adalah dua tujuan yang berbeda, , anda tidak akan mengerti. . yang pasti dia sudah kuanggap seperti Hyung ku. . maaf jika anda sebagai orang tuanya merasa tersinggung. ." jawab Kai dan sekarang dia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Suho dengan segala pikirannya.

"Kalau dia tahu sampai sejauh itu, , yang harus dipertanyakan adalah sampai sejauh mana hubungan mereka?" tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam kampus.

Ternyata disini ada 3 orang yang datang dari luar, dan punya kepentingan yang sama, sama-sama mau menemui Lay. 3 orang itu adalah Kai, Tao dan Sehun. Untuk tujuan berbeda mereka mau menemui Lay.

Tapi dengan jalan yang berbeda pula.

Sehun yang membuntuti Kris. Terkadang Kris sadar kalau ada yang membuntutinya. Dia pikir pasti salah satu fansnya *narsis.

Tapi setelah lama dia membunututi Kris, Lay tidak ditemukan sama sekali, sampai akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan ingat akan eommanya di luar.

"Eomma . . mianhae.. " teriak Sehun saat menemui Suho.

"gwechanna. . sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang. ." ujar Suho dan berjalan duluan dari Sehun.

"Eomma tahu nggak kenapa aku kedalam?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan, supaya tidak bosan di perjalanan. Suho hanya menggeleng. "Aku mau menemui ahjuma. . siapa tahu dia bisa bersahabat baik dengan eomma, , soalnya dia dulu penasaran sama eomma . ." ujar Sehun di sepanjang jalan menceritakan apapun tentang ahjumanya a.k.a Lay.

Setelah bel pulang Sekolah, Lay berjalan dengan gontai keluar sekolah. Setelah mengetahui dua kenyataan atau kesimpulan sepihaknya dan dari Peniel.

Pertama dia sudah tau nama Tao pernah keluar dari mulut Kris saat di perkemahan dulu.

Kedua kelihatannya Peniel tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa Kris memainkan sebuah permainan yang menyangkut dirinya. Dan permainan itu tentang alasannya dekat dengan Lay akhir-akhir ini.

Dia ingat pasti apa yang diberitahukan Peniel padanya.

"Aku. . menyukaimu sejak dulu maka dari itu, aku perduli padamu, , apa kau tidak merasa aneh pada kelakuan Kris-ge padamu. . maaf aku mendengarnya dari teman-temannya. . maaf juga jika harus aku yang mengatakannya. Bukannya Kris . " ujarnya minta maaf.

"Ada yang ingin kujelaskan padamu Lay. . " perkataan Kris juga masih teringat jelas, perkataan ambigu itu kini sudah menunjukkan sebuah maksud.

Peniel yang kini sedang melihat Lay dari kejauhan merasa ada rasa bersalah, entah karena apa. Apa ini sebuah kebaikan yang dia lakukan, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang bahagia.

"Kenapa alasanku begitu ya?, ,kalau begini aku juga akan mempermainkan perasaanya. . habis kalau tidak dengan cara itu dia tidak mau percaya padaku. . " gumam Peniel merutuki caranya menyampaikan itu pada Lay.

"Harusnya aku tidak bilang soal aku menyukainya dari kenyatannya kan tidak seperti itu. . " lanjutnya terus bergumam.

KrisLay,

"Ah. . Lay akhirnya kau datang juga. . "ujar Kris setelah mempersiapkan diri.

"Kris, sebelum kau bicara, , aku ingin bicara sesuatu tapi kumohon jangan memotongnya. . " ujar Lay, kris mulai bingung.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya terlebih dulu—"

"Kumohon. ." pinta Lay.

Kris menyerah dan membiarkan Lay untuk berbicara duluan.

"Soal hubungan kita, maaf aku selalu meragukannya karena aku merasa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku dengan sungguh . . kau dan Tao sudah berhubungan dari dulu, maaf juga karena aku mengganggu kalian. ."

"Apa maksud—"

"Sebelum kau yang memutuskan aku suatu saat nanti, biar aku yang menyerah sekarang. . aku tidak tahu maksudmu membuatku sebagai bahan taruhan. ."

Kris langsung membelalakkan matanya, dari mana dia tahu masalah ini pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan marah padamu, karena mungkin aku bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah marah dengan orang lain. .tapi ketahuilah aku juga punya pilihan untuk menentukan, jujur aku memang menyukaimu . . sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kalau aku pernah berbuat salah padamu atau pada teman-temanmu hingga kau tega melakukan ini padaku, , " terdengar isakan dan getaran dari suara Lay, sepertinya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Yixing. ."

"Aku,, , tahu hiks. . kau pasti punya alasan khusu—.emmmhh. "

Kris membuat Lay terdiam sesaat, dengan membungkam bibirnya alias menciumnya. Supaya Lay tidak berbicara lebih panjang dan membuat dia menangis.

"Berhentilah bicara dan jangan mulai menangis. ." tenang Kris. "Sekarang waktuku untuk membicarakan semuanya.. jadi dengarkan baik-baik. ." lanjut Kris sambil menatap wajah Lay yang sedang menahan tangisannya.

Peniel yang melihat itu hendak maju dan menyeret Lay pergi jauh-jauh dari Kris, apapun alasannya di mata Peniel tetap dia menyakiti Lay.

Tapi sebelum itu dia lakukan, ternyata ada seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal mendahului startnya.

Dia mendekati Lay tanpa ragu.

"Lay-hyung. . aku butuh waktu sebentar denganmu. . " ternyata itu adalah Kai, dia sengaja datang kesini, tapi dia tidak ada niatan mengganggu sebelumnya entah kenapa ada yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk menjauhkan Lay.

"Dia sedang bicara denganku. . " lerai Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Lay. Melarangnya untuk pergi. Tapi Kai menarik tangan Lay yang satu lagi. Perlahan Lay melepas genggaman Kris dan melangkah mengikuti Kai.

"Lay. ."

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangku taman dan dibawah pohon rindang*lagi-lagi*. Kai masih menunggu Lay tenang. Dia masih berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. . tapi melihatmu menangis, aku jadi tidak tega. ." ujar Kai memulai pembicaraan.

Kai tidak tega dan mulai merangkul pundak Lay bermaksud menenangkan Lay.

"Kau memang tipe healer, tapi kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka hatimu sendiri. ." gumam Kai.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?" tanya Lay, karena Kai terlalu banyak tahu tentang Lay.

Gubrakk. .

"apa?, , kupikir hyung tadi ingat dan mengikutiku. .., kemarin aku baru saja hyung tolong. ." jelas Kai.

Lay memperhatikan orang itu secara intens, "Aku hanya ingin lari darinya. .tapi, Kok tahu namaku?" tanya Lay lagi.

"hyung ini benar-benar pelupa ya?" tanya Kai, "Aku kesini Cuma mau berterima kasih pada Lay-hyung. ., dan mau menanyakan sesuatu pada hyung, , " jelas Kai,

"Bararti kau itu orang yang punya kekuatan itu ya. . ? syukurlah kau sudah benar-benar sembuh. .,"

"Nde, itu semua juga berkat hyung kan aku Kim Jongin panggil aku Kai. .. ." kenal Kai. "Tapi aku hanya ingin menanyakan darimana kekuatan itu?. . sepertinya kau bukan bagian dari mereka?. . " tanya Kai, Lay nggak ngerti sama sekali.

"Mereka ? siapa?" tanya Lay.

"Mungkin hanya kau yang tidak menyadarinya. . tapi kau dan mereka berhubungan, , bukankah kalian sama-sama memiliki kekuatan. . itu artinya kalian adalah satu kelompok. ." jelas Kai.

Sejenak Lay melupakan masalahnya dan memikirkan hal lain, tentang kekuatannya selama ini, tentang keberadaannya selama ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga bagian dari mereka?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Tidak, aku sudah punya keluarga sendiri. .orang yang menyerangku kemarin, merekalah keluargaku. . " jelas Kai lagi. Lay menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau pasti tidak percaya, , keluarga gila macam apa yang sampai tega mau membunuh anggotanya demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, , tapi itulah keluargaku," kekeh Kai.

"Kami dibesarkan dengan didikan keras karena perbedaan kami, dengan manusia di dunia ini , , tidak mudah beradaptasi. . tapi sejak bertemu dengan keluarga Kyungsoo-hyung yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan demi tujuan berbeda. . aku mengerti banyak hal, aku bisa mengerti orang lain. . dan tanpa sadar aku juga menyayangi mereka. . " lanjut Kai. Lay hanya tersenyum, seorang anak yang dibawah umurnya mampu mengartikan arti sebuah keluarga dan kasih sayang dengan baik, telah banyak penderitaan yang dihadapinya sampai membuat dia setegar ini.

"Sejak kau membantuku kemarin, inilah sekarang saatku untuk membalas budi, aku akan mengantarmu ke mereka, aku yakin kau itu adalah salah satu anggota penting keluarga itu " ujar Kai.

"Bagaimana kau yakin aku anggota keluarga mereka?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kalau kau dibumi ini sendirian, apa selama ini ada orang yang punya kekuatan seperti hyung. . ? mungkin aku tidak akan berhasil, tapi aku tahu orang itu pasti berhasil mengembalikan ingatan hyung. ." yang dimaksud Kai adalah Suho. "Kau punya symbol kan?. . jadi kalian adalah satu bagian. ."

.

.

.

Other side,

Ada 3 namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata alias 180-an keatas, sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin dan orang yang baru saja dia temui yaitu Lay.

"Tindakan Jongin kali ini cukup ekstreme juga Hyung-deul, , , apakah aku harus bertindak lagi kali ini, tidak ada pengganggu, paling-paling nanti aku pulang dimarahin eomma. ." ujar salah satu namja tinggi yang kita ketahui bernama Choi Minho.

"Nggak usah deh. . , hemat tenaga, lagipula nih ya. . nggak bakal semudah itu orang itu percaya pada Kai, ," namja tinggi satunya menyahuti. Kita juga sudah tahu namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan namja satunya lagi yang paling tinggi adalah Shim Changmin.

"Ingat tujuan kita, adalah membuat mereka tinggal di bumi ini. . bersama kita. . " lerai Changmin.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Tbc '. . .

Apakah masiih ada yang bingung dengan cerita ini, karena di chap ini makin banyak orang yang muncul, tenang mereka Cuma figuran kok#digaplok.

Tapi jangankan para reader, authornya sendiri juga bingung. .*author nggak bertanggung jawab.

Pusing sama endingnya. . saya bukan spesialis ending *?*. a.k.a bisa cerita tapi nggak bisa ngendingi. .mungkin beneran sampek 20 chap kali ya. . . saya Cuma mohon dukungannya aja kepada seluruh reader nim. . dan do'anya juga, kepada author yang mau menghadapi segala prosedur untuk lulus dari sekolah . .*curhat.

Semoga masih ada yang menunggi cerita yang semakin nggak jelas ini. Tapi ini saya tulis dengan kemampuan saya. . jadi ya. . segini adanya. . sepertinya tulisan(fic) ini menunjukkan author gimana sifatnya .. ada yang bisa nebak?. . *hehehe.

Udah ah. . stop cingcongnya. . . intinya sih mau berterima kasih banyak kepada para reader-nim yang masih setia mau baca dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk review. . saya menghargai setiap review. . karena saya tahu apapun bentuk review itu sangat susah dan butuh jiwa gentle. . ketahuan authornya juga salah satu orang yang kadang-kadang males review .. *tapi saya kalo review nggak login, pake nama lain. . ekekek. . ada yang tahu?.

Ini beneran deh, stop cingcongnya.

Mari ke sesi review .. *kek acara.

**Choi shi zu :** ehehe.. emang itu bukan tao, apakah udah terjawab soal Chanyeol, kalo belum yaudah. . #gaplok. Nggak maksudnya kan kekuatan mereka berhubungan, sama-sama api jadi pinjem boleh dong. .*seenak jidat nih author. . okeh makasih banyak atas reviewnya

**Shin young rin :** ini cerita apa? Terserah yang bilang lah . .kai gwechanna . . dia aman ditangan saya. . ekekek. #bumi gonjang-ganjing. Ne gomawo reviewnya semoga suka kelanjutannya. Terima kasih juga kesabarannya. ..

**Akita Fisayu :** aduh nae dongsaeng. . ! jangan teriak2 . .*pdahal nggak kedengeran juga. Nggak mereka nggak jahat kok, Cuma terhasut aja. .Key umma yang baek. .apaaa? chenminnya kurang hot? aku nggak mau ngerubah rated fic ini, , T.T. . aseekkk,,, dongsaengku*ngaku2* pinter ne. . semacam begitu kelnjutannya.. . pikiran saya pasaran ya? Nama aja pasaran. .*curcol. Nde disini member BTOB itu Peniel dan Sungjae. . gomawo reviewnya. . semoga suka kelanjutannya ditunggu kesabaran nya. . dan mohon do'ain saya. . supaya cepet lulus. . biar nggak ada tanggungan lagi. .ekekek. *huuhhh panjang.

**HunHanIsMine :** ahhh. . selamat datang di dunia author. . hehehe, , gomawo sudah review. . dimohon kesabarannya . . saja yah. . semoga suka kelanjutannya, eh kiss baek lah. .*nggak nyambung. Maksudnya kiss balik. .

**Bubble KimChii : **ehehe, , sama ya bahasa di situ sama dikampung saya. . ada mejeng segala, kirain beda . . lumayan kan kapan lagi bisa mejeng . . nde, nde saya labil. .arraseo. .suka plin-plan, gampang di bo'oing mah saya ini tipe orangnya. . yah deh. . dari pada saya yang nyabarain mending nyabarin diri sendiri,. . do'ain authornya ya. . biar cepet2 ujian dan lulus. . *terus,,,,,

Gomawo sudah review. . panggil Hana-chan, , nggak boleh? . .

**Yukari :** makasiiiiiih… *kepala gede*. Gomawo sudah review. . semoga suka kelanjutannya

** :** nggak dia nggak jahat, dia Cuma kemakan iklan. . eh kemakan omongan doang. . ntar deh tunggu kelanjutannya. .key kan eomma yang baek. . makasih banyak reviewnya. .

**Hatakehanahungry :** ahhhh. . . I miss you, , , ntar aku mau nanya. .hana-ssi. . seumuran ma aku nggak?,

Belom, lay belom inget, kai mau ma d.o tapi nggak mau sama keluarga suho. .*?*

Enggak jahat kok, yang jahat satu ajah. . nggak semuanya. . iya dong.. . dari pertama liat, aku udah feelingnya krislay, , *soalnya duduknya selalu berjejer. Ntar, kalau mau mereka berkumpul, berarti menyuruh fict ini berakhir.. . masalah saya adalah tidak bagus dalam mengendingi cerita. . semoga nggak mblarah. . baek dah balik. .

Ne fighting .. gomawo sudah review. . semoga masih suka '' tapi boong ''. . .

**Phindi little Panda :** bingung ya? Saya juga bingung *author plinplan. .nggak, mungkin bahasanya author kali terlalu alay. . mianhae ya. .bacanya pake perasaan kale. . gomawo sudah review. Mianhae banget kalau emang nunggunya kelamaan. . .

**BabySuDo :** ahh.. . ne. . gwenchanna. . jangankan kisahnya yang rumit, hidup saya aja rumit. .ekekek bercanda, , *nggak tahunih pengen aja. .ne. . makasih banyak lho . . mau menuggu, author abal-abal kek saya gini. . semoga suka kelanjutannya

**Guest :** haduh , , lain kali pakek nama ya, , itu juga kalau bersedia. .hehehe. . makasihhhh. . . banget, makasih udah mau nunggu. . gomawo juga reviewnya. .

**Meyminimin :** nde, ,, tapi menurut saya lho. . ini masih lama, ini Cuma menurut pendapat saya pribadi. *nggak da yang nanya. Apa ya . . dicolong? Sama nggak ama ditelantarin terus ditemu?. .*kek apa gitu?* semacam begitulah. Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ne. . padahal Peniel kan figuran. . bisa eksis ya?. ..hehehe. arraseo. . gomawo sudah review. .

**BLUEFIRE0805 :** ihh makasihhh.. . *shy-shy-bear.

Saya kasih. . ntar suka iri lagi, nggak dikasih sooman. .arraseo, habisnya minho sih masuk kyu-line. .*teruss, ,,

Nde , , tebakanmu benar . . yey.. *nggak dapet apa-apa sih, orang saya nggak punya apa-apa juga. .hehehe. gomawo sudah review dan sudah sesabar-sabarnya. .

**Rio :** makasihhh beuthhh *muncrat. . gomawo sudah menyempatkan review..

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent :** tenang aja irra-ssi. . nggak mungkin saya tega membully Lay. . sedihnya nggak amat-amat kok. . sabar ya. . kalau gitu ntar kesian krisnya. . ntar Lay sama siapa?. . udah ya. . don't Cry , , *yang cry siapa?. . saya beri pilihan. . pilih Lay balik sekarang? Atau balik nanti bareng Kris dan Tao. .?. . ekekek. . gomawo reviewnya . .

**Guest :** mianhae. . ya siapapun ini. . keknya ini KrisLay . . dan Suho sudah punya keluarga sendiri. . minahae. . bgt. . gomawo sudah review. .

**Sehun shipper :** ahh. . ne .. arraseo, , ntar tak pikirin lagi deh. . gimana enaknya. . tapi maaf lho ya kalau nanti ceritanya musti memaksa ke situ . . lihat nanti aja. . makasih saya udah diberitahu. . gomawo juga reviewnya. . .

Huahhh selesai juga, chap depan, nunggu liburan semester kali ya?. . nggak enak jadi kelas 3 kek orang nggak bayar kontrakan , , istilahnya cepet-cepet disuruh pindah. . waktu berjalan cepet banget lagi . huahh. . nggak kerasa baru kemaren juga kelas 1 , , sekarang kurang beberapa bulan doang ..

Mohon dimaafkan kalau ada salah-salah kata,baik yang saya sengaja atau tidak, author juga manusia. .

And the last I say. .

Review please. .


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **_*saudarnya Kim Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin# ngarep deh!*.*_

**CHAPTER 16**

**Main Cast : ****EXO**** (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: anggota BB lain, nambah banyak. **

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Hunnie punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol. Dipindahin ke Mars sama Luhan-ge# Lay juga deh, ,*makin maruk.**

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya *sekarang udah agak lama*, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. Setuju nggak setuju harus setuju. .#hehe kidding. Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-w-**

**-w-**

**Enjoy**

**-w-**

**-w-**

"Sehun-ah . . ayo main denganku!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Andwae. . Luhan-Hyung.. tolong aku!" Sehun mencoba lari dari Baekhyun, yang sudah bawa alat make-upnya. Dia hendak mendandani Sehun supaya mirip yeoja.

Sehun langsung saja berlari ke pelukan Luhan supaya aman dari tuh dedemit menurut sehun. #bantai author.

"Baekkie. . Hunnie nggak mau jangan dipaksa ya?" pinta Luhan, dengan satu senyuman manis dari Luhan akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti, dia kemudian berbalik dengan keadaan lesu. Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau dia menyerah.

"Chanyeol-ahh!. . " dia berbalik sasaran menjadi Chanyeol. Karena tahu tidak akan ada yang melindungi Chanyeol seperti Luhan yang melindungi Sehun.

"ANDWAE!" Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga.

Kyungsoo memandang mereka dengan tatapan senang bercampur sedih, karena dia bisa melihat seluruh keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya karena symbol itu masuh belum ada padanya, dan orang yang membawanya juga sudah tidak ada kabar lagi.

Terakhir dia dengar dari Sehun, bahwa Jongin terluka parah. Apakah dia sekarang masih baik-baik saja atau gimana. Dan dia dengar juga dari Chanyeol orang yang menyerangnya adalah anggota keluarganya tapi dia semacam tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Tidak mungkin eomma dan hyung Jongin kan sangat baik padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah. .kau dapat salam dari Jongin, ," Suho yang lewat di sebelah Kyungsoo membisikkan kata itu di telinga Kyungsoo. "Ya! Baekkie. . alat make-up siapa yang kau bawa?" Suho langsung berjalan untuk menghentikan Baekhyun yang sudah keterlaluan.

"Jongin?"

"Ini milik Chanyeol. . kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Itu sudah milik Baekhyunnie sekarang. . sebenarnya itu hadiah dariku. . tapi waktu itu karena aku kepepet ya aku memakainya. . tapi aku membelinya untuk Baekki kok. ." jawab Chanyeol.

"Hentikan permainan konyol kalian!"

"Sungguh, Aku tidak ikut-ikutan!" bela Chanyeol.

.

"Aduhh. . kepalaku pusing. .?, aku bahkan tidak Ingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. . " keluh Lay di sepanjang jalan dia pulang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kris yang memang sengaja menunggu Lay melewati jalan ini, karena memang mereka biasa lewat sini, langsung mendekati Lay lagi.

"Yixing-ah. . ." sapa Kris.

"Wae?" Lay sudah tahu tanpa melihat wajahnya, hanya perlu tahu dari suaranya saja. Mata Lay terpejam dan merasakan pusing yang amat dahsyat di kepalanya, dia juga nggak tahu kenapa bisa begini.

Kris langsung memegangi Bahu Lay dan menopangnya, sepertinya Kris tahu masalahnya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang saja. ." ujarnya. Lay tidak menolak dia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang sengaja diperlambat itu.

"Kau tidak marah padaku lagi?" tanya Kris saat berada di tengah-tengah jalan.

"Harusnya sih aku marah, tapi aku lupa harus marah karena apa?" jawab Lay.

"Penyakitmu kumat ya?" canda Kris. Lay hanya tekekeh. "Apa jika nanti kau sudah memiliki keluarga kau masih pelupa seperti ini dan melupakan keluargamu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Tergantung sih .. kalau keluargaku baik mungkin aku akan ingat tapi kalau keluargaku buruk untuk apa diingat. ." jawab Lay dengan cuek.

"Mana bisa begitu, yang namanya anggota keluarga apapun itu ya harus diterima dan dijaga dong . ." jelas Kris.

"Udah tahu jawabannya gitu, masih nanya juga. ." sewot Lay.

"Maafkan aku ya. . atas semua yang terjadi padamu, , harusnya juga aku tidak membiarkan mereka melakukan semua ini padamu. . kalau kau mau benci, benci lah padaku—"

"Akan kulakukan . ." potong Lay.

"Mungkin setelah ini, mereka akan membenciku dan membuangku karena tidak berhasil membuatmu merasa terkucilkan atau terbohongi atau bagaimana. ." tambah Kris.

"Maaf yang tadi Cuma acting, sebenarnya sih aku sudah tahu lebih awal. . itu juga berkat sehun. ., tapi satu hal yang pasti 'Aku selalu mempercayaimu apapun yang terjadi'. . sudah ya. . aku duluan. . mau istirahat. . " pamit Lay, dan dia segera meninggalkan Kris yang mash terpaku mencerna perkataan itu.

"Dia mempercayaiku? Mempercayaiku yang sudah membohonginya?. . dia ini orang macam apa sih?. . oh ya tadi dia juga bilang kalau masih percaya kan artinya kami masih berhubungan? .. " tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi setelah itu dia bergegas pulang untuk menemui Tao, sebelum itu dia harus ke suatu tempat.

Setelah Kris pergi dari depan rumah Lay, Lay segera keluar dari apartemen dan tiba-tiba Jongin sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo ikut aku. . !" ujarnya.

Di perjalanan mereka hanya saling terdiam dan tidak ada pembicaraan. Semuanya merasa canggung.

"Jadi kau itu seorang Teleporter?" tanya Lay memecah keheningan. "Dan aku seorang Healer?" lanjut Lay,

Kai menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat Lay sepertinya berpikir keras. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak berada di sisi kami. .?" Lay terus bertanya dan Kai tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan itu.

"Aku punya keluarga sendiri, dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi meninggalkan mereka, yang telah merawatku dan membuatku seperti ini. . " jawabnya singkat dan sepertinya sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Bahkan jika pada kenyatannya mereka bukan orang tua kadungmu?" lanjut Lay.

"Maaf bukannya aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan hyung tapi, aku rasa itu terlalu dalam untuk diketahui orang lain. ." putus Kai. Lay mengerti dan segera mengganti topic ke hal-hal umum seperti sekolah dan umurnya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di apartemen Suho dsk. Kai langsung berhenti.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengantarku masuk ke sana?" tanya Lay.

"Tidak, , kau sendirian saja yang kesana .. .lantai 11 no.19." ujar Kai dan dia segera berlari pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah itu.

"Tunggu, bagaiamana kalau orang tuamu tiba-tiba datang padamu dan memintamu kembali?" teriak Lay pada Kai yang sudah menjauh tapi sepertinya dia dengar, karena Kai membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya, tanda dia tidak mau menjawabnya.

Lay segera masuk walau agak ragu-ragu, karena sepertinya apartemen ini memiliki aura yang berbeda, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu perbedaan aura ini karena ada banyak pengguna kekuatan di apartemen ini.

Saat dia keluar dari lift, dia langsung sembunyi karena rumah nomor tujuannya, sedang terbuka itu artinya mereka akan keluar.

Tempat sembunyi Lay dan mereka terlalu dekat, jadi Lay bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, sesekali ngingtip dari cela-cela daun. Untung disana ada semacam tanaman agak tinggi yang ditanam dalam pot yang cukup besar.

"Itu salahmu. . kau pasti kasar kalau menggunakan kamar mandi. . lihat sekarang kita harus mandi diluar,, , " komen Chen menuduh pada Sehun.

"Bukannya hyung harusnya bilang begitu pada Baekhyun-hyung dia terlalu lama di kamar mandi, , memangnya apa saja yang dialkukan didalam sana. .? pasti dia penyebabnya. . " Sehun nggak mau disalahin.

Baekhyun keluar dari pintu.

"kau mau nyalahin aku? Kalaupun itu aku . . apa dengan aku mengakuinya. . sekarang kalian bisa mandi di kamar mandi. . enggak kan. .?.. so nggak usah diributin. . lagipula pemandian umum nggak buruk-buruk amat kok. ." promosi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih kalian ini. . ayo cepat keburu Malem.. " ujar Suho.

Lay menatap Suho dan semua keluarganya membuat seluruh ingatannya seperti kembali.

**Flashback.**

_Keluarga EXO M_

_Kali ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama, Lay sedang mengurus Chen, Kris sedang mengurus Tao. Mereka kalau makan seperti biasa nggak bisa sendiri, endingnya adalah mereka sering belepotan. _

"_Luhannie. . " panggil Lay. _

"_Ne eomma, , , "Luhan mendongak di tengah-tengah makannya. _

"_Besok pagi kau ada pengajaran khusus dari pimpinan kan?, , setelah ini langsung tidur dan persiapan untuk besok,, Xiuminnie juga. . " ucap Lay dan mereka hanya mengangguk. _

"_Berapa lama kalian dilatih?" tanya kris. _

"_Tergantung kitanya sih. . kalau cepat menguasai nanti cepet balik. . tapi kalau enggak yah mungkin agak lama. . "jelas Xiumin. _

"_Jadwal latihannya.. . kan diurut dari kelahiran kita. . setelah ini Kris dan Suho, lalu aku dan Baekkie, Chanyeol dan Chen, yang terakhir D.O dan Tao. ." ujar Lay. _

"_Sebentar lagi aku . ." ujar kris. _

"_Ne. . yasudah kami mau tidur dulu. . ayo Lulu. .!" seret Xiumin pada Luhan segera menuju kamar mereka. _

_**.**_

"_Pay-pay semuanya kami berangkat!" pamit Luhan dan Xiumin, dengan semangat. _

_Setelah mereka pergi semua langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, tapi Lay mau keluar lagi._

"_Mau kemana?" tanya Kris yang asik selonjoran di sofa. _

"_Ke kota sama Suho. .? Wae?" tanya balik Lay. Kris segera masuk ke kamar, dan meninggalkan Lay yang terbengong di depan pintu. Dia tidak berani keluar karena belum mendapat izin. _

_Tidak lama kemudian Kris keluar dari kamar dengan membawa sebuah syal orange, dan mendekati Lay. Memakaikan Syal itu ke leher Lay._

"_Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sedang tidak bagus dan terkadang berangin . .Nah, Sudah. ." ucapnya setelah berhasil mengalungkan Syal itu. _

"_Nggak papa nih. . kutinggal sendirian dirumah nggak ada Lulu dan Xiumin?." Tanya Lay, soalnya Kris harus menjaga Chen dan Tao. _

_.0._

_Lay mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai ke rumah dan memastikan semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dia membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan cepat dan melihat isi rumah yang tidak berbentuk lagi hampir seperti gubuk tua yang seperti terkena perang dunia*4l4y*, dia segera menutup pintunya kembali. _

"_Ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya tidak yakin, perasaan tadi sebelum dia tinggal dalam rumahnya masih rapi dan bisa dibilang itu adalah rumah ideal. Tapi sekarang disebut rumah saja tidak pantas. _

_Dia melihat di sekitarnya, untuk memastikan. Letaknya sama persis dengan biasanya bahkan rumah Suho masih berdiri kokoh disampingnya, berarti itu memang benar rumahnya. _

_Dia masuk sekali lagi. Dan mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Jangan-jangan rumahnya habis diserbu atau terkena invasi. Kalau terkena invasi kenapa Cuma rumahnya saja. Kenapa keluarga Suho tidak. _

"_Kris. . Chen. . Taonnie. .!" panggilnya. Namun tidak ada yang menyahutinya. _

"_Ukh. .uhuk. ..., Yeobo. .!" sepertinya ada suara Kris. Lay langsung menuju ke sumber suara yang sepertinya ada di dapur. _

_Sesampainya disana ternyata semua sedang sibuk membereskan rumahnya yang berantakan. Untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Dan ini juga menyatakan kalau mereka tidak terkena invasi atau semacamnya, mereka masih sehat dan punya tanda-tanda kehidupan._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lay ke Kris._

"_Aku sedang membersihkan rumah. . kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" beo Kris._

"_Iya, tapi mebersihkan dari apa?" tanya Lay lagi, dia mulai berjongkok dan membatu Kris membersihkannya. _

"_Oh. . tadi Chen dan D.O bermain, dan mereka ada pertengkaran sedikit, , jadi yah kau tahu sendiri bagaimana selanjutnya. ." jelasnya. _

"_Lalu Chen dimana sekarang?" _

"_Ada dikamarnya, kusuruh dia untuk membereskannya. ."_

_Lay segera menuju kamarnya dan menemui Chen. Saat dia membuka pintu dilihatnya Chen sedang sesenggukan. Menahan isak tangisnya._

"_Eomma datang kesini pasti mau memarahiku kan?. . aku sudah tahu. . makanya aku minta maaf. . " ujarnya, Chen tidak semudah itu menagis di depan orang. Lay langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat. _

"_Siapa yang bilang eomma mau marah? .. eomma nggak marah. . pasti Chen punya alasan khusus kan. . boleh eomma tahu alasan itu?" tanya Lay sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Chen. _

"_Aku Cuma kangen aja sama Xiumin-hyung gara-gara itu juga aku jadi ngebentak D.O, intinya sih kami punya ego masing-masing . . tapi aku sudah minta maaf kok. ." jelas Chen. Lay merasa ada yang janggal. _

"_Terus apa hubungannya kok bisa kalian menghancurkan seisi rumah. .?" tanya Lay lagi. _

"_Tidak ada hubungannya. . memang sih aku membuat ruang tamu berantakan, tapi yang menghancurkan seisi rumah itu Tao dan Appa. ."_

"_Jadi semua ini kerjaan mereka?"_

"_Iya, , " jawab Chen dengan polosnya. _

"_Wu Yi Fan . .!, kau berbohong lagi padaku hah!" Lay berteriak sambil berjalan ke dapur. "Kenapa kau harus berbohong. . dan kenapa setiap kali kau berbohong aku mempercaya—inya. ." ucapan Lay terhenti saat Kris memegang piring dengan masakan yang agak gosong. Sebenarnya agak nggak bisa disebut makanan. _

"_Apa maksudnya ini. .?"_

"_Aku sengaja membuatkan khusus untukmu, hari ini kan hari khusus. . ingat tidak ini tepat 4 tahun kita bertemu. ." ujar Kris. _

_Ah bodohnya Lay dia benar-benar tidak ingat akan hal ini. Oke mungkin dia terbiasa melupakan sesuatu tapi kali ini dia merasa sangat bersalah, menurutnya ini adalah hari penting yang harusnya tidak dilupakan dengan mudah. _

_Lay mulai merasa bersalah dan menitikan air mata, antara terharu dan sedih, dia menyesali semuanya kenapa dia harus punya penyakit pelupa itu, dan kenapa yang dilupakan adalah hal yang penting. _

_Kris mendekatinya._

"_Kau pasti menangis karena lupa . . aku sudah tahu kok, mangkanya itu aku yang mengingatkanmu. ."_

"_Mian. ."_

"_Sudahlah, , bukannya anggota keluarga itu saling menerima kekurangan satu sama lainnya. . kalau itu memang kekuranganmu maka kami semua termasuk aku akan menerimanya . ." jelas Kris, sejak saat itu Lay juga berjanji dalam hati pada Kris kalau dia juga akan menerima kekurangannya termasuk mempercayainya apapun yang dia lakukan. _

**Flashback end. **

"Suho. .dan semuanya, ," gumam Lay.

Lay tidak jadi menemui keluarganya dan juga Suho dia langsung pergi ke apartemen Kris. Tapi di depan pintu apartemen kris sudah dipasangi tanda dijual. Berarti Kris sudah tidak ada di apartemen ini lagi.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Lay sambil memencet hpnya dan mencoba menelpon Kris. "Yeoboseyo. .!"sapa Lay.

"Ah. . Lay-ah. . wae?" tanyanya dari seberang telepon.

"Kau dimana?. . kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau pindah. .?" marah Lay.

"Oke. . oke. . sudahlah.. tidak baik marah-marah, aku ada di apartemenku yang baru bersama Tao, di jalan— . .." ujar Kris.

"Arraseo. . aku segera kesana. .!"

/0_0/

Di pemandian umum.

Suho kewalahan menangani mereka semua yang super berisik, Baekyeol yang tidak bisa diam, ditambah Chen juga. Sehun dan Luhan yang nggak bisa duduk tenang. Yang bersikap dewasa disini Cuma D.O dan XIumin saja, mungkin mereka bisa sedikit mengurangi beban Suho.

"Batas waktu setenga h jam dan kita harus berkumpul disini lagi.. dan nggak ada acara permainan konyol. . entah itu Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. . arra!" wanti Suho. Dia langsung sweatdrop karena semua membernya sudah nggak ada, dan disana Cuma ada Kyungsoo yang dengan sabar mendengarkan omelan Suho.

"Apa aku seperti orang gila yang mengomel sendiri?" tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

"Hampir..kalau saja aku tidak disini. ." ujar Kyungsoo sejujur mungkin. Suho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. . ayo kita selesaikan ini, dan cepat pulang. ." ajak Suho, Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang.

**.**

**(0_0)**

**.**

Kris keluar membukakan pintu dia sudah tahu itu adalah Lay,

"Masuklah. .!"

Lay melihat keadaan sekitarnya tampak lebih bagus dari yang lama sepertinya yang ini lebih mahal.

"Kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Lay.

"Rumah itu bukan milikku, dan sepertinya masa tinggalku juga sudah habis. . dan Tao memberiku rumah ini. .dan sebagai balasannya aku disuruh menemaninya belanja hari ini. ." jawab Kris.

"Hanya itu?. . kau tidak merasa aneh. . sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Lay.

"Annyeong Lay-gege. .!" Tao yang sudah siap-siap mau keluar. "Berhubung Lay-gege juga ada disini. . kenapa tidak pergi sama-sama saja. ." usul Tao.

"Kau ini anak hilang tapi uangmu banyak juga ya?" sindir Lay.

"Memangnya anak yang hilang tidak boleh punya tabungan ya?" beo Tao nggak mau kalah.

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

Lay berjalan di belakang mereka, kenapa tidak mau berjalan bersama tentu saja karena tubuh Lay kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka berdua, rasanya dia seperti orang terpendek di dunia, padahal dia juga nggak pendek-pendek amat, dia tingginya masih termasuk tinggi ideal, mungkin mereka saja yang ukurannya terlalu raksasa.

Dan alasan lainnya adalah dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, Kris dan Tao yang berjalan layaknya super model itu pasti menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang ada disini.

"Yixing-ah. . kau jalan lambat sekali. .!" keluh Kris.

'Bukan aku yang lambat tapi kaki tiang kalian itu yang keterlaluan. .' gumam Lay tapi dalam hati. Walaupun dia langsung menyusulnya tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Dan sesekali memandangnya intens.

"Gege. . ayo kita kesana aku tadi melihat ada boneka panda yang berukuran super besar. . aku belum pernah memilikinya. ." Tao langsung menarik Kris memasuki salah satu stand, Lay otomatis mengikuti mereka tidak ada gunanya juga berkeliling sendirian.

Saat Tao memilih-milih benda Kris dan Lay duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Maaf ya kalau ini membuatmu bosan. . kau harusnya tidak ikut dengan rutinitas kita. .?" ujar Kris.

"Rutinitas?. . gwenchanna. . aku juga berencana membelikan sesuatu untuk Peniel. . sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah khawatir padaku,. . ." jelas Lay.

"Bukannya dia bilang dia menyukaimu ya? Jadi kau membalas perasaannya?" tanya kris curiga. Lay sekali lagi menatap Kris secara intens. "Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku kan juga masih pantas cemburu . . bukannya kita masih berhubungan?" lanjut Kris.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya, dan membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ani, bukannya sudah kubilang ini untuk rasa terima kasihku. . kau ini kenapa sih. ." Lay memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas, entah kenapa sejak mengetahui kebenaran, Lay semakin tidak berani menatap mata kris secara langsung.

"Sudahlah aku mau cari hadiah untuk Peniel, , kau tungguin Tao, jagain dia jangan sampai hilang. . bahaya tahu, nggak lucu kan anak hilang, ilang lagi. . ntar kayak Sehun. ." Ujar Lay sambil bercanda, dan dia segera pergi sebelum perasaan gugupnya terlihat jelas oleh Kris.

'Bagaimana cara memberitahu dia tentang yang sebenarnya ya?' pikir Lay, sambil terus berlari menjauh dari kris. Dia sudah tahu tentang keluarganya tapi cara menyampaikannya yang terasa sangat sulit sepertinya Kris tidak ingat sepenuhnya. Ini akan terasa berat untuknya.

"Loh, Lay-gege..!" Tao mencoba memanggil. Tapi dihalangi Kris.

"Dia punya urusan lain biarkan saja. . jadi mana barang yang kau pilih?" tanya Kris. Tao langsung menunjukkan boneka panda super besar yang hampir seukuran dirinya. *ada ya?.

"Itu untuk apa? Bagaimana membawanya., itu tidak akan muat kecuali kau membawa karung. ." ujar Kris.

"Tidak usah, setelah dibayar langsung saja kugendong pulang, , habis ini lucu walaupun ukurannya melebihi yang biasanya. ."jelas Tao.

"Kayak kamu dong, walaupun kamu tinggi melebihi orang-orang biasanya tapi kau juga lucu. ." ujar Kris setengah gombal.

Tao tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Setelah mereka membayarnya mereka memutuskan menunggu Lay sambil makan di restorant yang ada disana.

Lay side.

Dia pergi ke toko bunga dan tanaman hias yang ada di dekat sana, tapi dia juga pilih-pilih yang muat dengan kantongnya, maksudnya harganya sesuai. Dia kan bukan orang super kaya yang bisa membeli apa saja.

"Selamat datang. .! sedang mencari bunga untuk pacar anda. .? biar saya sarankan untuk memilih mawar ungu. . itu adalah lambang cinta pada pandangan pertama. ." jelas salah satu pegawai. Dia sudah membawa contoh mawar yang sudah di bungkus cantik dan rapi dengan pita yang imut.

Sebenarnya Lay suka, dia suka sekali warna ungu. Mungkin dipikir-pikir boleh juga.

"Baiklah saya mau mawar ungu, tapi bisakah itu yang masih hidup. . masih berupa tanaman. . aku tidak terlalu suka kalau sebentar lagi bunganya layu. ." jelas Lay, pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera pergi kedalam ruang penyimpanan. Soalnya yang diluar itu ruang galeri.

Pelayan itu keluar lagi dan membawa pesanan Lay. Dia membawa dua pilihan mawarnya.

"Anda ingin yang mana?"

"Dua-duanya juga tidak apa. ."

**.-0-.**

Lay kembali lagi ke tempat dia datang bersama Kris dan Tao.

"Huwahhh .. . besar sekali bonekanya.. ?" ujar Lay dan langsung bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Tapi lucu kan?. . . kata Kris-gege ini mirip sepertiku besar dan lucu. . " ujar Tao.

"Oh iya ya. . " Lay mengiyakan.

"Cantiknya bunga itu .. . gege suka bunga ya? Atau itu kado untuk orang lain.. .?" tanya Tao setelah melihat bungkusan yang ada di tangan Lay.

"Aku mau memberikannya pada orang yang special . ." jawab Lay singkat. Tao mengangguk megerti. Kris mengernyit curiga.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka hendak pulang tapi tiba-tiba Tao ingin ke belakang, dan mereka berdua harus menunggunya.

"jadi itu untuk Peniel. .? "

"Hn. ."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan dari arah pintu masuk yang bersebelahan dengan jalan menuju toilet, dan Tao sedang berlari dengan goponya untuk segera sampai di meja Kris dan Lay.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada, Tao segera menarik Kris gege dan boneka pandanya, dia juga menyuruh Lay untuk cepat lari.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini. . .!"

Tapi Lay yang tidak mengerti hanya menerjapkan matanya heran karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah itu dia membawa bunga yang tadi dibelinya dan meninggalkan toko dengan menunduk meminta maaf karena sepertinya banyak pengunjung yang merasa terganggu.

"jeosonghamnida. ." ujarnya.

Dibelakang Lay ada seorang namja yang memakai jas rapi dan sepertinya mengawasi. "Apa aku salah lihat atau itu memang tuan muda Huang. .?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bukannya beliau ada di China ya sekarang. .. " lanjutnya setelah itu dia pergi sepertinya mau pulang untuk memastikan.

"Itu memang seorang Huang Zi Tao, bocah tengik yang telah berhasil menipu tuan besar. ." sepertinya ada orang yang sama-sama bertugas sebagai pengawal keluarga Huang.

"Jadi dia tidak ada di China? .. apa tuan Huang sudah tahu hal ini?" tanya pengawal yang pertama.

"Tentu saja, memangnya dia pikir siapa dia sampai berhasil menipu tuan besar. .kami para pengawal pribadinya bertugas untuk ini. . " jelasnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, kami hanya pelayan biasa. .?" tanya pengawal pertama.

"Perintahkan semua orang yang ada di rumah untuk menyambut kepulangan Huang Zi Tao, aku akan membawanya kembali.. " ujar pengawal rahasia itu dengan yakin.

"Kau tahu rumahnya, , dan dimana dia sekarang tinggal?"

"Mungkin aku belum tahu, tapi aku bisa mengikuti namja yang membawa mawar ungu itu .. " setelah mengucapkan itu, pengawal itu langsung pergi.

**(-0- =.=)**

**.- _ -.**

"kenapa. .? sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang masih bergetar hebat dan merasa ketakutan.

Tao tidak menjawabnya dia masih merasa tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Kris memeluk lengannya dan sesekali mengusapnya untuk memberi ketenangan. "Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi kita ini kan saling mengenal dan sudah tinggal bersama, bukankah aku akan merasa bersalah jika tidak tahu apa-apa. . dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa .." bujuk Kris.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. ." gumam Tao lirih tapi untung bisa didengar Kris.

"Pulang. . maksudnya?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bertemu dengan beberapa orang kepercayaan keluargaku. . aku takut dia mengenaliku dan mengatakan pada appaku kalau aku tidak ada di China. . dan dengan terpaksa aku harus ditarik pulang dan akan benar-benar di kirim ke China. ." jelas Tao pada akhirnya.

"Selama mereka tidak tahu, kau tinggal dimana. . kau aman disini. .!" ujar Kris kini sudah mulai memeluk Tao dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Gomawo gege. ."

BRUAKK. . GLODAKKK..

Terdengar suara aneh di depan rumah, Kris langsung waspada bersiap-siap untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ahh. .! mianhae. . aku merusakkan vas bunga. . biar aku rapikan . . jangan keluar dulu.. !" ternyata itu suara Lay. Jadi Kris tidak khawatir lagi.

Setelah perbaikan, Lay langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Dia melihat posisi Tao yang ketakutan dan posisi Kris yang kayaknya terlihat seperti modus.

"Ada apa ini?"

.

.

.0.

Tbc. . .

Review session.

**Kan Rin Min :** sebenernya saya Cuma mau nambahin 'KyuLine' sebagai troublemaker aja. . kan Changmin-Kyu-ma Minho itu anggota KyuLine. . hehehe..

Ntar kalau Kai comebacknya. ..masih belum.

Ahhh selamat datang . . dan terima kasih banyak karena bisa menikmati karya saya yang radak maksa ini. . hehehe jeongmal gamsahamnida menyempatkan reviewnya. .

**hatakehanahungry : **huwahh. . kok kayaknya kita seangkatan ya.. . ternyata kamu lebih muda dari aku. . hehehe aku 95' tapi sekarang masih kelas 3. .

apaa . . gak mau tamat. . nyuruh saya nulis banyak nih. .? ehehe kidding. .

andwae. . Lay itu kan orangnya kagak gampang ngerasa jadi nggak terlalu tersakiti juga sih. . . okelah nunggu waktu lagi. .

hunhan ? oke deh tak usahain. . makasih buanyakkk. . udah cuap-cuap disini. .*?* maksudnya udah sempet merivew. . dan menyempatkan baca. . pay pay. .. pasti dilanjut kok!

FIGHTING!

**BLUEFIRE0805 : **Mian lama updatenya . . , cerita ini lanjut sih pasti tapi updatenya yang nggak pasti. . makasih udah sempetin merivew. .

**Rio : ***ah ne mian-mian. . habis terlalu seneng sih. . .nggak lagi deh. .itu salahin Kai apa salahin authornya sih? Ekekek. .

Pasti dilanjut tapi pasti jarang apdet . . mianhae. .

Gomawo udah nyempetin baca dan review. .

**HunHanIsMine :** makasih atas tingkat kesabarannya. . pasti si sabar itu tinggi banget yah?* abaikan. .

Wae gregetan kenapa? Biasanya kalo orang gregetan rasanya pengen nyubit. .

Ne. .ne geurae. .! mereka itu KyuLine sang Troublemaker. .hahaha.. . seenak jidat lagi saya nambah-nambahin cast . . nggak bisa kilat maap yach. . tapi makasih sudah menyempatkan baca dan review. .

**Phindi little Panda : **gamsaHae. . makasiH sudah nyempetin baca dan review. .. semoga suka ne? maaph nggak bisa cepet. .

**Akita Fisayu : **Maap lagi saya nambahin cast seenak jidat saya. . mereka itu kan kumpulan KyuLine. .jadi kenapa nggak sekalian ajah. . seorang evil tidak mengenal siapa yang dikerjain. . *motto.

Pasangan suho? Emang nggak ada. . kok. . aku juga nggak kepikiran. . beneran ini.

ChenMin moment? Tak usahain deh. ..

Ohh ne. .ne. . mereka bertiga kan masuk KyuLine jadi tak ikutin aja. . tunggu kelanjutannya. . tapi kayaknya kamu udah tahu kelanjutannya deh. . . daebakkk. .ini gue yang pe'a apa kamu yang terlalu berpengalaman ya?. .. ne kelanjutannya sudah bisa kamu tebak kok. .

Uwahhh makasih do'anya itu nambah tenang ati saya… hehehe. .review dan sarannya juga makasih banyak semoga suka kelanjutannya. .

**OhXifa : **oke. . . maaf lama tapinya. . mian banget tapi makasih reviewnya ..

** : **.huwahhh. . makasih udah bisa sejalan sama pikrian saya. ., Kai. . dia baik kok. . Cuma dia punya pendapat sendiri aja. . yang nggak bisa diganggu orang lain. . makasih reviewnya

**dirakyu :**annyeong juga!...

Jinjja?. . aku juga sih kadang-kadang mau review tapi gagal terus. . tapi benran aku nggak tahu menahu soal ini. .

Makasih reviewnya. . semoga suka. .

**Bubble KimChii : ** asekk. .annyeong Hana-chan . ..

Bentar lagi. . mereka together kok. Anak SHINee kok jdi nganyeli? Maaf nih ya Nganyeli itu maksdunya apa? Agak asing di telinga saya. . *makin nambah kosakata nih. .

Aku? Jawa timur daerah sekitaran Surabaya gitu deh. . kamu jawa tengah sebelah mana? Pasti ngomongnya bahasanya lebih halus, maafin kalo ada bahasa saya yang agak kasaran soalnya saya orang wetanan. . hehehe

Makasih reviewnya. .

**park seung ri : **TaoHo? Ngelawak ya? Hehehe . . Suho nggak ada. . beneran.

Lanjut pasti tapi update nggak pasti. Makasih reviewnya. .

**shin young rin : ** Kai kan anak baik . ..hehehe. .

nggak kok. . ini Cuma sesama group ajah. . nggak sampe tingkat planet, , tingkat kecamatan aja belum. .*lu kira lomba makan kerupukk.#abaikan.

Makasih review dan kesabarannya. .

**choi shi zu :** makasih sarannya itu membangun banget. . dan tebakan anda benar yeyy. .. yeyelalala*4l4y.

semoga suka kelanjutannya, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review juga . .

.

.0.

.

Huwahh akhirnya selesai juga, maunya sih hiatus sampek 4 bulan kedepan tapi nggak tahu malah kepengen nulis. . mungkin hiatusnya 3 bulan aja deh. .. sama kek nungguin exo comeback lama banget. ..*curhat.Mian juga yang belum terbalas reviewnya. . maaf juga kalau yang ini mengecewakan. .

Dan yang terakhir nggak masuk sesi review adalah buat **OccemDongsaeng -**. . ya! Mworago? Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?.. pake ganggu-ganggu akun orang. .. nugu ya? . .sono cari kerjaan lain.. kalo ngatain nggak usah bawa-bawa nama akun segala. . ntar kalo sekelas tahu . . eottokhae?. . masa' mereka harus baca hal nista. .?. . ne nado sarangHae!. Makasih juga soal mawar ungu di cerita ini. . aku dapat ilmu darimu Hyung. .!. . terisnpirasi dari cerpenmu. .

Pay pay. .

Review Please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : ****MY LONG LOST HYUNG****.**

**Author : Shee a.k.a Kang Sang Seok **

**CHAPTER 17**

**Main Cast : ****EXO**** (ALL) MEMBER**

**Star Guess: anggota BB lain. **

**Desclaimer : Milik siapa ya? Milik gue pinginnya, tapi nggak mungkin. So they Belong to themselves. Boleh nggak Baekki ma Lay-gege punyaku?#digosongin ma Yeol+dirajam exotic. **

_**SUMMARY : Gimana jadinya kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang dari planet EXO digunakan di bumi, apakah untuk hal-hal yang baik?. Suho dan Sehun ditugaskan mencari seluruh saudaranya yang terpisah di bumi. **_

**WARNING : Ceritanya bener-bener ngayal dan seadanya. Bikin yang baca jadi bingung. ..Gaje yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana, nggak tahu Familyship(?) atau malah RomanceFamily. Tentuin ndiri ya? (#mau enaknya). YAOI (BoysxBoys). Karena mereka masih baru sama kayak saya *sekarang udah agak lama*, jadi saya bikin pairingnya setahu saya aja yah. **

**Setuju nggak setuju harus setuju. .#hehe kidding. **

**Yang nggak setuju atau nggak suka tetep pegang prinsip .. .. .. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-w-**

**-w-**

**Enjoy**

**-w-**

**-w-**

"Jadi begitu. ."angguk Lay paham setelah diceritakan lengkap oleh Kris dan setengah dari Tao. "Berarti selama ini Kris tahu kalau kau punya keluarga dan tetap menyembunyikanmu . ."ulang Lay mencari kejelasan.

"Pokoknya kalau ada yang menanyaimu tentang yang berhubungan dengan Tao, jagan dijawab. .! " ingat Kris.

"Ne. . arraseo. .!"

'dari dulu perasaan Kris tidak pernah berubah. . ' gumam Lay dalam hati. 'Aku juga akan berjuang bersamanya. . tapi kalau saat ini diingat-ingat lagi. . aku jadi malu sendiri ya? ' lanjut Lay.

"Kenapa sih kau terus menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kris mulai risih. Karena Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"A. . andwae. ." gugup Lay. 'benarkah dia dan aku dimasa lalu. . ' Lay tidak berani melanjutkan pikirannya. Yang penting sekarang adalah mengembalikan ingatan Kris dan Tao juga.

"Emh. . Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu padamu Kris?" tanya Lay.

Kris dan Tao merasa bingung. Dengan pertanyaan Lay yang tiba-tiba serius itu.

"Jika saat ini ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan padamu kalau dia adalah orang yang terikat denganmu. . .apa reaksimu?"

"Hah. . kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kris, karena Lay bicaranya terlalu cepat.

"Lupakan. ." Lay terlalu malu untuk mengulanginya. 'Mungkin menunggu waktu lebih lama juga tidak apa. .'lanjutnya dalam hati.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Peniel sedang berjalan ke rumahnya sendirian, dia pulang dari rumah teman-temanya yang baru, dan ditangannya juga menggenggam kantong plastic yang berisi bunga pemberian Lay, mungkin ini sedikit menggelitik baru kali ini ada seorang namja yang memberinya bunga apalagi bunga itu bunga yang masih hidup. Bukan bunga yang sudah dihias.

"Tapi. . Lay-hyung memang orang yang baik bagaimanapun juga. ." gumam Peniel di tengah-tengah pemikirannya.

PLOK.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menepok pundaknya. Sebenarnya dia radak takut untuk menoleh karena jalanan yang dilewati cukup sepi.

Sedikit demi sedkit dia menoleh ke belakang pada akhirnya dia menemukan sosok namja yang memakai jas hitam yang super rapi munurutnya apalagi ditengah jalan seperti ini.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu ahjussi?" tanya Peniel sok akrab, padahal belum tentu dia meminta bantuan juga, dia juga tidak berpikir jangan-jangan dia orang jahat. Tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya Peniel mulai takut dan hendak melarikan diri.

"Mianhae. . bisakah aku pergi sekarang. .?" tanya Peniel takut-takut dan mulai menjauh, tapi orang itu tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Kau. . bocah tengik… jangan seenaknya panggil ahjussi .. " ternyata orang itu masih mempermasalahkan statusnya.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku orang aneh-ssi. . bisakah aku pergi dari sini. .?" Peniel sekali lagi meminta ijin.

"Dan jangan seenaknya menyebut orang. . " dia masih marah. Kali ini Peniel diam. "Oke,ada hal lain yang lebih penting. .dari pada ini… katakan dimana rumah orang yang memberimu bunga itu?" tanya orang itu sambil mengancam.

Peniel berpikir keras. 'Dia mencari Lay-hyung?. . apa dia mau berniat buruk padanya. .? enak saja tidak akan kubiarkan. .' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Cepat katakan! Atau kuhancurkan bunga ini sekarang. ." paksa orang itu, sambil bersiap-siap mau merebut kantong yang ada di tangan Peniel .

"Baiklah. . dengarkan baik-baik aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali, dia baru saja pindah kemarin, , dan ini alamat barunya. . ." Peniel menuliskan sesuatu di hpnya. Dan menunjukkannya pada orang itu.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?" Pasti orang itu.

"Kalau tidak dicoba dulu mana kau bisa tahu aku berbohong atau tidak. .!" Peniel tidak kalah santainya dan tidak mau kalah.

"Awas kalau kau berbohong. . . kau tidak akan selamat. . ."

"Lagi pula, sebenarnya dibalik kekagumanku padanya, , aku sangat membenci sisi lainnya. .dan juga orang yang bersamanya. . telah mengubahnya jadi sosok yang acuh . ." jelas Peniel.

"Sudahlah. . berurusan dengan bocah sepertimu bikin naik darah. .!" setelah mengatakan itu, dia langsung pergi dan Peniel juga menjauh dari tempat itu. Takut kalau dia balik lagi dan ketahuan kalau dia berbohong.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Suho dsk. Masih di pemandian umum.

"Wuahhh. . aku belum pernah lihat yang seperti ini. . " teriak Sehun sambil berkeliling-keliling. Luhan dengan setia mengikutinya walaupun radak malu juga jadi pusat perhatian entah mereka terlalu ganteng atau mereka terlalu konyol atau mereka orang ganteng yang konyol.

"Ne, Sehunnie. . aku juga jarang bisa main-main ke tempat seperti ini. . ternyata ada ya. . " Chanyeol diampingnya langsung menyahuti.

"Terang saja, tiap hari main mu kan kalau tidak ke taman bermain pasti ke tempat-tempat sepi . ." komen Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku ada tempat se-asik ini. .?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terus. . kau suruh aku ngapain. . hah? Memenuhi keinginanmu setiap hari saja susah . .terus pacarmu yang kemarin gimana. .? kenapa nggak ajak dia ajah. .!" tanya Baekhyun. Ehem radak. . yah tahu sendirilah.

"Yejin?"

"Tahu siapa namanya. ." Baekhyun sok acuh. Padahal dalem hati 'jadi namanya Yejin, nona Kim itu. .' gerutunya.

"Dia bukan pacarku. . Cuma kita deket ajah. ."

"Apa namanya kalau bukan pacar dasar pabbo. . "

"Tapi aku lebih dekat lagi denganmu—" teriak Chanyeol dan langsung peluk baekhyun ditengah banyak orang.

"Kalian ini dari terpisah sudah bersama ya?" Chen tanya pada Chanyeol.

"lepas. .lepas. .lepas" Baekhyun menolak. Karena tangan Chanyeol terlalu panjang untuknya.

"Nggak tahu juga sih. . seingatku memang aku selalu bersama Baekki. . " jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya. . panggil aku Hyung!"

"Baekkie..tetap Baekkie. .weekkk. .." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan berlari, akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran untung nggak ada pohon, coba kalau ada jadi deh tuh film kek di india alias film boliwood* gimana tulisannya sih?*.

"Tinggalin yuk. . bikin envy tau. ." ujar Luhan ngajak Sehun.

"Mau mojok?" tawar Sehun.

Dan mereka pergi ninggalin Chen sendirian.

Dia noleh ke kanan-kiri Cuma orang-orang yang nggak dikenalnya ajah, semuanya pada jahat nggak ada yang mau ngajakin dia bareng. Dia melihat ada seorang pemuda sepertinya masih SMP dia sedang menyeret lebih tepatnya menarik wanita yang lebih tua dan dipastikan itu adalah eommanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang khusus aku buat untuk eomma, jadi seharian ini aku akan menemani dan menuruti juga mengabulkan apapun keinginan eomma. .!" teriaknya keras. Tentu saja itu makin menarik perhatian Chen.

Wajah ahjuma itu mengingatkannya pada eommanya, sepertinya mirip sekali. Eomma juga orangnya cantik seperti dia, pikir Chen.

Pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat eommanya.

Chen POV.

Senyuman eomma saat mengajariku tentang arti kehidupan selalu teringat, dia juga yang selalu membangunkanku dari ketidakberdayaan diriku, walaupun dia sendiri juga tidak sekuat yang dia tunjukkan.

Tapi dia selalu mengajariku hal penting.

Yah. . perduli pada orang lain dibanding diri sendiri itulah yang selalu diajarkan untukku.

Dahulu saat aku sebelum tidur, aku selalu minta diusap kepalaku. Dan itu membuatku lebih nyaman. Eomma rela tidur lebih malam hanya untuk menungguku tidur lebih dulu.

Banyak orang melihat kearahku, karena wajahku yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tangisan ini.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis semakin lama semakin keras, aku juga tidak sadar kalau banyak orang yang mengelilingiku untuk menyaksikan. Bagaimana kalau aku menangis di depan banyak orang mereka akan mengataiku aneh kan.

"Mian—"

GREP

Aku merasakan seseorang sedang memelukku erat dan menutupi wajahku agar tidak dilihat banyak orang.

"Gwenchanna. .kita pasti bisa bertemu dengan appa dan eomma . ." Itu suara Xiumin-hyung. Dia memang hyungku yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Aku disela-sela pelukanku melihat diantara kerumunan itu ada Suho ahjuma, dia menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah mungkin tapi dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padaku.

End Pov.

.0.

Saat mau pulang, karena pemandiannya mau tutup, tapi semua anggota keluarganya belum lengkap, Chen masih ditenangkan Xiumin. Kyungsoo bantuin Suho cari HunHan, sementara Suho mencari duo pembikin ribut BaekYeol.

"Ya. .! kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Suho setelah menemukan HunHan yang lagi asik mojok "Ayo sudah waktunya pulang. ." lanjut Suho menyuruh mereka segera pulang.

"Tidak bisakah kita lebih lama disini eomma?"

"Kalau kau masih mau disini, Oh Sehoon, , kau ikut saja pemiliknya. .Luhan, tinggalkan dia disini. .!"

"A.. Andwae. .!"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan menurut perkataan eommanya dan segera pulang.

"Ayo Sehunnie . .!" Luhan langsung menggandeng Sehun menuju jalan pulang, dengan tersenyum hangat dan dibalas hangat juga oleh Sehun. Suho menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Dasar-cinta-monyet'.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. .bukannya aku yang tidak kuat, tapi mereka membutuhkan lebih dari aku. . mereka membutuhkan eomma mereka sendiri. . ,melihat Chen menanangis aku langsung sadar, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Xiumin mungkin bisa tersenyum setiap saat tapi bagaimana hati mereka. .aku bisa merasakannya. ." Suho mulai berbicara sendiri.

.0.

Keesokan harinya.

Lay kini sedang santai di rumahnya, mau bersih-bersih rumahnya tapi dia malas. Mau masak sesuatu tapi sedang malas makan juga. Jadi sekarang dia benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan dan memutuskan untuk merawat tanaman-tanaman kecil yang ada di balkon rumahnya. Keknya dia juga mau mencoba kekuatannya setelah ingat.

DOK DOK DOK..

Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintunya sangat kasar. Lay terkaget dan langsung keluar walau ditangannya masih sibuk dengan bunganya. Dia membawanya keluar dan melihat siapa yang mengetok pintu.

"Kris ada ap—"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" marah Kris. Lay membelalakkan matanya takut, dia tidak pernah melihat Kris semarah ini, kecuali kalau berhubungan dengan Tao saat mereka bersama-sama dahulu.

"Melakukan apa?. . aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Lay masih bingung.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang keaadaan Tao disana. ."

"Aku tidak—"

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. . apa kau benci pada Tao? .. benci karena aku terlalu sering bersamanya daripada bersamamu. ."

"Apa yang kau—"

"Atau mereka mengimingimu dengan uang dan harta agar mau memberitahu mereka. .!"

"Cukup!"

Lay sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang di bicarakan Kris.

"Apa maksudmu. . setahuku aku tidak melakukan atau memberitahukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Tao. . dan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membenci Tao. . !, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan saat ini. ." teriak Lay.

**Flashback. **

_Kemarin malam._

_Tao hendak membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang, dia pikir itu Lay yang mau makan malam bersama disini, soalnya waktunya pas sekali. _

"_Siapa Taonnie?" tanya Kris. _

"_Molla , , biar aku bukakan. .!" izinnya. Setelah itu Tao berjalan mendekati pintu dan tanpa ragu membukanya, Kris mengikuti di balakangnya. Siapa tahu benar-benar Lay. _

_CEKLEEKKK.. _

_Seseorang sedang memasang smirknya di depan sana. Tao mundur beberapa langkah dan dia menabrak Kris yang ada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Karena takut Tao langsung berlindung di balik punggung Kris. _

"_Annyeong.. . Huang Zi Tao. . oh tidak . . Tuan muda Huang ZI Tao. . saya datang kesini untuk menjemput anda. . " ucapnya dan setelah itu, mucullah banyak pengawal di belakangnya. Bersiap-siap untuk menarik paksa Tao. _

"_Aku tidak mau pulang. .!" teriak Tao. _

"_Anda tidak berhak mengatakan seperti itu. . tuan muda, bukankah anda sudah menyalahi janji anda. ."_

"_Kalian tidak berhak memaksanya, , dia juga punya pilihan untuk menentukan. ." bela Kris. _

"_Dia berada diatas tanggung jawab tuan besar sepenuhnya, yang tidak berhak itu harusnya kau yang bukan siapa-siapanya. .!" kata-kata telak itu langsung menyekak kris, dia tidak bisa meneruskan perdebatannya, karena perkataan orang ini ada benarnya, bukan dia memang benar sepenuhnya. _

"_Ta . .Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak seseorang.. !" kris mencoba membela Tao lagi. _

"_Biarkan dia dan tuan besar yang menyelesaikannya. . kau hanya orang asing, yang tidak mengerti apapun. .!" _

"_Lagi pula apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya hal yang dia inginkan?" lanjut Kris._

"_Kubilang biar dia yang menyelesaikannya dengan tuan besar. . sekarang menyingkirlah. .!"_

"_Tunggu, kau tahu tempat ini dari mana? Apa kau memata-matai kami?" tanya Kris._

_Orang itu tersenyum sebentar, mengingat betapa menjengkelkan anak yang memberitahunya tentang tempat ini. _

"_Tanyakan pada temanmu dan bunga mawar ungunya. .!"_

_Kris tahu satu orang yang pas dengan itu 'Lay'. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Lay tega melakukannya. _

"_Kau pasti heran kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah memberitahu tentang mu pada orang asing sepertiku, itu karena dia bilang dia sangat membencimu dan orang yang disampingmu yang telah mengubahmu. . " jelas orang itu. _

"_Taonnie .. Chagiya. .!, kau tidak tahu akibat apa yang akan kau peroleh karena berbuat seperti ini pada ayahmu. ." tiba-tiba ada seorang yang paruh baya datang dan mendekat, semua pelayan menunduk hormat, tapi Kris semakin melindungi Tao dan memandang rendah orang seperti ini. _

_Dia mendekati Tao dan tidak memperdulikan Kris. _

"_Kau mau kembali ke rumah atau tidak?" bisik Appa Tao. Tapi Tao menggeleng kuat dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kris. _

"_Aku tidak mau pulang. ." jawab Tao dingin. _

"_Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, karena uang yang kau pakai kemarin adalah uang yang boleh kau pakai kalau kau ada di China, tapi sayang janji itu tidak kau penuhi maka rumah ini juga akan kuambil. . dan orang ini juga harus keluar. ." dia menunjuk pada Kris. _

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Tao jikalau harus pergi dari sini. . tetaplah pada pendirianmu. .!" semangat Kris. Kris kembali menatap appanya Tao. _

"_Memang apa bedanya dia berada di China dan disini. .? dia tidak mengganggu anda sama sekali. .anda juga tidak melihatnya kan—" _

"_Diam kau orang asing. .!" dia memotong perkataan Kris._

"_Maaf ya, ahjussi walaupun aku orang asing aku lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan anak anda ini, dan dia tidak ingin sedikitpun pulang ke rumah an—"_

_Belum selesai Kris mengucapkan perkataannya, Tao langsung berjalan menuju appanya, tanpa berkata apapun. Dan tentu saja ayahnya menyambutnya merekapun segera membawa Tao pergi sebelum Tao berbalik dan berubah pikiran. _

"_Mianhae. . appa-gege*?*"_

"_Taonnie. . !" teriak Kris. _

_Dia tahu kalau Tao melakukan ini, supaya Kris tetap bisa tinggal di tempat ini, Tapi bagi Kris dia seperti tidak membutuhkan rumah ini lagi. _

**Flashback End. **

"Apa yang mereka berikan padamu sampai kau tega melakukan ini. . ?" Kris semakin marah ketika tahu Lay masih membawa bunga mawar ungu itu, sepertinya petunjuk itu makin mengarah pada Lay. "Mereka bilang sendiri kalau kau yang memberitahu tentang Tao, seorang pemuda dengan mawar ungunya, , memang siapa lagi yang suka mawar selain kau. .!" lanjut Kris.

"Aku.. . hikk..aku memang menyukai mawar seperti yang kau katakan. . dan warna ungu itu aku memang menyukainya. . .tapi soal membenci Tao ataupun membenci dirimu. .itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan –" jelas Lay sambil menahan amarahnya juga.

"Lalu siapa yang memberitahu kalau bukan kau?, . siapa lagi temanku selain kau. . Sungjae? Sungjong?"

"Mi. . mianhae. ." Lay membalikkan mukanya ke belakang, dia tidak terlalu suka menunjukkan kalau saat ini dia sedang menangis apalagi di depan orang.

Kris menyadari kalau dia terlalu keras bicara pada Lay yang belum tentu juga bersalah.

"Ma..maaf.. maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu merasa bersalah dan tidak berhasil melindunginya. . dan mengasumsikan semuanya padamu . . mianhae juga kerena telah meragukanmu. ."Kris menepuk bahu Lay.

"Aku tidak tahu. . tiba-tiba perasaan ingin melindunginya meluap dalam dadaku. ." lanjut Kris.

"Kau memang selalu lebih perhatian padanya. ."

"Maafkan aku.. yang tidak memperhatikanmu dan terlalu memperhatikannya . . tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu. .aku hanya terlalu marah. . "

"Itulah kau, Kau memang sudah seharusnya perduli padanya. ., dan itu memang tugasmu. " jelas Lay.

"Tapi aku tidak berhak apapun. . dibanding ayahnya. ." ujar Kris, dia berniat membawa Tao kembali.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa menjemputnya bersama.. . " ujar Lay, menenangkan,walaupun heran pada awalnya tapi Kris mengangguk paham, satu hal yang tidak kris tahu entah ini kelemahan atau kelebihan Lay, dia selalu melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. .dan selalu berpikir tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka hendak pergi tapi Kris menahan tangan Lay.

"Tunggu, , kok aku merasa nggak yakin ya?. . kita ini bisa apa nanti?. ." tanya Kris mulai takut.

"Apa kau percaya padaku. .?" Kris mengangguk.

.0.

.0.

.0.

"mau kemana?"

Kris mulai capek mengikuti Lay yang tidak jelas arahnya. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah apartemen. Memangnya Lay tahu dimana tempat tinggal Tao, dia juga tidak berpikir bagaimana bisa tahu alamat Tao.

"Tunggu disini. . aku mau masuk sebentar. . jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Lay, setelah Kris paham Lay langsung menuju ke lantai 11 sepertinya dia mau menemui seseorang.

Dia kembali, ke tempat Suho. Tapi tidak sampai menemui Suho. Mungkin hanya menunggunya sampai Suho keluar.

Saat Lay berada dalam Lift, dia menanti dengan sabar sampai semua orang yang bersamanya masuk kedalam. Semua sudah masuk sekarang langsung ke atas.

"Tunggu. .!" terlihat tangan seseorang sedang menghalangi pintu supaya tidak tertutup. "Untung masih sempat. ." gumamnya sambil meminta maaf pada yang lain kalau ada yang terganggu dengan dirinya. Ternyata itu adalah Suho.

Karena Lay masuk lift duluan dia berada di pojok dan tertutup banyak orang. Dan dia hanya bisa melihat Suho.

"Kok aku merasa ada hawa-hawa aneh ya?" gumam Suho sambil memegangi tengkuknya dan mengawasi orang-orang yang disekitarnya.

Sampai di lantai 11 Suho langsung memencet tombol keluar, diikuti beberapa orang. Dan kini tinggallah Lay sendiri di dalam Lift dan memperhatikan punggung Suho.

"Suho-ya. . bisakah aku meminjam keberanianmu saat ini.. ! aku sedang membutuhkannya. .aku berjanji akan membantumu. .tunggu aku ne?" ucap Lay lirih sekali. Dan pintu lift belum tertutup dan Lay juga masih melihat jelas Suho yang berjalan menjauh.

Suho sepertinya mendengar sesuatu di belakang, dia berhenti sebentar dan ingin memastikan apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Dengan perlahan dia menoleh ke belakang—BRUAKKK.

"Ah.. mianhamnida. . aduh maaf aku tidak bisa melihat jalan". Suho tidak jadi menoleh ke belakang dan kini dia melihat ada seorang yeoja yang sibuk dengan kacamatanya dan juga barang bawaannya.

"Maafkan aku juga yang seenaknya berhenti di tengah jalan. ." ujar Suho sambil membantunya.

Setelah selesai gadis itu minta maaf sekali lagi, dan Suho membalas dengan senyuman angelnya. Yang bikin siapapun klepek-klepek.

Dia menatap sekali lagi ke lift yang sudah tertutup dan menuju kebawah. Seperti ada yang memanggilnya, suaranya sangat jelas sekali. Tapi dia seperti tidak yakin. Setelah itu dia langsung menuju ke rumahnya.

Lay menuju kebawah lagi dan bersiap-siap.

"Kris ayo!"

"kau habis tanya seseorang?"

"Ani, hanya menemuinya saja. ."

"Terus, bagaimana cara kita menemuinya nanti. . aku lupa kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu alamat Tao. ." ujar Kris, Lay nepok jidat.

"Kau pikir, aku sama sepertimu apa. . dasar pemikir jangka pendek. .punya bodyguard sebanyak itu, pastinya dia pengusaha kaya kan?. . tinggal cari daftar pengusaha dengan nama Huang, , beres kan. ." jelas Lay. Kris ngangguk sok ngerti lagi.

"Eh aku mau tanya sesuatu dong. .kan yang selama ini tinggal sama Tao kan aku, tapi kenapa kau sepertinya sangat khawatir melebihiku saat ini . .?" Kris bertanya pada Lay. Lay diam sebentar dan mendongak keatas untuk menatap Kris dalam matanya.

"Apa jika aku mengatakan alasannya, kau akan mempercayaiku. .?" Lay melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Apapun itu seenggaknya aku tahu alasannya. . " paksa Kris.

"Karena dia mirip Sehun. ."

"Hah?"

"Dia mirip Sehun. ."

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Kris selalu berhasil dibuat cemburu, satu bocah itu. Padahal dia memanggil Lay dengan ahjumma tapi kenapa perasaan kris bahwa bocah itu bisa jadi musuhnya.

"Tuh kan kau nggak percaya!, tidak seharusnya aku memberitahumu tadi. ."Ngambek Lay dan segera berjalan mendahului Kris.

"Iya sih, tapi beneran Cuma karena itu. Yang lain nggak ada. .?"tanya Kris masih penasaran.

'alasan lainnya adalah, Karena dia adalah uri aegya, pabbo. . ' maki Lay dalam hati. Pengennya sih teriak sekeras-kerasnya tapi sayang ini belum waktu yang tepat, gila aja diwaktu yang seperti ini malah ngomongin hal yang nggak kelogis manusia biasa.

.0.

.0.

.0.

Di depan gerbang rumah kediaman Keluarga Huang. Kris masih gemetaran, sementara Lay seperti sudah menyiapkan ini dari lama.

"Yakin nih?"

Tiba-tiba banyak orang yang menghadangnya. Tapi Lay tetep kukuh mau masuk dihadang bagaimanapun.

'Plis ini bukan pelem action. .kok settingnya jadi kek pelemnya Jackie chan, sama bos mafia-mafia gitu, . .' rutuk Lay dalam hati.

Tuan Huang mengetahui kedatangan mereka, dan menyuruh mereka masuk setelah ada paksaan dari Lay. Dan mereka ada di ruang tertutup atau ruang rahasia tuan huang, dan tentu saja dijauhkan dari kamar Tao.

"Jadi siapa kalian, dan ada keperluan apa kemari?" ujarnya sok bijak, karena ada Lay, kalau Cuma Kris saja yang datang pasti langsung ditolak.

"Aku Zhang YiXing dan aku—"

"Zhang Liyin?"

"Zhang YiXIng!" teriak Lay membenarkan. " Dan aku datang kesini untuk bernegosiasi denganmu tentang masalah Tao. " jelas Lay.

"Apa kau saudaranya Liyin?" tanya Huang-ssi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak kenal yang namanya Liyin. .dan aku tidak punya hubungan .. "

"Tapi kalian mirip. ."

"Huang-ssi ,, tolong jangan alihkan pembicaraan, dengarkan aku dulu. . "

"baiklah silahkan bicara . .!"

"Kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk mengambil, tuan muda Huang Zi Tao, dan tinggal bersama kami. . " Kris memulai pembicaraan, ekspressi Huang-ssi mulai menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada Kris.

"Cih . . aku tidak sudi. .Tao sepenuhnya adalah tanggung jawabku, terserah dia mau kukirim kemana. . lagipula dia juga belajar untuk menjadi penerus disini. .." Huang-ssi, kini duduk di kursi dengan sombongnya.

"Tapi Tao tidak menyukainya itulah alasannya dia kabur. . , anda bisa cari orang lain yang lebih mampu dan menginginkannya.. ." Kris melawannya.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan keluarga orang. .!"

Kris diam medengar ini, Tapi tidak dengan Lay dia semakin geram, dia mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan ini lebih lama dari Kris. Segala keberanian itu sudah terkumpul dia menatap tuan Huang dengan tajam.

"Seharusnya saya yang mengatakan seperti itu kepada anda. ., "

"Lay apa maksudmu?" bisik Kris meminta penjelasan.

"Harusnya saya yang bilang kepada anda untuk tidak pernah mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang. . dan tidak berhak mengakui yang bukan punya anda . . itu juga kriminalitas. . "

"Lay—"

"Dan satu lagi yang anda perlu ketahui, walaupun anda berstatus sebagai appa kandungnya sekalipun .. .anda tidak berhak sedikitpun untuk memaksakan kehendak anda padanya. . "

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tuan Huang mulai bergetar, badannya seperti terkena sesuatu yang dasyat, bukan karena apa-apa tapi karena ucapan Lay yang sangat mengena.

'_Sekalipun kau appa kandungnya kau tidak berhak atas yang apapun tentangnya, , dan aku berhak melarangmu karena aku adalah eommanya.. ' _

"Aku berhak melarang anda karena aku adalah eommanya. .!" semua langsung membelalakkan mata seketika karena pernyataan Lay, baik Huang-ssi maupun Kris. Mungkin Huang-ssi, menganggap Lay didalam diri itu ada sosok istrinya yang dulu meninggal, dan perkataan yang keluar sama. tapi kagetnya Kris beda, dia kaget nggak ngerti apa-apa.

"Kujelaskan nanti Kris, sekarang jemput Tao dan pulanglah ke rumahku. ." suruh Lay, Kris ragu-ragu tapi Lay mendorongnya keluar, meninggalkan dia dan tuan Huang.

Setelah kepergian Kris.

"Mungkin anda akan menganggap aku aneh atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar eomma Tao. . "

"Aku sudah tahu. ." Huang-ssi tersenyum dengan lembut dan sepertinya dia ingin menangis. "Aku sudah tahu Liyin-ah. .kau pasti disana. ."lanjut Huang-ssi.

"Kau datang kembali untuk melindungi Tao-mu. . tapi kenapa kau harus ada di tubuh laki-laki . . "

"Apa?"

"Baiklah, , kau berhak membawanya pergi bersamamu. . kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku menjaganya. . dia memang milikmu sepenuhnya. . "

Lay tidak begitu mengerti tapi dia yang sudah mendapat izin langsung memanfaatkannya.

"Benarkah tuan Huang?"

"Ne, pergilah Liyin, aku selalu menyayangimu. .dan maafkan aku. ."

Lay sweardrop karena dia dikira orang lain, dan dia segera permisi pergi sebelum terjadi hal-hal aneh padanya.

.0.

.0.

Mungkin Kris dan Tao sudah pulang ke rumahnya, jadi dia langsung kesana.

"Aku butuh penjelasan darimu sekarang. !" ternyata, Kris sudah menunggunya di rumah Lay. Lengkap dengan Tao. Tao yang melihat Lay langsung memeluknya.

"Gomawo, , eomma. . karena sudah melindungiku. ." ucap Tao polos.

"Kurasa kau harus membiasakan memanggilku seperti itu Taonnie.. " ujar Lay balik memeluk Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lay , , jelaskan padaku . !"

Lay mengambil kalungnya yang besimbol unicorn itu meletakkan pada tangannya, dia duduk disofa disamping Kris dan menyuruh Tao untuk melingkar.

"Kalian berdua pegang tanganku . ."

.0.

.0.

Tbc… yey tinggal dikit lagi. . kemungkinan. . tapi bakal di selesaiin setelah ujian. . .mian atas kegejeannya.

Wookeehhh ini saatnya balseman eh salah balesan Review kek biasanya. .

**Cuteboycouple:** Maaf ya. . balesnya di chap nie ja. . coz telat belum kebaca waktu itu. .Nggak kok, Lay Cuma Khawatir sama Peniel. . mereka temen deket. . gomawo reviewnya. .^^

**Julie Namikaze :** huahh jinjja? .. nde aku juga merasa begitu. .*author tidak tahu diri. . ah hajiamna, , makasih udah diingetin.. do'ain aja semoga cepet tamat ajah. . gomawo sudah review. ^^

**Xingyeolyeol :** ahhh gwenchannayo. . selamat datang di dunia saya . . nemu satu lagi Kray-ship. .yeyyy *teriak2 gaje. .dikata apaan nemu ?. Luph you dah. . sebenernya ada bocoran nih. . soalnya saya mau publish ff-lain*padahal nie belom selese*, agak setengah krislay setengah sulay. . kalau mau baca aja. Kalau nggak ya nggk pa-pa sih, pengennya bikin khusus Kray gitu. .soalnya ada pesenan juga. *dikata catering* .. hajiman, gomawo reviewnya. .^^, chakkaman. . ah minta izin lagi. . kemaren aku baca ff-mu, dan mianhae aku nggak bisa review coz bcanya di hp, tapi sumpah suka banget. . terus buat ff krislay. Dan aku juga minta izin untuk terus baca. .*walaupun nggak review#ditendang.

**Choi shi zu :** nde, , supaya baliknya bareng-bareng nggak satu-satu. . gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Shin young rin :** selamat datang. . selamat berbelanja—*pliss ini bukan minimarket. Ohh itu  
supaya mereka baliknya bareng-bareng jemput Tao dulu, ntar kasihan tuh anak panda ilang lagi. .oke sekarang tinggal masalahnya BangKai. .jeongmal ..jeongmal gamsahae. . sudah mau menunggu. .gomawo juga reviewnya ^^

**HunHanIsMine : **huahaha. . malah ngomongin sabar . .jangaaannn .. saya jangan dicubit.. nggak dicubit aja udah tembem. . ntar kalau dicubit ngalahin Xiumin. .*itu tembem apa bengkak?.

Ne write. .and write I love it so much.. . makasih pengertiannya luph you. ..gomawo juga reviewnya ^^

**Phindi little Panda : **ah ne ne. . Courious courious . . shoot anonymous anonymous~~. .—'Careless. ' mbak. ==*  
Okeh. . ditunggu ajah. . gomawo reviewnya. .^^

**Bubble KimChii :** ahhh deket dong berarti, . .HunHan?. . ahh ne masih belum perlu *didepak Sehun, ntarlah ntar juga muncul sendiri. . nggak usah diundang. .*kek jelangkung?.  
Lay cembokur? Hehehe.. .Lay mah sifatnya lempeng. .hajiman gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Hatakehanahungry :** ahh. . hunhannya mianhae. .kalau ada nanti ada sendiri kok. .Pasti dilindungin Lay kok. .yaambrukk. . ternyata banyak yang dibawah umurku. .*ngerasa tua. Okeehh. . tapi anggep seumuran ajalah. . ditunggu aja dan gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min :** Lay mau balikin keluarganya. . supaya nggak mencar lagi .. sekalian baliknya. Kris ma Tao bentar lagi. .Kai disini juga nggak ada. Do'ain Lay cepet balik bantuin Suho dan berbagi kegilaan anak-anaknya. .oke lanjut. gomawo reviewnya^^

**Rio :** oke deh. . berhubung ini liburan . . kalau pikiran saya nggak kesumbet. ..pasti saya apdet cepet. . makasih reviewnya^^

**BabySuLayDo :** ehehehhh. . gomawo reviewnya ^^ hope you like it. .

** :** butuh kekuatan lebih buat ngomong. . tapi pasti ngomong kok. . kenapa kris nempel .. tenang aja itu anaknya kok .. Lay juga dah tahu . gomawo reviewnya ^^.

**Sehun shipper :** waaahhh. . baru kali ini ada yang minta nggak selesai, , nih ff. . jangan ah ntar tambah gaje, , biasa saya suka lost my mind. . kalo kelamaan. . hajiman gomawosseo. . appresiasinya. .^^

. . . . .

Wattaa~~~ syalalala. . akhirnya selesai. . dengan tidak jelas. . menurut saya chap ini saya buat dengan segela pikiran saya. . entah jelek atau apalah itu terserah readernya. . menurut saya sih bagus aja*PeDe,.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter yang ini, tidak bisa disebut chapter. Anggap saja ini hanya selingan karena saya belum bisa sepenuhnya balik, karena ini saya tulis sudah agak lama jadi nggak ganggu. Publish bolieh dong, kasihan reader kalau nunggu lanjutannya yang bener-bener lama. *kayak ada yang nunggu aja?*

Chapter 18 akan dilanjutkan bener-bener setelah unas. Oke gomawo para reader atas dukungannya dan do'ain saya ya?

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dimana Lay bisa bangun dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega walaupun perasaan itu tidak berbanding lurus dengan kelegaan di rumah kecilnya, karena ada dua raksasa yang tinggal disini, biarpun begitu mereka orang terpenting di kehidupan Lay.

Dia bangun paling dulu dan hanya menatap dua orang yang masih molor lengkap dengan mulut mereka yang tanpa sadar mangap. Memberi kesan natural dan aneh menjadi satu,'ganteng-ganteng kalo tidur mangap. .' pikir Lay saat menatap Kris dan Tao, padahal dia sendiri nggak jauh beda. Cuma dia nggak bisa lihat waktu dia tidur, yah kalau dia lihat dia pas tidur kan bahaya.

"Lay, gue tahu kalau gue ini ganteng. Tapi nggak perlu ditatap kayak gitu juga kali. ."

"Kris, lu udah bangun?"

"Ya, gue terganggu sama tatapan lu."

"Sejak kapan tatapan bisa bangunin orang molor.. ?"

"Sejak yang natap itu elu, "

"Plis deh nggak usah gombal, nggak mempan gue ama yang begituan . ." Lay segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Mereka bertiga memilih tidur di ruang tengah bersama-sama, karena kamar Lay yang Cuma sebiji itu doang dan nggak akan muat dibuat 3 orang yang termasuk ukuran raksasa itu, *kecuali Lay*.

Lay bangkit dan pergi buat ke dapur, paling nggak, ada sesuatulah yang bisa dibikin sarapan. kalau nggak, mau makan apa mereka. Apalagi Tao kan suka ngabisin makanan. Dia bilang sih untuk pertumbuhan, tapi jangan-jangan itu modus doang, karena emang sebenarnya dia makannya banyak.

"Eungghh. ."

Baru juga dibicarain eh udah bangun aja si cowok tinggi yang punya muka ngantuk karena kantung mata pandanya itu.

"Tao, udah bangun ya?" sekarang Kris merasa agak canggung, karena kenyataan bahwa dia adalah bapaknya si Tao ini dan dia nggak tahu musti bersikap bagaimana lagi, supaya pantas menjadi seorang appa.

Tao hanya membalas dengan mengangguk dan mengucek kedua matanya. _

Setelah mereka bertiga ada di meja makan. Tao makan dengan lahapnya Kris hanya menatap Tao dan Lay juga tersenyum menatap Tao.

"Lay. ." Kris kini ganti menatap Lay.

"Hem?"

" Gimana bisa aku ini adalah suamimu dan Tao adalah anak kita jelasin Lay aku masih belum paham, ," dia belum bisa ingat karena ritual yang kemaren nggak berhasil gara-gara Lay yang nggak bisa konsentrasi.

"Ya bisalah Kris, ," jawabnya setengah malu.

"Tapi beneran kamu 'istriku'?"

"he'em"

"Terus Tao ini anak kita. .?"

"Hn. ."

Tao menatap mereka berdua dengan intens walaupun mulutnya masih penuh makanan yang belum sempat dia kunyah karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Tapi kan kamu belum diapa-apain gimana bisa punya anak, segede gini pula. ."

"Uhuk uhuk, ,,Emangnya mau diapain. .?" Lay langsung keselek sama makanannya karena mendengar Kris yang berkata ambigu begitu.

"Ya, kan kalau di bumi itu musti diapa-apain dulu baru punya anak!" .

"Nggak, nggak, nggak, , kamu harus bertemu Suho supaya mengerti semuanya. .dan nyusul anak kita yang lain. ."

"Hah? Yang lain? Anak gue berapa?"

"3 ditambah Tao jadi jumlahnya 4. ." jelas Lay dengan santainya.

"APAAA?. . gue baru 23 tahun dan anak gue 4, dan yang paling bungsu segede gini, terus gimana yang lainnya. ."

"Stop pake pemikiran bumi, besok kita ketemu Suho, dan hari ini nggak ada sesi pertanyaan lagi.. sesi pertanyaan gue tutup. ."

.0.

Di rumah kecil Suho dsk. Semuanya lagi nyantai habis sarapan. Bahkan Baekyeol yang biasanya ribet pun kini diem. Karena Suho dari tadi nggak ngomong sepatah dua patah katapun dan setelah makan pun dia langsung balik ke kamar.

Itulah yang membuat anggota di rumah ini pada diem, Sehun sampai pengen ikut nangis tapi Luhan mencegahnya dengan menenangkannya.

Dio lagi cuci piring sendirian karena nggak ada yang mau bantuin.

Chenmin juga masih diem dan nggak tahu apa yang musti dilakuin dan nggak mau mengganggu Suho yang mengurung diri di kamar.

". .Mma. ..eomma" Sehun bergumam di sela-sela pelukan Luhan.

"Yeol, kayaknya kita musti minta maaf karena kita terlalu nakal jadinya mama kayak begitu. ."ujar Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Iya kali yah, tapi ntar nanti hyung aja yang ngomong ke mama, aku dibelakang hyung aja soalnya aku takut.. "

"Kalo lu lagi begini aja manggil gue Hyung .. tiap hari kemana?"

Tinggalkan pertengkaran kecil Baekyeol kita masuk ke kamar Suho.

Ruangan sangat gelap, walaupun ini masih pagi tapi gordennya ditutup. Suho sedang termenung sambil bersandar pada dipan kasurnya. Dia Cuma diem dengan tatapan kosong.

CTIK.

Suara petikan jari itu mengagetkan Suho ditambah setelah itu efeknya adalah lampu ruangan yang menyala dan gorden yang terbuka sendiri, terlalu banyak cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba membuat Suho sulit membiasakan retinanya dengan cahaya.

"Suho, .. Suho. .kalo kamu pesimis kayak gini, nggak ada yang bakal deketin kamu, lihat mereka semua diluar sangat khawatir terhadapmu, walaupun kau menyayangi mereka tapi kalau kau membuat mereka khawatir tentangmu itu akan sama saja. ." suara ini sangat dia kenal, hapal banget malah sampe bosen dengernya.

"Kenapa sajangnim melakukan ini padaku, , dan pada keluargaku. ?"

"Yang membuat seperti ini, bukan aku ataupun dirimu. .kita tinggal menjalani semua yang sudah ditakdirkan, kenapa kau sudah tidak kuat lagi. . "

"Aku tidak berhasil menjalankan misi ini, aku terlalu egois pada keluargaku sendiri sampai sekarang tanda-tanda tentang Kris dan Lay tidak ada. .aku takut. ."

"Tugas kita bukanlah untuk berhasil. Tugas kita adalah untuk mencoba, karena didalam mencoba itulah kita menemukan dan belajar membangun kesempatan untuk berhasil. . .kalau kau mengatakan takut sekarang, seharusnya kau jangan lakukan dari awal. ."

"Akan kurubah tujuanku, ini bukan untuk diriku atau tentang kebahagiaanku, tapi tentang keluargaku yang akan membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku. . "

"Kau tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi, setidaknya alasan utama adalah iri hati, kalian terlahir dengan kekuatan yang ada pada diri kalian—"

"kami tidak pernah memintanya. . "

"Karena itulah, kalian tidak pernah memintanya tapi dia memberikannya, sementara mereka memintanya tapi tidak pernah diberikan itulah awal dari semua ini. .dan mereka mengambil jalan pintas pada kegelapan untuk diberikan kekuatan sementara mereka. ."

"Maksud sajangnim?"

"Orang yang kau temui kemarin, mereka memiliki kekuatan kan? Kekuatan itu hampir mirip dengan kalian tapi tidak akan bisa menandingi yang asli, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau yang asli itu dengan mudah mengalahkan yang palsu. .tapi ada satu cara supaya kalian tidak menjadi kuat. .yaitu dengan memecah kalian. ."

"Maksudnya, perpecahan kita semua dan sampai kita semua ada di bumi itu semua karena kecemburuan semata. . ?" tanya Suho.

**Flashback. **

Di suatu rumah, lebih tepatnya rumah seorang yang paling penting di Exoplanet, Lee Sooman-sajangnim. Sudah ada Suho dan Lay beserta Kris yang sedang menghadap beliau, ini hal baru untuk Lay yang baru keluar dari kristalnya.

"Kalian bertigalah yang akan memimpin kelompok baru yang muncul setelah ini, sudah kusiapkan dua rumah silahkan kalian tempati. . " ujar sajangnim.

"Dua?" tanya Suho, "Berarti diantara kita ada yang sepasang begitu. .?"tanyanya lagi. Sooman Cuma mengangguk.

Suho melihat kearah Lay yang terlihat masih lemah dan ini masih baru menurutnya, apakah dia harus mengalah, dia menatap Lay sekali lagi ingin rasanya dia yang melindungi Lay dan menuntunnya menghadapi dunia baru tapi sepertinya Lay dari tadi menempel terus pada Kris.

"Aku bersama Lay saja. ." ujar Kris.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil satu rumah untukku. ." Suho mengambil kunci dan segera pergi setelah izin ke pimpinan.

"jadi kalian tinggal serumah dan bersama dua anak kalian yang harus kalian jaga. . " jelas Sajangnim.

.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya.

"Baekkie, kau harus belajar banyak setelah ini, arraseo!" hari ini hari dimana Baekhyun baru saja keluar dan Suho mendapatkan anggota keluarganya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, hadirlah Chanyeol lalu Kyungsoo, semua terasa begitu singkat bagi Suho mungkin karena dia menjalaninya dengan begitu baik sehingga semuanya tidak terasa, mungkin dia merawat sendirian tapi tidak ada masalah baginya.

Keluarga Kris dan Lay pun sepertinya tidak mengalami masalah apalagi mereka menang jumlah sekarang, dan keluarga mereka sudah terkumpul semua. Mungkin Suho harus berjuang sedikit lagi, Kristal terakhir yang dibawanya sebentar lagi akan keluar mungkin itu juga akan memandai selesainya tugas yang ia jalani selama ini, atau menandakan tugas baru dengan mengasuh 5 orang sekaligus.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi malapetaka datang terlebih dulu, belum sempat Suho merasakan bagaimana mengasuh semua anaknya, mereka semua sudah pergi tanpa bisa diselamatkan. Satu yang bisa ia selamatkan Cuma satu Kristal yang dia bawa.

Timbul rasa penyesalan kenapa dia tidak bisa melindungi semuanya, , kenapa Cuma satu yang bisa dia selamatkan.

Sejak saat itu, dia merawat sungguh-sungguh satu Kristal itu, walaupun dia kesepian disini.

"Eomma. ." satu kata sesaat setelah Sehun keluar dari Kristal yang membuat Suho terharu, dia menyayangi Sehun melebihi apapun juga saat ini, tak akan dia biarkan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya hilang juga.

.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian *lagi*,

Sehun tumbuh dengan normal dan aktif kelewat aktif malah, karena dia selalu dimanja Suho dan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Eomma, eomma. .temen-temen Sehun semuanya punya saudara, kenapa Sehun Cuma sendiri. ."

"Belum waktunya sayang, nanti Sehun pasti punya saudara yang sayang sama Sehun . ." Suho Cuma tidak mau berharap lebih tentang keluarganya yang dia tidak tahu keadaan dan keberadaannya.

**.-.-.**

"Suho, aku punya hadiah khusus untukmu, kau akan menemukan belahan jiwamu kalau kau mau menuruti permintaanku .. "

"Pasti susah, aku tidak mau, ,"

"Aduh, Suho, Suho mana ada sih kehidupan itu bisa dijalani dengan segampang yang ada dalam pikiran kita, kecuali kalau kau seorang telekinesis kau hanya perlu membayangkan, dan sayangnya kau bukan. Kau tipe penyerang yang sudah terpilih. ."ejek Sooman.

**Flashback end.**

"Ingat semuanya kan?"

"yang kuingat Cuma, anda yang sedang membohongi saya dengan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh. ."

"Hahh sudahlah, sekarang hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah, menenangkan keluargamu dan mengajak mereka untuk bertempur. ."

"bertempur melawan?"

"Orang yang telah menyembunyikan krystal darimu. ."

"Maksud sajang—nim,hahh dia kemana lagi.?"

Setelah ditinggal, suho merasa baikan dan dia keluar untuk menemui anak dan ponakannya. yang sampai sekarang masih khawatir terhadap keadaan Suho. Dia mendekati mereka satu persatu. Setelah ini dia harus melawan orang-orang kemarin yang terlihat sangat kuat karena kebersamaan mereka. Sementara Suho tanpa Lay dan Kris. Dia hanya merasa kurang lengkap saja.

Tapi dia sangat bersyukur, walaupun terkadang anaknya tidak bisa diharapkan, tapi untuk saat ini mereka pasti bisa diandalkan. Karena ini menyangkut keselamatan saudara mereka. Kalau dalam keadaan segenting ini mereka sembarangan dan masih tidak perduli. mungkin dia akan memecat seluruh anaknya.

"Kalian semua!. . hari ini adalah hari besar bagi sejarah kita di bumi, untuk itu aku minta bantuan kalian sepenuhnya hari ini. ." Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan memohon pada mereka semua. Semuanya langsung terkejut.

Sementara itu. .

"Hahhh. . apartemen kecilku yang nyaman, maaf ya hari ini dan untuk selamanya aku akan meninggalkanmu. ." pamit Lay, dia kini sudah berada di depan pintu dan hanya memandang rumahnya dengan tidak tega. Apartemen yang dibelikan oleh pengasuhnya yang ini dia sendiripun tak tahu dimana pengasuhnya itu.

PUK

"Aduh. ."

Kris memukul pelan kepala Lay.

"Kalau mau pamit itu, pada tetangga kanan-kiri, bukan pada pintu …"

"Teraerah aku dong, mau pamit sama siapa!" paksa Lay.

"Oh ya gue mau nanya lagi, kok bisa sih gue milih lu, kamu kan cerewet kok aku bisa betah. .?"

"Ngatain aku cerewet? Nyesel gitu dulu milih aku..?"

"tapi ada satu lagi yang aku herankan, kenapa waktu itu aku bisa memilihmu dan sekarang ini aku masih bertemu denganmu dan memilihmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. . . apa ini takdir?" tanya Kris.

Lay tidak mejawab, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa takdir ini mempertemukan mereka kembali, akankan dia merasa sebebas ini andaikan dia tidak pernah terpisah dari keluarganya, akankah dia mempercayai Kris dengan sangat seandainya dulu dia juga tidak berpisah dengannya.

"Semuanya sudah siap, barang-barang juga sudah dikemas. . palli kita berangkat ke rumah eh salah, ayo kita pulang!" ujar Tao dengan semangat menengahi kedua ortunya dan menggandeng kedua tangan mereka.

"Tao . . semangat sekali!" ujar Kris.

"Iya dong, nanti kan aku akan bertemu dengan hyung-deul dan gege-deul. . " ujar Tao.

"Palli, palli!"

.

.

Tbc. .

Berlanjut ke cerita setelah ini. . .

Oke ini bonus. . .

Kalau ada unseen photo, ini juga ada unseen story *from this ff*.

Ada yang kangen sama scene Se-Lay a.k.a Sehun-Lay nggak?. . okeh ini untuk yang kangen, yang nggak kangen, yah kangen-kangenin ajah. . hehehe kidding. .!

**..**w_w**..**

". . musti belanja bulanan, kulkas udah kering. ." keluh Lay saat mengecek seluruh isi kulkas dan lemarinya. Bukannya kulkas memang kering, kalau basah kan perlu dipertanyakan itu kulkas apa aquarium._ #dilempar sandal.

Akhirnya dia melihat jam sekilas dan mendapati masih sore jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat, soalnya besok dia pagi ada kelas jadi dia nggak sempet beli kebutuhan.

Setelah mengambil mantelnya, Lay langsung bergegas pergi. Sesampainya di depan pintu dia berhenti dulu kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan.

"Yaampun. .dompet ketinggalan. ."

Lay balik lagi kedalam buat ngambil dompetnya, dan karena tergopoh-gopoh dia lupa menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

di perjalanan

"Ya KAI apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepatlah kemari. Ayolah jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. . " Lay mendengar keributan dan dia melihat dari jauh apa yang sedang terjadi, ternyata ada dua orang yang tinggi sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hahh, anak abg jaman sekarang. . malem-malem gini masih keluar, . " cibir Lay, dia nggak nyadar dia juga nggak bisa dibilang tua, dan dia juga sedang keluar malem-malem gini.

Lay melihat sekali lagi pada dua remaja tinggi itu, dan melihat ada symbol yang mengkilat di dada salah satu remaja itu.

"Perasaan gue aja, apa dia punya symbol mirip punya aku?" tanya Lay pada diri sendiri, maunya dia langsung deketin tapi dia sudah keburu pergi dengan cepatnya.

…**www…**

Lay sudah membeli barang kebutuhannya, dan kini dia sedang menunggu kasir yang menghitung harganya.

"Yaampun, gue kelupaan lagi. . ." dia langsung berlari cepat setelah ingat kalau dia nggak mengunci pintu.

"Haduh! Aku tadi terburu-buru sampai lupa mengunci pintu. .." lay masuk dan mengunci pintu dari dalam, dan dia melihat ada sepatu yang jarang banget ada di rumahnya karena ganggu pemandangan dia rapiin. Setelah dia taruh belanjannya dia balik ke kamarnya dan menemukan seonggok tubuh tinggi yang tidur di kamarnya.

"aduh sakit. . pelan-pelan. . " cowok itu ternyata Oh Sehoon, dan kini sekarang dia diobati Lay. Dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang dirinya, dan membuat Lay terharu akhirnya Lay menerimanya untuk tinggal di rumah ini bersama Lay, alasan utamanya adalah Lay supaya tidak kesepian lagi.

"oke kamu boleh tinggal disini, tapi aku nggak punya tempat tidur yang cukup jadi kamu tidur di sofa dan ini selimutmu. .!" ujar lay. Karena tidak terbiasa tidur sendirian tanpa sadar Sehun berjalan dan masuk ke kamar Lay dan tidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Ahjuma, ahjuma tahu nggak sebenernya ahjuma itu mirip banget sama eommaku. baik hati, perhatian, cerewetnya juga, kalau lagi ngomelin aku persis banget, dan yang paling sama kalian saat ini adalah sama-sama single. .hehehe" ujar Sehun ditengah-tengah makan malamnya, dan Lay dengan sabarnya atau dengan idiotnya dengerin semua omelan yang menurutnya nggak penting bagi dirinya yang keluar dari mulut ceria seorang Oh Sehun.

"Nggak mungkin semirip itu, tapi masa' kamu nggak punya bapak sih?, maksudku setiap bayi yang terbentuk kan harus dari dua sel, berarti kamu punya bapak dong, kalau kamu punya eomma. Tanyain yang jelas sama eommamu, ." sela Lay.

"beneran, aku nggak punya bapak, ini ajah kalau berhasil. Rencananya eomma mau cariin bapak buat kita. ."

Lay mulai nggak paham kemana pembicaraan ini menuju, akhirnya dia diam saja.

Keesokan paginya.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" lay mulai risih karena Sehun bahkan kini selalu ikut di setiap dia ada kelas, jangan salahkan orang yang melihat kalau mengira Sehun adalah brondongnya Lay.

Mungkin itu tidak terlalu bagus untuk kehidupan Lay, karena dia takut Kris salah paham. Dan kesempatan untuk mendapat Kris yang kecil itu semakin mengecil.

"Ahjumma, jurusan ekonomi?" tanya Sehun nggak nyambung dengan apa yang di bicarakan Lay,

"Iya, udah jangan buntutin terus ini gue udah mau ke kelas. Sana pergi kemana kek!" usir Lay.

"Awas jangan deket-deket namsan tower kalau nggak ada aku nanti. .!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun langsung ngacir, tapi sebelum itu terlaksana, dosen Lay yang sudah ada di depan kelas merasa terganggu dengan mereka yang ada di didepan pintu.

"Zhang yixing, ke ruanganku sekarang juga, dan dengan anak SMA ini, ,"

Lay tepok jidat. Mukanya langsung kusut sekarang. soalnya kalau dosen yang satu ini sudah manggil salah satu murid ke ruangannya jangan harap sang murid bisa kembali dari ruangan itu dengan senyuman.

Sehun yang nggak ngerti apa-apa Cuma ikut aja dengan wajah watadosnya malah, kalau nggak inget dia anak orang udah Lay bejek-bejek tuh muka watados yang super duper nyebelin.

Sehun duduk di samping Lay.

"Jadi jelaskan dia siapa dan ada keperluan apa disini, bahkan dia selalu ada di sekolah ini, tapi dia bukan murid di sini?" tanya sanga dosen.

"Em , dia itu, ,, dia. ." lay mikir, dia lupa kalau Sehun bukanlah siapa-siapa Cuma anak yang numpang di rumahnya.

"Oke karena kau nggak bisa jawab biar dia aja yang jawab, kamu diam. ." suruh sang dosen pada Lay dan kini dia natap Sehun.

"Kamu itu siapa, dan kenapa kamu selalu ada disini. .?"

"Nanyain aku ya?" tanya Sehun watados lagi.

'aduh jangan sampe nih anak ngomong macem-macem. .' do'a dalam hati Lay, khawatir kalau Sehun ngomong tentang semuanya. Alasan dia buntutin Lay kan karena mau jauhin dia dari Kris. Terus kalau Sehun cerita soal orientasi pasangan Lay yang agak menyimpang itu gimana?, apalagi panggil-panggil pake sebutan ahjuma. Lay nggak bisa bayangin masa depannya dia kayak gimana disini.

'ya tuhan lindungilah hambamu dari omongan setan yang terkutuk. .' maksud Lay setan disini adalah Sehun, dan Sehun langsung menatap tajam kearah Lay seakan bisa membaca pikiran Lay. Dia seolah-olah berkata dalam pandangannya 'emang-siapa-setan-terkutuk?'.

"Aku disini Cuma anak biasa kok, "

"Nggak seharusnya kamu ada disini, harusnya jam segini itu kamu sekolah. ." perkataan sang dosen memang terkesan biasa bagi Sehun, tapi terdengar mengancam bagi Lay.

"Aku nggak sekolah. ."

"Tapi sepertinya, tampangmu itu tampang orang berpendidikan. ."

"Tentu saja, itu karena eommaku mengajariku dengan baik. .tapi saat ini aku sedang kehilangan eommaku.." cerita Sehun.

"Pendidikan yang diberikan ibumu tidak akan cukup untuk membekali hidupmu kelak, paling tidak kau harus sekolah. ."

"Kata siapa, pelajaran yang diberikan itu malah lebih dari cukup untukku bertahan hidup. ."kekeh Sehun, ingin rasanya Lay merasa tidak mengenal anak seperti ini dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan aura-aura pekat.

"oke ini nggak basa-basi, katakan apa tujuanmu mengikutinya hampir setiap hari, tadinya aku berpikiran kau pacarnya tapi semenjak tahu kau masih anak-anak. . pasti ada alasan lain. . katakan!"ujar sang dosen.

"Aku disini mengikuti hyung ini karena aku khawatir akan keadaannya, dia itu terkadang suka menyesali perbuatannya dan merutuki kesendiriannya, anda tahu sendirikan bagaimana rasanya sendirian dan tidak punya orang tua yang setia disamping kita, eommanya yixing-hyung sekarang sudah tidak ada dan eommaku menyuruhku untuk menjaganya. .mungkin menurut anda itu adalah hal sepele, tapi itu berarti besar buatku. . " ujar Sehun membuat lay dan dosen itu tercengang.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar yang mengagumkan dari seorang Oh Sehoon.

Mereka kini berada di luar dan Lay membungkuk minta maaf pada dosennya yang sekarang sedang termenung meratapi dirinya.

"apa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sewot.

"Andwae, terkadang mulutmu manis juga, gomawo. Mungkin memang benar kau itu dikirimkan untukku supaya aku tidak merasa kesepian. ." lay maju dan memeluk Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jadi ahjuma percaya omonganku yang tadi itu, ckckck. . dasar maniak drama sabun. . yang tadi kan Cuma acting. .!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa? Acting? Yang tadi Cuma acting?"

"Tentu saja, memang sejak kapan aku datang ke rumahmu ingin melindungimu, aku kan disana Cuma mau numpang. ."tanpa sadar Sehun langsung ceplas-ceplos dan dirasanya Lay sudah mengeluarkan aura pekat. "a. .ahjumma. ." gagap Sehun.

"OH SEHUUNNN,,, dasar anak kurang ajar, awas kau ya!" lay langsung mengejar Sehun yang berlari kencang, karena takut jadi bahan makan malamnya Lay.

"Eomma, tolong aku. . ada tante-tante yang mau mangsa aku!" teriak Sehun ditengah larinya.

"Siapa yang tante-tante hah?"

"ampun. .ampun!"

Tidak terasa Lay mengikuti jalan hidup Sehun, jalan hidup yang ceria dan sepertinya ringan tanpa beban layaknya angin lembut yang membawa setiap debu-debu kecil berterbangan.

.

.

.

End. . .

Gomawo semua reviewnya, saya seneng banget ngebacanya dan maaf yang merasa udah nunggu lama dan merasa lumutan, tapi keluarnya malah nggak karuan gini, maklum udah lama nggak nulis. Okeh. .

Tetep dukung saya dan

RnR. . .


End file.
